


Lasciamo che fuori infuri la tempesta

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Attempted Historical Accuracy, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions Of Cesare Borgia, Mentions Of Micheletto Corella, Mentions Of Rodrigo Borgia, MetaMoro, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, War, War violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 84,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: Pisa, 1492. Fabrizio Mobrici, figlio di un capitano al servizio del Papa, fa amicizia con Ermal Meta, unico figlio di una dinastia di principi che dall'Albania conquistata dagli Ottomani si è posta sotto la protezione dei Re di Napoli, ricevendo un feudo in Puglia in cambio di fedeltà e validi uomini pronti ad ingrossare le fila dell'esercito aragonese e della Cancelleria di Palazzo. Presto, però, la loro amicizia si evolve in qualcosa di più, mentre sullo sfondo si agitano le mire dell'irrequieto Cesare Borgia che - sostenuto da Papa Alessandro VI - tenta una precipitosa scalata al potere, un rocambolesco volo d'Icaro, riuscendo a mettere a ferro e fuoco le ribelli Signorie della Romagna.La grande storia che si intreccia con la storia privata, quella minuta, fatta di frasi sussurrate e camini che scoppiettano a pochi passi dalle sale del potere, un potere che intriga e che corrompe, soffocando gli ultimi sussulti di un mondo che si accinge a svanire per sempre sotto gli occhi attoniti di chi ha contribuito a costruirlo...





	1. Prologo, gennaio 1492

Gennaio 1492

 

Era arrivato a Pisa con la neve, il volto arrossato dal gelo e le mani - coperte da un paio di lussuosi guanti bordati di pelliccia che aveva acquistato da un mercante della Navarra, i più bei guanti che un giovane uomo potesse desiderare, così morbidi da non volerli togliere mai più - nascoste sotto al pesante mantello scuro. Il suo arrivo fuori stagione e non annunciato aveva fatto sin da subito in modo che ovunque andasse lo seguisse il cicaleccio costante dei rampolli curiosi, che lo seguivano a debita distanza quasi fosse un individuo pericoloso, un brigante da temere, un giovanotto dall’animo turpe che non aspettava altro che un pretesto per scatenare la rissa. Tutto aveva finalmente taciuto quando gli altri studenti dell’Università di Pisa si erano resi conto che quel principe dalle origini lontane era decisamente più incline alla contemplazione che alla rissa, alla solitudine più che alla compagnia. E le domande che gli erano state rivolte - troppo spesso in toni così ossequiosi da lasciargli le orecchie avvolte da una patina d’unto - erano state pochissime, le supposizioni fin troppe.

Ad Ermal non importava.

Che credessero quello che volevano e lo lasciassero in pace.

Persino i più arroganti tra gli studenti - primo fra tutti Cesare Borgia, che il mondo intero sapeva essere il figlio bastardo del vicecancelliere papale Rodrigo Borgia, il braccio destro del successore di Pietro - preferivano mostrarsi quantomeno discreti in sua presenza, limitandosi a rivolgergli saluti formali e svogliati e lasciarlo macerare nella sua quiete.

Un solo studente, invece, sembrava apparire come d’incanto in ogni luogo in cui Ermal si trovasse, come un’ombra fra le colonne dal sapore antico, con il volto perennemente imbronciato e la pelle scura come quella di un moro. Quando si era reso conto che quello strano ragazzo ombroso lo stava seguendo di proposito, Ermal aveva sentito la curiosità solleticargli un punto imprecisato della mente e si era avvicinato ad un giovane senese che aveva la reputazione di sapere sempre ogni cosa, di cogliere persino il minimo sospiro del vento tra gli alberi stecchiti dei cortili, chiedendogli a voce più bassa del dovuto che cosa spesse su quel ragazzo col corpo di un uomo e la barba che già gli cresceva ordinata sul viso, non in ciuffi puerili come a molti di loro. Il senese gli aveva rivolto lo sguardo di chi la sa lunga e gli aveva detto  _ “Si chiama Fabrizio Mobrici, se è quello che volete sapere. La sua famiglia è vassalla dei papi da generazioni...è un buon spadaccino, è quella la carriera a cui è destinato, considerando che suo padre è uno dei capitani della guarnigione romana. Sfortunatamente, è un ragazzo sfuggente, perciò non posso dirvi molto altro. Ma, se è di vostro interesse, potrei mettervi in contatto con un copista mio amico, che fa prezzi stracciati per i suoi servizi…” _ . A quel punto, Ermal aveva troncato bruscamente la conversazione, e il senese l’aveva trafitto con un’occhiata risentita. Aveva gli occhi grigi e piccoli, ravvicinati come quelli di un roditore, e qualche mese più tardi Ermal avrebbe scoperto che alcuni studenti si facevano beffe di lui chiamandolo Ratticello da Siena. Non pago delle scarne informazioni ricevute, Ermal aveva cercato invano di racimolare quante più informazioni possibili su Fabrizio Mobrici, figlio di un capitano papale, ma tutto ciò che gli era riuscito di carpire erano le informazioni - raccolte in un polveroso volume di notizie biografiche - sulle eroiche origini della sua famiglia e sui loro possedimenti nel Mezzogiorno. Tutte informazioni che, sebbene curiose, non gli fornivano nessuna delle notizie personali alle quali anelava.

Così, vanificato ogni tentativo di conoscere Messer Mobrici indirettamente e temendo di offenderlo con un’offerta diretta della propria compagnia, Ermal Meta - quello era il suo cognome, un cognome che odorava di esotico sebbene da moltissimi anni la sua famiglia si fosse stabilita nelle Puglie - aveva deciso di mettere da parte quella curiosità che quasi lo faceva arrossire, lasciando che con lentezza esasperata su Pisa ritornasse la primavera.

  
  
  
  


Fabrizio Mobrici si stava aggirando per il cortile innevato quando aveva visto il nuovo arrivato per la prima volta. Inquattato in un mantello scuro, di fattura eccellente, l’aveva visto alitarsi nel colletto bordato per riscaldarsi le ossa, il capo nudo - coperto dei riccioli più belli che Fabrizio avesse mai visto - addobbato a festa di grossi fiocchi di neve il cui candore contrastava deliziosamente con il colore caldo e scuro dei suoi capelli.

Fabrizio aveva sentito un brivido percorrergli la schiena, a quel pensiero, ed aveva saputo per certo che non era stato il freddo a provocarglielo.

Nonappena ne aveva avuta l’occasione aveva fermato Fortebraccio Riccobono, scambiando una daga che aveva vinto in una scommessa con tutte le informazioni che quella specie di ratto senese era riuscito ad incamerare sul nuovo arrivato, scoprendo così che era un principe di origine straniera - la sua famiglia aveva perso i propri possessi originari a causa dell’invasione ottomana - e che aveva passato i precedenti tre anni all’Università di Parigi, ottenendo svariati onori nelle dissertazioni che sovente si tenevano nelle ricche sale della scuola parigina, qualificandosi come uno dei più brillanti giovani della sua età. Doti delle quali però non stava dando alcuna prova lì a Pisa, preferendo la solitudine degli  _ studia _ alla baraonda delle disquisizioni pubbliche ed intervenendo alle letture solo se direttamente interpellato. Si era dunque chiesto come un ragazzino così apparentemente schivo avesse potuto farsi strada nello spietato ambiente accademico parigino, convenendo poi con sé stesso che non sarebbe stato in grado di ottenere risposta a quella domanda se non nel momento in cui avesse trovato il coraggio di avvicinarlo direttamente.

Coraggio che però tardava ad arrivare, supportato da un bisogno quasi fisiologico di sapere cosa quel giovane tanto diverso da tutti gli altri - così altero e bello da far quasi sfigurare Cesare Borgia, che certo brillava in mezzo a loro come una stella solitaria in un cielo sgombro - stesse facendo, o dove si trovasse. Senza rendersene conto, aveva preso a seguirlo ovunque, come una scorta personale, apparentemente non visto, nell’ombra dei cortili o tra gli scaffali colmi della biblioteca, o persino nei banchi vuoti degli  _ studia _ , considerati da tutti troppo freddi per essere frequentati in inverno. Poi, un giorno, un faentino con la lingua troppo lunga aveva fatto notare al capannello dei suoi compari che Fabrizio sembrava più attratto dal culo del nuovo arrivato che dagli studi, e la burla era degenerata in una rissa in cui il faentino aveva perso un dente e Fabrizio si era reso conto - non senza vergogna - di aver passato il segno. Così aveva sepolto Ermal Meta, principe di una terra che non aveva mai visto e che alla quale non avrebbe mai potuto tornare, nei recessi più irraggiungibili della sua mente, ricoprendolo della scienza raccolta nei libri, nelle memorie degli uomini antichi che tanto avevano fatto grande un mondo così misero.

E poi, un giorno alla volta, era tornata la primavera.


	2. Chapter I, Maggio 1492

  1. Maggio 1492



 

Fabrizio sedeva all’ombra dell'ulivo storto che era riuscito a crescere all’interno del cortile, malgrado il clima di Pisa non fosse esattamente adatto alla coltura delle olive. Forse quell’albero di frutti non ne dava nemmeno. Non si era mai preso la briga di sincerarsene, comunque, e se ne stava lì, a combattere la calura addentando una succosa pesca che aveva rubato da un carretto di primizie mentre il commerciante trattava con una servetta per il prezzo di alcuni mazzi di erbe che non aveva riconosciuto nemmeno dall’odore. 

Tutto taceva. 

La maggior parte degli studenti era impegnata a fare scommesse su chi l’avrebbe spuntata nella dissertazione di logica che si stava tenendo ormai da tempo immemore in una delle aule dell'Università e soltanto i lavativi o coloro che ritenevano di non aver più nulla da imparare se ne stavano nei cortili, divisi in capannelli rumorosi, a disquisire e giocare come ragazzini.

Colonna gli lanciò un sassolino, che lo colpì sotto la suola consumata della scarpa, e Fabrizio gli rivolse un’occhiata interrogativa.

“Ebbene?”

Colonna, con il viso rubizzo come quello di un ubriaco chiuso da giorni dentro la cantina di una taverna, si era levato il cappello e l’aveva spiegazzato tra le mani grassocce, ancora fanciullesche, e sul suo viso che era tutto fuorché piacevole a guardarsi era apparso un sorriso umido, che somigliava ad una ferita infetta.

“I marrani stanno per venire alle mani, Mobrici. Ti conviene venire a vedere, perché come picchiano quegli spagnoli non picchia nessuno!”, disse, l’eccitazione palpabile nella sua voce arsa e accaldata. Fabrizio si alzò in piedi di scatto e Colonna gli rivolse uno sguardo colmo d’ammirazione. A diciassette anni era già muscoloso e atletico, con il fisico forgiato dal costante esercizio della scherma e di ogni tipo di attività che lo tenesse lontano dai libri, la pelle olivastra attraversata da vene e tendini, il viso già affilato come quello di un uomo fatto. Tutti lo ammiravano per le sue innate qualità fisiche - tanto quanto ammiravano il giovane Cesare Borgia per essere un canalizzatore di spiriti, anche lui già bello d’una bellezza adulta sebbene più giovane di Fabrizio di un paio d’anni, con la tonsura obbligata nascosta dalla massa di scuri e indomiti capelli lunghi, che solo un giovane come lui avrebbe saputo portare con tale grazia - e a Fabrizio non dispiaceva venire guardato con occhi adoranti di tanto in tanto, anche se non erano i begli occhi scuri di una qualche serva casata o di una dama di compagnia.

“Chi sta picchiando chi?”, chiese quando già le sue gambe si erano messe in moto, spinte dalla terribile e raggelante sensazione di sapere con chi i marrani abbigliati in porpora e gonfi di sé se la stessero prendendo. Colonna arrancava al suo fianco, con il fiato che gli usciva dal naso e dalla bocca in pesanti rantolii.

“Gli spagnoli, Mobrici, te l’ho detto! Stanno venendo alle mani!”

Fabrizio, stanco di quel ciarlare senza senso che non avrebbe portato a nulla - perché, di fatto, Colonna non sembrava sapere nulla, pareva capitato lì perché qualcuno aveva chiamato a raccolta gli spettatori e mandato in giro messi come lui a cercare qualche stolto che volesse scommettere denaro sulla pelle di uno studente che stava per passare i momenti peggiori della propria vita - chiese semplicemente al giovane romano dove trovare gli spagnoli. Quando Colonna gli rispose che erano nel loggiato, Fabrizio non si fece remore ad allungare il passo e a lasciarlo indietro, ansante sotto le ricchissime e pesanti stoffe nere che adornavano il suo corpo e lo rendevano quasi passabile ma che erano inadatte ad un maggio così bollente, così caldo che alcuni alberi avevano dato frutto in anticipo, riempiendo i mercati degli odori dell’estate.

Quando giunse al loggiato, con il fiato corto e una mano a premergli contro il fianco dolorante, gli spagnoli se n’erano già andati e un veneziano stava contando i soldi che qualcuno si era giocato e aveva facilmente perduto scommettendo sulla vittima e non sui carnefici. E vittima, dunque, sembrava essere quel ragazzo dalla pelle di porcellana e gli occhi neri come il cielo d’inverno, che se ne stava raggomitolato in un angolo a leccarsi le ferite del corpo e dello spirito. Cesare Borgia era rimasto lì, chissà per quale motivo, e rivolse a Fabrizio uno sguardo indecifrabile prima di scivolare via come un’ombra di porpora e bronzo verso le voci sguaiate e ghignanti dei suoi compagni iberici e facendolo rabbrividire malgrado l’aria pregna di un insolito calore.

_ Se aveva imparato una cosa, negli anni di formazione al fianco del giovane Borgia, era che conveniva farselo amico piuttosto che nemico. O trattarlo con fredda cortesia, senza permettergli di avvicinarsi un passo più del dovuto, che era esattamente la strategia che aveva scelto di adottare. _

Il veneziano borbottò qualcosa - “io gliel’avevo detto che doveva starsene zitto” - e finalmente anche lui decise che era arrivato il momento di andarsene, lasciando a Fabrizio spazio sufficiente per levarsi un fazzoletto dalla tasca e tuffarlo dentro ad un secchio d’acqua - non era fresca, ma almeno non odorava di rancido ancora - che qualche francese aveva dimenticato lì per una burla che non era mai riuscito a portare a termine. I francesi sembravano vivere di feste e di scherzi e ciò non aveva fatto altro che renderli insopportabili a Fabrizio, che sottostava alle burle solo quando non si protraevano incessantemente per giorni interi, ma per una volta fu grato che avessero lasciato in giro qualcosa di utile nei loro sguaiati giochi di ragazzini mai cresciuti.

“Avete un occhio gonfio. Fatemi vedere…”, disse, avvicinandosi al ragazzo accucciato contro le mura fresche del loggiato, con la polvere grigia della pietra sparsa sui riccioli nudi.

All’inizio il giovane sembrò timoroso, diffidente. Aveva la bocca arricciata in una smorfia di dolore e vergogna, le labbra sottili che lasciavano intravedere denti regolari e candidi, forse un po’ troppo grandi per un viso così fine ma ugualmente più belli di quelli della metà degli studenti che si affannavano ogni giorno in quelle aule, sperando in carriere diplomatiche che di certo sarebbero fioccate per loro se avessero dimostrato la disposizione d’animo giusta.

Fabrizio non aveva idea di quando la sua curiosità nei confronti di quel ragazzino magro e scarno, che dimostrava molti anni meno di quanti non ne avesse in realtà, avesse iniziato a tramutarsi nel bisogno fisico di avvicinarsi a lui, di avere anche solo una conversazione con lui, ma quei manigoldi pomposi degli spagnoli - che seguivano Cesare Borgia quasi fosse un capopopolo invece che un vescovo troppo giovane per ricoprire l’incarico che il suo prestigioso nome aveva comprato - erano riusciti a fornirgli un espediente malgrado la situazione non fosse esattamente rosea.

“Non ho bisogno del vostro aiuto”, disse, serrando le labbra in una linea che quasi spariva nella morbidezza delle guance, ancora intoccate dall’ombra di barba scura che invece adornava già quelle di Fabrizio come un giardino addobbato e poi lasciato incolto da una famiglia in rovina.

Fabrizio scosse la testa. Cocciuto ragazzino. Le informazioni su di lui, che era una delle assolute novità per quell’anno accademico e dunque aveva attirato per qualche giorno tutti gli sguardi su di sé, si erano propagate in poco tempo di bocca in bocca, delineando di lui un ritratto quantomeno singolare: principe di una terra da secoli stretta nella morsa degli Ottomani e dalla quale, con la capitolazione definitiva di Costantinopoli più di quarant'anni prima, la sua famiglia era fuggita, era nato e cresciuto nelle terre pugliesi, dove il re Aragonese aveva affidato alla cura della sua famiglia un feudo di dimensioni piuttosto vaste, atte a garantirgli una discreta quantità di uomini nelle frequenti guerre che accendevano quegli spagnoli per un nonnulla. Si diceva, infatti, che le genti di quei luoghi affacciati sul Mar Adriatico fossero formidabili nell’arte della guerra: non avevano fatto altro per secoli, difendendo fino allo stremo la cristianità dall'invasore Ottomano, finché non erano stati costretti a cedere, e molti altri con loro, nei paesi più sottoposti alla pressione ottomana.

“Lasciate che vi aiuti. Vi si sta già gonfiando il naso…”, disse, con tutta la delicatezza e la pazienza che era riuscito a raccogliere. Il giovane serrò le mascelle con uno scatto, cionondimeno acconsentì, rosso in viso per l’imbarazzo.

Fabrizio s’inginocchiò di fronte a lui, premendo delicatamente il fazzoletto bagnato sul suo setto nasale gonfio, constatando comunque un danno minimo. Nessun movimento delle ossa: niente di rotto. 

“Grazie”, bofonchiò il ragazzo sottovoce. “Grazie Messer Mobrici…”

Fabrizio sollevò gli occhi al cielo. Chissà cosa gli avevano raccontato di lui, visto che conosceva il suo nome. Sotto al loggiato si respirava un’aria diversa, ancora fresca e primaverile, allietata dal profumo dei fiori selvatici che si arrampicavano sulle colonne lisce e ogni giorno ispiravano coloro che si sentivano più affini al Maestro Alighieri che non a Messer Allegretto Allegretti e a tutti coloro che si erano dati un gran daffare per la politica e per la diplomazia in quegli ultimi, incerti anni.

“Chiamatemi Fabrizio, per carità. E, di grazia, ditemi come io dovrei appellarmi a voi, visto che circola voce - fondata, suppongo - che siate un Principe.”

La bocca del giovane si aprì in una delicata ‘o’ di stupore, come se non fosse al corrente che tra gli studenti di Pisa le notizie corressero veloci come il vento, poi si riscosse e una specie di mezzo sorriso sghembo gli incurvò le labbra con femminea delicatezza. In quel preciso momento, però, Fabrizio ebbe il sospetto che quel giovane minuto, schivo e silenzioso, fosse molto più di quello che mostrava al mondo, che sotto a quella pelle bianca come il latte così incline al rossore si celasse l’animo di un leone... _ o di un lupo. _

_ Infondo, aveva attaccato briga con gli spagnoli, capitanati dal Borgia, capopopolo in erba. Solo un uomo estremamente coraggioso - o completamente mancante di buonsenso - avrebbe osato tanto. _

“Ermal. Chiamatemi Ermal e basta. Qui non sono un principe”, disse, in un sussurro modesto. Fabrizio annuì, portando la mano sotto al suo mento ed esaminando meglio lo scempio che era stato fatto del suo bel naso. Avrebbe conservato il suo rigore greco, senza alcun dubbio, ma ci sarebbero voluti giorni prima che ritornasse delle sue usuali dimensioni.

“Allora, Ermal”, disse, accorgendosi solo quando era già irreparabilmente accaduto che aveva soffiato il suo nome come un sognatore avrebbe fatto con la sua bella, “che cosa avete fatto per meritarvi un pugno in faccia da...chi? Quale dei marrani vi ha addobbato per un gran ballo?”

Ermal esalò un sospiro che doveva fungere da fantasma di una risata, l’orgoglio ferito che finalmente aveva smesso di mordergli le caviglie come un demonio impazzito e che ora gli permetteva di sentire il pulsare sordo del dolore in mezzo al viso...dolore al quale era, da sempre, abituato, suo malgrado.

“Rosado. Ma qualcuno mi teneva fermo, non ho visto chi fosse”, disse, scrollando le spalle. “Posso chiedervi perché continuate ad apostrofare gli spagnoli come marrani, voi italiani? Nessuno di loro è un ebreo convertito. Non sono qui perché sono stati espulsi dal paese, ma per completare la loro formazione...come tutti noi, del resto.”

Fabrizio scrollò le spalle. Era vero quel che diceva Ermal, eppure quel soprannome non esattamente lusinghiero era diventato parte integrante del comune parlare degli studenti, tanto che anche i francesi avevano preso ad apostrofare gli iberici in quel modo, schernendoli senza reale scherno. Per ovviare alla piega che quel discorso aveva preso, Fabrizio virò di nuovo sull’argomento dal quale erano partiti, scontrandosi con la volontà di Ermal di mantenere il riserbo sulle sue presunte colpe.

“Strano. Rosado non è uno che si scalda facilmente...a meno che voi non abbiate offeso direttamente De Lorqua, in quel caso potrei ben figurarmi il suo improvviso scatto d’ira nei vostri confronti.”

Il giovane riccioluto esibì un vago gesto con la mano, segno che stava per cedere e infine, rialzandosi a fatica con l’aiuto di Fabrizio, vuotò il sacco.

“De Lorqua non mi toglieva gli occhi di dosso, così gliel’ho fatto notare. Non credevo di essere stato offensivo, eppure quegli spagnoli mi hanno circondato e Rosado mi ha dato un pugno. Avrebbe continuato se non fosse passato di qui Mastro Guidoforti, a controllare che non fossero in troppi quelli che avevano preferito defilarsi dalla dissertazione di Logica…”

Fabrizio poteva immaginare Mastro Guidoforti - insignito ormai del titolo di retore emerito, vista la sua ragguardevole età - comparire nel loggiato come un antico corvo tutto ossa e vesti nere, a sfregarsi le mani artritiche come se i brividi di freddo non abbandonassero mai le sue stanche mani, a malapena rivestite di pelle sottile come carta velina. Mastro Guidoforti, con quel suo viso mascherato d’arcigno che però era in grado di produrre sorrisi di un calore straordinario, soprattutto quando si attardava con Fabrizio nelle lunghe sere d’estate a parlare dei grandi maestri dell’antichità, quegli artisti della parola le cui orazioni non erano andate perdute nemmeno negli anni dell’anarchia e della barbarie, quando Re Carlo regnava su un mondo spoglio e vuoto, non rischiarato dalla luce della conoscenza* .

Questo accadeva fino all’estate precedente, quando un’improvvisa malattia aveva lasciato Mastro Guidoforti prostrato e quasi cieco, e aveva smesso di ammettere al suo focolare visitatori dopo il tramonto. La mente di Fabrizio indugiò su quei dolci ricordi per qualche secondo prima di ritornare, vigile, al presente, e scoprire che Ermal lo stava guardando con un’espressione curiosa sul viso, il capo inclinato in una miriade di mute domande che si riflettevano nei suoi occhi color inchiostro come tante piccole stelle.

“Dovete stare attento quando parlate con gli spagnoli, Ermal. Non sono persone raccomandabili...non di questi tempi, almeno, quando è molto probabile che al soglio pontificio salga uno spagnolo.”

Ermal aggrottò le sopracciglia. La sua famiglia, sebbene Cattolica Romana, era più vicina alla corte aragonese che a quella papale, perciò le vicende del susseguirsi dei papi la toccavano solo nella misura in cui nelle loro terre d’olive e d’aranci, di sole bruciante e mare e pesce, giungevano le lontane voci dei tumulti di una città che ad ogni nuova elezione sembrava abbandonarsi alla più spaventosa sfrontatezza, contro Dio e contro gli altri uomini.

“Di chi stiamo parlando, esattamente?”, chiese, quasi timoroso di conoscere già la risposta. Anche se aveva passato la maggior parte della sua vita a Parigi, a studiare il più lontano possibile da suo padre, dalla corte napoletana e dai tumulti che periodicamente attraversavano e insanguinavano la Penisola, sapeva perfettamente che c’era un solo spagnolo tanto vicino al Papa da aspirare a diventarne addirittura il successore.

_ Rodrigo Borgia. _

Il nome gli risuonò in testa quasi minaccioso. Rodrigo Borgia, il cui pubblico segreto era quello di essere padre, fra gli altri, anche di Cesare Borgia, Vescovo di Pamplona, vescovo ragazzino che si divertiva con risse e scommesse e bevute e che aveva appena assistito mentre Rosado gli fracassava un pugno grosso come un maglio sul setto nasale.

Fabrizio si portò l’indice alla bocca, come a suggerirgli che quello non fosse il luogo adatto per una simile conversazione che, sebbene basata più su congetture che sulla realtà dei fatti che stavano per compiersi sotto ai loro occhi, non avrebbe dovuto giungere alle orecchie di molti.

A differenza di Ermal, Fabrizio aveva passato la vita più vicino di quanto non volesse in realtà alla corte papale: la sua famiglia, distintasi per aver cacciato i Mori che cercavano di conquistare la Calabria moltissimi secoli prima, era stata insignita di un feudo perpetuo in terra Calabra** \- che non rientrava nella giurisdizione dei Re di Napoli ma sotto quella diretta del Papa stesso - ma che effettivamente da molti anni prima che nascesse suo padre fungeva solo da rendita, poiché l’intera famiglia risiedeva all’interno dell’Urbe e militava nella guardia che si occupava di tenere a bada quella città senza freni.

I due giovani s’incamminarono verso il cortile e da lì verso il cuore pulsante di quella città che viveva e respirava come un grosso animale sempre in movimento, nel cicaleccio generale di una giornata soleggiata. Le vie brulicavano di ogni sorta di umanità e ogni volta Ermal ne restava affascinato, come restava a bocca aperta di fronte alla monumentalità di Parigi e alle sue stradine strette e affollate, dove qualche volta aveva incontrato gitani che suonavano strumenti ai quali lui si era avvicinato senza timore, suonando e cantando e bevendo la popolare conoscenza che quegli uomini e quelle donne dalla pelle bruciata dalle continue peregrinazioni potevano offrire ad un giovane studente desideroso di imparare qualsiasi cosa la vita avesse voluto offrirgli, di addentare la sapienza come si addenta un frutto maturo. Un’altra cosa che affascinò Ermal sopra le altre fu un carretto di dolciumi e il suo stomaco brontolò una ruggente protesta quando Fabrizio non vi prestò la mencheminima attenzione, tirando dritto per la strada ricoperta di paglia umida come un mulo dagli occhi parati. Lo seguì, malgrado la veemenza con cui il suo stomaco reclamava il dolcetto negato, per le strade tortuose in cui spesso era necessario farsi strada a spintoni, finché non si accorse che avevano raggiunto un chiostro e Fabrizio si era seduto con malagrazia nell’erba curata, le gambe allungate davanti a sé e la luce abbacinante del sole che tagliava in due il suo profilo scuro, che sapeva un po’ di aristocratico e un po’ di popolano.

La voce bassa e modulata dei frati in preghiera giungeva da lontano, come se la calura ne ovattasse il piacevole suono e lo rendesse simile ad un’illusione onirica.

“Mio padre è capitano di guarnigione, a Roma”, disse, ed Ermal credette che anche la sua voce risultasse più bassa e roca, tra quelle mura sante e baciate dal sole. “Mi ha mandato a chiamare, dicendo che il Papa sta morendo e che presto si terrà un’elezione...è quasi convinto che sarà Rodrigo Borgia ad avere la meglio sugli altri cardinali e teme scontri quasi più sanguinosi di quando morì Callisto III: lui era giovane, all’epoca, ed era suo padre ad occuparsi della sicurezza della città, ma poté fare ben poco quando le grandi famiglie romane ordinarono di lasciare la città in preda al caos. Ne porta un ricordo così vivido che nelle poche righe che mi ha mandato ho letto paura e, credetemi, mio padre è tutto fuorché un uomo pavido…”

Ermal si sedette al suo fianco, raccogliendo le ginocchia sotto al mento. Alla sola menzione del nome  _ padre _ un brivido gli aveva fatto rizzare i capelli sulla nuca. A volte desiderava anche lui poter parlare di suo padre con lo stesso tono affettuoso che era trasparso dalla voce di Fabrizio Mobrici quando ne aveva evocato la memoria, altre volte desiderava non sapere nemmeno chi fosse, suo padre.  _ Sarebbe stato meglio nascere bastardo, piuttosto che passare una vita legato a quell’uomo che l’aveva fatto nascere signore, ma che l’aveva educato con la verga e con la frusta finché, a tredici anni, non si era impuntato di partire per Parigi, sperando di lasciarsi quel lignaggio alle spalle per sempre.  _ A volte, nel buio delle sue stanze che odoravano di sabbia e della brezza portata dal mare, Ermal aveva desiderato di potersi chiudere in convento, di chiedere la grazia del ritiro dal mondo mentre la sua schiena andava a fuoco e il sangue si raggrumava nella ruvida intersezione tra la camicia sporca e divelta e le brache polverose, ma non c’era dio che potesse garantire all’unico figlio maschio di una casata una simile benedizione: Ermal, infatti, non solo era il primogenito - dunque deputato alla sopravvivenza nei secoli della sua famiglia - ma anche l’unico figlio maschio che sua madre avesse messo al mondo, prima che un’infermità la privasse per sempre della capacità di procreare. Così il destino aveva voluto per lui: nessuna possibilità d’appello, fuorché la morte. Ed Ermal aveva imparato troppo presto a godere delle poche bellezze della vita per potersene separare a cuor leggero, lanciandosi giù da una scogliera scoscesa.

Era stato proprio il viaggio a Parigi a donargli, di nuovo, la voglia di vivere e il pensiero che presto i suoi anni di formazione si sarebbero conclusi lo angosciava terribilmente, perché ciò non significava altro che il ritorno in terra paterna, se Sua Maestà non avesse deciso al più presto di servirsi di lui come diplomatico.

“Allora tornerete a Roma?”

Fabrizio socchiuse le palpebre per rivolgergli un’occhiata, le lunghe ciglia che disegnavano ombre scure fin sulle sue guance dalla pelle olivastra, tesa su quegli zigomi già affilati come quelli di un uomo che per un attimo fecero cadere Ermal nell’illusione di star parlando con qualcuno che avesse molti anni più di lui, invece che uno soltanto.

“Non manca molto ormai alla mia convocazione ufficiale al fianco di mio padre”, disse, quasi stesse parlando tra sé e sé. Il più giovane sentì una fitta contrargli lo stomaco, ma non seppe esattamente interpretarla. Infondo non si erano mai parlati prima di quel momento ed entrambi avevano vissuto perfettamente senza conoscersi fino a poco prima...quindi cos’era quella sensazione? Cos’era quel vortice che gli faceva precipitare lo stomaco fin sotto le suole degli stivali? Certo Ermal non aveva idea che anche Fabrizio stesse provando la stessa, spiacevolissima, sensazione, così tentò di cambiare discorso, di svignarsela da quel roveto fatto di intrighi e parole che si dovevano soltanto sussurrare, quasi nascosti come bari o assassini dentro il chiostro di un monastero cittadino. 

Parlarono a lungo, quel pomeriggio assolato, finché un frate non intimò loro di andarsene che già stava calando la sera e parlarono di nuovo il giorno dopo e quello dopo ancora e così via, rifuggendo le lezioni per le taverne o gli orti e i giardini, entrambi beandosi della sensazione di aver finalmente trovato un amico dopo secoli d’infruttuose ricerche e vane speranze.

Per Ermal, Fabrizio era forse il primo amico che avesse avuto nella vita. Cresciuto nell’atavica solitudine che il suo lignaggio sembrava continuamente imporgli per bocca di suo padre, nemmeno a Parigi era riuscito ad aprirsi ad una sola persona nel modo in cui si era aperto a Fabrizio, come un fiore che si schiude a primavera. Fabrizio, dal canto suo, era abituato ai voltafaccia di Roma, e aveva sempre scelto con cura maniacale le proprie amicizie, centellinando la sua anima per i pochi che riuscivano ad ascoltarlo. 

Ne giorni seguenti la loro chiacchierata al monastero, l’atteggiamento dei due nei confronti del resto degli studenti mutò, diventando più rilassato: mangiavano in compagnia, si dilettavano in amatoriali gare di poesia in latino e in greco - e a coloro che gli facevano presente di avere il volto di un capitano di ventura, più che di un poeta, Fabrizio rispondeva saggiamente se fosse davvero così disdicevole aspirare ad essere entrambi - e avevano smesso di evitare quei bricconi dei francesi, prima rifuggiti quasi fossero una delle Piaghe d’Egitto.

Quando venne il giorno in cui due degli uomini di suo padre giunsero da Roma per scortarlo alla corte papale, Fabrizio si rese conto che lasciare Ermal sarebbe stato come lasciare un pezzo della sua anima a Pisa e si ritrovò a chiedersi che cosa, inizialmente, l’avesse spinto verso quel giovane schivo, un cerbiatto che nascondeva il cuore di un predatore, ma non riuscì a trovare una risposta.

_ A volte, semplicemente, le persone si sentono attratte l’una dall’altra, Fabrizio, non è una scelta che possiamo operare consapevolmente. Il Signore a volte ci guida su strade che noi non avremmo mai pensato di percorrere... _

Quella frase che sua madre aveva pronunciato moltissimi anni prima gli riecheggiò in testa per un po’, prima di svanire di nuovo nelle pieghe del tempo. Ricordava perfettamente quanti anni avesse il giorno in cui gliel’aveva detto, ricordava la passeggiata che stavano facendo nel giardino che suo padre si era affannato a costruire per lei e che stava ancora subendo gli effetti del progetto, ricordava l’odore pregno delle rose e quello di sua madre, ma non ricordava perché lei gli avesse impartito quella lezione. Era troppo piccolo per desiderare le donne, all’epoca, o gli uomini per quel che gli importasse, perciò non riusciva proprio a capire perché il loro giocoso discorso avesse virato su un tema tanto spinoso, più spinoso delle rose rampicanti che adornavano quel giardino che lei aveva desiderato con tutta sé stessa, da curare e amare come i figli che non le erano sopravvissuti.

Fu una goccia di sudore a riportarlo con i piedi per terra, rotolando giù per la sua guancia e finendo per scomparire nel colletto lento della sua camicia leggera e, sollevando lo sguardo, si accorse che Ermal lo fissava con la schiena appoggiata contro ad una colonna, le lunghissime gambe tese fino allo spasimo per piantare i suoi talloni al terreno e sostenerlo in quella precaria posizione da furfante, con i capelli che gli ricadevano davanti al viso in riccioli ribelli, rendendolo più simile ad una scultura che ad un essere umano fatto di carne, terreno, consistente. Fabrizio si ritrovò a chiedersi quante donne voltassero il capo nella sua direzione al suo passaggio, poi ripose quello strano pensiero in un cassetto, scuotendo la testa.

“Sei venuto a salutarmi?”, gli chiese, con un mezzo sorriso ad incurvargli le labbra sotto quel sole che non dava tregua. 

Ermal scosse il capo e i suoi riccioli si mossero con grazia assieme a lui.

“No, Fabrizio. Sono venuto per seguirti. Sua Maestà Federico I mi ha dato il benestare per partire con te...se tu lo desideri, naturalmente”, si affrettò ad aggiungere, senza fare menzione del fatto che suo padre non fosse minimamente d’accordo con quel suo improvviso spostamento e la brusca interruzione dei suoi studi, e il sorriso sul volto di Fabrizio si allargò.

Non ci fu bisogno di aggiungere altro ed Ermal, per la prima volta dopo anni - forse per  la prima volta nella sua intera esistenza - scoprì che non gli sarebbe servito molto altro per essere felice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *OPINIONE NON PERSONALE. L’AUTRICE SI DISCOSTA DAL PENSIERO UMANISTA E RINASCIMENTALE IN QUANTO MEDIEVISTA PER PERCORSO DI STUDI E PER PASSIONE, MA PER MANTENERE INTATTO LO SPIRITO DEI TEMPI SI VEDE COSTRETTA AD INGOIARE L’AMARO BOCCONE E SCRIVERE COSE CHE DI CERTO NON APPARTENGONO ALLA SUA VISIONE DEL MONDO. 
> 
>  
> 
> **INVENZIONE LETTERARIA. LA CHIESA NON HA MAI AVUTO EXCLAVES CALABRESI E I TERRITORI DELLA CALABRIA SONO STATI SEMPRE SOTTO IL DOMINIO IMPERIALE PRIMA E DELLA CASA ARAGONESE NAPOLETANA DOPO, DURANTE L’INTERO PERIODO MEDIEVALE E MODERNO.


	3. Primavera - Estate 1493

Primavera-Estate, 1493

 

Ermal si precipitò nelle stanze di Fabrizio senza nemmeno darsi la pena di bussare, con il viso sconvolto in un’espressione che era di prostrazione e furia insieme e le lacrime che pizzicavano ai lati degli occhi scuri, rendendoli liquidi come un cielo notturno gonfio di pioggia, foriero di distruzione e di dolore.

Fabrizio era intento a scrivere una lettera quando Ermal era piombato dentro, portandosi dietro l’odore stantio delle strade di Roma, strade per le quali Fabrizio gli aveva intimato più e più volte di non vagabondare perché - malgrado la rappresaglia che aveva accompagnato e seguito il Conclave quasi un anno prima fosse stata sedata con maestria grazie alle veementi disposizioni di Alessandro VI, che si stava dimostrando un pontefice all’altezza della propria reputazione battagliera e animosa - pregne d’ogni sorta di pericolo: ladri, assassini, banditi di ogni genere sembravano riversarsi in nefaste frotte all’interno della Città Santa, trasformandola ogni notte in una bettola a cielo aperto, una taverna della peggior specie, senza che nessun capitano avesse le forze per contrastare tutta quell’indecenza. Nemmeno lui, che l’anno prima aveva dato prova di formidabili capacità militari ed era stato promosso al rango di capitano in seconda a fianco di suo padre, con una rendita propria e appartamenti privati, poteva essere in grado di gestire una situazione tanto esplosiva senza rischiare di lasciarci la pelle ad ogni sortita...e neppure poteva agire senza l’ordine diretto di Sua Santità, che però sembrava non arrivare mai.

_ Nemmeno al Papa importava dello stato in cui versava la sua città, intento com’era a curarsi del Patrimonio di Pietro quasi fosse un sovrano temporale, cucendo alleanze e regalando ai propri numerosi bastardi onori e benefici. _

“Che cosa è successo?”, si ritrovò a chiedergli, con il cuore che gli balzava in gola come un corpo estraneo, quasi bloccandogli l’afflusso d’aria e facendolo boccheggiare. 

Ermal era cambiato molto nel tempo trascorso a Roma: si era fatto più muscoloso - merito degli allenamenti costanti ai quali Fabrizio, temendo per la sua incolumità, lo sottoponeva con cadenza quasi quotidiana - e più uomo, e aveva finito con l’accettare di buon grado l’incarico di ambasciatore che il suo sovrano gli aveva offerto poco prima di Pasqua, l’unico modo che aveva per restare a Roma senza attirare su di sé le ire di coloro che vedevano negli stranieri alla corte papale un pericolo per l’esistenza stessa dello Stato Pontificio, dunque vederlo preda di una simile, incontenibile emozione allarmò Fabrizio fuori d’ogni misura, ora che era abituato alla sua pacata facciata da diplomatico.

Ermal prese una grossa boccata d’aria, misurando lo studio a passi frenetici e veloci, la lunga veste che gli turbinava attorno alle caviglie sottili come uno stormo di corvi spaventosi. Un suono troppo simile ad un singhiozzo gli sfuggì dalle labbra e Fabrizio, d’istinto, allungò le braccia a cercare le sue spalle magre, fermando la sua folle corsa a meno di un palmo dal proprio viso. Quel gesto così perentorio sembrò scuotere il giovane ambasciatore dai pensieri funesti che si accavallavano nella sua mente stanca, ebbra di commissioni e di quei vagabondaggi che spesso riusciva a condividere con Fabrizio, ma che negli ultimi tempi si era ritrovato a compiere sempre più spesso in solitudine, mentre il suo compagno era oberato di turni di ronda e di guardia oppure era costretto a riservare il poco tempo libero che gli era concesso al sonno, bene prezioso e raro, di quei tempi, a Roma.

“Mio padre. Mio padre verrà qui per cercare di sistemare la situazione che si è venuta a creare tra il Pontefice e il Re di Napoli”, disse tutto d’un fiato, osservando come il viso di Fabrizio s’indurisse in una smorfia carica di apprensione e di disgusto al solo pensiero. 

_ Era da poco che Ermal gli aveva lasciato vedere le cicatrici che martoriavano il suo corpo bianco, sporcandolo di strisce rosate oppure argentee come la luna, lontane nel tempo ma impresse nella sua carne e nel suo spirito come ferite vive e presenti, pronte a riaprirsi al primo passo falso, alla prima parola sbagliata. Era successo in un soleggiato pomeriggio di aprile, quando i giardini avevano iniziato a riempirsi dell’odore dei fiori e della promessa di succulenti frutti da raccogliere nel pieno dell’estate, mentre Fabrizio lo stava allenando con una spada corta e senza filo. Era successo che Fabrizio si era tolto la camicia, madida di sudore, ed Ermal aveva provato l’impulso di fare altrettanto, soffocato da quel lino sottile che improvvisamente era diventato una prigione, dimentico per un istante dei marchi che rovinavano la perfezione marmorea della sua pelle, rendendolo più simile ad una statua soltanto sbozzata da un artista svogliato piuttosto che un’opera completa. Così si era spogliato, senza vergogna, ed era stato solo quando aveva avvertito lo sguardo di Fabrizio bruciare sconvolto sulla sua schiena che si era sentito di nuovo consapevole dello scempio che negli anni era stato fatto del suo corpo...ma era troppo tardi per tornare indietro, per non aspettarsi domande. E Fabrizio gliene aveva posta una sola, la più importante: “chi ti ha fatto questo?”. L’aveva chiesto facendo scivolare la punta del dito calloso su un lungo segno dritto tra le sue scapole. “Mio padre”, aveva detto lui quasi come se la sua lingua fosse più veloce della sua mente, così Fabrizio non aveva chiesto altro, per discrezione nei confronti di quel giovane che in così poco tempo si era fatto strada nel suo cuore, riempiendone le stanze vuote con la sua costante presenza. Ma Ermal aveva parlato comunque, di sua spontanea volontà, e Fabrizio aveva ascoltato in un silenzio attonito quel terribile racconto di una mostruosa disciplina impartita senza tenerezza da un padre crudele, un mostro comparso sulla terra per distruggere e lacerare e masticare, lasciando dietro sé solo macerie e desolazione. Aveva parlato, Ermal, come non aveva mai fatto prima, senza lasciare che la voce gli si incrinasse in un pianto puerile, del quale non avrebbe mai voluto rendere Fabrizio partecipe, ed entrambi avevano posato le loro spade da allenamento, deponendo le armi in un gesto che ad Ermal era sembrato carico di significati ma che in realtà poteva non averne nessuno in particolare. _

_ Avevano deposto le armi ed Ermal si era sentito libero. _

_ Poi, la sera, Fabrizio l’aveva condotto per i vicoli fino ad un’antica costruzione dalle mura fatiscenti e ricoperte di muschio che odorava di antico, dove una cortigiana vestita di nulla li aveva accolti con una pomposa pantomima di festa, che Fabrizio aveva zittito prontamente mettendole in mano un sacchetto di monete. La cortigiana si era fatta il segno della Croce quando aveva soppesato il sacchetto, aprendo le labbra in un sorriso sincero che aveva rivelato denti ingialliti, rovinati, prima di scortarli giù per una scala spaventosamente stretta e ripida, incapace di smettere di ringraziare il giovane Capitano - così l’aveva chiamato, Capitano, senza sincerarsi del fatto che potesse esserlo davvero - per una paga tanto generosa. Ermal si era sentito fuoriposto in sua compagnia: le donne l’avevano sempre affascinato con i loro colori e i loro profumi, ma nemmeno a Parigi se l’era sentita di avvicinarsi ad una prostituta, di cedere alle profferte di quelle Melusine incantatrici che tintinnavano di campanelli *****   _ _ e odoravano di ambra e sesso, incapace di comprendere cosa attirasse così tanto i suoi compagni di studi nelle sordide stanzette in cui quelle donne - spesso ancora bambine - esercitavano il mestiere. Poi, la prima volta che si era soffermato a guardare Fabrizio quando a Pisa era appena sbocciata la primavera, aveva capito. E, nel silenzio della propria anima, Ermal si era convinto che la sua strada sarebbe stata o lui o niente, finché l’eredità del suo sangue non avesse esatto il tributo di un matrimonio infelice e di una nidiata di figli concepiti senza passione da consegnare all’eternità. _

_ Dunque la Melusina svestita li aveva condotti in uno stanzone sotterraneo, vuoto e silenzioso, in cui troneggiava un’enorme vasca d’acqua bollente, dalla quale si levavano vapori che rendevano umide le piastrelle smaltate - sbeccate, antiche, retaggio di un mondo ormai sepolto nel cuore della terra - che coloravano quella sala e davano l’illusione di trovarsi nella stanza d’un gran signore orientale. Quando lei se n’era andata con un profondo inchino, Fabrizio si era spogliato e aveva invitato Ermal a fare altrettanto, abbandonando i vestiti in una massa ai piedi della statua di un Tritone al quale era stato amputato il naso. _

_ E, quando Ermal aveva iniziato a togliersi gli abiti pezzo dopo pezzo, Fabrizio aveva trattenuto il respiro, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dalla curva aggraziata delle sue natiche, dalla bianca tornitura delle sue cosce ormai indurite dalla scherma e dalle cavalcate, estasiato dal modo in cui l’umidità si avvinghiava ai suoi riccioli scuri, ricoprendoli di goccioline delicate. _

_ Quando era finalmente uscito da quello stato di catatonica ammirazione e aveva visto il volto di Ermal andare a fuoco per l’imbarazzo, Fabrizio si era immerso nell’acqua calda fino al collo, cercando di contrastare la marea di emozioni che affollavano la sua mente obnubilata dai vapori e dal tepore termale dei fiumi sotterranei che scorreva sotto Roma. Erano rimasti lì a lungo, scambiandosi occasionali battute, entrambi incapaci di esprimere all’altro quanta fosse la gratitudine di poter finalmente condividere la vita con qualcuno. _

_ Non c’era stato bisogno di parlare, comunque. _

_ Erano rimasti lì, in ammollo come strani anfibi usciti da un bestiario antico, e Fabrizio aveva lavato la schiena di Ermal con dolcezza, cercando di strappare via la sozzura delle frustate, l’onta subita da quel padre che non aveva saputo far altro che correggere e correggere, con la verga e l’umiliazione, finché finalmente il più giovane non si era lasciato andare ad un pianto liberatorio, che aveva segnato l’inizio di un modo di rapportarsi differente a quell’estranea figura paterna che gli aveva spezzato l’anima e per anni aveva plasmato il suo destino e il suo rapporto con il mondo. _

Nel momento stesso in cui Fabrizio sentì Ermal pronunciare quella fatidica frase che suonava come una condanna, si accorse che erano tornati punto e a capo.

Che suo padre rappresentava per Ermal uno scoglio inarginabile, un abisso oscuro di dolore e vergogna e rancore, che non bastava la semplice condivisione a spazzare via anni di soprusi e di violenza.

“Allora non ti lascerò da solo. Troverò un modo per essere sempre al tuo fianco...non gli darò modo di ferirti ancora”, disse semplicemente Fabrizio, dando finalmente voce al desiderio bruciante di proteggere quel giovane aggraziato che si era fatto spazio nella sua vita in punta di piedi, senza clamore o pompa.

Ermal, a quel punto, si abbandonò tra le sue braccia come un fuscello strappato dal vento, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. Fabrizio accolse il calore del suo respiro contro la pelle come fosse un balsamo, la cura per ogni affanno, e cinse la sua vita magra con le braccia scure, arse dal sole di Roma.

Il mondo, il tempo, ogni cosa sembrò svanire in quell’abbraccio, e Fabrizio si chiese se - malgrado l’occasione non fosse particolarmente fortunata - quella era la serenità di cui tante volte sua madre gli aveva parlato, nel loro giardino segreto lontano dai clamori della corte papale.

_ Crescendo scoprirai, Fabrizio mio, che la felicità è una condizione inesistente, preclusa all’uomo che è macchiato del peccato originale sin dall’alba dei tempi _ , soleva dire, accarezzando amorevolmente le larghe foglie delle siepi che circondavano viali regolari, che dividevano lo spazio in tanti piccoli giardinetti razionalmente ordinati, curati con l’amore e la maestria di una donna che per diletto si era appassionata alle scienze degli uomini e ne aveva fatto la propria palestra di architettura. Poi, un sorriso bonario increspava le sue labbra quando Fabrizio apriva la bocca per ribattere che allora, allora la vita era una parentesi di tristezza, senza la felicità, e continuava spiegandogli che  _ l’uomo più anelare, in questa vita terrena segnata dalle pene, a raggiungere la serenità, che è la condizione di chi non desidera più nulla, perché tutto quello che vuole ce l’ha davanti, o attorno, o dentro, e non esiste altro al mondo che voglia, se non il ricongiungimento con il Padre Celeste. _

Fabrizio pensò che sua madre aveva ragione. Sentendo i riccioli di Ermal che gli solleticavano il mento, non esisteva altro nella vita che potesse desiderare. Non la gloria della spada, o la pace delle lettere, o la furia dei dibattiti. Solo Ermal.

Quella era la sua serenità.

 

Furono giorni intensi quelli che seguirono, giorni in cui Fabrizio fece in modo di lasciare il fianco di Ermal il meno possibile, chiedendo di essere assegnato alla scorta degli ambasciatori napoletani rimasti a corte nonostante i difficili rapporti tra Roma e il regno degli Aragonesi, invece che alle ronde che pattugliavano la città attorno ai palazzi del patriziato romano, e suo padre accolse tutte le sue richieste con una levata d’occhi al cielo e una scrollata di spalle, senza chiedere più di quanto non volesse sapere.

E infine, in una giornata torrida e collosa, il nuovo inviato di Re Federico I giunse a Roma.

Fabrizio non rimase impressionato nel vedere quell’uomo che indubbiamente somigliava ad Ermal, ma che nulla aveva a che vedere con la dolcezza e la grazia di uomo-bambino che Ermal conservava malgrado avesse ormai compiuto i diciassette anni e, con il plauso di Sua Santità Alessandro VI, avesse di fronte a sé una luminosa carriera politica. Era un uomo come tanti altri, eppure le cicatrici sul corpo di Ermal ne dipingevano un ritratto completamente diverso, surreale e mostruoso.

Quella sera, mentre tutti erano seduti alla grande tavola imbandita alla quale presenziavano anche il Papa, i suoi figli - che iniziavano a raccogliere i succosi frutti dell’elezione al Soglio Pontificio del padre, Juan fatto duca e Cesare fatto Primate di Spagna con la nomina a vescovo di Valencia - e la moltitudine dei diplomatici delle signorie del nord, Fabrizio non riuscì a togliere gli occhi di dosso a quel mostro in forma d’uomo, senza però poter ravvisare nei suoi gesti o nella sua voce nemmeno una briciola della cattiveria che negli anni aveva riversato su suo figlio e che aveva reso il suo corpo simile ad una carta geografica usurata dai continui viaggi nella saccoccia di un pellegrino. Ermal, dal canto suo, se ne stette quasi immobile per tutta la durata della cena, portandosi alla bocca minuscoli pezzetti di cibo che masticò con una cura quasi sorprendente, come se temesse di venire soffocato da un boccone poco più grande di un granello di polvere. Persino il Papa si accorse che qualcosa non andava in quel giovanissimo ambasciatore così affascinante ed eloquente, quando non si azzardò ad profferire parola nemmeno nel momento in cui i discorsi politici vararono su piacevoli disquisizioni filosofiche o geografiche, lui che aveva sin da subito manifestato enorme interesse per quelle terre selvagge e lontane scoperte poco prima da un genovese partito dal Portogallo, che cercando una scorciatoia si era imbattuto in una terra meravigliosa e senza Dio, e che Alessandro VI si sarebbe augurato di vedere con i propri occhi se il suo compito non l’avesse tenuto incatenato a Roma. Sua Santità, ad ogni modo, non indagò, ritenendo più opportuno occuparsi prima delle questioni riguardanti i suoi domini.

Con un lungo discorso che aveva l’amaro sapore delle scuse inventate su due piedi da una fanciulla non propensa a concedersi al suo spasimante, il Papa annunciò che sua figlia Lucrezia sarebbe presto andata in sposa a Giovanni Sforza, rendendo palese un’alleanza che andava preparandosi ormai da tempo e che giocava decisamente a sfavore del regno napoletano, legittimando di fatto le pretese al trono del sovrano francese Carlo VIII, sostenuto apertamente da Ludovico Sforza.

Ermal fu, in quel frangente, l’unico ambasciatore del re di Napoli a non alzare la voce di fronte ad una simile mossa.

_ Che cosa avrebbe potuto mai importargli della politica, quando era costretto a sedere alla stessa tavola dell’uomo che gli aveva usato violenza tutta la vita, dopo anni passati a rifuggirne anche solo la vista? _

Vomitò, quella notte.

Per suo padre, per la scelta del Papa di allearsi con Milano e con la Francia, per la paura e la rabbia e la frustrazione.

Mimetizzato tra le colonne di una delle logge che si aprivano sui giardini, vomitò fino ad escoriarsi la gola, mentre Fabrizio gli sussurrava litanie senza senso all’orecchio e gli accarezzava dolcemente la schiena piegata con quella mano gentile che aveva il potere di dissipare ogni amarezza.

Ma l’amarezza per la prossimità non voluta con suo padre quella no, oh, nemmeno Fabrizio sarebbe mai riuscito a fargli ingoiare a forza quell’amaro boccone.

Vomitò finché i conati non gli portarono alla bocca solo schiuma acida, il cui odore soltanto bastava a fargli tremare le ginocchia e bruciare gli occhi.

Vomitò, e quando finalmente anche l’ultimo straziante conato gli ebbe squassato lo stomaco, Fabrizio lo accompagnò verso una panca di pietra, dove lo lasciò sdraiare sulle proprie cosce, intonando a voce appena percettibile un’antica ninnananna che soleva cantargli sua madre quando era bambino e illustrandogli con pazienza il significato di ogni strofa.

“...e qui è dove il gran signore scopre di essere stato ingannato dalla---”

Ermal lo zittì con un debole pizzicotto e Fabrizio gli lanciò un’occhiata interrogativa e preoccupata.

“Devi vomitare di nuovo?”, gli chiese, affettuoso come una balia e attento altrettanto.

Ermal scosse la testa. Ogni movimento gli provocava le vertigini.

“Volevo dirti che senza di te non sarei mai riuscito a sedere a fianco di mio padre senza mancare di rispetto a tutti i commensali. Grazie, Fabrizio. Tra noi due il sangue più nobile lo possiedi tu.”

Fabrizio sentì il petto tremare a quelle parole, chiedendosi se Ermal avrebbe avuto la stessa considerazione di lui se si fosse accorto del fatto che nella sua anima si agitavano pensieri peccaminosi, pensieri ai quali non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di dare voce ma dei quali ormai era quasi certo.

_ Nello stesso istante, Ermal finì per chiedersi se mai nella vita avrebbe potuto amare qualcuno come amava Fabrizio e l’unica risposta che gli riuscì di darsi era che no, sarebbe sempre stato soltanto o Fabrizio o nessuno. _

 

***

 

“Fabrizio, tu non hai mai paura di questa città?”

Il giovane alzò lo sguardo dal libro sgualcito che stava leggendo. Era una rarissima edizione a stampa di lirica latina che un amico di suo padre - diplomatico in esilio presso la Repubblica di Venezia - gli aveva mandato da così lontano, avvolta in un panno spesso per non permettere che il trasporto via terra la rovinasse troppo, ma che si era sgualcita comunque a causa dell’umidità e del gelo che quell’inverno aveva attanagliato l’Europa, facendo temere per i raccolti. Da quando il Papa aveva consolidato la propria posizione definitivamente - anche grazie alla sua spada, dalla quale era stato poi così difficile lavare via il sangue - e si era imposto con fermezza sulle famiglie romane, per Fabrizio era iniziato un breve periodo di ozio, che beveva giorno dopo giorno come fosse il vino migliore che avesse mai assaggiato. 

Ermal sedeva a gambe incrociate sul largo davanzale in muratura della finestra e la sua minuta figura sembrava risplendere di luce propria. Distrattamente pizzicava le corde di un liuto, mormorando sottovoce le parole di una canzone che aveva scritto in una di quelle notti in cui i troppi pensieri non lo lasciava dormire.

“Si”, gli rispose. Non c’era ragione di mentire, non con lui. “Io ho sempre paura di questa città, Ermal. Roma non ha niente di santo, malgrado ospiti il successore di Pietro…”

Ermal si spostò i capelli dagli occhi con un gesto perentorio, costringendo quei suoi riccioli disobbedienti a sottostare per una volta alla sua autorità. Aveva le occhiaie e, da quando suo padre era giunto a Roma con l’intenzione di curare gli interessi del suo sovrano meglio di quanto non avesse fatto la precedente ambasceria inviata dal Re di Napoli per negoziare un accordo in extremis in chiave antifrancese, era raro vederlo sorridere. Farlo ridere era diventata ormai un’impresa titanica.

“Sua Santità ha detto che non vuole cacciarmi, ma se si renderà necessario sarà costretto a fare quello che è giusto…”, disse, tamburellando le dita sulla cassa del suo liuto come se stesse seguendo il ritmo di una musica che solo lui poteva sentire. Fabrizio contrasse la mascella in un moto d’involontaria stizza: l’alleanza tra il Papa, gli Sforza e l’oligarchia veneziana con Carlo VIII, che da tempo vantava pretese sul trono aragonese, aveva messo tutti gli Stati in allarme, e tutti si erano preoccupati di racimolare un buon lasciapassare per salire sull’eventuale carro dei vincitori appena ce ne fosse stata la necessità. I diplomatici fedeli al Re di Napoli, Ermal incluso, avevano fatto il diavolo a quattro per tentare di gestire quella spiacevole situazione, ma Alessandro VI sembrava sordo persino alle parole di coloro che teneva più in considerazione.

_ Non c’era nulla che potesse fare, Fabrizio, dal momento che l’alleanza con gli Sforza era ormai cosa fatta e il matrimonio tra Lucrezia Borgia e il più giovane degli Sforza sarebbe stato celebrato di lì ad una manciata di giorni. E che cosa avrebbe potuto fare, se mai fosse stato in suo potere di agire? La sua famiglia era vassalla del Papa, non degli Aragonesi. Non spettava a lui avere voce in capitolo in favore di Federico I. _

“Allora io ti seguirò”, fu la sua risposta, ed Ermal scosse la testa, la polvere che gli fluttuava attorno come l’aureola di un bellissimo santo o di uno di quei cherubini dipinti con maestria nelle stanze vaticane, figlio dei canoni di bellezza del loro tempo.

“Smettila. Sono serio.”

Fabrizio esalò una specie di sbuffo indecifrabile. Il profumo dei fiori ormai nel pieno della loro bellezza impregnava l’aria di un odore che somigliava fin troppo a quello delle alcove, dolce e accogliente, e qualche ape aveva iniziato a danzare tra gli scaffali colmi di libri e carte, volando senza posa attorno alla stanza e poi piroettando fuori, ritornando al mondo bucolico al quale apparteneva.

_ Ermal profumava di fiori, o forse addirittura più di essi, Fabrizio non avrebbe saputo dirlo con certezza. _

“Anch’io. Tu hai seguito me da Pisa e io seguirò te se Sua Santità riterrà che la tua presenza qui sia troppo scomoda per la sua alleanza con il re francese. A me non importa…”, disse, quasi con noncuranza. Ermal asserì qualcosa a bassa voce, ma Fabrizio non riuscì a sentire altro che un mormorio indistinto. Poi lo vide sollevare appena il lato destro della bocca: era la cosa più simile ad un sorriso che gli avesse incurvato le labbra negli ultimi tempi.

All’improvviso, a Fabrizio non importò più di quel che aveva bofonchiato Ermal. Aveva sorriso. Gli bastava solo quello per tornare a sperare.

Mentre Roma si riempiva di truppe al soldo degli Sforza e tutto il mondo volgeva lo sguardo a quel fazzoletto di terra con il fiato sospeso, Fabrizio pensò che ogni singola cosa avrebbe potuto andare in malora in quel momento stesso, a lui non sarebbe importato nulla. Non finché Ermal fosse stato al suo fianco. 

O nella Città Eterna, o altrove.  Ma insieme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * PER BUONA PARTE DEL BASSO MEDIOEVO E DELLA EARLY MODERN AGE, LE PROSTITUTE SONO STATE COSTRETTE AD INDOSSARE SEGNI CHE PERMETTESSERO LA LORO IMMEDIATA IDENTIFICAZIONE, QUALI CAMPANELLI, TRUCCO E COLORI DEL VESTIARIO ALTRIMENTI “VIETATI” ALLE DONNE CHE NON ESERCITAVANO LA PROFESSIONE.


	4. Chapter III, inverno 1494

Inverno 1494

 

Il lungo corridoio pomposamente affrescato era stato illuminato solo per metà. Fabrizio se ne accorse soltanto quando gli fu quasi impossibile avanzare nel buio, con gli occhi che bruciavano di polvere e di stanchezza e le gambe che ad ogni pesante passo minacciavano di cedergli.

Quando raggiunse la porta delle stanze di Ermal, vi si accasciò contro, esausto, senza sorprendersi quando due braccia più forti di quanto chiunque potesse immaginare lo sollevarono per le ascelle e lo aiutarono a mettersi seduto - accasciato sarebbe stata l’espressione più appropriata, ma Fabrizio si sentiva troppo stremato per soffermarsi a rifinire simili sottigliezze concettuali - su una poltrona foderata, prima che mani gentili lo liberassero degli stivali e dell’ingombrante pettorale di ferro che proteggeva il suo sterno dai colpi e dalle sciabolate.

“La situazione sta degenerando...non erano questi i patti”, si ritrovò a boccheggiare, infine, abbandonando la testa - che d’improvviso aveva iniziato a pesare tonnellate - contro allo schienale della poltrona.

_ L’esercito di Carlo VIII era entrato in città. _

Accolto da una Roma in preda ad un muto, sconvolto terrore, il Re di Francia aveva cavalcato alla testa di una colonna terribile e variopinta di mercenari venuti dal nord, abbigliati come fossero la personificazione stessa della guerra, giallo e rosso sopra ferro già ammaccato da battaglie combattute nel fango e nella neve, insediandosi nell’Urbe come il cliente più facoltoso dentro ad un bordello ben fornito di stanze e di donne. Da quel giorno non c’era stata pace per Fabrizio e per gli altri capitani, incaricati di gestire con ogni mezzo possibile le quotidiane scorribande di quella folle milizia che il re di Francia aveva raccolto nelle peggiori fogne del Nord Europa - la quale dimostrava, a quel punto, di abbondare di carogne pronte a mettere il mondo a ferro e fuoco per una manciata di monete. 

Gli ambasciatori napoletani avevano da tempo lasciato la corte papale, oltraggiati dalla politica filofrancese del Pontefice, ma Ermal era rimasto.

_ Ermal era rimasto. _

Ermal era rimasto, cocciutamente, e Fabrizio non era mai riuscito a capire quali fandonie avesse raccontato, quali promesse avesse millantato, per riuscire a restare a Roma malgrado il suo sovrano non incontrasse il favore del Papa. In ogni caso, la sua eloquenza doveva aver impressionato qualcuno, perché Ermal era riuscito a restare al proprio posto, senza subire onta alcuna né minaccia.

_ In quel momento Fabrizio desiderò ardentemente che entrambi avessero preso il largo da quella città ormai sul punto di accartocciarsi su sé stessa. Non alla volta di Napoli - che correva pericoli ben maggiori - ma lontano, in un luogo in cui non esistessero né giochi di potere, né folle da placare. _

Carlo VIII aveva annunciato il proprio arrivo da tempo, inviando un’ambasceria che aveva promesso al Papa il rispetto della sua autorità e dell’inviolabilità del clero e dei suoi possessi, cercando di limitare i danni della permanenza su suolo romano di un esercito tanto vasto, ma la realtà dei fatti non aveva tardato ad abbattersi sulla città con la violenza d’un uragano: Fabrizio aveva un’intera collezione di ferite e contusioni per dimostrarlo, semmai un giorno qualcuno l’avesse fatto salire sul banco degli imputati della Storia e gli avesse chiesto di testimoniare.

Ermal mise un calice nella sua mano aperta e Fabrizio scoprì con suo massimo disappunto che faticava persino a chiudere le dita attorno allo stelo affusolato a causa dello spasmodico stringere la spada al quale era stato costretto in quei giorni concitati. 

“Con Sua Santità trincerato dentro Castel Sant’Angelo credono di poter fare tutto quello che vogliono”, esalò appena il più giovane, con le labbra strette in una linea preoccupata, mentre con malagrazia si lasciava cadere sul nudo pavimento, appoggiando il capo ricciuto contro la gamba di Fabrizio.

Il capitano non riuscì a far altro che mormorare un leggero assenso.

Alessandro VI aveva lasciato Roma alla mercé degli stranieri, fuggendo con la coda tra le gambe e temporeggiando misteriosamente, e le famiglie che non erano rimaste soddisfatte dalla sua elezione al soglio non facevano che gongolare, marciando in trionfo accanto al re francese e ostentando la sicurezza dei vincitori.

_ Ma ancora non c’erano né vincitori, né vinti, salvo forse il popolo romano, mai vicino come in quel momento ad una sommossa data dall’esasperazione. _

“Ho parlato con Cesare”, continuò Ermal, senza accorgersi di come Fabrizio avesse storto il naso alla menzione così confidenziale del nome di Cesare Borgia, un nome che apparentemente senza motivo reale riusciva ad irretirlo, facendogli scivolare sotto la pelle brividi d’inquietudine che nemmeno le continue risse contro i mercenari di Re Carlo riuscivano a procurargli. “Ed è completamente sfiduciato. Teme per le sorti di Roma...e anch’io. Come temo per le tue, se il clima rimarrà immutato”, si lasciò sfuggire, con il cuore che si stringeva in una glaciale morsa di paura al pensiero del corpo di Fabrizio straziato dalle lame dei mercenari, il suo sangue che si spargeva per le vie di Roma e i suoi begli occhi scuri resi trasparenti e vitrei da una morte senza possibilità di giustizia. Sussultò, quando quell’invadente idea si fece fin troppo vivida nella sua mente e gli lasciò in bocca l’amaro sapore della profezia, e fu solo la mano stanca e anchilosata di Fabrizio che si posava teneramente nella massa informe che erano diventati i suoi capelli a riportarlo alla realtà.

“Tutti temiamo per le sorti di Roma, Ermal, non era necessario che interpellassi Cesare Borgia per rendertene conto…lo sai benissimo che cosa penso di lui, e sai che lo penso sin dai tempi in cui studiavamo insieme”, disse, ed Ermal si lasciò sfuggire lo spirito incorporeo di una risata. La pioggia batteva senza sosta contro i muri e contro i tetti, manifestazione fisica e presente degli umori di un’intera città tenuta sotto scacco, e Fabrizio pensò che forse, finalmente, quella notte avrebbe potuto riposare senza che nessuno richiedesse la sua presenza per sedare risse o prevenire accoltellamenti.

La pioggia sembrava calmare persino gli animi più rissosi, e tutta Roma si ritirava nella quiete domestica, fatta di silenzi e di camini e odore di pane.

“Lo so che cosa pensi. Ma lascia che per una volta io mi permetta di sospendere il giudizio su di lui, per piacere. Cesare ha dei sogni...quantomeno arditi, a parer mio. Me ne ha parlato, accecato dalla rabbia, quando il Papa si è rinchiuso nella sua fortezza. Ha parlato di un solo stato, Fabrizio, di un solo Signore...uno solo, per tutta la penisola. Così da non permettere mai più a regnanti come Carlo VIII di fare il buono e il cattivo tempo in luoghi tanto lontani dalla loro giurisdizione…”

Fabrizio aggrottò le sopracciglia. Ermal sembrava estasiato da quel pensiero, che a suo tempo aveva fatto grandi regni come la Francia e l’Inghilterra. Certo non si poteva dire che Cesare Borgia fosse un giovane parco di aspettative, ma un’idea del genere gli suonava alle orecchie tanto rivoluzionaria quanto assurdamente pericolosa, sebbene remota e quasi sicuramente irrealizzabile in un luogo tanto vario e tumultuoso come la Penisola Italiana. Un lungo sospiro gli sfuggì dalle labbra, ma era troppo stanco per formulare un discorso che somigliasse anche solo lontanamente a quello che stava pensando.

“Non è solo un progetto ardito, Ermal...è qualcosa di mai visto prima”, si limitò a dire, combattendo contro il sonno che gli assediava la mente come fosse una città presa di mira da un Signore nemico.

_ Cesare Borgia _ , gli risuonò nelle orecchie il suo nome. Il nemico alle porte, l’assediatore, il conquistatore. Ma solo nelle sue fantasie più spericolate, in quel momento.

Una parte di Fabrizio si augurò che l’idea del giovane Borgia restasse per sempre soltanto un progetto campato per aria, una disquisizione filosofica che non avrebbe mai portato a nulla, per quanto non riuscisse ad essere in disaccordo con il fatto che la nascita di un solo regno,  _ un regno forte _ , avrebbe scoraggiato le mire di quanti aspiravano ad accaparrarsi anche solo un fazzoletto di terra di quell’Italia bellicosa e frammentata, della quale persino Dante e Petrarca avevano tessuto carmi addolorati ***** .

Ermal strusciò il viso contro alla sua gamba, per un po’ perso nei propri pensieri.

Da qualche tempo era diventato naturale per loro godere l’uno della prossimità dell’altro, del contatto fisico senza repulsione né vergogna o senso di colpa. Orbitavano l’uno attorno all’altro come le sfere celesti nei loro cieli, forse anche loro producendone la stessa musica ****** ed era raro, nei giorni di pace, vedere l’uno senza vedere anche l’altro seguirlo a breve distanza, sempre intenti a disquisire o a duellare o a disegnare, o a contemplare in silenzio la meraviglia che si celava dietro le alte mura dei palazzi papali, nascosta agli occhi del mondo.

“Tu non credi che sarebbe un bene?”, gli chiese infine, come se partorire una domanda così banale gli fosse costato una vita di sudore.

Fabrizio scrollò appena le spalle.

Il suono della pioggia lo cullava gentilmente, accompagnandolo verso quell’agognato riposo che per troppo tempo l’aveva disertato.

“Io non credo che sarebbe un bene che quel Signore forte, padrone di tutti gli Stati, fosse proprio Cesare Borgia…”, disse - o biascicò, non se ne preoccupò troppo, intento com’era a cercare di tenere gli occhi aperti ancora per un secondo, un secondo appena - prima di scivolare in un sonno profondo, denso come miele di castagno, non disturbato dai sogni.

 

***

 

Dopo una trattativa silenziosa e sofferta, Papa Alessandro VI decise di accogliere le richieste del re francese, cedendogli le fortezze papali di Spoleto, Terracina e Civitavecchia, lasciandogli di fatto la strada spianata per la conquista del Regno di Napoli e facendo ritorno in Vaticano tra la folla festante, sebbene il prezzo che aveva pagato fosse stato altissimo.

_ Aveva ceduto Cesare come ostaggio, assicurazione di Carlo VIII all’ottemperanza dei patti sanciti. _

Libertà di transito su tutti i territori della Chiesa, fortezze, un figlio.

Quello era il prezzo corrente per un regno conteso ormai da troppo tempo.

Quello era il prezzo corrente perché il re di Francia s’inginocchiasse, giurando al papa obbedienza.

Fabrizio, che come tutta la corte aveva assistito alla cerimonia, si era avvicinato ad Ermal e gli aveva sussurrato all’orecchio  _ “che mossa stolta”. _ Ermal l’aveva ripagato con una lieve gomitata nelle costole - ancora doloranti a causa di alcuni colpi subiti mentre cercava di riportare l’ordine nelle strade invase dai mercenari svizzeri e tedeschi - e gli aveva detto di tacere, per carità, di non farsi sentire, un’espressione di genuina preoccupazione dipinta sul suo volto abbigliato a festa, rasato e così bello da far impallidire ogni affresco e ogni quadro presente in quella stanza gremita e soffocante.

Quella sera, il Papa organizzò un banchetto d’onore per quel nemico improvvisamente diventato ospite, con buona pace del patriziato - capeggiato dai Colonna, dagli Orsini e dai Della Rovere - che voleva Papa Borgia ormai finito, vinto, distrutto.

Per qualche strana ragione, Fabrizio ed Ermal vennero fatti accomodare allo stesso tavolo, malgrado ricoprissero ruoli diversissimi all’interno della corte papale - Fabrizio nemmeno sapeva quale fosse il ruolo di Ermal in tutta quella faccenda, ma era pienamente certo di non volerne sapere nulla, a meno che non fosse Ermal stesso a dirottare un discorso sulla spiegazione di quali fossero le sue mansioni, i suoi incarichi. Aveva troppa paura della risposta per decidersi a porgli una domanda diretta, malgrado non ci fossero segreti tra loro ormai da tempo - e fu Ermal a chiedersi se per caso qualche  _ maior domus  _ avesse trovato più naturale tenerli uniti piuttosto che separarli.

Si ritrovò ad arrossire del suo stesso pensiero - a volte gli capitava ancora, malgrado il suo rapporto con Fabrizio avesse raggiunto un’intimità tale che l’uno non si faceva scrupolo a toccar l’altro - e bevve vino a volontà, per scacciare la tensione che i giorni dell’attesa e dell’incertezza gli avevano instillato nelle viscere.

Fabrizio fece altrettanto. Bevvero e risero, guardando le danzatrici che si esibivano in evoluzioni e piroette sotto gli occhi sgomenti e lussuriosi del re francese, godendosi quella strana tregua come bambini intenti a rimirare lo spettacolo di una processione.

Bevvero e risero finché non furono perfino ubriachi l’uno dell’altro e, sorreggendosi a vicenda, si avventurarono a notte inoltrata per le strade finalmente amichevoli dell’Urbe, incontrando capannelli di uomini e donne intenti a cantare e ballare ad ogni angolo delle strade sporche e strabordanti, come se il mondo fosse incurante che presto o tardi sarebbe stata l’alba e la vita avrebbe dovuto ricominciare a scorrere come sempre.

_ Forse solo un po’ più tardi _ , pensò Fabrizio, guardando una donna saltellare e intonare un canto popolare fuori dalla bottega di un vasaio.

Quell’inverno era particolarmente mite perciò né lui, né Ermal avevano indossato il mantello.

Fu proprio Ermal ad invitarlo a ballare sulle note storpie che i rozzi strumenti musicali improvvisati del popolo riuscivano con grazia inimmaginabile a produrre. Alcuni popolani abbigliati a festa si erano uniti alla danza della donna, che si era sciolta i capelli e li lasciava liberi in quel vento leggero, che odorava ancora di settembre, e Fabrizio non riuscì a negare ad Ermal il piacere di un ballo.

Era ubriaco e, sotto molti aspetti, felice: felice della compagnia di Ermal, di una pace ritrovata anche se effimera, felice del fatto che malgrado i rivolgimenti passati potesse ancora godere della vicinanza di quell’amico del quale per tutta la vita aveva sentito la mancanza e che finalmente aveva trovato, rannicchiato nel loggiato ombroso dell’Università di Pisa, bello come un giovane eroe greco e altrettanto combattivo.

Felice, sì, perché mentre le sue mani e quelle di Ermal si intrecciavano in una danza scoordinata tra gli applausi degli astanti, gli pareva di essersi finalmente lasciato alle spalle il senso di vergogna che lo attanagliava ogni volta che pensava ad Ermal in modi che fossero meno che decorosi. Felice, sì, perché nei grandi occhi scuri di Ermal e nelle sue labbra arrossate di vino e di festa, Fabrizio leggeva lo stesso bruciante desiderio che provava lui, e questo non poteva che infondergli una gioia tale che da sola sarebbe bastata ad illuminare tutta Roma a giorno.

Quando fecero ritorno a palazzo, lo fecero cantando, avvinghiati l’uno all’altro sia per necessità, sia per diletto, elaborando fantasiose teorie sul prossimo futuro e componendo pessimi carmi latini in onore di quella nottata di bagordi.

_ Fabrizio si accomodò negli appartamenti di Ermal. _

_ Da quella notte non dormì più nei propri. _

 

***

 

Carlo VIII partì con il suo seguito infernale pochi giorni dopo, lasciando dietro di sé una Roma che gongolava della propria ritrovata libertà come un cane da caccia al quale avessero finalmente sciolto la corda.

Fabrizio scoprì che dormire accanto ad Ermal gli riusciva tanto naturale quanto respirare o tenere in pugno la spada, arte alla quale era stato addestrato nonappena aveva iniziato a reggersi in piedi con una convinzione tale da renderlo agile. Ermal, dal canto suo, si accorse che gli incubi che per anni avevano piagato le sue notti, costringendolo ad una vita di stanchezza accumulata, si attenuavano in presenza del corpo solido e bollente di Fabrizio, che emanava quasi più calore della legna che scoppiettava nel camino.

Fu naturale, quindi, per Fabrizio baciare Ermal, in un mattino in cui il sole filtrava brillante attraverso i tendaggi, inondando la stanza di una luce quasi surreale: il più giovane dormiva girato su un fianco, con una mano abbandonata fuori dalle coperte come in un quadro capace di raffigurare la mollezza e la sensualità di un amorino, o di un santo poco più che ragazzo, sorpresi dal pittore in un momento di languida stanchezza. Fabrizio aveva pensato che, tra tutte le cose che gli fosse mai capitato di vedere nella vita, Ermal fosse decisamente la più bella, un’opera d’arte fatta carne e sangue, un’opera d’arte viva che il Cielo aveva voluto donare proprio a lui. Si era fatto il segno della Croce, a quel punto, ringraziando Dio e chiedendogli allo stesso tempo perdono per i propri peccati, quelli che aveva già commesso e quelli che avrebbe commesso da quel momento in avanti. 

_ Aveva deciso che la sua anima immortale fosse un prezzo irrisorio da pagare per l’amore di Ermal. _

_ Che gli importava dell’Inferno - o del Purgatorio, se il Signore avesse deciso di avere pietà di lui - se Ermal era al suo fianco? _

_ Che cosa mai avrebbe potuto importargli? _

Ermal si era svegliato, stiracchiandosi placidamente nella polvere dorata del mattino invernale, e Fabrizio non gli aveva nemmeno lasciato il tempo di parlare, l’aveva baciato e basta, perdendo il fiato e il senno sulle sue labbra di miele e di vino.

_ Ermal gli aveva sorriso. _

Ermal gli aveva sorriso e la vita si era dischiusa di fronte a loro come un fiore voglioso di essere colto, meraviglioso nel suo germogliare e mostrarsi al mondo nella prorompente bellezza che solo quei fiori esotici nascosti nei giardini papali sanno di possedere.

Tutto aveva, così, iniziato ad assumere un senso nuovo, e i contorni della vita s’erano fatti più nitidi davanti ai loro occhi, mostrando un cammino da percorrere fianco a fianco, incuranti di un’eternità di fiamme e di dolore.

Il giorno dopo, all’alba, Fabrizio aveva guardato Micheletto Corella allontanarsi da palazzo sul suo cavallo scuro e si era domandato dove il braccio destro di Cesare Borgia stesse andando di così gran carriera.

Quando Michele era ritornato, aveva portato Cesare con sé, e la folla dell’Urbe li acclamava come eroi, gettando fiori e baci al vento, che loro accoglievano con larghi inchini e sorrisi.

Fabrizio si era chiesto se l’evasione di Cesare dal corteo di Carlo VIII avrebbe portato a Roma nuovi pericoli, ma nessuna rappresaglia dei francesi e del loro terribile esercito di barbari li aveva colti nei giorni successivi.

Il re, a quanto pare, era troppo lontano per preoccuparsi di Cesare Borgia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * http://letteritaliana.weebly.com/italia-mia-bencheacute-l-parlar-sia-indarno.html  
> http://www.italica.it/dante/purgatorio/purgatorio6.htm (v. 76)
> 
> ** FINO ALLE PRIME SCOPERTE SCIENTIFICHE IN AMBITO ASTRONOMICO, LA TEORIA MAGGIORMENTE DIFFUSA RIGUARDO ALLO SPAZIO ESTERNO ALLA TERRA SOSTENEVA CHE I CORPI CELESTI GALLEGGIASSERO IMMOBILI IN UNA SERIE DI NOVE CIELI CONCENTRICI E CHE QUESTI ULTIMI, COMPIENDO UN MOTO ROTATORIO E “SFREGANDO” L’UNO CONTRO L’ALTRO, PRODUCESSERO LA MUSICA CELESTE, CHE INFLUENZAVA LA VITA SULLA TERRA.


	5. IV Estate, 1496

Estate, 1496

 

“Messer Mobrici! Capitano! Sono lieta di constatare che siete stato solerte nel deliziarci con la vostra presenza!”

La principessa Sancha d’Aragona gli si fece dappresso facendo ondeggiare gli ampi fianchi in un modo che Fabrizio non esitò a definire  _ tutto fuorché principesco _ .

Troppo voluttuosa, troppo prorompente, troppo straripante in quell’abito coloratissimo la cui stoffa bastava a malapena a contenerne le grazie: in definitiva, la sposa perfetta per un Borgia, per quanto fosse la moglie soltanto del figlio più piccolo - e, secondo le voci che circolavano per l’Urbe, più inetto - della nidiata papale.

Ermal sedeva già alla lunga tavola, il collo innaturalmente piegato per leggere una partitura che il giovane amico francese di Michele Corella aveva copiato con perizia e pazienza da un manoscritto, e vederlo in quell’atteggiamento così semplice e fanciullesco fece nascere un largo sorriso sul viso di Fabrizio, un sorriso che però non tardò a spegnersi nello sguardo attento e cristallino, dall’espressione indecifrabile, di Lucrezia Borgia.

“Principessa”, disse, con un breve inchino, “potevo forse esimermi dall’accettare il vostro inaspettato invito? Certamente no. Perciò, come vedete, non sto deliziando nessuno. Semmai siete voi che deliziate me, ammettendomi alla vostra tavola”, concluse con un sorriso falso. Era stato Ermal ad insegnargli come fare, visto che sempre più spesso anche Fabrizio era stato costretto a confrontarsi con la politica.  _ “Basta che tu chiuda il tuo cuore in un baule” _ , gli aveva detto una sera, mentre fuori dalla finestra Roma si accendeva di torce e si apprestava a mettersi a letto.  _ “Nascondilo bene, ma ricordati di conservare la chiave, oppure lo celerai anche a me. E io non ti celo mai il mio, di cuore” _ , aveva aggiunto a voce bassa, prendendo la mano di Fabrizio e posandosela dolcemente sul petto nudo. Fabrizio, allora, aveva fatto altrettanto, deliziandosi del contrasto tra la pelle pallida Ermal e la sua. Una pelle pallida che nascondeva muscoli dalla forza sorprendente e mani che, col tempo, erano diventate estremamente abili nel maneggio delle armi, malgrado mantenessero la forma affusolata e pulita di quelle degli artisti, così lunghe e curate da sembrare mani di donna.  _ “Nemmeno io, Ermal. Nemmeno io lo faccio mai” _ , era stato tutto quello che era riuscito a dire, incapace di esprimere a parole tutto l’amore che provava per lui, ed erano rimasti in silenzio per un tempo infinito, a guardare la notte che ricopriva Roma come un mantello di seta.

La risata roca della principessa Sancha riportò Fabrizio alla realtà, una realtà che lo accolse con vispi occhi neri e il viso di una bambina scaltra, troppo scaltra per essere davvero innocente.

“Smettetela di lusingarmi, Capitano. Un uccellino mi ha detto che non amate la mondanità...ma non amate nemmeno stare lontano dal vostro amico, che vi è specialmente caro”, disse, indicando Ermal - che sembrava ormai essersi ritirato in un altro mondo, a leggere quella partitura - con lo sguardo, “perciò eccovi alla mia tavola. Ma per la vostra presenza sono disposta ad accettare che non siete qui per me, me ne farò una ragione!” 

Fabrizio serrò le mascelle in uno scatto nervoso quando la principessa cinguettante gli diede le spalle e andò a prendere il proprio posto alla tavola imbandita, mentre giovani coppieri in livrea vorticavano per la stanza reggendo brocche d’argento colme di dolcissimo vino spagnolo e siciliano. A lui era toccato lo scranno posto di fronte a quello di Lucrezia, che non smetteva di lanciargli occhiate indagatrici da sotto le folte ciglia dorate.

Ermal lo salutò, senza alzare il viso dallo spartito che stava esaminando, con un leggero buffetto sul costato e Fabrizio non riuscì a contenere uno sbuffo divertito. Quell’intimità velata, eppure così profonda, non sfuggì alla principessa d’Aragona, che proruppe in una risatina roca, resa stridula ad arte forse nel tentativo di renderla un poco più femminile, alla quale Lucrezia Borgia rispose con uno sguardo di disapprovazione.

“Da quanto conoscete Messer Meta, Capitano?”

Fu Cesare Borgia, quella sera vestito più come un altezzoso principe che come un uomo di Dio, a rispondere al suo posto, facendo a pezzi con le lunghe dita una foglia di fico bollita.

“Studiavamo tutti insieme a Pisa”, disse, arcuando la schiena mollemente sullo scranno imbottito come un grosso gatto impigrito dalla vita domestica, “non è vero, Micheletto?”

Michele Corella annuì distrattamente, masticando con cura il petto di cigno che aveva preso dal vassoio. A Fabrizio non rimase che fare eco alla risposta del giovane Borgia, per nulla desideroso di scendere nei dettagli di come avesse conosciuto Ermal di fronte ad un gruppo di persone capaci di metterlo così tanto a disagio.

Sancha, come lui aveva ben previsto, lo subissò di domande, e Fabrizio la tenne buona con altrettante mezze risposte. Mezze verità, mezzi aneddoti, mezzi racconti di vita vissuta.

Lo sentiva, comunque, l’odore che permeava ognuna delle incalzati domande di Sancha d’Aragona. L’odore dell’inquisizione, dell’esplicita richiesta  _ raccontatemi se voi e Messer Meta intrattenete un rapporto come quello che lega una donna ad un uomo. _ Lo sentiva, quell’odore di fiamme e di morbosità, quelle stesse fiamme fameliche che vedeva brillare dietro le iridi nerissime della principessa di Napoli.

Ma Fabrizio aveva imparato a celare il proprio cuore, aveva imparato a nasconderlo dentro a quel baule che Ermal aveva tanto voluto che si costruisse e a tenerlo imprigionato finché non fosse stato tempo di ritornare nelle stanze che divideva con lui, al sicuro dal mondo e dalla sua feroce curiosità, perciò nemmeno Sancha d’Aragona riuscì a penetrare dentro al suo segreto.

_ O almeno così credeva Fabrizio. _

Quando il cielo estivo da lavanda si fece blu scuro, la compagnia chiese a Michele Corella di cantare qualcosa in catalano e lui, dopo una serie di deboli proteste, non riuscì a sottarsi all’obbligo di fare felici Sancha e Lucrezia. A ruota lo seguirono il suo amico francese - che aveva tutti i tratti d’un cherubino e perfino gli stessi colori pallidi e dorati - ed Ermal, che si cimentarono nella riproduzione di quella strana partitura che il francese aveva scovato da qualche parte e copiato pedissequamente, con la pazienza e la cura di un monaco amanuense.

Fabrizio non riuscì a fare a meno di notare come la musica influisse beneficamente sul viso di Ermal, conferendogli una serenità che raramente lasciava vedere al mondo e riservava alle pigrissime ore del primo mattino, quando si stiracchiava al fianco di Fabrizio e sembrava sempre in procinto di riaddormentarsi . 

Una serenità così bella da far male al cuore. Una serenità calda e familiare, che richiamava alla mente lenzuola e lunghe conversazioni senza né capo né coda, conversazioni che Fabrizio desiderava non finissero mai, protraendosi nel tempo finché persino quello avesse cessato di esistere e fossero rimasti solo loro, loro soli ad affrontare l’immensità del cosmo e l’infinita sinfonia della sua musica.

Quando Ermal si accorse di avere il suo sguardo addosso si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso rivelatore.

_ Un sorriso che, seppur muto, parlava a voce così alta da risultare assordante, più assordante della musica allegra che il francese di Corella stava suonando con il liuto. _

Sancha d’Aragona, seduta in grembo a Cesare malgrado fosse ormai una donna sposata 

\- non era un segreto, in ogni caso, che la giovane principessa fosse già stata a letto con lui, visto che il giovane marito era ancora un bambino sia nel corpo sia nello spirito - gli sussurrò qualcosa all’orecchio, e il cardinale Borgia annuì appena, facendo scorrere entrambe le mani sulla sua veste ricca e variopinta.

Fabrizio, in ogni caso, era troppo preso ad innamorarsi di Ermal per l’ennesima volta per prestare attenzione ai due amanti, dunque quello strano scambio non lo preoccupò più di quanto non lo preoccupasse il moscone che aveva iniziato a ronzare attorno al piatto della frutta.

Dopo l’esibizione improvvisata, altro vino venne portato in tavola, e la compagnia si ritrovò a disquisire di arte e di letteratura, ognuno cercando di determinare quanto i maestri del passato fossero superiori a quelli del presente o viceversa. Cesare e Sancha non fecero altro che tubare per il resto della nottata, finché non fu il momento per Ermal e Fabrizio di ritornare ai propri appartamenti.

Quando si accomiatarono, Fabrizio si accorse di nuovo del modo strano che Lucrezia Borgia aveva di guardarlo, e un groppo ostinato gli si formò in gola, senza che lui riuscisse nemmeno a capire il perché.

 

***

 

“Credo che Sancha d’Aragona sappia di noi.”

Fabrizio era giunto a quella spaventosa conclusione qualche giorno dopo il banchetto che la giovane principessa aveva organizzato, mentre cercava di dare forma alla nube di incoerenti e funesti pensieri che si ammassavano nella sua mente e non trovavano sfogo alcuno, né motivazione apparente di esistere.

Ermal, che aveva i piedi posati sulle sue cosce e si godeva il tepore del sole appena nato sul viso dalla balconata, alzò la testa ricciuta, puntellandosi sui gomiti e strizzando gli occhi per metterlo a fuoco in quell’alba così inusitatamente luminosa.

Era meraviglioso appena sveglio, con quella massa indomita di riccioli che gli ricadeva come edera sulla fronte, tingendola di nero. Fabrizio gli accarezzò il polpaccio nudo, che spuntava candido dalla lunga veste da camera che lo faceva somigliare ad un vanesio regnante d’Oriente.

“Che cosa vuoi dire?”

“Voglio dire quello che ho detto”, mormorò, mentre con il dito disegnava motivi astratti sul suo ginocchio ossuto. “Che Sancha sa che dividiamo il letto.”

Ermal trasse un lungo sospiro e sul suo volto Fabrizio lesse una stanchezza primigenia, qualcosa di remoto che però si rifletteva nei tratti del suo viso, ad un tempo marcati e dolcissimi, come se lo scultore divino che li aveva scalpellati avesse avuto a metà strada un ripensamento e avesse deciso di scolpire un giovinetto invece che un adulto fatto.

“Non ne hai la certezza”, disse infine, punzecchiandolo con l’alluce finché non vide comparire un sorriso timido sul suo volto tirato. “Non preoccupartene, in ogni caso. Se riterrò che il tuo dubbio abbia radici fondate, lascia che ma ne occupi io, d’accordo?”, concluse, dopo una breve riflessione che gli aveva fatto corrugare la fronte in un’espressione accigliata.

Fabrizio fece schioccare la lingua contro il palato in un rozzo assenso che Ermal accolse con una mezza risata irrochita dal sonno. Tutto suonava più semplice alle orecchie di Fabrizio se era Ermal a toccare un argomento delicato. Sembrava sempre impassibile, incapace di essere toccato dagli eventi che turbinavano attorno alla sua figura magra  e quasi emaciata, imperturbabile come un santo in preghiera e pronto a dar battaglia come un condottiero qualora l’occasione lo richiedesse. Tuttavia, in quel caso, il capitano faticava a stare veramente tranquillo, incapace di prevedere una conclusione felice per quella sciagurata supposizione.

Era nato in una famiglia di vassalli papali, certo, ma ogni cosa che concernesse quella corte di serpi lo preoccupava oltremodo, portandolo spesso a chiedersi se un giorno avrebbe mai potuto tornare nelle placide terre di famiglia in Calabria, a guardare una giornata seguire l’altra in una processione sempre uguale e senza sconvolgimenti, concludendo il suo cammino mortale circondato dalla pace e dal silenzio che solo la campagna profonda, lontana da tutto, avrebbe potuto offrirgli.

_ Se persino un uomo della levatura di Messer Francesco Petrarca era riuscito a godersi gli ultimi anni di vita in un sereno ritiro campagnolo, perché lui non poteva fare altrettanto?  _

Si ritrovava a chiederselo spesso.

Poi pensava a suo padre che, nonostante l’età, non era mai venuto meno ai propri doveri di tutore dell’ordine e, con un sospiro che aveva già l’amaro sapore della malinconia, si riscuoteva da tali pericolose fantasie e i suoi occhi ritornavano a contemplare le squallide viuzze di Roma, invece che gli sconfinati paesaggi della Calabria.

“Fai attenzione, Ermal, promettimelo. E se succede qualcosa, ricordati che fuggire è sempre un’opzione accettabile…”

Il più giovane gli sorrise teneramente. Il sole aveva già iniziato a scaldarsi e le sue guance si stavano già arrossando, arrostite dalla calura e dalla luce di quel sole furibondo che sembrava non avere alcuna intenzione di dare tregua alla Città Eterna e ai suoi figli.

“Parli sempre di fuggire, Fabrizio...allora che cosa ci facciamo ancora qui?”

Il capitano scrollò le spalle.

“Abbiamo dei doveri, qui a Roma. Tu hai i tuoi, io ho i miei. Ma se dovessi accorgermi che ti sto mettendo in pericolo, non esiterei a prendere i cavalli e a portarti via di qui nella notte, come un bandito, senza curarmi delle conseguenze. Non mi importa, se è la tua vita ad essere a repentaglio, Ermal…”

“La  _ nostra _ , vorrai dire.”

Fabrizio non rispose, incapace di tradurre in parole il fatto che della sua vita gli importasse molto, molto meno di quella di Ermal. Il giovane diplomatico, però, fu più scaltro di lui a trovare parole adatte: infondo, quello era il suo mestiere.

“Forse stavolta toccherà a me proteggere te”, disse, mentre spostava le proprie gambe dal grembo di Fabrizio e gli si sedeva accanto, per posargli un bacio delicato come una piuma sullo zigomo. Il capitano non ebbe il coraggio di protestare che sulla balconata sarebbe stato facile per occhi indiscreti scorgere la natura del loro peccato, incapace di sottrarsi dal calore di quelle labbra sottili e morbidissime accarezzate dal sole. “Forse sarò io a placare l’invadente curiosità della principessa Sancha...sono sempre stato più eloquente di te, quindi non ti preoccupare.  _ Non addossarti anche la responsabilità di proteggerci. _ ”

Fabrizio fece roteare gli occhi.

“Quali altre terribili responsabilità graverebbero sul mio capo, dunque, oltre quella di prendermi cura di noi e onorare la mia famiglia?”

Ermal fece ricadere il capo sulla sua spalla e un piccolo sbadiglio gli sfuggì dalle labbra.

“Onorare la tua famiglia non è una responsabilità sufficientemente terribile?”

“Onorare la mia famiglia è un sacrificio necessario, Ermal”, disse, improvvisamente sulla difensiva. 

Il più giovane scosse la testa, ma non protestò oltre. Non erano mai arrivati al punto di litigare e, francamente, nessuno dei due provava l’impulso autodistruttivo di farlo proprio in quel momento, quando Roma non si era ancora svegliata e tutto taceva.

Saggiamente, dunque, Ermal decise di far virare la conversazione su un altro argomento, per quanto non meno spinoso.

“Credi che anche la guerra contro gli Orsini sia un sacrificio necessario?”, disse in un soffio.

Era stato proprio lui ad informare Fabrizio, pochi giorni prima, del fatto che il Papa avesse intenzione di sbaragliare gli Orsini una volta per tutte, nascondendo il proprio bisogno di liberarsi di un’ingombrante ingerenza sulla vita romana dietro la motivazione che erano stati proprio loro a condurre Carlo VIII dentro le mura della città due anni prima. A tal proposito, il Santo Padre aveva richiamato a Roma il figlio Juan, al quale aveva affibbiato l’onore di Gonfaloniere Papale, oltre che al titolo di Duca di Gandia, con il quale gli aveva garantito una posizione inattaccabile. Sarebbe stato proprio Juan, affiancato dal Duca di Urbino, a condurre la guerra contro gli Orsini, una guerra che puzzava di rappresaglia lontano un miglio e alla quale Fabrizio guardava con cauto scetticismo.

“Non chiederlo a me, il filosofo sei tu”, gli disse, colpendolo delicatamente con una gomitata giocosa.

Ermal scrollò le spalle, pensieroso.

“A volte mi chiedo quante altre persone dovranno morire per le mire di Signori che sono a malapena in grado di imporsi sulle loro terre, poi mi sovviene che il potere è la culla di quelli che chiamiamo sacrifici necessari e mi ritrovo a pensare che ogni Signore ha le proprie ragioni per andare in guerra, e che quella di affermare il proprio potere non sia una ragione né banale, né infondata.  _ Ma se un giorno non ce ne fosse più bisogno, Fabrizio?  _ Se un giorno si impiantasse nella nostra penisola una Signoria talmente forte da non necessitare di battagliare continuamente con l’aristocrazia per affermare la propria sovranità?”, gli chiese, alzando lo sguardo su di lui come un docile cucciolo speranzoso.

Fabrizio intuì subito a cosa si stesse riferendo: il sogno di Cesare Borgia, la sua utopia di un’Italia unita sotto le effigi dorate di un unico Signore.

_ Lui, possibilmente. _

“La Francia ce l’ha già, eppure i nobili continuano a scannarsi a corte per raccogliere le briciole del re...o si alleano per congiurare contro la monarchia. Credi che qui sarebbe diverso?”, disse, con un tono forse un po’ troppo conciliante. Ermal, in ogni caso, non parve accorgersi di quell’involontario attimo di arroganza e gli si strinse contro con più convinzione, incurante della temperatura rovente e del sole che gli feriva gli occhi, riempiendo le sue iridi scurissime di riflessi rossastri, fili di rame tessuti nella pece.

Non disse nulla.

Le campane di Roma, la città più sacra di tutta la cristianità, iniziarono a suonare, gridando al mondo che un nuovo giorno era arrivato.


	6. Estate, 1497

 V. Estate, 1497

 

 

 

 

Giugno aveva travolto Roma, colloso e soffocante. Una cappa d’irrespirabile afa aveva reso la città pigra, sonnecchiante, nascosta all’ombra per difendersi dai raggi terribili di quel sole che stava facendo morire i raccolti sul nascere, bruciando le spighe imbiondite anzitempo senza pietà.

La guerra che il Papa aveva intrapreso con così tanta energia contro gli Orsini si era risolta in una disfatta umiliante, che aveva ringalluzzito l’antica famiglia romana, rendendola ancor più arrogante di quanto non fosse mai stata prima.

Il padre di Fabrizio, che suo malgrado era stato costretto a prendere parte a quella campagna-farsa, era tornato in città con l’orgoglio ammaccato e nuove cicatrici da mostrare ai nipotini...semmai Fabrizio fosse riuscito a graziarlo con la speranza di un futuro per il nome della loro famiglia.

Ogniqualvolta che Fabrizio faceva visita agli anziani genitori, l’argomento veniva continuamente portato in tavola, assieme al vino e al cibo, continuamente masticato e rigettato per produrre sempre e solo la fatidica domanda, la domanda che Fabrizio quasi si rifiutava di sentire e che in cuor suo sperava nessuno gli avrebbe fatto mai.

_ “Non sarebbe ora per te di prendere moglie, figlio mio?” _

Suo padre glielo ripeteva con costanza, sempre con lo stesso tono di voce fermo e pacato, che trasudava  _ io so cosa è meglio per te  _ da ogni sillaba.

Quel pomeriggio di metà giugno, però, anche Ermal era seduto a tavola con loro, a godersi la frescura del porticato che dava sul giardino segreto di Madonna Mobrici, mangiando mazzetti di ciliegie fresche che rendevano le sue labbra deliziosamente rosse.

“Vi prego, padre, non potremmo cambiare argomento?”, disse il giovane capitano, visibilmente in imbarazzo. “Sono sicuro che Messer Meta non vuole ascoltare i nostri interminabili battibecchi familiari.”

Messer Mobrici si grattò i folti baffi ingrigiti, le forti mani di guerriero gonfiate dall’età, le dita un poco artritiche che faticavano a chiudersi del tutto in un pugno perfetto.

“Orbene, anche per Messer Meta sono certo sia giunta l’età di prendere moglie, malgrado con un viso così sbarbato e pulito sia difficile determinarlo…”

Ermal si lasciò sfuggire una mezza risata.

Era così bravo a dissimulare che a volte Fabrizio giungeva quasi a temere quella scorza che si era fatto crescere attorno alla pelle, per sopravvivere all’ambiente ostile di Roma e alle botte di suo padre. Nessuno, nemmeno lui, poteva essere sicuro di cosa stesse provando in quel momento...al solo pensiero, Fabrizio sentì lo stomaco contrarsi in uno spasmo nervoso che minacciò di fargli riversare il pranzo appena concluso sul pavimento lastricato del portico in forma di acida poltiglia amorfa.

“Non state sbagliando, Capitano Mobrici. La mia famiglia continua ad inviarmi missive cariche di disperate richieste di accasarmi - non lesinano persino a farmi esplicite proposte in merito ad una candidata ideale, né mancano di descrivermi le qualità che una buona moglie dovrebbe avere, invero -  ma temo che per me non sia ancora giunto il momento di sposarmi”, disse, così aperto e cordiale da lasciare Fabrizio senza parole.

Messer Mobrici prese un sorso del vinello leggero che un servetto di non più di otto, nove anni gli aveva appena versato nella coppa di ferro sbalzato, riservando ad Ermal un’occhiata colma di bonaria intesa.

“Suvvia, non dite sciocchezze! Non è mai troppo presto per onorare la vostra casa con degli eredi che potranno perpetrare il vostro nome!”

Le labbra del diplomatico si curvarono in un sorriso insolitamente dolce e il vecchio Mobrici non riuscì a non restare conquistato dalla fanciullesca semplicità che Ermal stava esibendo, che ora era una maschera, ora rifletteva perfettamente i moti della sua anima instancabile.

“Non sto dicendo sciocchezze, Capitano, credetemi. È che il mio cuore, al momento, è impegnato a struggersi per un amore irrealizzabile, dunque impossibilitato ad aprirsi alle lusinghe di qualcosa di più stabile e duraturo”, disse, e un lieve rossore puerile gli tinse le guance.

Fabrizio arrossì a sua volta, ben conscio di essere lui l’unica persona che avesse spazio nel cuore di Ermal, uno spazio che intendeva mantenere fino all’ultimo respiro, incurante del fatto che avrebbe potuto morire il giorno dopo oppure di lì a cent’anni.

_ Non gli importava. Non era importante. Un solo giorno vissuto con Ermal valeva di più che una vita vissuta senza di lui. _

“Ah, la gioventù!”, si limitò a dire Messer Mobrici, accarezzando la spalla minuta della moglie in un gesto di intima dolcezza. “Forse anche nel tuo cuore, Fabrizio, c’è già una donna? Una donna che non puoi amare?”

Fabrizio si trattenne a stento dal dire ad alta voce quello che pensava.

_ Magari fosse una donna, padre mio, magari lo fosse. Perché se Ermal fosse una fanciulla, mio caro padre, vi avrei già fatto assistere a dieci, cento matrimoni, e ci sarebbero molti piccoli piedi scalpiccianti ad allietare la vostra casa. _

“Sì”, finì col mormorare invece, a mezza voce. “Sì, padre, anche il mio cuore è già impegnato.”

Sua madre alzò gli occhi al cielo. Stava per dire qualcosa, ma il vecchio capitano riuscì a batterla sul tempo.

“Ah! Ne ero convinto! Spero solo che sia una donna onesta e che ci sia la reale possibilità, un giorno non troppo lontano, che tu possa darci dei nipoti. Stiamo diventando vecchi, Fabrizio, io e tua madre, e vorremmo vederti prosperare prima che il Signore richiami a sé le nostre anime…”

Fabrizio cercò di scacciare quella frase dalla propria mente con ogni mezzo, ma non ci fu verso per lui di vincere quella battaglia tanto ardua con il proprio cervello fino a tarda sera, quando finalmente lui ed Ermal poterono ritirarsi di nuovo nel loro piccolo mondo e si persero, stretti l’uno all’altro, nella lettura di un antico romanzo provenzale.

_ “Forse dovresti dare ascolto ai tuoi genitori, Fabrizio” _ , sussurrò Ermal con un filo di voce, dopo la lettura di un passaggio particolarmente toccante, gli occhi abbassati sulle pagine ingiallite che sembravano persino chiusi, data la lunghezza spropositata delle sue ciglia.

Fabrizio scosse la testa e dal suo naso eruppe un grugnito simile al respiro affannoso di un toro nel bel mezzo di una di quelle corride che Cesare Borgia usava improvvisare nei cortili di palazzo, attirando le ire silenziose dei diaconi e dei ciambellani.

“Perché mi stai dicendo una simile sciocchezza?”, si ritrovò a chiedergli, affondando le dita nella matassa aggrovigliata dei suoi riccioli e tirando appena, strappandogli un mugolio che dell’innocenza non conservava nemmeno l’intenzione.

Ma durò solo un secondo, perché Ermal si rabbuiò di nuovo.

“Perché sarebbe la cosa giusta da fare. O hai intenzione di tergiversare per sempre?”

“E se anche fosse?”

Il più giovane si abbandonò mollemente tra i cuscini soffici, nudo eccezion fatta per le lenzuola leggere che a malapena celavano il folto cespuglio scuro tra le sue cosce. Fabrizio si ritrovò a pensare che persino con il cuore spezzato Ermal era capace di mostrarsi in quella genuina lascivia che sembrava pervadere ogni suo minimo gesto, quasi fosse una peculiarità fisica impossibile da nascondere o un tratto distintivo del suo carattere.

Ermal restava, sotto molti punti di vista, un mistero per lui: un manoscritto ricoperto da centinaia d’anni di polvere, nascosto in una biblioteca sotterranea senza scale per accedervi o portoni che si aprissero su scaffali di tomi perduti.

_ Ermal che a tratti si nascondeva e a tratti donava al mondo tutto sé stesso. _

“Non dovresti dar loro questo dispiacere, ecco tutto...voglio solo dire che…”, iniziò, ma si interruppe subito, come se non riuscisse nemmeno lui stesso ad afferrare il filo d’argento che teneva legati i suoi pensieri, impedendo che fuggissero via come colombe nel vento. “Voglio solo dire che non mi sembra corretto nei loro confronti o…”, si interruppe di nuovo, e quella volta fu quella buona perché smettesse di parlare del tutto e si portasse il pollice alla bocca, per far a pezzi l’unghia curata con i denti.

_ Il grande oratore aveva perso il dono della favella. _

Fabrizio non riuscì a fare a meno di soffiare fuori una risatina roca.

“Sei così ansioso di perdermi?”, disse, appoggiandosi con noncuranza alla spalla ossuta del compagno, beandosi del profumo ambrato che emanava la sua pelle di latte e di stelle.

“No!”, fu la risposta di Ermal. C’era un’urgenza nella sua voce che lo fece quasi trasalire. “No, ovviamente no! Ma a volte penso che stiamo sbagliando. Che stiamo facendo di tutto per trascinarci l’un l’altro all’inferno, e io non posso sopportare di ucciderti così.”

_ “Non ci pensare. Io ho deciso che sarei andato all’inferno per te molto tempo fa.” _

Quella rivelazione colse Ermal impreparato e grosse lacrime iniziarono a formarsi ai lati dei suoi occhi. Fabrizio le raccolse una ad una con il polpastrello, asciugandole pazientemente con baci delicati.

Il mattino li colse, come sempre, avvinghiati in un abbraccio in cui era difficile stabilire dove il corpo dell’uno finisse e quello dell’altro iniziasse, senza curarsi di quel caldo asfissiante che riusciva a penetrare persino i muri più spessi, rendendo i palazzi romani quasi inabitabili.

Nessuno dei due osò più rivangare il discorso ed entrambi, segretamente, sperarono che anche le rispettive famiglie smettessero di ricordare loro i doveri ai quali, per nascita, erano inevitabilmente chiamati.

_ C’era tempo.  _

_ C’era ancora tempo. _

_ Forse. _

 

***

Era metà giugno quando una notizia terribile, dal retrogusto quasi mostruoso, sconvolse Roma, facendo persino tremare le sue fondamenta antiche di secoli.

Fu un pescatore a riportare alla luce il cadavere dello scomparso Juan Borgia, del quale da giorni non si avevano notizie.

Fu Fabrizio a vederne per primo il corpo straziato dalle coltellate e il viso sfigurato dal fango e dall’acqua, gonfio e sporco come quello di un mendicante qualunque, gettato nel Tevere a marcire da chi lo aveva strappato alla vita proprio quando essa aveva iniziato a dischiudersi davanti ai suoi occhi.

Non era un santo, Juan, né un brav’uomo, tuttavia la visione della sua salma ridotta a relitto riuscì a far gelare il sangue nelle vene di Fabrizio, che fu anche colui che per primo diede la notizia al Papa.

Nemmeno Alessandro VI, per quanto sedesse sul trono di Pietro come vicario di Cristo, era un sant’uomo, ma il suo dolore per la perdite del figlio tanto amato fu sincero, disperato, così potente da piegare al proprio volere persino gli astri e a costringere quel cielo che era stato azzurro per così tanto tempo a tramutarsi in grigio e a riversare sull’Urbe fiumi di pioggia torrenziale e implacabile, che rese le strette vie sporche impraticabili per giorni.

Fabrizio guardò il Papa andare in pezzi sotto ai suoi occhi, fragile e rabbioso, ferino in quella manifestazione di lutto che poteva essere soltanto spagnola. Urlò fino a squarciarsi la gola, urlò e pianse, inveì persino contro quel Dio del quale era vivo rappresentante, poi si rinchiuse nelle sue stanze e sembrò volervisi murare, rifiutando cibo e conforto.

Nei giorni seguenti, com’era d’uso nella loro lontana patria, orde di spagnoli desiderosi di vendetta si abbatterono sulla città, falcidiando e distruggendo ovunque fosse solo passato il sospetto che si potesse nascondere l’assassino di Juan.

Facevano parte di quei bestiali squadroni della morte anche Cesare Borgia e Michele Corella, inseparabili  _ nel bene e nel male. _

A Fabrizio e agli altri capitani toccò guardare la città venire assediata dall’interno senza poter muovere un dito, mentre chiunque avesse avuto anche solo una discussione con il Borgia assassinato - e a Roma erano moltissimi quelli che potevano dire di averlo fatto almeno una volta, visto il carattere irruento ed altezzoso di Juan e la sua totale incapacità di tenere le proprie grazie nei pantaloni e la lingua al proprio posto - abbandonavano case e beni e si rifugiavano in campagna, sperando che la misericordia del Signore li avrebbe protetti dalla sete di vendetta di quei demoni travestiti da uomini che ogni giorno lasciavano dietro le loro cavalcature una scia di morte e distruzione.

“Devi fare qualcosa”, gli disse Ermal una notte, quando Fabrizio era appena rientrato dalla ronda. Si, lo sapeva bene che avrebbe dovuto prendere provvedimenti contro quella situazione che era sfuggita di mano a tutti sin dal ritrovamento dei poveri resti mortali di Juan, ma cosa? Ermal fu, come al solito, pragmatico nella sua risposta.

“Devi andare dal Papa. Solo lui può mettere fine a questo scempio”, gli disse, con la sicurezza di uno statista, mentre la luce delle candele gli disegnava ombre fiabesche sulla pelle, rendendolo simile ai selvaggi dalla pelle tatuata dei quali era giunta notizia dalle Americhe.

Fabrizio annuì. Infondo non si trattava più della sacrosanta vendetta di una famiglia, ma di un problema politico...e le questioni politiche, come Ermal soleva ripetergli, andavano affrontate con tempestività, se non si voleva assistere al drammatico spettacolo dell’anarchia.

  
  
  
  


Gli appartamenti papali erano stranamente silenziosi, a quell’ingrata ora del mattino.

Dalle finestre giungeva la luce lattiginosa del mattino e Fabrizio prese una lunga boccata dell’aria viziata dei corridoi prima di infilarsi in una minuscola porta nascosta e penetrare, così, nella stanza da letto di Sua Santità.

Alessandro VI era, come previsto, inginocchiato sul nudo pavimento a pregare, la voce carica di commozione che s’incrinava ad ogni nuova invocazione.

Per qualche minuto Fabrizio se ne stette in disparte, indeciso sul dafarsi, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro come un paggio imbarazzato e, occasionalmente, levando gli occhi per ammirare gli alti soffitti affrescati in una gloria di santi, filosofi e amorini che danzavano perpetuamente per il Papa soltanto.

_ O per la sua giovane amante Giulia Farnese, all’occasione. _

_ O per qualche cortigiana, se la Farnesina era costretta a farsi desiderare. _

“Non vi ho accordato udienza, Capitano”, disse infine il Papa, alzandosi in piedi a fatica e passandosi la mano sugli occhi stanchi e infossati per asciugarli dalle lacrime.

Fabrizio arrossì.

Era da tempo che nessuno, a parte Ermal ma in ben più piacevoli situazioni, lo faceva arrossire.

_ La verità era che i Borgia, tutti loro, lo spaventavano a morte. Il loro nome era foriero di disgrazie, perché portava con sé un sangue che era fin troppo facile a scaldarsi e un’arguzia che avrebbe fatto impallidire Mefistofele in persona, semmai fosse capitato un Borgia al suo cospetto - e Fabrizio era sicuro che in quel momento ce ne fosse uno in più, di Borgia, ad ingrossar le fila dei dannati. _

“Santità, non volevo mancarvi di rispetto”, disse inginocchiandosi frettolosamente e schiarendosi la voce. Alessandro VI gli dava le spalle, senza nemmeno mostrargli l’anello da baciare. Fabrizio sentì il letto cigolare sotto al suo peso, quando lui vi si lasciò cadere sopra con uno stanco sospiro. “Ma c’è una questione della massima urgenza, che merita tutta la vostra attenzione…”

Il giovane capitano scelse ogni singola parola con cura, cercando di parlare come avrebbe parlato Ermal, tuttavia il suo discorso non mancò di suscitare nel Papa una debole risata amara, che gli sfuggì dalle labbra secche come un rantolo catarroso.

“L’unica questione che merita tutta la mia attenzione, Capitano, è l’anima di mio figlio, per la quale devo pregare giorno e notte, nella speranza che Nostro Signore abbia già accolto il frutto migliore del mio albero tra le sue braccia”, mormorò, segnandosi lentamente.

Fabrizio si trattenne a stento dallo scuotere il capo, incapace di mancare al Papa di rispetto in modo così palese sebbene non lo stesse degnando di uno sguardo.

“Vi prego, Santità, chiedete a vostro figlio e ai suoi di smetterla con il loro assurdo proposito di vendetta. Roma trema. Le guardie non fanno altro che chiedere quando dovremmo agire... _ e soprattutto contro chi. _ ”

Alessandro VI, avvolto in vesti da camera listate a lutto, non era tanto diverso dalle vedove affrante che Fabrizio aveva visto più volte nella propria vita accompagnare i cortei funebri per le strade. A Pisa come a Roma il dolore aveva un solo volto e in quel momento il Papa sembrava portare sulle spalle un fardello ben più grande di quello di dover guidare tra le tribolazioni l’intero popolo di Cristo.

Il giovane capitano non riuscì a fare a meno di pensare che essere il pastore di migliaia di anime doveva costituire, per Rodrigo Borgia, un compito molto più semplice di quello di seppellire uno degli amati figli. Finì a chiedersi se per lui sarebbe stato lo stesso, ma il pensiero sembrò quasi soffocarlo, schiacciandolo sotto al proprio insopportabile peso.

“Perché dovrei?”, disse Sua Santità in una specie di ringhio feroce. Le sue dita tozze si strinsero attorno ad una delle sottili colonne che adornavano il suo ricco letto, facendo gemere il legno. “Perché dovrei, se l’assassino di mio figlio rimane impunito, Capitano Mobrici?”

Fabrizio ebbe l’ardire di avvicinarsi, riuscendo a scorgere con la coda dell’occhio le fiamme che si levavano dietro le iridi scure del Papa. Un giorno Ermal gli aveva detto che in alcuni momenti gli era parso di vedere il demonio nello sguardo di Rodrigo Borgia ed in quel momento Fabrizio riuscì a comprendere bene il perché.

_ Non riuscì a fare a meno di notare, in ogni caso, come attorno a lui ed Ermal non facessero che comparire segni di un’imminente dannazione. _

“Perché molte persone innocenti stanno morendo, Santo Padre. Non è forse Cristo a chiederci, nel nome della Sua memoria, di tutelare i più deboli?”, disse infine, cercando di portare il Vicario di Cristo a più miti consigli attraverso un terreno comune.

Le labbra di Rodrigo Borgia, screpolate dalle privazioni autoinflitte, si curvarono in un sorriso amaro, così amaro che sapeva di fiele e di rimpianto.

“C’è qualcuno che può dirsi veramente innocente, qui a Roma?”, mormorò, dando al capitano una pacca cameratesca sulla spalla, che sembrava così fuori luogo in quel momento da fargli rivoltare lo stomaco.

Fabrizio aprì la bocca per protestare, ma si accorse che non riusciva a richiamare alla mente alcuna parola che suonasse pregna di significato, in un contesto del genere.

Lui, a differenza di Ermal, non era nato per l’eloquenza.


	7. VI. 1498, parte prima

VI. 1498, parte prima

  
  
  
  


Era stata una primavera piovosa, di giornate corte e fangose, che si susseguivano l’una dopo l’altra con monotona lentezza.

Fabrizio ed Ermal, comunque, avevano imparato già da tempo ad attribuire alla rara pace sonnecchiosa di un breve periodo senza avvenimenti l’importanza capitale che un evento così raro in una città come Roma poteva rappresentare, perciò si erano costruiti una piacevole routine fatta di uscite mattutine a cavallo, sui pacifici argini del Tevere, con i cappucci calati sul viso ad osservare in silenzio la vita dei pescatori e dei contadini, riparandosi a volte sotto gli alberi per proteggersi dai fulminei quanto rabbiosi scrosci di pioggia improvvisa e allestendo estemporanee merende sull’erba con gli avanzi che Fabrizio richiedeva alle servette delle cucine - che loro elargivano con gioia, essendo tutte o quasi affascinate dai suoi modi gentili e dal suo corpo scuro e atletico che nascondeva un’inaspettata delicatezza. Pane all’uva passa, focacce e vino accompagnavano lunghi discorsi che non portavano a nulla, divertenti svaghi per la mente, composizioni prosastiche di parole che avrebbero potuto comporre, un giorno, una canzone in loro onore.

A volte, quando il cuore di Fabrizio traboccava d’amore e non gli era più possibile contenerlo, si abbandonavano al languore di un bacio, ben nascosti dalle fronde e dalle canne che crescevano in abbondanza e costruivano attorno a loro una muraglia impenetrabile agli occhi, capace di custodire il loro segreto. Ermal era più posato nei suoi gesti d’affetto, quando non si trovavano nel rifugio sicuro delle loro stanze: a volte appoggiava la testa in grembo a Fabrizio, o i piedi, e seguitava a parlare, meraviglioso in quella sua espressione d’indolente decadenza, oppure lo accarezzava discretamente, abbandonando ora un tocco qui, ora uno lì, come se stesse dispensando doni preziosissimi ad una massa di plebei.

_ Per Fabrizio quelle carezze furtive erano davvero doni preziosissimi. _

Quando ritornavano nei palazzi papali, se non avevano impegni pranzavano insieme, poi leggevano o duellavano, a volte intrattenendosi con Ramiro De Lorqua o Michele Corella 

\- Ermal amava vedere Fabrizio e Messer Corella duellare, perché sembrava di assistere ad un mitologico scontro tra eroi. Entrambi sicuri di vincere e incapaci di accettare di aver perso, combattevano fino allo sfinimento, la maggior parte delle volte senza che uno riuscisse a prevalere davvero sull’altro una volta per tutte - e alla sera, quando era ora di ritirarsi, si sedevano nudi, uno di fronte all’altro sul loro letto, e giocavano a scacchi o a qualche gioco di strategia venuto dall’oriente, dono dei dignitari della Repubblica di Venezia.

Dormivano sempre abbracciati, quella era un’abitudine che non avevano mai perso. Quieti nel loro far l’amore, si abbandonavano sfiniti l’uno accanto all’altro, le gambe e le braccia intrecciate in un nodo inscindibile, e così rimanevano finché l’alba non li coglieva di nuovo, carica di altra pioggia e di altre promesse.

Il matrimonio di Lucrezia Borgia con Giovanni Sforza era stato annullato e, nell’aria odorosa di umidità, era iniziata a circolare la voce di un nuovo sposo per la figlia del Papa, uno sposo illustre poiché si trattava del principe Alfonso d’Aragona. A quel punto, la politica di consolidamento dello Stato della Chiesa promossa da Sua Santità era diventata più che palese. Se il matrimonio con lo Sforza era stato una mossa politica da manuale, quello con Alfonso d’Aragona sembrava essere un piano ben architettato, che avrebbe reso Roma sempre più protetta e tutelata nei suoi spazi, grazie ad alleati a Nord e a Sud.

Sempre durante quella primavera piovosa e stentata, il Santo Padre aveva maturato la decisione di togliere finalmente a Cesare la costrizione della porpora, pronto a garantire alla Chiesa un prospero futuro attraverso un’altra alleanza matrimoniale.

Già si rincorrevano i sussurri su chi avrebbe potuto essere la fortunata -  _ sfortunata, semmai _ , pensava Fabrizio, ma era dotato di una dose di buonsenso tale da non dirlo mai ad alta voce - ad accaparrarsi il figlio bastardo del Vicario di Pietro, ma nessuno di essi sembrava aver centrato l’obiettivo, e il lieto dubbio permaneva.

Un altro dubbio, di natura molto meno lieta, aleggiava sulle stanze del Vaticano in quel periodo, intrecciato al resto delle altre voci ma mormorato e sommesso, pronunciato a labbra strette e sempre con cupa gravità: era forse stato Cesare ad ordire la morte di suo fratello Juan, che tanta distruzione aveva causato l’inverno precedente? Ed era stato Michele Corella, suo fedele servo e compagno, ad attuare la macabra sentenza e ad infierirgli quelle nove mortali pugnalate? Era stato lui a gettare il bel cadavere sventrato nel fiume, sperando che i pesci si nutrissero della sua colpevolezza?

Più volte Fabrizio si era affannato a ricercare la prova dell’assassinio sul volto scavato di Michele, nei suoi occhi grigi e sfuggenti che riflettevano il color cobalto del cielo denso di nuvole, ma ogni volta questa gli era sfuggita, persa nel reticolato di altri peccati che il Corella aveva commesso in nome di Cesare.

Così, un giorno, semplicemente, gliel’aveva chiesto.

Senza malizia, come si chiede ad un amico di prestarvi il cavallo o un paio di monete, Fabrizio gli aveva chiesto se fosse stato lui ad uccidere Juan Borgia.

Stavano dividendosi un piatto di formaggi alla fine di un duello che li aveva lasciati provati, nel corpo e nello spirito, e Michele aveva alzato la testa, piegandola appena di lato come un cucciolo di segugio interpellato dal suo padrone.

L’aveva guardato con quei suoi occhi grigi che brillavano come stelle minuscole nell’immensità del nulla e gli aveva detto di no. 

_ “No, non ho ucciso io Juan.” _

Fabrizio aveva preso per buone le sue parole. Non c’era traccia di crudeltà sul suo viso prematuramente indurito, né d’inganno.

Non gli aveva più chiesto altro.

 

***

 

All’inizio di agosto si tenne la cerimonia pubblica del matrimonio tra Lucrezia Borgia e Alfonso d’Aragona, alla presenza di tutta Roma...forse del mondo intero.

Fabrizio prese Ermal per mano, tra la folla, certo di non essere visto: tutti gli occhi erano puntati su Lucrezia, che sembrava splendere della stessa bellezza della Vergine Maria, avvolta in un abito che pareva essere stato cucito dalle Muse in persona con fili ricavati dalle stelle, di bianco e d’argento.

Ermal sollevò un sopracciglio a quell’incontrollata dimostrazione d’affetto, ma sulle sue labbra era disegnato un dolce sorriso, che aveva il sapore delle albicocche mature e delle spighe di grano.

“Sai, a volte sogno questo per noi”, sussurrò Fabrizio, avvicinandosi quel tanto che bastava a sfiorare l’orecchio di Ermal con le labbra. Il più giovane trattenne a stento uno scoppio di risa.

“Sogni di vedermi inquattato dentro quell’abito? Devo avvertirti, a Madonna Borgia dona molto di più di quanto non donerebbe a me…”, disse, e un timido rossore gli pervase le guance imperlate da un velo di sudore che lo faceva quasi risplendere nella folla festante.

Sebbene il giovane sposo di Lucrezia fosse di una bellezza disarmante, Fabrizio non riuscì a non pensare a quanto accanto ad Ermal persino lui sfigurasse, e i suoi tratti squisitamente mediterranei sembrassero sgraziatamente incisi nel legno crudo in confronto all’eterea bellezza di quelli di Ermal, che univano egregiamente il candore occidentale e le proporzioni greche.

“Non scherzare, non sogno di vederti con tutte quelle sete e quei tulli addosso…”, gli soffiò sulla pelle accaldata, “è solo che l’idea del matrimonio, sai, Dio e il mondo che riconoscono due sposi ufficialmente e li accolgono...sin da bambino mi è stato imposto di pensare alla mia vita futura in questi termini.”

Ermal accennò un sorriso amaro, spingendo appena i fianchi contro quelli di Fabrizio e facendo aderire i loro corpi nella calura estiva. La folla vociava e mormorava, la felicità personificata sembrava camminare in mezzo ai romani, che raramente si lasciavano sfuggire l’occasione di fare baldoria.

“A tutti noi è stato imposto, Fabrizio, ma se in parte siamo artefici del nostro destino allora è solo a noi stessi che dobbiamo imputare la colpa del non poter essere al posto di Madonna Borgia e del suo novello sposo…”, disse, con la voce che risuonava ad un tempo di leggerezza e gravità. Fabrizio scosse appena la testa, poggiando il mento sulla spalla di Ermal e bevendosi l’ambrosia della sua risata sommessa, sussurrata, che gli faceva stringere piacevolmente gli occhi in un’espressione che avrebbe fatto sciogliere il cuore anche ad un gigante, se solo l’avesse vista.

“Non ho detto che è una colpa; Ermal. Ho detto solo che sarebbe bello poterci amare alla luce del sole…”

“Allora organizzerò un matrimonio per noi. Lo farò officiare a Ramiro de Lorqua, lui di queste passioni se ne intende. Solo che le chiama vizi.”

“Anche tu lo fai. Anche tu pensi che siamo un aberrazione.”

Il più giovane trasse un profondo sospiro.

Sebbene stessero affrontando un discorso quantomeno poco piacevole, non c’era traccia di rabbia o di tristezza nelle loro voci, soltanto la granitica consapevolezza di aver l’uno scelto l’altro a dispetto del senso comune, delle loro anime e di ciò che era lecito.

_ Soltanto la granitica consapevolezza del fatto che si sarebbero scelti ancora e ancora, in migliaia di altre vite e mondi, senza mai porsi domande inutili o indugiare in rimpianti che morivano nell’istante stesso in cui erano nati, perché l’uno amava l’altro di un amore sincero e inestinguibile, che da solo sarebbe bastato a sfamarli, vestirli, nutrirli e curarli per l’eternità. _

“Ma questo non mi impedisce di stare con te e amarti come fossi il mio sposo. Non credi possa essere abbastanza? O non sarai felice finché non mi sarò imbrigliato i capelli dentro una retina intessuta d’argento e avrò indossato quell’abito scomodo?”, mormorò, mentre il suo sorriso da innocente si faceva sornione e arrogante, di un’arroganza che Fabrizio però gli perdonava ogni volta.

Il capitano gli posò un bacio tra i capelli. Una popolana li vide e si affrettò a farsi il segno della croce sul petto, mormorando una preghiera in un latino così stentato da risultare incomprensibile.

“Non ti chiederei mai di cambiare, Ermal, né penso che esistano retine abbastanza robuste da imprigionare tutti quei riccioli, o abiti sfarzosi e pesanti che possano rendere giustizia alla tua bellezza. Ti sposerei, semmai, nudo come un Achille, e vestirei la tua pelle di soli baci”, mormorò, solleticandogli lo scalpo con il naso.

Ermal gli rivolse un’occhiata fugace, con quegli occhi d’inchiostro che ardevano d’estate e di lussuria.

“Allora stanotte mi spoglierò”, disse, a voce così bassa che lui stesso credette non poter essere udita nel mezzo di tutti quel marasma, “e tu mi sposerai, vestendomi della tua bocca.”

Fabrizio gli sorrise, quasi incapace di trattenersi dal prenderlo lì, in bella vista, e finire sulla forca per quell’amore che - per la prima volta in vita sua - aveva bisogno di mostrare, necessitava di indossare orgogliosamente come un bel mantello, il mantello d’un imperatore, da calarsi sulle spalle senza pudore e senza peccato.

La cerimonia che aveva reso Lucrezia Borgia e Alfonso d’Aragona marito e moglie si concluse e, a notte inoltrata, iniziò quella privata tra Ermal e Fabrizio, una cerimonia fatta di sussurri e gemiti e frasi sospese nel tempo, abbandonate a marcire nell’aria che profumava d’ambra e di cera, di afa e di sudore versato nel nome del piacere, sostituto peccaminoso del sacro vino che ad ogni messa si tramutava nel sangue del Salvatore.

Godettero l’uno del corpo dell’altro senza fretta, beandosi del contatto della pelle contro la pelle, dei muscoli contro i muscoli, smettendo di baciarsi e toccarsi e sussurrarsi e giurarsi soltanto quando l’alba già tingeva di rosso e di lavanda i tetti di Roma, tramutando la Città Eterna in un inesauribile miraggio, un sogno destinato all’immortalità.

Nacque un giorno nuovo, e uno dopo ancora, e ogni notte Fabrizio ed Ermal non mancavano di rinnovare i propri voti  _ \- così santi, così scandalosi -  _ con lo stesso trasporto della prima volta, scambiandosi la pelle e rinascendo l’uno nell’altro ad ogni bacio e ad ogni carezza.

Anche l’estate, pigra e indolente, scivolò dalle loro dita in un soffio di vento e ben presto l’accidia di quei mesi di pace venne spazzata via dalla dirompente notizia che Cesare Borgia da principe della Chiesa era passato a Duca per gentile concessione del re di Francia, Luigi XII, che doveva a Papa Alessandro VI un enorme favore.

Sue Eminenza il Cardinal Borgia divenne dunque Sua Grazia il Duca del Valentinois e Fabrizio intuì, dallo sguardo vacante e cupo di Michele Corella, che i giorni di pace sarebbero di lì a poco giunti al termine.

 

***

 

Settembre li colse con il profumo dell’uva matura, con l’aria che al tramonto si faceva frizzante e dolce, come un vino rosso poco maturo. 

Ermal e Fabrizio sedevano sul bordo di una delle fontane sparse nei giardini papali, a guardare i servi affaccendarsi con le torce da accendere e le tavole da imbandire. Da qualche settimana, ad Ermal era presa l’abitudine di trovare un luogo pacifico dal quale osservare la vita che gli scorreva attorno e di disegnarla con perizia, come aveva imparato da un polveroso trattato sulla pittura di un anonimo fiorentino che aveva trovato nella bottega di un libraio sul Lungotevere, e Fabrizio si limitava ad osservarlo in silenzio, pago soltanto della vista delle sue belle mani d’artista che tracciavano sapienti linee su fogli ingialliti, le dita annerite dal carboncino che sfumava con i polpastrelli.

Ed era esattamente quello che stava facendo Ermal quando Lucrezia Borgia apparve alle loro spalle, eterea come uno spirito della foresta, con i bei capelli biondi addomesticati alla meglio in un’acconciatura casalinga.

Aveva negli occhi la pienezza dell’amore e un dolce sorriso le increspava le belle labbra rosa, tumide come se i baci che lo sposo vi posava fossero troppo ardenti per una creatura all’apparenza tanto fragile.

“Messer Mobrici, posso chiedervi la gentilezza di due parole?”, disse, quando lui ed Ermal si alzarono in piedi per salutarla come richiedeva la buona creanza di fronte ad una donna del suo rango.

Fabrizio lanciò ad Ermal una rapida occhiata, ma il più giovane sembrava non avere obiezioni.

“Non è carino far aspettare una signora, Fabrizio”, gli disse, con l’accenno di un sorriso e un sopracciglio alzato.

Il capitano si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro divertito e anche negli occhi di Lucrezia baluginò un lampo di aristocratica ilarità. Le offrì il braccio e Lucrezia lo condusse nel cuore del giardino, dove le rose rampicanti abbracciavano gaudenti amorini di pietra in una danza idilliaca e immobile, che raccontava la bellezza di ere lontane. L’abito della giovane, di un celeste che vibrava nell’aria della sera, strisciava sul sentiero di ghiaia, ma a lei sembrava non importare.

Ci mise un po’ per trovare le parole adatte a dare voce a quello che le sembrava giusto Fabrizio sapesse, ma quando ci riuscì lo fece con sicurezza e fermezza, la voce aggraziata chiusa in un sommesso mormorio.

“Mio fratello sa di voi e Messer Meta”, accennò, e a quelle parole le ginocchia di Fabrizio tremarono incontrollabilmente. Aprì la bocca per parlare, ma lei lo fermò prontamente. “Non dovete giustificarvi con me: non ve lo chiederei mai. Anch’io ho inseguito un amore che il mondo giudicherebbe impuro e sapete qual è stato il risultato? L’oggetto del mio amore è morto, barbaramente assassinato in nome del mio onore. E vorrei evitare che voi siate costretto a soffrire un tale dolore, poiché mi sembrate un uomo di buon cuore...un brav’uomo. E anche Messer Meta lo è. Perciò ritengo giusto che sappiate la verità: mio fratello Cesare sa che voi e Messer Meta siete amanti. Non vi dirò di guardarvi le spalle”, proseguì, mentre la sua stretta sul braccio di Fabrizio si faceva più opprimente, “non sarebbe corretto nei confronti di chi è sangue del mio sangue, ma permettetemi di mettervi in guardia. Conoscete Cesare da molti anni, ormai, dunque confido che sappiate che non vi conviene inimicarvelo. Soprattutto ora che ha un’arma in più da puntarvi al collo, semmai dovesse capitare qualcosa di spiacevole tra voi…”

Fabrizio sentiva di avere la bocca secca e la gola chiusa, ridotta ad un minuscolo tubicino in grado di portargli ai polmoni soltanto quel filo d’aria che bastava a tenerlo in piedi.

Cupe elucubrazioni si affacciavano alla sua mente, moleste e rabbiose come cani infernali, e sapeva perfettamente che non c’era nulla che potesse dire o fare per cambiare lo stato delle cose, per tutelare Ermal e sé stesso da quel demonio  _ en travesti _ di Cesare Borgia, se non affidarsi alla benevolenza del Signore e sperare in una grazia.

_ Purtroppo, però, sapeva che per lui non c’era possibilità di salvezza. Dunque che Iddio gli avesse voltato le spalle e glielo stesse facendo sapere nel modo più brutale possibile?  _

“Madonna Lucrezia”, si ritrovò a sussurrare, con la voce spezzata da una specie di singhiozzo strozzato e ansante, “io non...io non so che cosa fare”, disse, accorgendosi che stava facendo la figura del bambino spaventato, in barba al proprio ruolo di capitano di una guarnigione di guardie urbane a servizio del Papa. 

Lucrezia cercò di accennare un minuscolo sorriso, ma per qualche strana ragione non riuscì ad esibire più che una grottesca smorfia, che stonava terribilmente con la sua pelle di pesca e di miele, illuminata dal tramonto arancione.

“Non dovete fare nulla, Messer Mobrici. Lasciate che la tempesta passi...magari non lambirà nemmeno le vostre caviglie, magari di quell’informazione mio fratello non sa nemmeno che farsene...”

Fabrizio le rivolse un’occhiata sconsolata, supplice.

_ Persino lei stentava a credere alle sue stesse parole. _


	8. 1498, parte seconda

1498, parte seconda

  
  
  
  


_ “Non dovete fare nulla, Messer Mobrici. Lasciate che la tempesta passi...magari non lambirà nemmeno le vostre caviglie, magari di quell’informazione mio fratello non sa nemmeno che farsene...” _

 

Le parole di Lucrezia continuavano a suonare alle orecchie di Fabrizio come una strana e contorta profezia. Era passato del tempo da quando la giovane Borgia l’aveva messo al corrente della spada di Damocle che pendeva sulla sua testa e su quella di Ermal, eppure quella frase - intesa, naturalmente, come una sorta di rassicurazione, non come un oscuro monito - non aveva fatto altro che piantarsi sempre più a fondo nella sua mente, come un chiodo arrugginito, portandogli via il sonno e la pace. Ed Ermal se n’era accorto, oh se se n’era accorto, ma lui era stato evasivo, incapace di mettere quel suo combattivo cherubino di fronte ad una realtà tanto dura da digerire: non aveva avuto il coraggio di riferirgli ciò che Lucrezia Borgia aveva riferito a lui. 

Fabrizio, che si reputava una persona onesta e incapace di cedere alle lusinghe degli intrighi, era riuscito a mantenere tanto a lungo un segreto così grave, ripetendo a sé stesso fino allo sfinimento che lo stava facendo per proteggere Ermal, per proteggerlo dalla consapevolezza che entrambi erano, inevitabilmente, braccati.

_ La verità era che per codardia non era mai riuscito a trasformare quell’informazione trasmessagli con tanta solerzia da un angelo gentile in un discorso che potesse srotolare di fronte ad Ermal, consapevole che semmai avesse detto a qualcun altro ciò che lui sapeva, quell’informazione sarebbe diventata reale, troppo reale perché lui fosse in grado di sopportarla. Eccola, la nuda verità. Aveva una paura tale che da settimane teneva per sé una notizia di vitale importanza, della quale certamente Ermal avrebbe dovuto venire a conoscenza, per meglio tutelare sé stesso e il suo buon nome. _

Vagando per i corridoi della Cancelleria Apostolica alla ricerca dello studiolo di Ramiro de Lorqua, Fabrizio si scoprì inusitatamente preoccupato.

De Lorqua era sempre stato un tipo schivo, lontano dai pettegolezzi e dai divertimenti che affollavano il palazzo papale, ma sempre leale e sincero nei confronti di coloro che giudicava amici. Una convocazione così formale, nel suo studio privato, aveva acceso nell’anima di Fabrizio il sospetto spaventoso che la tempesta - così l’aveva chiamata la dolce Lucrezia - fosse sul punto di investirlo  _ \- anzi, di investirli, poiché lui ed Ermal erano un sol uomo in quella vicenda -  _ e temeva di non essere ben attrezzato a fronteggiare Cesare Borgia, le sue ire e le sue mire, non su un terreno sul quale non sarebbero stati i soli contendenti... _ né le sole vittime. _

Prima che potesse bussare alla pesante porta di legno scuro dello studiolo di Ramiro, un valletto in livrea lo informò che il suo ospite avrebbe tardato, trattenuto in città da una faccenda che pensava erroneamente di sbrigare in poco tempo ma che si era rivelata di difficile soluzione. Fabrizio pensò che la vicenda era di sicuro meno pressante di quanto il valletto gli avesse descritto, con una nota artificiosamente desolata nella voce che faceva supporre un qualche tipo di ben oliata messinscena che il servitore era tenuto a fare ogniqualvolta Ramiro s’intrattenesse fino a mattino inoltrato con qualcuno dei suoi amanti romani. Si accomodò su una panca e lì lo attese, lasciando che la sua mente vagasse lontano da Roma e dalle serpi che si annidavano nella corte papale, forti di un veleno estremamente pericoloso, letale.

_ Una serpe: Cesare Borgia. _

Fu il rumore degli stivali di De Lorqua a far rinsavire Fabrizio all’improvviso, come se nel momento stesso in cui aveva sentito le suole dello spagnolo sbattere contro al pavimento lucido fosse ritornato di colpo dal regno dei morti.

Ramiro lo salutò con una benevolente e frettolosa pacca sulla spalla, prima di farlo accomodare nel suo studiolo - arredato squisitamente con mobili di ciliegio laccato e ordinate pile di carte che raggiungevano altezze considerevoli - e Fabrizio sentì le viscere contorcersi in uno spasmo nonappena il suo fondoschiena toccò la morbida superficie della scranna di velluto che Ramiro gli aveva offerto. Lo spagnolo si appoggiò al davanzale della finestra, allungando davanti a sé le gambe magre e un poco curve in un gesto che lasciava trasparire un’apparente disinvoltura ma che in realtà nascondeva un ben dissimulato nervosismo, evidente dal modo in cui si tolse il cappello - quasi se lo volesse strappar via a viva forza dal capo, che stava andando incontro ad una precoce calvizie - e se lo posò in grembo, come a voler nascondere quella leggendaria virilità che tanta fama gli aveva regalato tra i giovanotti di Roma.

Un giovane coppiere, che Fabrizio aveva già visto altre volte, entrò da una porticina di servizio e versò del vino in due calici, lasciando la brocca sul tavolo a loro disposizione e ritirandosi nello stesso religioso silenzio con il quale era comparso.

Ramiro De Lorqua prese un piccolo sorso di vino, prima di parlare.

“Cesare ha chiesto al vostro  _ caro amico _ ”, disse, stando ben attento a sottolineare quelle due parole con il fare di chi la sa lunga ma deve tener la bocca cucita per cause di forza maggiore, “di accompagnarlo nel suo viaggio in Francia, a reclamare il suo nuovo titolo e la sua sposa. Non so perché abbia preso questa scelta, non sono nella testa di Cesare, ma so per certo che, per amor vostro e per la vostra incolumità, Ermal si è visto costretto ad accettare, per quanto questa mossa possa danneggiare oltremodo la sua famiglia in sede napoletana.”

La cadenza dolce e quasi soporifera della voce di De Lorqua, tutta catalana, sarebbe giunta gradevole alle orecchie di Fabrizio, se le circostanze fossero state meno spiacevoli, visto che lo spagnolo parlava per sua natura come se stesse canticchiando tra sé una ninnananna popolare.

_ Ma quelle erano circostanze estremamente spiacevoli, e la voce di Ramiro rimbombò nella mente di Fabrizio come un’eco dissonante e stridula dentro una grotta piena di pipistrelli. _

La stanza sembrò improvvisamente chiuderglisi intorno come una spira mortale, soffocante e claustrofobica, e il soffitto a cassettoni gli ricordò fin troppo bene il coperchio fatale di una bara decorata, incombendo su di lui come un’oscura minaccia.

“Per...per la mia incolumità?”, riuscì soltanto a boccheggiare, portandosi alla bocca il calice e imbrattandosi la camicia di vino a causa della mano che non smetteva di tremare incontrollabilmente.

Lo spagnolo sollevò un sopracciglio, un’indecifrabile espressione dipinta sul suo volto acuminato, incorniciato da una soffice barba castana.

“Fabrizio, io vi conosco, voi non siete un sempliciotto. Credevate davvero che nessuno sapesse di voi e di Don Ermal?”, disse. Perfettamente integrato in Italia da molti anni, De Lorqua non aveva mai abbandonato l’espressione  _ don _ , tipico intercalare spagnolo che prontamente utilizzava in loco di  _ messere _ . “Sancha d’Aragona sa di voi da molto, moltissimo tempo. Così pure Cesare. Ed Ermal sapeva perfettamente che loro... _ sapevano”, _ asserì con un vago gesto della mano, come se fosse difficile per lui trovare parole appropriate per descrivere quella situazione, “che erano a conoscenza della reale natura del vostro rapporto. Me l’ha confidato tempo fa, mentre voi e Michele eravate impegnati in un duello…”, concluse, quasi a voler giustificare a tutti i costi quando e perché anche lui fosse diventato parte integrante di quella vicenda.

Fabrizio sentì un conato di vomito risalirgli su per la gola, e a stento lo trattenne.

_ Dunque Ermal sapeva. _

_ Sapeva persino da prima di lui che altri avevano appreso della loro relazione e sapeva che avrebbero potuto usarla contro di loro. _

Si accorse che doveva avere un’espressione tremenda stampata sul volto solo quando Ramiro, che dimostrava nei confronti di tutti soltanto una distaccata cordialità, gli rivolse uno sguardo carico di compassione e gli strinse le dita arcuate attorno al braccio, in una specie di cameratesca solidarietà.

_ Fratello mio, io ti comprendo. _

“Quando...quando ha intenzione di partire Cesare?”

De Lorqua scosse un poco il capo.

“Non c’è nulla di sicuro, non ancora. E poi”, disse, intuendo forse per pregressa esperienza quali passioni si agitassero nel petto di Fabrizio, “Ermal non se ne andrebbe mai senza salutarvi... _ vero?” _

Il giovane capitano prese una grossa boccata dell’aria stantia che opprimeva la stanzetta, carica dell’odore dei fogli e delle pergamene, della polvere e del legno, ma questa risultò paradossalmente sgradevole persino ai suoi polmoni, che sembravano essersi ridotti alla dimensione di un acino d’uva.

_ Ermal non se ne sarebbe mai andato senza salutarlo. _

_ Non l’avrebbe fatto. _

_ Oppure si, perché era in collera con lui. Ed Ermal una volta - molto tempo prima, quando il loro amore era soltanto un’idea che fioriva nelle loro menti a tarda notte e non produceva frutti, ma soltanto macchie sulle lenzuola - gli aveva confidato che gli era estremamente difficoltoso seguire la logica ed appellarsi al raziocinio, quando era davvero adirato. _

Con uno scatto si levò dalla pesante sedia e questa rovinò sul pavimento alle sue spalle con un tonfo sordo, come un sacco di farina abbandonato. Ramiro si raddrizzò sulle gambe a sua volta e un lampo di preoccupazione baluginò dietro i suoi occhi troppo piccoli e troppo ravvicinati, così acuti che davano l’impressione di trapassare il proprio interlocutore da parte a parte, come minuscoli aghi da rammendo.

“Devo andare, Ramiro”, gli disse solo, senza ricordarsi dell’etichetta o della buona educazione. Ma Ramiro sembrò capirlo.

Correre tra i corridoi carichi di bellezza e pullulanti di servi, cardinali, diaconi e chierici, sembrò a Fabrizio un’impresa titanica, una fatica d’Ercole, ma a malapena registrò il fiato corto e i muscoli spasmodicamente contratti, incapace di fermarsi o di riflettere.

La sua mente non ripeteva altro che  _ Ermal _ ,  _ Ermal  _ e ancora  _ Ermal. _

_ Ermal.  _

_ Corri.  _

_ Ermal.  _

_ Raggiungilo. _

Si sarebbe sicuramente schiantato contro la porta degli appartamenti che dividevano, se una minuta serva tartara non gli avesse prontamente spalancato i battenti catapultandolo dentro la stanza, dove Ermal era impegnato da tempo a fissare immobile un foglio immacolato sul quale erano impresse un paio di macchie di inchiostro.

Per qualche secondo si fissarono senza parlare, mentre Ermal appallottolava il foglio ruvido - poco più di uno scarto di cartiera, non certo costosissima carta da cancelleria - e lo allontanava da sé come avrebbe fatto con un cibo immangiabile o una testa umana servitagli su un vassoio da un acerrimo nemico.

Sostenevano l’uno lo sguardo dell’altro, Fabrizio colpevole ed Ermal severo, come un precettore e un alunno indisciplinato a confronto. Fabrizio si rese conto solo in quel momento di quanto gli occhi di Ermal fossero glaciali e trasparenti, specchi bidimensionali e senza profondità, e inevitabilmente gli tornò l’antica memoria di suo padre, quel padre che disprezzava fin nelle viscere e che aveva reso la sua giovinezza l’inferno in terra e al quale purtroppo sembrava rassomigliare con tutta quella rabbia trattenuta a stento sotto la pelle diafana e sottile, sul punto di spaccarsi.

“Ermal…”, sussurrò, e a quel punto il più giovane parve ridestarsi da un incubo, scuotendo la testa e aggrottando le sopracciglia soffici fino a farle incontrare sulla sommità del naso. Aprì e richiuse il pugno più volte, in una sorta di controllo della realtà circostante, una specie di verifica della propria presenza, lucidità, realtà.

Come se fino a pochi istanti prima fosse stato posseduto da forze ultraterrene, che gli avevano ottenebrato la mente e reso il cuore un abisso oscuro, privo d’amore e di misericordia.

_ Fu la prima volta che Fabrizio ebbe paura di quella creatura meravigliosa, quella creatura che amava più di sé stesso e tentava a tutti i costi di proteggere, ma della quale in realtà non conosceva il potenziale. Si augurò, silenziosamente, che fosse anche l’ultima, che mai più l’avrebbe visto in una simile condizione. _

_ Che mai più l’avrebbe costretto a subire l’inesorabile richiamo di quel sangue di mostro che gli scorreva nelle vene: l’avervi ceduto, ne era certo, l’avrebbe tormentato per lungo tempo, e Fabrizio non sopportava di essere lui la causa di tanto dolore e tanta vergogna. _

“Non osare mai più presumere di sapere che cosa sia meglio per me, Fabrizio”, disse, scandendo bene le parole, separandole l’una dall’altra per aggiungere a ciascuna la forza dell’avvertimento.

Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo: il confronto con lo sguardo amareggiato di Ermal gli era divenuto insostenibile.

“Non lo farò.”

“E non pensare di proteggermi tacendo su questioni delle quali io dovrei essere informato. Non fai che esporci al pericolo.”

Il capitano annuì.

La tensione sembrò scivolare via di colpo quando dal petto di Ermal venne un singhiozzo così terribile e stonato che Fabrizio credette che sarebbe caduto a terra, preda di un malore.

Pianse. 

Piansero entrambi.

Ma nessuno dei due fece nulla per impedire che tornassero inevitabilmente ad avvicinarsi e l’uno si perse nelle braccia dell’altro, mormorando scuse a mezza voce e frasi senza senso, incapaci di far fronte in solitudine alla moltitudine di emozioni che li stavano travolgendo.

Quando, con riluttanza, si sciolsero da quell’abbraccio che univa in sé il sapore amaro dell’errore e quello infinitamente dolce del perdono, fu Fabrizio il primo a parlare - era un evento, quello, più unico che raro.

“Ramiro mi ha detto che partirai con Cesare alla volta della Francia...non voglio che tu vada da solo. Non al suo fianco.”

Ermal gli rivolse un sorriso stanco, dolcemente asimmetrico.

“Sai perfettamente che non ho altra scelta, Fabrizio. Ma so anche che tu non puoi venire...non ti verrà mai accordato il permesso da Sua Santità, non ora che è così a corto di uomini nella guardia papale…”

Un lungo sospiro gli sfuggì dalle labbra, pallide e spettrali nella luce dorata che trafiggeva le ampie vetrate alle finestre.

“Allora mi inginocchierò di fronte al Papa e gli chiederò il permesso di venire con te. Per Dio, se fosse necessario mi prostrerei anche ai piedi di Cesare, riesci a credermi?”

Il giovane diplomatico storse il naso a quelle parole, impregnate dell’usuale amarezza con cui Fabrizio soleva pronunciare il nome di Cesare Borgia. Ciononostante, percepì quanto affetto  _ \- quanto amore -  _ traboccasse da quelle semplici frasi cariche di un sentimento che non aveva nulla di teatrale, nulla di costruito ad arte, ma si presentava nella sua forma più pura così come lo cantavano i poeti cortesi delle corti provenzali, e quel pensiero non mancò di colmargli il cuore di una gioia che non aveva mai provato prima.

“Fabrizio, ti prego…”, iniziò, ma la realtà era che non sapeva cosa dire. Sul viso del capitano apparve un mezzo sorriso.

“Ti prometto che non manterrò più segreti: verrò con te in Francia, e ti dirò come ho fatto a riuscirci. D’accordo?”

Ermal annuì, quasi beffardo.

Permaneva tra loro una sottile, impercettibile tensione, ma nessuno dei due sembrava curarsene davvero.

_ Sì,  _ pensò Fabrizio,  _ era davvero disposto a tutto per Ermal. _

_ Persino ad inginocchiarsi di fronte al Duca Valentino. _

 

***

 

_ “Perché vi isolate, Corella? Non siete felice che l’uomo al quale siete tanto devoto abbia finalmente ricevuto la grazia del posto nel mondo al quale ambiva sin dai tempi a Pisa?” _

Michele aveva piantato le iridi di ghiaccio e fuoco dentro quelle di Ermal, stupito - quasi spaventato - che qualcuno si fosse perso la briga di chiedergli cosa pensasse o cosa provasse in quel momento di grande rivolgimento nella propria vita e in quella di Cesare. Cionondimeno, Corella tacque: non avrebbe saputo cosa dirgli, né era avvezzo a parlare di sé con chicchessia. Ermal aveva preso atto del suo mutismo con un sorriso che ricordava una smorfia carnevalesca e aveva seguitato a tracciarne i lineamenti duri e marcati sul foglio: in poco tempo si era reso conto che il disegno che stava tracciando con il suo carboncino grasso pareva quasi più vivo del Corella stesso, che sempre più somigliava ad un’ombra invece che ad un uomo in carne ed ossa.

La loro conversazione - o meglio un monologo nel quale Ermal parlava e occasionalmente Michele rispondeva con frasi brevi o veri e propri monosillabi - era avvenuta quando il tepore settembrino avvolgeva Roma e i suoi giardini, ed era ancora facile sentire nell’aria il profumo dei fiori, ma presto era giunto l’autunno, e la partenza verso la Francia si faceva sempre più vicina.

Fabrizio aveva ottenuto dal Papa il permesso di partire, ingrossando le già nutrite fila della scorta armata del Duca Valentino, grazie alla sapiente intercessione di Lucrezia. Persino suo marito Alfonso si era perorato per la sua causa, sebbene Fabrizio non ne comprendesse il motivo.

In ogni caso, dal momento che aveva ricevuto il benestare di Sua Santità ad accompagnare il Valentino in Francia, non gli importava granché di sapere le motivazioni di Alfonso d’Aragona, che pure potevano essere estremamente nobili.

E sicuramente lo erano, dato l’amabile temperamento del neosposo di Lucrezia Borgia.

Partirono per la Francia in un mattino soleggiato, con tutta Roma che li accompagnava come in trionfo ai cancelli della città, con un codazzo di musici e popolani in un fasto che ricordava il tempo della grande Roma Imperiale e i suoi cortei, in cui la città si fermava per giorni a celebrare il proprio glorioso imperatore e le sue legioni vittoriose. Molte donne lanciarono fiori in direzione sia di Ermal, sia di Fabrizio, ma nessuno dei due si diede la pena di fare più di ciò che la cortesia imponeva: raccoglierli, ringraziare, spronare il cavallo e proseguire.

Sebbene da lontano, Fabrizio guardò Cesare Borgia comportarsi come un principe, come se il suo progetto di conquista dell’intera penisola fosse già compiuto e quella che stavano inscenando non fosse altro che una visita di piacere in territori che già gli appartenevano. 

Quando raggiunsero il porto di Civitavecchia, Fabrizio mise piede per la prima volta su una nave. Ermal non faceva altro che sorridere, quasi dimentico della disavventura che avevano passato entrambi a causa di quel viaggio, eccitato dalle onde e da tutto quel blu che, assieme al sole, si rifletteva nei suoi occhi e vi conferiva una sfumatura che il giovane capitano non aveva mai visto prima.

_ Ermal amava il mare. _

Gli piaceva raccontare che da bambino aveva imparato a nuotare tutto da solo, senza l’aiuto di nessuno, e che il mare era stato il suo primo rifugio.

_ Il mare, che lo accoglieva sempre nella sua immensità quando aveva la schiena e le natiche rigate di sangue e il cuore spezzato dalla crudeltà di quel mostro che Iddio gli aveva affibbiato, in un becero scherzo del destino, come genitore. _

_ Il mare, salato, che gli bruciava nelle ferite aperte e che le faceva cicatrizzare, abbracciando in silenzio il suo dolore. _

La traversata verso la Francia si svolse in un clima di inaspettata spensieratezza. Complici le temperature gradevoli, non era raro trovare Ermal e Fabrizio stesi sul ponte, a contemplare le stelle. Ermal sembrava essere un esperto in astronomia: conosceva i nomi delle stelle e delle costellazioni e ne parlava per ore, quasi rapito dalla propria stessa eloquenza, tracciando per Fabrizio un romanzo che partiva dagli albori della civiltà e giungeva, attraverso quegli astri che sul mare brillavano così luminosi da sembrare a tratti accecanti, fino al presente. Più volte Fabrizio ebbe la tentazione di baciarlo, di possederlo seduta stante senza curarsi dei marinai che si avvicendavano tutto intorno e si esprimevano nei loro strani idiomi - qualcuno parlava catalano, Fabrizio se ne accorse riconoscendo distintamente nelle loro bocche alcune parole pronunciate nelle canzoni che Corella usava cantare molto tempo prima, per intrattenere Sancha e Lucrezia ai loro banchetti - e più volte la ricacciò indietro con la forza d’animo di un monaco, per il loro bene.

Il vino scorreva a fiumi e rallegrava gli animi. Una sera il Duca Valentino, reso ciarliero dai fumi dell’ebbrezza, con le guance che andavano in fiamme, proclamò che se era vero che nel vino risiedeva la verità, in  _ molto _ vino risiedeva invece l’opportunità.

Quando Ermal gli chiese delucidazioni, Cesare Borgia si abbandonò ad una risata sguaiata, incapace di regalare al proprio pubblico una spiegazione migliore di una goffa scrollata di spalle, poi si ritirò con una delle prostitute che erano salpate con loro e non riemerse che a pomeriggio inoltrato, con il volto ancora arrossato dal vino e l’odore del sesso impregnato nelle opulenti vesti sgualcite. 

Giunsero in terra francese quando il sole ancora riscaldava la terra, carica di fiori tardivi e profumi così diversi da quelli che si sentivano attorno a Roma. Cesare disse a Fabrizio che poteva cavalcare con i dignitari alludendo, nemmeno sottilmente, al fatto che gli sembrava terribile doverlo tenere tanto a lungo separato da Ermal - lo disse con tono beffardo e Fabrizio dovette, a dispetto dei propri desideri, limitarsi ad assecondarlo con un lieve inchino del capo invece che renderlo privo di quella candida dentatura che tanto faceva impazzire le puttane romane con un montante ben assestato.

Ad Avignone li accolse Giuliano Della Rovere, legato pontificio presso i francesi e ostile ai Borgia quanto una lepre avrebbe potuto essere ostile ad una volpe - sapeva di essere in condizioni di miserevole inferiorità, tuttavia se non fosse stato cardinale avrebbe potuto essere un ottimo attore - e li fece sfilare per la città come ad un carnevale, tributando alla compagnia onori che nessuno - escluso forse il Borgia - credeva di meritare.

Il suo palazzo ricordava una corte in miniatura. Quando fu il momento di destinare gli alloggi, Cesare lo prese da una parte e gli disse qualcosa all’orecchio. Gli occhi di Della Rovere scintillarono felini e, con gran battito di mani, dispose ai servi di accomodare una stanza in meno.

Fabrizio strinse il pugno attorno all’elsa della spada così forte da sentire le dita scrocchiare una ad una, mentre Ermal fingeva un mezzo sorriso - era diventato facile per Fabrizio riconoscere i sorrisi veri da quelli finti, per quanto agli occhi di un osservatore esterno non sussistessero che minuscole differenze tra i primi e i secondi - e ringraziava Cesare Borgia a bassa voce per quella gentilezza.

_ “Per loro basterà un solo alloggio, Eminenza” _ , queste erano state le parole di Cesare.

Fabrizio si chiese dove l’avrebbe condotto quel rovescio del destino che, a causa della lingua troppo lunga di una principessa dissoluta ma con ottime doti d’osservatrice, aveva fatto in modo che lui ed Ermal si ritrovassero alla mercé del Duca Valentino.

Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto dargli una risposta, convenne. E quando finalmente la compagnia fu sciolta cosicché ognuno prendesse posto nei propri alloggi, il giovane capitano si abbandonò contro il crudo stipite di una porta e chiuse gli occhi, in attesa.

  
  
  
  


Un leggero venticello si era alzato su Avignone, portando con sé il profumo del freddo in arrivo. Fabrizio arrotolò la mappa che stava studiando per organizzare lo spostamento della compagnia verso la residenza del Re di Francia e quando rialzò lo sguardo si accorse che il giovane francese che accompagnava sempre Corella era in piedi davanti a lui, immobile come una statua di sale, le folte ciglia bionde calate a nascondere gli occhi chiarissimi.

“Messer Fabrizio, c’è una questione che richiede la vostra presenza”, bisbigliò quasi, quando Fabrizio gli rivolse un cenno interrogativo. Sembrava quasi imbarazzato dal dover essere lì, cosa che insospettì il capitano inusitatamente.

Mentre lo seguiva per i luminosi corridoi rischiarati da ampie bifore nella sua mente si andavano annidando pensieri terribili e complotti della peggior specie.

“Monsieur de Disieux”, gli chiese, ansante, con il cuore che quasi gli esplodeva in petto come l’ultimo colpo di un cannone esausto, “che cosa è successo?”

Il giovane francese  _ \- il francese di Corella -  _ si fermò di fronte ad un uscio decorato con motivi floreali, appesantito da un vezzoso drappo colorato che dava l’idea di trovarsi più in un bordello che nel palazzo di un cardinale.

“Non che cosa è successo, Messer Fabrizio. Che cosa stava per succedere”, disse, tirando il drappo e facendo cenno a Fabrizio di seguirlo.

Il capitano notò che, appoggiato con aria grave al muro decorato di stucchi dorati, c’era Michele Corella, con gli occhi bassi e un’espressione irritata sul viso di solito così muto e piano, che lasciava trasparire pochissimo di quello che accadeva nel suo cuore, sempre nascosto dietro una corazza di baro. In quella particolare occasione, però, il suo cuore si vedeva benissimo, ed era un cuore incupito dall’ira e dalla preoccupazione.

“Fabrizio!”

La voce di Ermal giunse dall’altro lato della stanza, dove era collocata una vasca interrata che imitava lo stile degli antichi bagni romani e Fabrizio si diresse verso di lui a colpo sicuro, impensierito dalla presenza di Corella in una situazione tanto intima e inusuale.

Il giovane diplomatico era immerso nell’acqua fino al torace, il pallore della sua pelle accentuata dalla piastrellatura della vasca da bagno, di un marmo verde che ricordava a Fabrizio la bile vomitata dai soldati della guardia pontificia dopo una sbronza che li aveva lasciati prostrati per giorni, alcuni quasi incapaci di muoversi dalle loro brande per i dolori allo stomaco e per lo stordimento.

Il cuore gli si contrasse in una morsa gelida.

“Ermal! Che cosa è successo? Perché”, gli chiese abbassando la voce fino a renderla un flebile mormorio, “ci sono qui Corella e il suo francese? Ha a che fare con quello che Cesare Borgia…”

... _ sa sul nostro conto? _

Il più giovane scosse appena la testa e dai suoi riccioli si levò un’aureola di minuscoli spruzzi.

Corella e il suo francese si erano fatti dappresso, e i loro visi cupi non promettevano buone notizie.

“Giuliano Della Rovere ha tentato un approccio sessuale nei miei confronti”, disse Ermal in un cauto sussurro. Fabrizio vide Corella stringere la mascella squadrata in uno scatto nervoso, gli occhi grigi resi quasi neri dall’ombra della furia. “E se non fosse stato per l’intervento di Michele non sarei riuscito a sottrarmi...non portavo armi, Fabrizio, e anche se le avessi portate”, bisbigliò, quasi come a doversi giustificare di un atto che non aveva voluto, né subito di sua sponte, “non avrei potuto farci niente…”

Per qualche secondo, Fabrizio non riuscì a percepire i propri stessi pensieri. Guardò le sue gambe muoversi, marciare verso l’uscita, mentre ascoltava il rumore del proprio sangue che pompava nelle orecchie e gli ricordava il rumore delle onde quando si infrangono sugli scogli in una notte di tempesta, incapace di trattenersi, incapace di abitare quel corpo che sembrava mosso da un burattinaio invisibile sul quale lui stesso non aveva potere.

Qualcuno, alla fine, riuscì a trattenere i fili che gli consentivano di muoversi senza apparentemente esistere, quasi fosse lontano da sé stesso, e si stupì quando le mani forti di Corella gli cinsero le spalle, incatenandolo al proprio posto con la forza di un toro.

“Per l’amor del cielo, Fabrizio, non fate pazzie. Devo forse rammentarvi la vostra posizione? O la mia, del resto? Rinsavite! Avete un’espressione che grida all’omicidio!”

Era forse così?

Se lo chiese finché non si specchiò negli occhi di Michele Corella. 

Il viso che quelle iridi di piombo gli rimandarono indietro fu un viso che Fabrizio non riuscì nemmeno a percepire come proprio. Straziato dalla rabbia, la cieca furia data dal pensiero di quel cane depravato di Giuliano Della Rovere che si avventava su Ermal come un leone su un pezzo di carne fresca, non somigliava più a quella che era abituato a vedere le rare volte in cui si specchiava per sistemarsi la barba, ma a quella di un Marte tradito, pronto a scendere in guerra e colmare l’Oltretomba degli spiriti di coloro che avevano osato sfidarlo.

Ebbe paura di sé stesso, in quel momento, e comprese appieno come l’amore potesse ispirare nell’uomo anche i sentimenti più spaventosi.

Nel frattempo, Ermal era uscito dalla vasca, e il francese di Corella l’aveva aiutato ad indossare una delle sue vesti da camera, che gli stava così corta da lasciare scoperte le caviglie bagnate.

“Allora che cosa suggerite di fare, Michele?”, si scoprì capace di ringhiare. Michele gli posò una mano sul braccio, e Fabrizio si rese conto soltanto in quel momento che aveva la spada sguainata per metà.

“Dobbiamo andare via di qui il prima possibile. Della Rovere ha tentato di approcciare anche Lorein”, disse, indicando il suo piccolo francese con lo sguardo,  _ “e persino Cesare.” _

Quella ammissione a denti stretti fece vacillare l’autocontrollo di Corella, che distolse lo sguardo per non rendere pubblico il lampo d’odio che aveva attraversato i suoi occhi alla mera menzione della possibilità che Cesare potesse veramente concedersi al cardinal Della Rovere per qualche possibilità in più presso la corte francese.

Fabrizio riacquistò un poco della perduta lucidità soltanto quando Ermal posò le bianche mani fresche ai lati del suo viso, in una muta supplica.

_ Non fare nulla di stupido. Ti prego. _

“Sapete perfettamente che io non ho potere sulle decisioni del Duca Valentino, Michele…”

Corella fece schioccare la lingua come a voler suggellare l’ineluttabile.

“Nemmeno io, Fabrizio. Ma voi tenete al sicuro Lorein e il vostro Ermal...proverò a far ragionare Cesare, nel frattempo.”

Fabrizio annuì.

Quella notte, Lorein dormì in una branda, collocata nel piccolo studio che Della Rovere aveva destinato ad Ermal - che restava, seppur in compagnia di Cesare Borgia, comunque un diplomatico del Regno di Napoli e dunque assolveva alle proprie funzioni sebbene Fabrizio non ne avesse mai compreso e chiesto la natura - e che comunicava con la camera da letto. Per la prima volta da quando si trovavano in Francia, Fabrizio sprangò tutti gli usci, spaventato dall’idea che qualcuno potesse introdursi nelle loro stanze e fare ad Ermal del male.

_ Non riusciva a non imputare a Cesare Borgia e alla sua assurda richiesta di dare loro un solo appartamento l’improvviso interesse del cardinal Della Rovere nei confronti di Ermal: se Michele aveva avuto la prontezza di spirito di toglierlo dai guai, era stato proprio Cesare a metterlo in pericolo. _

  
  
  
  


“Dovresti dormire, Fabrizio. Siamo al sicuro...fino a prova contraria.”

Il capitano esalò un lungo sospiro, allentando appena la presa sulla vita di Ermal e lasciando che i suoi indomiti ricci gli solleticassero le narici.

Dallo studio accanto veniva il russare sommesso di Lorein, che si era addormentato senza preoccuparsi di spegnere le candele, dalle quali si alzava un fumo denso dell’odore di cera bruciata.

“Fino a prova contraria”, gli fece eco, posandogli un casto bacio sulla sommità del capo.

“Della Rovere non manderà nessuno ad assassinarmi nel sonno, né verrà qui per prendersi quello che io e Lorein non gli abbiamo dato di nostra volontà...ho visto dalle finestre due prelati che conducevano qui dei ragazzini, Fabrizio. Ragazzini che avranno avuto dodici, tredici anni...ancora imberbi.”

La sua bella voce, di solito così melodiosa, era colma di disprezzo.

_ E di impotenza. _

Fabrizio non riuscì a non storcere il naso in un’espressione di disgusto.

“Da sempre a Roma lo additano come pederasta...non avrei mai voluto assistere al fatto che le voci, per una volta, si fossero rivelate fondate.”

Ermal concordò silenziosamente. Non c’era nulla che potessero fare, in ogni caso, per sottrarre quei poveri ragazzini al mostro, non quando la loro posizione era così delicata, così in bilico. Stretti nella morsa del ricatto di Cesare Borgia, non avevano alcun potere su quello che accadeva tra le mura avignonesi, e Fabrizio sospettava che una vera libertà non l’avrebbero avuta mai più, non nascondendo al mondo la vera natura del loro rapporto.

“Credi che Cesare Borgia sappia…?”

_ Credi che il Duca Valentino sappia con che razza di animale sta mercanteggiando per portare a termine il suo piano di unire l’Italia sotto la bandiera dei Borgia? _

Fabrizio scrollò le spalle.

“Se anche sapesse, non farebbe nulla. Malgrado nessuno ne parli apertamente, noi sappiamo perché siamo qui; Cesare vuole una moglie reale per legittimare quello schema di cui tu stesso, tempo fa, andavi tessendo le lodi: unire la Penisola. Dunque, anche se sapesse, credi che muoverebbe un dito?”

Il più giovane si lasciò sfuggire un riso amaro, che tanto strideva su una bocca così bella, fatta per essere baciata e riverita, non per storcersi in smorfie meste e rabbiose.

“No. Ovviamente no.”

Per un po’ se ne stettero in silenzio, cercando di addormentarsi cullati l’uno dal respiro dell’altro.

Il francese di Corella emise un minuscolo lamento nel sonno, poi tornò a russare piano, come un bambino raffreddato.

Ermal sussurrò, nel buio,  _ “ho paura che un’idea tanto nobile come quella di Cesare richiederà un tributo molto più alto che le sole vite di due ragazzi” _ e nessuno dei due, per quanto si sforzasse, riuscì a chiudere occhio quella notte.

All’alba, annunciandosi con un segnale convenuto, fu Michele Corella ad informarli che entro mezzogiorno si sarebbero rimessi in marcia per raggiungere la corte di Re Luigi XII.

_ Come avesse convinto Cesare a partire prima del previsto, quello restò un mistero. _

 

***

Il Ducato che il Re di Francia aveva concesso a Cesare li accolse benevolmente, sotto una pioggia di fiori e di baci, con il sole che scottava così tanto da far pensare all’arrivo di una seconda estate sulle terre francesi.

Ermal aveva il viso, arrossato come in pieno agosto, nascosto sotto ad un largo cappello alla moda romana, nero, con appuntata al lato una spilla che gli aveva regalato Ramiro de Lorqua indicandola come  _ “un dono sgradito che gradevolmente cedo a voi. Di sicuro farà maggior figura su di voi che su di me” _ e le cui parole il giovane aveva accolto con un’alzata d’occhi al cielo, dicendogli di essere meno teatrale quando dava via qualcosa di suo.

Ramiro aveva ridacchiato, sinceramente divertito, e gli aveva chiuso la spilla nel pugno, decretando che ormai quel dono era cosa fatta e non si poteva tornare indietro.

Fabrizio - che aveva la pelle abbastanza scura da essere sovente scambiato per un catalano - indossava un cappello soltanto per vezzo, perché Corella gli aveva chiesto di abbigliarsi da gran signore almeno durante il transito sulle terre che appartenevano a Cesare.

Il capitano tendeva a dimenticarlo - e, così facendo, a farlo dimenticare anche agli altri - ma era,  _ de facto _ , un gran signore anche lui, possedendo la sua famiglia un feudo di ragguardevoli dimensioni in Calabria e un titolo nobiliare del quale poco gli importava.

Passarono poco tempo nel Valentinois, comunque, perché la strada per la residenza del re era ancora lunga e dunque la marcia non poteva fermarsi, se non per ricevere onori, cibo e vino a volontà.

Quando finalmente raggiunsero la fortezza di Chinon, il clima - che fino a quel momento era stato mite e dolce - si fece di colpo più rigido, annunciando un autunno di piogge torrenziali e un inverno di gelo e di alberi stecchiti soffocati dalla nebbia.

Cesare corteggiò per settimane, senza successo apparente, la figlia del Re di Napoli, Carlotta d’Aragona, deciso più che mai a dare al proprio casato figli legittimi che potessero rivendicare troni e costruire un Regno nel suo nome, il nome dei Borgia.

Fabrizio sentì più volte cortigiani borbottare battute sulle origini di Cesare, il figlio del Papa, ricostruendo nei pochi sprazzi che riusciva a comprendere - lui, a differenza di Ermal, non parlava un buon francese e nemmeno lo comprendeva appieno - il ritratto di un bastardo arricchito che voleva scalare le gerarchie come un amante scala muri di pietra per raggiungere l’amata.

Non certo un ritratto incoraggiante o particolarmente lusinghiero, e per un po’ si ritrovò a chiedersi come Cesare Borgia avrebbe fatto pagare alla Francia quell’affronto - poiché, ne era certo, l’avrebbe fatto. Ogni volta che Ermal rientrava nel suo campo visivo, comunque, nella testa di Fabrizio smetteva di esserci spazio per pensieri che non lo riguardavano, per idee lontane e assurde: c’era solo Ermal, e andava bene così.

Alla corte francese ripresero le vecchie abitudini, come leggere insieme, suonare e cantare - spesso accompagnati da Corella e il suo francese, malgrado Corella sembrasse sempre meno in vena di fare festa e Lorein gli dedicasse più occhiate preoccupate che sorrisi - e fare lunghe passeggiate a cavallo anche sotto la pioggia, esplorando le verdi terre francesi, puntellate di vitigni e bassi caseggiati di pietra chiara, che a tratti ricordavano quelli che si ergevano solitari nelle campagne romane.

Un pomeriggio di gelido sole bianco, all’inizio della primavera del 1499, Ermal e Fabrizio ingaggiarono un duello in una delle stanze preposte all’interno del castello, decorata con arazzi antichi che mostravano allegre scene di caccia e cruente battaglie, e Fabrizio si stupì di vedere quanto Ermal fosse migliorato negli anni, affinando le doti di spadaccino che teneva ben nascoste agli occhi del mondo. Solo quando il viola tenue del tramonto già incombeva sulla fortezza si lasciarono scivolare sul pavimento, esausti e sudati, scambiandosi un bacio che sapeva di vino e di sale.

Ermal appoggiò la testa alla spalla di Fabrizio, dandogli un leggero buffetto sul ginocchio, ancora senza fiato dall’estenuante duellare.

“Sua Maestà il re di Napoli mi ha fatto recapitare una missiva in cui richiede la mia presenza a corte: naturalmente tergiverserò, ma se il mio tentativo di prendere tempo fosse vano mi seguiresti?”

“Certo che ti seguirei”, rispose Fabrizio, senza dover nemmeno ponderare la sua proposta. “Ma a che pro ti richiama in patria? Manchi dai suoi territori da anni, Ermal, ma finora non ha mai accennato ad alcuna rimostranza o…”

Il più giovane lo zittì posandogli l’indice sulle labbra, indice che Fabrizio baciò con pronta riverenza, strappandogli una risata roca e ansante.

“Cesare Borgia sposerà Charlotte d’Albret, sorella del principe di Navarra. Il mio re teme per le sorti della sua alleanza con i Borgia...e ne ha tutte le ragioni. Dunque, saresti disposto a seguirmi a Napoli, nell’eventualità? Conto di non dover tornare alla corte degli Aragona, ma se dovesse mettersi così male e fossi costretto, vorrei che tu fossi al mio fianco.”

Il capitano annuì, ma pregò segretamente che quell’eventualità non si verificasse mai: sarebbe stato troppo doloroso, inaccettabile, dover scegliere tra la lealtà nei confronti della propria famiglia - dunque la lealtà al Papa - e l’amore che provava per Ermal.

Il 10 maggio di quell’anno, infatti, il Duca Valentino convolò a nozze con la sorella del principe di Navarra, così bella e altera che avrebbe potuto perfettamente rivaleggiare con lui in grazia e portamento.

Durante la cerimonia, Ermal rimase ostinatamente in silenzio, segno inequivocabile che stava studiando un modo per cavarsi dal terribile impiccio di doversi destreggiare tra Napoli, Roma, la Francia e la Spagna, senza uscirne mancante di vitali parti del corpo o sconfitto nello spirito, senza che né lui né Fabrizio dovessero compiere insopportabili sacrifici per restare in vita.

_ Cosa mai avrebbe potuto essere più insopportabile per loro che doversi separare? _

_ Cosa avrebbe potuto essere più insopportabile per loro di sapersi l’uno la rovina dell’altro? _

Ermal giurò a sé stesso, a quel punto, che avrebbe fatto di tutto per mantenere il sottile equilibrio tra le parti che il matrimonio di Cesare Borgia stava lentamente erodendo.

_ Ci sarebbe riuscito, o sarebbe morto nel tentativo. _

Ma nemmeno una mente acuta come la sua avrebbe potuto mai prevedere il futuro...un futuro ancor più incerto, alla luce del fatto che sia lui, sia Fabrizio, dipendevano dalle ambizioni e dai capricci di Cesare Borgia, che di ambedue ne aveva da vendere.

 

***

 

Il castello di Chinon, la notte, somigliava più ad un labirinto di cunicoli che ad una vera e propria residenza.

Fabrizio si ritrovò a passare per l’ennesima volta sotto la stessa volta a botte e un grugnito infastidito gli sfuggì dalle labbra. Stava per mettersi ad imprecare, quando si accorse che Michele Corella era appollaiato su una specie di davanzale in pietra, nascosto dietro un’umida nicchia nel muro - che una volta doveva aver ospitato una finestrella, ormai murata da chissà quanto - come in attesa.

Sul suo volto scuro Fabrizio lesse una specie di reticente preoccupazione - o forse la commistione di entrambe le cose - e il cuore gli balzò nel petto come un animale in gabbia, galoppando sotto le costole fino a dolergli.

“Stavate aspettando me, Michele?”

Corella annuì, scendendo dal piccolo davanzale con un elegante balzo, silenzioso come quello di un gatto, e avvicinandoglisi con cautela, indicandogli con lo sguardo quella che sembrava essere la porta di un armadio a muro.

“Seguitemi, per favore”, gli chiese con la sua voce soffice e roca, ad un tempo languida e autoritaria, quando si trovava a meno di un passo da lui. Solo a quel punto Fabrizio percepì la gelida punta di una lama premere contro al proprio fianco e una smorfia gli comparve sulle labbra, deformandole in una specie di sogghigno deluso.

“La cortesia di avere un pugnale puntato nell’addome non era necessaria, Michele. Ho imparato a fidarmi di voi, d’altronde ci conosciamo da molto tempo”, ringhiò a bassa voce, “e non avrei esitato a seguirvi...di mia spontanea volontà.”

Micheletto Corella abbassò il capo, come a voler dire  _ “lo so e me ne dispiaccio, ma questi sono gli ordini, lo sapete anche voi” _ , poi lo condusse silenziosamente giù per un passaggio segreto - per la propria natura di forte difensivo Chinon pullulava di quel tipo di corridoi nascosti - avendo cura di lasciarlo camminare nella scia della sua torcia in quel cunicolo altrimenti completamente buio. Infine, Michele si fermò in una specie di larga camera circolare sostenuta da antichi pilastri in mattoni crudi ormai completamente ricoperti di muschio, rinfoderando il pugnale con un gesto così inusualmente goffo da lasciare intendere che si vergognava di averlo estratto in prima istanza.

“Non vi pesano mai gli ordini di Cesare, Corella?”, si sorprese a dire Fabrizio, incrociando le braccia muscolose sul petto e appoggiando la schiena al vecchio muro grondante rigagnoli d’acqua putrida. L’uomo gli scoccò un’occhiataccia. Il fuoco della sua torcia gli proiettava ombre danzanti sul viso sbarbato e spigoloso e si rifletteva nei suoi occhi grigi, trasformando le sue iridi in miniature dell’inferno stesso.

E forse, pensò Fabrizio, era davvero così.  _ Che ne fosse consapevole o meno, Michele Corella portava l’inferno dentro di sé, come un Cavaliere venuto ad annunziare al mondo l’Apocalisse. _

“Non è questo il luogo, né il tempo, per discutere i dettagli del mio rapporto con Cesare, Fabrizio. Sono stato mandato per informarvi che sia voi, sia Ermal, seguirete Cesare nella sua campagna contro Milano _...e in quelle che verranno dopo” _ , disse, rendendo palese che il suo amico e signore era sul punto di portare a termine il proprio progetto di conquista dell’Italia...di tutta l’Italia.

Fabrizio ne prese semplicemente atto. Poteva rifiutarsi? Naturalmente no. Dunque, poteva solo andare avanti, galoppare come un cavallo con i paraocchi e sperare che l’impresa del Duca Valentino non si risolvesse in una clamorosa disfatta.

_ Poiché i destini di tutti loro - Lui, Ermal, Cesare, Michele - erano legati a doppio filo, avrebbe dovuto fare la sua parte e sincerarsi che il volo d’Icaro intrapreso dal Borgia non venisse soffocato nel sangue. Nel suo, in quello di Cesare e di Michele. In quello di Ermal e di Lorein e di tutti coloro che avevano amato. _

“Dovrete informare Ermal, adesso?”

Michele annuì, giocherellando con una falda del cappellaccio largo, scuro come quello di un bandito.

“Adesso o domani, non fa differenza. La partenza non è imminente.”

“Allora, vi prego, evitate il pugnale con lui. Non offendetelo a tal punto, Michele. Ermal tiene alla propria dignità forse più di quanto voi non teniate a Cesare”, aggiunse a bassa voce.

Corella si limitò ad annuire, con un’espressione indecifrabile impressa sul volto.


	9. Autunno, 1499

Autunno, 1499

  
  
  
  


Milano li aveva accolti con fastosa benevolenza in un mattino freddo, con la brina che imporporava gli steli larghi delle erbe infestanti che ne circondavano le spesse mura.

Non c’era stato bisogno di combattere, poiché lo Sforza era fuggito con la coda tra le gambe nella notte, a nascondersi in chissà quale cloaca.

Malgrado i tamburi di guerra risuonassero alle loro spalle, Fabrizio non aveva potuto fare a meno di sorridere guardando come gli occhi di Ermal divoravano la bellezza di quella città costruita sui tradimenti e finanziata da forzieri di ducati lordi del sangue delle lotte intestine.

Dilaniata dall’avvicendarsi di due dinastie - i Visconti e gli Sforza  - fondate sul fratricidio e in ginocchio di fronte ad un nuovo conquistatore, nondimeno bellissima, bella della bellezza altera di una donna di mezza età che continuava a conservare il fascino - e lo spirito - di una giovinetta pronta ad avere il mondo ai propri piedi.

Com’era bella, Milano, austera e opulenta insieme, di ferro e di bronzo e di pietra, persino Cesare Borgia ne era rimasto tanto ammaliato da mostrare ai presenti, quasi timidamente, un sorriso scevro d’ogni malizia.

Fabrizio aveva, allora, avvicinato il cavallo a quello di Ermal e a bassa voce gli aveva chiesto se in quel momento, malgrado avessero preso parte a quella spedizione più per costrizione che per volontà, stesse anche lui sognando il sogno di Cesare.

Il più giovane si era bagnato le labbra, come a prendere tempo nella sua risposta, poi candidamente aveva annuito.

Il capitano non ne era stato felice, tuttavia aveva afferrato la sua mano guantata, ben saldamente artigliata alle redini dell’enorme bestia che il Re di Francia gli aveva donato  _ \- “Voi siete un uomo di statura considerevole, messer Meta, non potete certo cavalcare un cavallino per donnicciole”, gli aveva detto, baciandogli le guance e affidandogli le briglie di quell’imponente animale dal manto scuro, che a dispetto delle apparenze aveva gli occhi dolci di una ragazzina -  _ e l’aveva stretta nella sua, come a suggellare una solenne promessa.

_ Qualunque cosa accada, sarò al tuo fianco. _

Ermal l’aveva abbagliato con uno dei suoi sorrisi poi, fianco a fianco, avevano seguitato a raccogliere gli entusiastici tributi della folla.

Solo Michele Corella sembrava incapace di partecipare a quei festeggiamenti, trovandosi solo per la prima volta dopo anni: il suo francese, Lorein, era rimasto nel Valentinois per ordine di Cesare. Ermal gli aveva regalato un liuto come dono di commiato e, malgrado il loro rapporto si fosse intensificato soltanto a causa della comune sorte toccatagli al palazzo del cardinal Della Rovere, il giovane francese non aveva esitato a salutare sia lui che Fabrizio con un fraterno abbraccio. Non era passato inosservato, invece, quanto quella separazione avesse spezzato il cuore di Corella, che sembrava essere stato privato di un organo vitale e cavalcava vicino a Cesare come uno spettro senza pace, gli occhi grigi velati da un’afflizione profonda.

_ Molti supponevano che fosse proprio il cuore l’organo del quale si fosse privato per lasciarlo nelle mani di Lorein de Disieux, ma nessuno ebbe mai il coraggio di affrontare con lui l’argomento, nemmeno il pungente Ramiro de Lorqua che, se aveva fatto congetture, stava ben attento a sussurrarle invece che spiattellarle in faccia al mondo ad alta voce. _

Milano festeggiò per giorni e notti i suoi nuovi signori, offrendo loro tanto vino da farli quasi soffocare. Cesare, ubriaco, cantava e trattava ogni singolo individuo che gli si avvicinasse come un amico di vecchia data, baciandolo e riverendolo e riempiendolo di un altro po’ di vino. Per qualche giorno Ermal e Fabrizio si divertirono a sottostare a quella pantomima e a lasciare che la gioia e l’ebbrezza lasciassero cadere nell’oblio l’innegabile fatto che era stato nientemeno che un ricatto a trascinarli dov’erano arrivati, ma poi entrambi tornarono a più miti consigli ed utilizzarono il tempo a disposizione per studiare Milano, quella città moderna ed efficiente, che nascondeva le proprie nefandezze molto meglio di Roma.

Ermal disegnava moltissimo, spinto dalla vitalità che Milano sapeva infondere a chiunque fosse abbastanza sensibile da lasciarsi sussurrare le sue meraviglie all’orecchio, e Fabrizio gli sedeva accanto, temperando i suoi carboncini oppure osservandolo mentre era tutto preso dalla gioia della creazione.

Ma il tempo dei disegni e dei banchetti durò pochissimo, perché presto il re di Francia diede a Cesare la sua benedizione per la conquista e la riunificazione della Romagna, e dunque eccoli di nuovo sfilare in corteo, diretti verso la guerra.

Più volte Fabrizio si trovò atterrito all’idea che di lì a poco sarebbe stato tempo di uccidere, uccidere in nome di un’idea della quale non era entusiasta ma di cui faceva parte, per un motivo o per l’altro, anche lui... _ e anche Ermal. _

Accampati negli incolti che separavano la Lombardia dalla Romagna, una notte i due si ritrovarono soli accanto al fuoco, con la sola distante compagnia delle poche guardie sveglie, assieme all civette che gridavano sugli alberi mentre smembravano topolini per nutrire la propria prole. Ermal cercò rifugio dal freddo pungente sedendosi tra le gambe di Fabrizio e lasciando che il più grande lo avvolgesse nel proprio mantello, che odorava di cavalli e di terra bagnata, appoggiando con un teatrale sospiro la nuca al suo petto.

Il Po rumoreggiava alle loro spalle, gonfio delle piogge che erano cadute nei giorni precedenti e avevano reso i sentieri di terra battuta un inferno di fango e di sterco, e davanti a loro comparivano le sconfinate campagne più fertili dell’intera Penisola. Avevano passato la serata a studiare mappe e strategie, finché Cesare non aveva deciso di ritirarsi insieme a Michele, a discutere di chissà cosa in solitudine. Fabrizio si era trattenuto qualche minuto ancora, per imprimersi nella mente i nomi di quelle rocche e di quelle città che presto o tardi sarebbero capitolate ai piedi del Duca Valentino - per quanto gli costasse ammetterlo, non era così sciocco da pensare che qualcuno potesse  _ davvero  _ mettere i bastoni tra le ruote ad un uomo come Cesare Borgia - e ne aveva letto i nomi a fior di labbra:  _ Cervia, Faenza, Imola, Forlì, Ravenna, Rimini, Cesena... _ nomi di luoghi che non conosceva, così lontani dalle terre alle quali era abituato da suonare quasi esotici alle sue orecchie ma che avrebbe imparato a conoscere sul campo di battaglia. Scuotendo il capo al pensiero, aveva affidato le mappe alle mani di uno dei servitori del Borgia e, seguito da Ermal, era uscito nella notte puntellata di fuochi, aspettando la grazia di un sonno che forse non sarebbe arrivato.

Ermal sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, lanciandogli un’occhiata dal basso attraverso le folte ciglia scure, e Fabrizio gli posò un bacio leggero sulla punta del naso.

“Ti si legge in faccia che hai qualcosa da dire, Ermal. Dilla, dunque. Abbiamo promesso di non nasconderci nulla…”

Ermal si passò un dito sulle labbra, leggermente screpolate dal vento freddo che si levava dal Po e che odorava di erba umida.

“Credi che Cesare riuscirà nella sua impresa?”, mormorò, cercando di nascondere un brivido.

Fabrizio strinse ancor di più il mantello attorno alle sue spalle magre, appoggiando il mento al suo capo nudo e ricciuto, soffice come il più fine dei cuscini della corte papale.

“Deve riuscirci...perché adesso il nostro destino è legato a doppio filo al suo e io non intendo sprecare la mia vita inseguendo la chimera di qualcun altro.”

Ermal si lasciò sfuggire una mezza risata liberatoria, sollevata.

“Nemmeno se quella chimera fosse la mia, mio buon capitano?”

Fabrizio non poté far altro che sbuffare un grugnito divertito dal fondo della gola.

“Io inseguirei le tue chimere anche se fossero irrealizzabili”, disse solennemente, come fosse l’ennesimo giuramento. Ed Ermal, per quella notte, non ebbe altro da ribattere.

 

***

 

Si trovavano a Modena quando all’accampamento giunse la notizia che Caterina Riario-Sforza, la Virago, Signora di Imola e Forlì, aveva attentato alla vita del Sommo Pontefice. Cesare raccolse attorno a sé una manciata d’uomini e, furioso, si lanciò in un galoppo sfrenato verso Roma, gridando ingiurie contro Caterina e millantando di fare di lei poco più che carne da macello, oltre che un buco da lasciar fottere ai propri ufficiali.

Fu Ramiro de Lorqua a suggerire ad Ermal e Fabrizio di unirsi in quella cavalcata disperata e i due, viste le circostanze, non poterono far altro che lasciare che i paggi sellassero i loro cavalli e partire.

Quando raggiunsero la Città Eterna era ormai ora tarda, ma appresero tuttavia che l’attentato era ormai un’eco lontana: gli attentatori erano morti di una morte atroce e il mandante era già stato reso pubblico.

_ La mandante, Caterina. _

Fabrizio ricordava che suo padre l’aveva conosciuta, svariati anni prima, ma non riusciva a rammentare in quali circostanze o chi all’epoca sedesse sul trono di Pietro. Era nata e cresciuta a Milano, figlia illegittima del duca Galeazzo Maria Sforza, ed era stata educata alle arti maschili in luogo di quelle femminili, sicché era maestra nel maneggio d’armi invece che nel ricamo, e voci insistenti dicevano si aggirasse per i suoi palazzi costantemente abbigliata di un’armatura, come se fosse sempre pronta a scendere in guerra.

Molte voci, in realtà, circolavano su di lei, ma Fabrizio sapeva benissimo che a nessuna di esse avrebbe dovuto dar credito, non finché non avesse potuto vedere la Contessa di persona.

Si trattennero pochissimo, a Roma, in ogni caso: non fu necessario mercanteggiare a lungo con Sua Santità per trovare un pretesto al quale aggrapparsi per muovere guerra alla Virago - giacché era stata lei stessa a scavarsi la fossa con la sola forza delle proprie braccia - così, dopo pochi giorni, erano di nuovo in viaggio per ricongiungersi all’esercito e partire alla volta della guerra che Cesare Borgia serbava nel cuore e negli intenti sin dagli albori del mondo, una guerra che era puerilmente convinto di riuscire a portare a termine con uno schiocco di dita ma che, invece, l’avrebbe consumato fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

_ Di quello, però, nessuno poteva esserne certo, non in quel momento, non quando la sola menzione del nome di Cesare Borgia bastava ad ispirare in ognuno dei suoi seguaci la fiducia di una facile vittoria. _

  
  
  
  


Imola venne presa nel brevissimo tempo di un battito del cuore. Furono gli abitanti stessi ad aprire a Cesare - liberatore e conquistatore insieme - le porte della città, ammaliati dalla promessa di una vita migliore, affrancata dal tributo della servitù.

Per la prima volta, Fabrizio vide Ermal indossare un’armatura scintillante sopra gli abiti semplici e i suoi occhi si riempirono di paura al pensiero di lui che menava fendenti in battaglia, fiero come un giovane lupo ma altrettanto vulnerabile.

Che esperienza poteva avere un diplomatico della guerra? Fabrizio si diceva che, avendo militato per anni nella guardia pontificia, poteva avere almeno una vaga idea di cosa potesse essere una battaglia anche solo ricordando le centinaia - o forse migliaia - di gigantesche risse che era riuscito a sedare nelle turbolenti notti romane. Oppure, seguitava a ripetere a sé stesso, poteva ripescare dai cassetti della memoria i racconti terribili di suo padre, che di guerre ne aveva combattute parecchie: piccole guerre, certo, poco più che scaramucce tra le grandi famiglie del patriziato dell’Urbe, ma da ognuna di esse era ritornato con incancellabili squarci nell’anima e nuove cicatrici sul robusto corpo dalla pelle olivastra, larghe strisce e spaventose mezzelune pallide che si stagliavano su un campo di grano arso dal fuoco d’agosto.

_ Ma Ermal? Qualcuno aveva mai raccontato ad Ermal cosa volesse dire scendere sul campo di battaglia? Qualcuno gli aveva mai raccontato gli orrori della guerra? _

Fabrizio non ebbe il coraggio di chiederglielo.

Soltanto quando riuscirono a ritagliarsi un momento di solitudine mentre Cesare prendeva possesso dei palazzi del potere di Imola e cancellava ogni traccia di Caterina Riario-Sforza dalla città Fabrizio gli pose la fatidica domanda.

“Allora anche tu combatterai?”

Per un attimo, il più giovane parve stupito da quella domanda, come se non fosse stato Fabrizio ma un povero folle fuggito da un ospedale di carità a porgliela, spalancando gli occhi e aprendo leggermente le braccia in un gesto di muta sorpresa.

“Certo che combatterò, Fabrizio. Non è forse mio dovere?”

Fabrizio si appoggiò con la schiena al muro freddo che abbracciava la stretta scalinata di pietra dove si erano rifugiati per trovare un attimo l’uno per l’altro e si portò una mano alla sommità del naso, che pizzicò piano tra l’indice e il pollice, strizzando gli occhi per cercare di contenere un accesso di mal di testa.

“Io preferirei di no…”, si lasciò sfuggire, ed Ermal gli accarezzò dolcemente la guancia, soffermandosi sulla morbidezza inusitata della sua barba scura e folta, ben curata malgrado tutto.

“Anch’io preferirei non vederti combattere, ma che altro possiamo fare?”

Il capitano fece scivolare una mano sul polso del più giovane, sollevandogli la manica della camicia e percorrendo con le dita l’intrico di vene che facevano capolino sotto la pelle liscia e quasi trasparente come quella di una fanciulla. Un sorriso storto e preoccupato gli increspò amaramente la bocca.

“Temo per la tua vita. Tu non hai mai militato nella guardia pontificia, non sai cosa---”

Ermal fu veloce a portargli il dito alle labbra, zittendolo prontamente.

“Prima che le tue parole inizino a suonare alle mie orecchie come offensive”, sussurrò, l’ombra di un broncio dipinta sul viso, “fermati. Non dire altro, e rammenta che ti conosco ormai quasi come conosco me stesso. Non ho imparato a combattere ascoltando i musici intonare  _ chansons de geste _ o leggendo romanzi cavallereschi, Fabrizio. Tu stesso mi hai reso uno spadaccino provetto e un armaiolo mi ha personalmente istruito all’uso delle armi da fuoco...leggevo trattati di strategia militare quando ancora studiavo a Parigi, non certo perché fossi io il primo a voler diventare capitano di ventura - guardami, ti sembro forse un capitano di ventura? - ma perché sapevo già qualcosa sul mondo, non dimenticare che sono pur sempre un suddito della corte aragonese, e la corte aragonese era un luogo spietato, dove morire era decisamente più facile che vivere. Ti chiedo quindi ora di non insultare né la mia abilità, né la mia intelligenza, con le tue preoccupazioni - che so essere in buona fede, naturalmente - e di concedermi un po’ di fiducia. La stessa fiducia che io accordo a te da quando ho lasciato Pisa per seguirti, ricordi?”

L’uomo annuì, incantato dalle parole di Ermal, così cariche di orgoglio e di passione da riempirgli il cuore di una strana e nuova consapevolezza, di una specie di invadente e bruciante gioia che gli scaldava le gambe intirizzite dal freddo umido dell’inverno romagnolo, un sentimento certo fuoriluogo, come era sicuramente inopportuno il suo improvviso desiderio di essere tramutato in un povero sordo per poter guardare semplicemente le sue labbra muoversi e bearsi della grazia con cui si contraevano e si distendevano a mostrare la schiera di grossi denti candidi e, a volte, la punta della lingua.

“Non metto in dubbio le tue capacità, Ermal, ma la guerra è...la guerra. Non sempre sopravvivere è una questione di abilità.”

Il giovane annuì.

“Lo so. Ma vale lo stesso anche per te, non credere che io non tema per la tua... _ incolumità” _ , scelse all’ultimo di dire, incapace di sopportare l’idea di perdere Fabrizio, specie sul campo di una battaglia che andava a combattere malvolentieri.

Un servitore tozzo, dal naso schiacciato e la pelle bruciata dal sole, bofonchiò qualcosa alle loro spalle e furono costretti a dividersi per lasciarlo passare. Recava nelle braccia, lasciate scoperte dalle maniche della camicia nonostante le temperature inclementi, una delicata scultura in legno verniciato, che maneggiava con la stessa tenerezza con cui un padre maneggerebbe il figlio neonato, con mani insicure ma ugualmente risolute.

Ermal girò sui tacchi per andarsene, quando Fabrizio lo afferrò per un braccio e lo costrinse a voltarsi.

“Ricordati sempre che io ti amo”, mormorò, con la voce incrinata dall’emozione.

Il più giovane non riuscì a far altro che sorridergli.

_ Era la prima volta che glielo diceva. _

 

***

 

Se Imola e Forlì erano state leste a calarsi le brache di fronte al figlio bastardo del Papa e al suo esercito di scellerati e mercenari, altrettanto non si poteva dire della loro Signora, che si era asserragliata nella formidabile fortezza di Ravaldino e lì resisteva, imperterrita, da mesi, attorniata dai suoi fedelissimi e protetta da bastioni capaci di resistere persino all’artiglieria francese, quasi prendendosi gioco di tutti loro come se quello che stava vivendo non fosse un assedio ma un piacevole viaggio nella sua tenuta di campagna.

Fabrizio aveva più volte pensato che la tenacia di Caterina Riario-Sforza era, se non altro, ammirevole, ma si era sempre ben guardato dal dirlo ad alta voce, visto il crescente malumore che serpeggiava nelle tende degli ufficiali.

La resistenza della Virago, comunque, iniziò a scricchiolare quando Cesare dette ordine ai cannonieri di sparare contro le mura della rocca incessantemente, anche di notte, e fu proprio in una di quelle notti di neve e di vento che anche i bastioni di Ravaldino iniziarono a scricchiolare assieme alla loro Contessa e alla sua ferrea determinazione.

Fabrizio si era concesso un momento di riposo, sebbene la terra ruggisse e tremasse ad ogni scoppio dei cannoni, e si era seduto accanto al braciere con un libello ormai consunto nelle mani che odoravano di fuliggine e polvere da sparo. Ermal sembrava quasi pervaso da una strana eccitazione - l’eccitazione che pervade ogni nuovo soldato prima di una schermaglia, Fabrizio la conosceva bene, un misto di euforia e di terrore che sembrava ottenenbrare il cervello e rendere le membra molli e rigide insieme - che, mescolata con gli stenti dell’assedio, lo rendeva simile ad uno strano essere mitologico, bestiale ed emaciato ma pur sempre divino e bellissimo: che cosa potevano le vistose occhiaie scure e l’ombra delicata della barba e della magrezza su una creatura così splendida?

Si muoveva senza posa per la tenda, come se fluttuasse in un mondo lontano da quello dei mortali, tendendo le orecchie ad ogni nuovo sparo e danzando come danzava il vento impetuoso che sferzava la pesante stoffa cerata che forniva loro riparo.

Poi, quando il capitano credette che si fosse seduto sulla branda o addirittura addormentato, il giovane scivolò alle sue spalle come un’ombra e gli strappò il libriccino di mano.

_ “Arboro son che li miei rami ho perso _ _ ”,  _ declamò ad alta voce, con la mano al petto come un consumato cantastorie di corte. Le sue labbra si strinsero in un buffo broncio da ragazzino, rimproverando silenziosamente Fabrizio per i suoi gusti in fatto di poesie, che a volte lui giudicava troppo rustiche per un uomo che si era formato in seno alla prestigiosa università di Pisa e che dunque doveva aver sviluppato un senso critico più fino, a suo avviso, e gusti più raffinati. Era un discorso che avevano affrontato spesso, quando leggevano insieme, ma Fabrizio si era sempre limitato a roteare gli occhi e a far scegliere ad Ermal l’oggetto della lettura successiva, evitando così di perdersi in inutili discorsi sul sacrosanto diritto di un uomo ad avere gusti personali. “Non dovresti leggere certi poemi malinconici mentre siamo in guerra”, lo ammonì bonariamente, facendo scorrere le dita nei suoi capelli e trasformandoli in un impraticabile roveto.

Fabrizio sospirò, cercando il contatto come un gatto da salotto e lasciando che le dita di Ermal, intirizzite dal freddo pungente, gli disegnassero fantasiosi arabeschi sulle guance e sulla fronte.

Quando si baciarono, lo fecero con voracità, come non accadeva da tempo.

Non erano state molte le occasioni di stare insieme, da quando si erano imbarcati per la Francia e poi erano discesi in Italia a fianco di Luigi XII, e la maggior parte del poco tempo che passavano a letto lo passavano a dormire, entrambi sopraffatti dalla stanchezza.

Quella notte, invece, non riuscirono a fare a meno di amarsi ferocemente in un intrico di coperte che avevano l’odore del ghiaccio e della neve, sudando e tremando, corpi bollenti nel gelo della notte romagnola, con solo l’inverno ad ascoltare i loro gemiti a stento trattenuti che si perdevano nei tonfi delle palle di cannone che si infrangevano contro le ultime, futili difese di Caterina Riario-Sforza.

_ Domani mattina, i cannoni avranno aperto una breccia nelle mura della fortezza,  _ aveva pensato Ermal nel pomeriggio, mentre un mercenario svizzero guidava l’allenamento delle truppe con le mazze,  _ e se sarà il mio turno di perire, lo farò con l’odore di Fabrizio sulla pelle, e me ne andrò senza rimpianti. _

Quando nell’accampamento iniziarono a spargersi le prime voci sulle crepe che stavano iniziando a comparire sulle mura della fortezza di Rivaldino, Ermal e Fabrizio stavano ancora godendo del calore l’uno dell’altro, abbracciati in quello che avrebbe potuto essere l’estremo addio.

  
  
  
  


_ “Resta sempre al mio fianco. Qualunque cosa succeda, non allontanarti mai da me” _ , gli aveva detto, mentre accanto a Ramiro e agli altri generali attendevano che Cesare Borgia desse l’ordine di avanzare. E, infine, l’ordine era arrivato, e con esso si erano riversati loro addosso i duemila uomini con i quali Caterina si era asserragliata a Ravaldino, costringendoli a farsi strada nella rocca abbattuta spada in pugno, troppo orgogliosi a quel punto delle cose per accettare passivamente di aver perso e lasciarli entrare senza spargimento di sangue.

Fabrizio ci aveva sperato fino all’ultimo, ma non era un ingenuo, e così le mazze avevano cozzato contro le spade e le armature contro le armature in un frastuono che somigliava allo scoppio di un temporale estivo o di una bombarda, accompagnato dalle grida e dai gorgoglii di quanti finivano maciullati o mutilati, non importava di quale fazione fossero.

Un soldato dall’incerta pronuncia e dalla dubbia nazionalità, eccitato dalla battaglia, era corso sotto al mastio gridando “il Borgia vi schiaccerà tutti!”: aveva il viso incrostato di sangue rappreso e terra bagnata dalla neve e qualcuno, mentre parlava, gli aveva infilzato lo stomaco con una picca.

A quel punto Fabrizio, che aveva la spada grondante sangue fresco ma non si era nemmeno accorto di aver menato un solo fendente, si era voltato alla ricerca di Ermal e, con suo sommo orrore, si era accorto che non era lì. Una fitta terribile gli aveva stretto il petto fino a levargli il fiato e, come un fantasma irrequieto, aveva navigato tra i drappelli di uomini che ancora combattevano malgrado l’esito della presa della rocca fosse scontato, fermandosi persino ad esaminare sommariamente i cadaveri abbandonati sul selciato scivoloso e sperando di non riconoscere i bei riccioli di Ermal tra quelle teste nude, innaturalmente piegate o troncate dai loro rispettivi corpi dalle letali lame svizzere.

Quando finalmente era riuscito ad individuarlo in una piccola mischia di lame, grugniti e insulti, il suo cuore aveva cessato per un momento di battere. Stava sanguinando. Si era precipitato da lui con la furia di un toro inferocito e quando l’aveva raggiunto l’aveva visto scambiarsi un cenno d’intesa con Michele Corella, che aveva proseguito la sua corsa per raggiungere Cesare con un grosso squarcio che divideva in due il tessuto che copriva il suo zigomo destro.

“Michele Corella mi ha salvato la vita”, aveva boccheggiato Ermal, esaminandosi il sottile taglio sul braccio che aveva inzuppato la sua logora manica di sangue. Fabrizio l’aveva attirato a sé con impeto, stringendolo fino a che persino le sue braccia non ne erano state esauste.

Le grida degli assediati erano cessate. In lontananza, invece, quelle di Caterina Riario-Sforza, deposta Signora di Imola e Forlì, seguitavano a sgorgare fuori dalle feritoie del torrione nel quale si era asserragliata, simili ai lamenti dei rapaci nelle lunghe notti d’estate.

Mentre attraversava i cortili della rocca di Ravaldino, ormai saturi del sangue dei fedelissimi della Virago, impugnando ancora la spada e con Ermal quasi accasciato addosso, Fabrizio non era riuscito a fare a meno di pensare che  _ se era vero che i sogni di ognuno di loro avevano un prezzo, quelli di Cesare Borgia costavano il doppio. _

  
  
  
  


La notizia della cattura di Caterina giunse alle orecchie di Fabrizio per bocca di uno svizzero con i denti marci, ma fino a tarda sera a nessuno che non fosse Cesare in persona venne dato il permesso di vedere la Virago di Romagna da vicino. Rinchiusa in una tenda sorvegliata a vista da molti più uomini di quelli che un prigioniero meno combattivo avrebbe richiesto, a Caterina era stato magnanimamente concesso di lavarsi alla bell’e meglio e le era stato fatto indossare un semplice abito da viaggio, che tuttavia conservava la raffinatezza e la ricercatezza di tessuti dovuta ad una donna del suo rango. Tutti, persino quelli che avevano la lingua più tagliente come Ramiro de Lorqua, rimasero in silenzio al suo cospetto. Ma chi era dunque, Caterina Riario-Sforza? Fabrizio non seppe dirlo con certezza. Non era più nel fiore degli anni, eppure nel suo sguardo fiero restava la scintilla di chi, con animo quasi brigantesco, sfida il mondo a tutti i costi, come un giovane manigoldo a capo di una banda di bravi. Poco sotto quei brillanti occhi da guerriera faceva bella mostra di sé un viso dai tratti forti e marcati, per ovvie ragioni non ingentilito da alcun tipo di belletto, ancora miracolosamente non toccato dalle rughe. Più tardi sarebbe stato Ermal ad accorgersi che sì, di rughe ne aveva, ma comparivano soltanto ai lati del naso e della bocca quando piegava le labbra sottili in una smorfia, cosa che faceva raramente poiché preferiva destinare il proprio viso ad un’immobile neutralità.

Ermal resse a quella sceneggiata da vincitori solo fino ad un certo punto; quando finalmente De Lorqua si accomiatò da loro, la forza che aveva dimostrato in pubblico si sbriciolò sotto le cure di Fabrizio, rivelando un involucro pallido e tremante, malfermo sulle gambe, tutto occhi e disperazione.

Il capitano non fece domande, non ce ne fu bisogno, limitandosi a scortare Ermal alla loro tenda e a lavarlo in silenzio, scrostando dal suo corpo i segni della battaglia come una madre premurosa con il figlioletto. Gli cantò vecchie canzoni popolari e ballate che aveva sentito nelle taverne, omettendo di esse i particolari più crudi, mentre gli passava la pezza bagnata sul corpo scosso dai tremiti e cercava come poteva di mondare il suo spirito dalla prima, traumatica esperienza di guerra.

_ Quando da piccolo vaneggiava di voler diventare un capitano di ventura e raccontava a sua madre le grandi imprese che avrebbe compiuto, suo padre soleva passargli teneramente le dita tra i capelli e ammonirlo con lunghi discorsi dei quali ormai riusciva a rammentare soltanto la morale: “Fabrizio mio, ricorda sempre che in guerra non si vive, si può solo soravvivere”.  _ Guardando Ermal ridotto ad uno straccio sotto le sue dita, Fabrizio comprese finalmente appieno il senso dell’ammonimento di suo padre.

Quando finalmente riuscì a decretarlo decentemente pulito, il capitano lo rivestì e si occupò anche del taglio che gli deturpava il braccio, ungendolo con una pasta che avrebbe dovuto prevenire eventuali cancrene e fasciandolo stretto. Quando anche lui si fu levato di dosso la sozzura della battaglia, lo condusse nel loro pagliericcio e lo cullò sul proprio petto, sussurrandogli parole dolci e affondando il viso nei suoi riccioli che, seppur lavati, continuavano ad odorare di sangue sconosciuto.

All’alba, Caterina Sforza si lasciò condurre sul cavallo che l’avrebbe trasportata a Roma, prigioniera del Papa per la sua disobbedienza.

_ Cesare Borgia, però, non le inflisse l’umiliazione di trascinarcela in catene. _


	10. Primavera - Estate 1500

Primavera-Estate, 1500

  
  
  
  


Il nuovo secolo si era aperto nel segno del trionfo per il Duca Valentino e il suo seguito.

Peccato, però, che re Luigi XII avesse richiamato i propri mercenari a Milano, per combattere contro il redivivo Sforza ed assicurarsi finalmente che la città non scivolasse via dalle sue mani per lungo, lunghissimo tempo.

_ O almeno quelle erano le sue speranze. _

Cionondimeno, Cesare non si era perso d’animo - sebbene il suo esercito risultasse irrimediabilmente monco e svuotato - ed aveva cavalcato verso Roma come un novello  _ Iulius Caesar _ , ritto sul suo cavallo nella scintillante armatura da parata.

Quando il corteo aveva raggiunto l’Urbe, colma di pellegrini fino a scoppiare grazie al giubileo indetto da Papa Alessandro, Fabrizio si era sentito a disagio in quel teatrino festoso e la parte di sé che per anni si era nutrita di romanzi cavallereschi e poemi epici aveva sonoramente protestato di fronte ad una tale ipocrisia. Ritirarsi simulando il fasto di un trionfo imperiale non era qualcosa che avrebbero fatto Rolando, Artù, Tristano e le migliaia di altre figure esemplari che la letteratura cortese aveva da offrire, ma Fabrizio era abbastanza adulto da sapere - o perlomeno intuire - che i Rolando e gli Artù non erano che figure mitologiche, celebrate come esempi di virtù da poeti che erano nati per magnificare e abbellire persino le più efferate azioni di coloro che tentavano di dipingere come eroi, perciò aveva sfilato senza fiatare al fianco di Ermal nell’ennesima processione nella quale venivano lanciati loro fiori addosso e i baci volanti di cortigiane e ragazzine ignare rendevano più dolce la frizzante aria primaverile.

“Sei troppo onesto per goderti una tale messinscena”, gli aveva detto Ermal strizzando gli occhi nella luce del sole e colpendolo scherzosamente con una manciata di fiorellini di campo sgualciti che aveva raccolto in grembo. Lui gli aveva sorriso di rimando - anche quando era contrariato non riusciva a negare ad Ermal i propri sorrisi - e aveva scrollato le spalle, crogiolandosi alla vista del suo viso illuminato dal sole piacevolmente caldo. 

Lungi dall’essere una persona debole di spirito, Ermal era riuscito a fare sorprendentemente fronte al trauma subito nella sua prima battaglia, ricacciandolo in un angolo della propria memoria e abbandonandolo al proprio destino, seppellendolo insieme ai segni infamanti delle frustate di suo padre e al viso dolce e triste di sua madre, che riusciva ancora a sognare la notte nonostante gli anni passati senza averla al suo fianco. Fabrizio si era dimostrato solerte a cercare di sanare le ferite della sua anima - dell’unica ferita fisica patita in battaglia non restava che una cicatrice quasi invisibile - e lui si era prodigato a sua volta di colmare ogni attimo che avessero a disposizione con discrete effusioni e segrete tenerezze.

Tutto sommato, considerata la loro sorte di ostaggi di un destino che Cesare Borgia aveva scelto per loro, non potevano dirsi davvero infelici, non se potevano godere l’uno della compagnia dell’altro senza il timore di venire separati.

Timore che ancora nessuno si era azzardato ad instillare nel loro animo, aveva pensato Ermal un pomeriggio di pioggia, mentre erano accampati da qualche parte vicino al mare, con una punta di apprensione, quasi spaventato dal fatto che nessuno avesse ancora osato mettere apertamente in discussione la loro indivisibiltà. Per qualche giorno il pensiero di un avvenire uggioso ed infelice l’aveva tormentato ma poi, lentamente, i suoi pensieri si erano lasciati domare e il chiodo fisso si era trasformato in un occasionale rumore di fondo al quale poteva decidere lui se dare ascolto o zittire.

Roma aveva regalato a tutti loro la gloria dei vincitori e il Papa si era congratulato personalmente con ognuno di quelli che avevano cavalcato al fianco di Cesare, tessendo le loro pubbliche lodi e coprendoli di applausi e vino.

A tarda sera la Città Eterna stava ancora risuonando dei canti intonati alle feste organizzate ovunque, nei bordelli e nelle case private, nelle taverne e nelle catapecchie dei manovali, nelle piazze ancora coperte di fiori calpestati e impregnate del tanfo dei cavalli, in ogni singola via, dalla più squallida alla più sfarzosa: Caterina Riario-Sforza, che era giunta a Roma con l’aria di un’ospite piuttosto che di una prigioniera politica, si era inginocchiata davanti a Sua Santità mentre Cesare Borgia raccoglieva il favore del popolo, e Roma non avrebbe potuto mostrarsi più felice o accondiscendente.

Ermal e Fabrizio avevano banchettato e bevuto e cantato, certo, ma si erano ritirati quando l’allegria non si era ancora estinta e il gran carnevale del Duca Valentino seguitava per le strade: dormire accoccolati l’uno all’altro nel letto che avevano condiviso per anni era stato un piacere del quale avevano voluto usufruire per il maggior tempo possibile.

Un mattino di fulgido sole e aria immobile, Fabrizio era stato raggiunto da Lucrezia nel giardino degli aranci, così eterea e bella che sembrava fluttuasse, invece di camminare. Dopo brevi convenevoli, lei gli aveva dato il suo bambino in braccio, sorridendogli come una Madonna ascesa al cielo.

“Sareste un ottimo padre”, gli aveva detto, mentre lui arrossiva e cullava il figlio di Alfonso d’Aragona con una sorta di tenera goffaggine e il bambino si prodigava in gorgheggi e risolini per mostrargli che quel suo buffo modo di sballottarlo a destra e a sinistra lo divertiva. “E sono sinceramente dispiaciuta per quello che mio fratello ha fatto a voi e a Messer Meta. Se solo potessi tornare indietro nel tempo!”, aveva sospirato, strizzando le labbra in una smorfia a forma di cuore, “Se solo potessi tornare indietro nel tempo e mettere del sale in zucca a quella civetta di Sancha!”

A Fabrizio era scappata una piccola risata e lei aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia sottili.

“Non dovete dispiacervi per noi, credetemi”, era stato svelto a rassicurarla. “Io ed Ermal abbiamo la nostra dose di colpe: non abbiamo saputo tenere per noi un segreto tanto grande, ed ora ne stiamo pagando il prezzo”, si era limitato a dire, offrendole un sorriso di conforto e rimettendo il neonato nelle sue amorevoli braccia.

“La felicità non dovrebbe giungere con uno scotto da pagare per viverla”, aveva decretato lei, e il capitano _ \- capitano di che cosa, poi? Se l’era chiesto più volte da quando era partito per la Francia a seguito del Duca Valentino, ma nessuno in Vaticano era ancora riuscito a dargli una risposta univoca. Come poteva far parte della Guardia Pontificia e allo stesso tempo militare tra le fila dell’esercito che stava conquistando la Romagna un pezzettino alla volta? Nessuno l’aveva mai sciolto dai suoi obblighi, almeno non ufficialmente... -  _ non aveva ben capito se stesse parlando a lui o a sé stessa. Quando tra loro era calato il silenzio, Lucrezia si era accomiatata, lasciando dietro di sé un frusciare di gonne e il profumo delicato del gelsomino e, quel pomeriggio stesso, Fabrizio si era ritrovato un lacché alla porta che gli consegnava un invito per una cena negli appartamenti del duca e della duchessa di Bisceglie.

Lui ed Ermal avevano vestito abiti buoni, quella sera, e avevano presenziato a quella singolare cena in cui tutti erano in coppia, escluso Micheletto Corella. Lucrezia con il suo consorte Alfonso d’Aragona, Sancha - i cui occhi di vipera incantatrice non mancavano di posarsi ora su Ermal, ora su Fabrizio con granitica e inamovibile insistenza - con suo marito Jofré Borgia e...Cesare con Caterina Riario-Sforza.

Fabrizio ricordava distintamente di averlo sentito dire, quando i messi di Roma erano giunti a portare la terribile notizia che la Virago aveva tentato di assassinare Sua Santità con una pergamena imbevuta di umori pestilenziali ***** , che l’avrebbe presa con la forza e poi donata alla soldataglia del Nord per farne la loro puttana, dopodiché l’avrebbe squartata e avrebbe fatto appendere il suo cadavere alle porte di Forlì come monito per chi, in futuro, avesse osato resistergli. Da chi era formata quella cortese coppia seduta al desco accanto a loro, dunque, che si scambiava occhiate complici e in cui l’uno pescava dal piatto dell’altra suscitando ilarità invece che proteste?

Quando la serata era volta al termine e tutti erano troppo ubriachi o stanchi per badare agli affari del vicino, Fabrizio aveva chiesto ad Ermal che cosa ne pensasse di quella coppia improvvisata e il più giovane, per una volta anche lui ottenebrato dal buon vino greco servito assieme ai dolcetti di marzapane a fine pasto, gli aveva risposto che era chiaramente una recita, una commediola montata ad arte, della quale però nemmeno lui comprendeva le motivazioni.

Caterina, dal canto suo, era impenetrabile come lo era stata a suo tempo la fortezza dietro la quale si era trincerata, e dal suo sguardo non lasciava trapelare alcuna indiscrezione. Alloggiata al palazzo del Belvedere, ogni volta che si imbatteva in Fabrizio gli rivolgeva sorrisi quasi beffardi e chinava appena il capo in un saluto formale, silenziosa come un sepolcro nelle sontuose vesti che il Valentino aveva fatto approntare per lei dai migliori sarti di Roma.

Una sera, di nuovo riuniti al tavolo di Lucrezia Borgia e di suo marito, Cesare aveva proposto di organizzare un torneo di scacchi e sulla grande tavola di noce laccato erano state approntate tre scacchiere per sei contendenti. Alfonso, Sancha e Jofré si erano, per varie ragioni, astenuti, malgrado Lucrezia avesse vivamente protestato al rifiuto di suo marito a giocare, anche se poi aveva riso e l’aveva bonariamente redarguito come guastafeste, ed era toccato proprio a Sancha avere l’onore di pescare da una grossa ciotola in legno rivestito di foglia d’oro i nomi degli sfidanti per approntare i gironi: Ermal contro Michele, Lucrezia contro Cesare e Fabrizio contro Caterina. La deposta contessa - che ostinatamente si rifiutava di firmare l’abdicazione forzata da Signora di Imola e Forlì malgrado tutto - aveva tirato le labbra sottili in un sorrisetto furbo e lei e Fabrizio avevano preso posto alla scacchiera più lontana dalle altre, al capo sinistro del tavolo.

Alfonso, carta e penna alla mano, avrebbe segnato i vincitori, che a loro volta si sarebbero sfidati per il titolo di campione di scacchi Vaticano.

Quando Fabrizio aveva mosso il primo pezzo sulla scacchiera, Caterina aveva alzato lo sguardo su di lui e, con voce bassa e sicura, aveva sentenziato “Voi mi temete, Messer Mobrici, non è così?” e aveva provveduto a fare la sua mossa.

Lì per lì, il giovane non aveva saputo cosa ribattere, raddrizzandosi a disagio sullo scranno imbottito e facendo mostra di un’espressione vaga, con un sopracciglio alzato come se le stesse chiedendo di ripetere.

La Virago si era abbandonata ad una risata gutturale, che veniva dal fondo della gola, e gli aveva dato una pacchetta giocosa sull’avambraccio, saggiando la fermezza dei suoi muscoli resi ancor più evidenti dall’esercizio costante delle armi.

“È meglio così, sapete? Per una donna che comanda sugli uomini è preferibile suscitare timore che sentimenti cortesi.”

Fabrizio aveva scrollato le spalle, quasi a volerle dire  _ e io che cosa me ne faccio di questa informazione? _ e poi l’aveva assecondata, muovendo il secondo pezzo e dicendole “Non ne dubito, madonna”. Caterina, a quel punto, si era leccata le labbra e aveva lasciato andare la conversazione. Fabrizio aveva percepito su di sé lo sguardo ghiacciato di Cesare e si era voltato per sostenerlo. Infondo, lui non aveva nulla da nascondere, non più. Quello che aveva visto negli occhi del Borgia, però, era stato tutto fuorché minaccioso: un connubio di emozioni incomprensibili, legate tra loro in modo indissolubile, innominabili sia singolarmente, sia tutte insieme.

Anche Ermal aveva levato la testa per un secondo, ma quando si era accorto che non c’era pericolo era ritornato a concentrarsi sulla sua scacchiera, cercando di sondare lo stile di gioco di Corella.

In quanto a Caterina Sforza, quello che avrebbe voluto fare con Fabrizio restò per sempre un mistero. 

Inutile dire che per il giovane era preferibile così.

 

***

 

“Presto o tardi dovrò scegliere da che parte stare, Fabrizio. Se Napoli è perduta, allora sono perduto anch’io se resto fedele alla corona aragonese. E Napoli è, indubbiamente, ad un passo dal baratro…”

Fabrizio allungò le gambe davanti a sé e alle sue spalle il vento fece gonfiare le tende. Dall’interno delle loro stanze giunse il tonfo attutito di qualcosa che cadeva, ma nessuno dei due se ne preoccupò.

“Ad un passo dal baratro non vuol dire che la corona aragonese abbia necessariamente un piede nella fossa…”, rispose, grattandosi la guancia barbuta con l’unghia candida dell’indice. 

Lo sguardo di Ermal vagò sui contorni di Roma, che si stagliava di fronte a loro come un dipinto troppo verosimile, puntellata di torce ardenti e abbracciata dal sereno cielo notturno, al quale le stelle sembravano gemme cucite addosso dalla maestria di un sarto navigato. Gli ricordava una delle giubbe che Cesare Borgia aveva sfoggiato appena giunto alla corte di Re Luigi XII, attirandosi addosso lo scherno dei nobili francesi, che misuravano la nobiltà di un uomo più sull’austerità del vestiario che sull’opulenza di giubbette ricamate di zaffiri e rubini, e quel ricordo lo turbò.

La Francia, Roma e Napoli. E lui era lì in mezzo, suddito di un regno che veniva rivendicato per sé da un re più potente e ben armato ma, al contempo, servitore del Papa e soldato nelle fila dell’esercito di suo figlio, a sua volta alleato anche per matrimonio alla corona francese.

Che fare, dunque? Tradire un sovrano che aveva le ore contate e salire sul carro dei vincitori? Perché indipendentemente dalle motivazioni reali, così il mondo avrebbe guardato alla sua fedeltà al papato, e lui non riusciva a figurarsi in tali panni, non lui che era riuscito a mantenere la propria posizione a Roma anche in tempi disperati senza ricorrere ad assassinii, violenze o inganni pericolosi.

“Certo che la corona aragonese ha un piede nella fossa, Fabrizio”, disse infine, mordendosi distrattamente il labbro inferiore e agitando nell’aria una mano con fare vago, “e apprezzo il tuo sforzo per confortarmi ma sai anche tu che è così. Re Luigi calerà su Napoli, Federico se la farà addosso e fuggirà, e a me verrà chiesto che cosa voglio fare della mia vita. Sempre che io riesca a conservarla, la vita…”

“Non dire simili sciocchezze, ti prego. Se verranno per ammazzarti, dovranno ammazzare anche me.”

Ermal si sforzò di sorridere, facendo scivolare il piede nudo su quello di Fabrizio in una specie di carezza. Perché mai avrebbe dovuto pagare i propri natali con la vita quando aveva di buon grado accettato e sostenuto il sogno di Cesare Borgia di creare in Italia un vero stato che potesse rivaleggiare con le monarchie di portata nazionale come quella inglese e quella francese? Quella domanda lo assillava e, al contempo, non mancava di dargli conforto: nessuno avrebbe mai potuto accusarlo di tradimento, vedendo quanto era stato solerte ad accettare la sorte che gli era stata imposta e ad abbracciare le aspirazioni del Valentino, di quello almeno poteva sentirsi forte.

“Non resta forse l’opzione tanto vagheggiata di sellare due cavalli nottetempo e sparire alla volta di chissadove?”, disse, ondeggiando per dare a Fabrizio una spallata giocosa.

Era una notte troppo dolce per restare di malumore e, inoltre, su Roma regnava ancora la pace del trionfo: perché sporcarla con il pensiero di un avvenire che non era certo scolpito nella pietra? Nessuno meglio di lui, che era un diplomatico, poteva sapere quando facilmente il vento potesse cambiare direzione, in politica. Perché angustiarsi, dunque?

“Ah, ora appoggi il progetto che tu stesso hai provveduto ad affossare?”, gli chiese Fabrizio, fingendo un tono indignato e scoccandogli un bacio umido e rumoroso sulla tempia, nella matassa intricata di capelli.

Ermal abbandonò il capo sulla sua spalla, sospirando. Si erano fatti portare da un servitore del vino rosso, liquoroso e dolce, ma non l’avevano ancora toccato.

“Solo se sarà necessario”, disse. Dietro quel farsesco progetto, però, si nascondevano intenzioni ben più serie, entrambi lo sapevano bene.

Fabrizio avrebbe voluto chiedergli se fuggire non sarebbe equivalso a fornire ai suoi eventuali detrattori una prova di colpevolezza, ma non lo fece. Ci sarebbe stato tempo per i discorsi seri e, dopo le privazioni di un assedio, voleva fare poco altro che godersi quella pace costruita ad arte, il miraggio di una felicità che la corte papale non avrebbe mai potuto conoscere. Ma a beneficio di chi l’avevano creata? Non lo sapeva, né seguitare a chiederselo avrebbe magicamente prodotto in lui le risposte. Con il tempo aveva imparato che la pace, quando arrivava, doveva godersela, poiché ad essa forse avrebbero fatto seguito disperazioni e tormenti ancor più terribili di quelli che li avevano preceduti e, se non avesse provveduto ad ammonticchiare bei ricordi, probabilmente non avrebbe avuto nessun appiglio per sopravvivere alle tempeste che i Borgia al potere stavano scatenando.

Perciò si aggrappò a quell’illusione di felicità che sembrava aver contagiato il mondo intero con le unghie e con i denti, partecipando a feste e banchetti e affinando le sue capacità di conversatore. Aveva quasi dimenticato quanto fosse divertente perdersi in chiacchiere con qualcuno che non fosse sempre e solo Ermal, negli anni che avevano seguito la sua partenza da Pisa, ma si scoprì ben presto affascinato dai modi gioviali di Alfonso d’Aragona, così diverso da sua sorella Sancha da sembrare nato e cresciuto altrove, lontano dalla brutalità della corte napoletana. Al seguito di Cesare venivano coinvolti entrambi  in cacce e banchetti ma alla sua compagnia, più apprezzata da parte di Ermal malgrado le sue rimostranze in merito, preferivano quella più ritirata e granitica di Michele Corella, verso il quale Fabrizio sentiva di avere un debito enorme. Non aveva mai dimenticato il fatto che la spada di Micheletto avesse trafitto due soldati per salvare la vita di Ermal, perciò cercava in tutti i modi di non lasciar spegnere quella convivialità naturale che negli anni avevano maturato, anzi di approfondirla quanto possibile.

Mentre Ermal si impegnava in lunghe dissertazioni sulla politica e l’arte della guerra con Cesare Borgia, lui, Alfonso e Michele si allenavano con la spada e facevano progetti sul futuro - per quanto non fosse un mistero, in Vaticano, che il futuro di Alfonso d’Aragona fosse a rischio - ostentando certezze che però nessuno di loro aveva.

“Ora che siete qui dovreste prendere moglie”, disse una sera Alfonso, allegramente, rivolto a Michele, mentre si intrattenevano nel giardino dopo aver cenato tutti insieme. Lucrezia, che era seduta su un cuscino tra le sue gambe, annuì per dargli manforte e Micheletto Corella arrossì violentemente nella luce aranciata delle torce, abbassando lo sguardo per tentare di nasconderlo. Sancha d’Aragona, naturalmente, si sentì in diritto di fare una battutina pungente, ma nessuno vi dette peso. Ermal sussurrò all’orecchio di Fabrizio “Per noi non se ne parla”, soffocando una leggera risata nella spalla del suo compagno mentre lui gli sferrava una leggera gomitata nel fianco e si lasciava sfuggire un risolino a sua volta, e Corella bofonchiò qualcosa di incomprensibile con le guance ancora in fiamme.

Cesare, mollemente coricato su una delle panche in pietra che riprendevano lo stile dei panconi a spalliera che punteggiavano l’interno del palazzo, esplose in una sonora risata, roca e dalle note melodiose. Si era slacciato il farsetto e la camicia e dal largo scollo facevano capolino i muscoli del petto, resi ancor più definiti dalle privazioni subite sotto la rocca di Ravaldino, come un perfetto gentiluomo di corte pronto a farsi ritrarre nell’opulenta e decadente scena di un banchetto neroniano.

“Allora, caro Alfonso”, disse, la voce di miele e d’aceto, “dovrete trovare per Micheletto una sposa che non lo reclami troppo nel suo talamo, oppure sarò costretto ad addestrare anche lei e a farla entrare nel mio seguito”, asserì, il sarcasmo ben evidente nel tono condiscendente che aveva usato.

Fabrizio si stupì di come Cesare riuscisse a destreggiarsi tra i mille ruoli che la vita lo costringeva, di volta in volta, a recitare: condottiero, generale, cortigiano, signore, figlio, fratello...con quale naturalezza passava dall’uno all’altro senza colpo ferire, senza che i mesi di neve e di umidità dell’assedio contro Caterina Riario-Sforza avessero scalfito la sua capacità di adattarsi continuamente al ruolo che si era imposto di ricoprire nelle stanze e nei cortili papali! Proprio lui che vantava di essere sempre fedele a sé stesso…Fabrizio non sapeva se ammirare o detestare quella caratteristica.

La conversazione, ravvivata dalle vibranti proteste di Corella, tuttavia proseguì.

Solo Ermal e Fabrizio però sembrarono accorgersi del turbamento nello sguardo di Alfonso, troppo simile a timore per non essere interpretato come un chiaro segno del rivolgimento che stava per sconvolgere la dolce tregua primaverile che aveva indotto tutti a pensare che finalmente pace fosse fatta.

 

***

 

Se per un momento avevano ceduto tutti alla farsa della serenità, con l’arrivo dell’estate anche quell’illusione fu costretta a cedere.

L’incanto della primavera era finito, Fabrizio lo leggeva negli occhi sempre più spenti e preoccupati di Alfonso d’Aragona e in quelli freddi e inquieti di Michele, Ermal invece nelle iridi infuocate di Cesare Borgia che, adagiatosi per un po’ nella dolce bambagia di casa, aveva ricominciato ad avere smanie di conquista.

“Che rapporto hai con il Valentino?”, gli chiese Fabrizio un pomeriggio rovente, mentre si rinfrescavano con secchiate d’acqua dopo una lunga cavalcata sugli argini del Tevere.

Il più giovane scosse la testa per ravvivarsi i capelli bagnati, scrollando le spalle con un gesto noncurante.

“Sei geloso?”, gli chiese, con un sorrisetto malizioso che faceva bella mostra di sé sull’angolo perfetto delle sue labbra arrossate dal sole.

Fabrizio, però, non aveva voglia di scherzare.

“Sono solo preoccupato…”

“Non devi preoccuparti di nulla. Tanti anni fa, quando ci siamo conosciuti, mi hai detto che era meglio avere Cesare Borgia come amico che come nemico. Io mi sto premurando che sia così, vista la situazione ostile in cui versa la famiglia d’Aragona…”

Il capitano si lasciò avvolgere nel suo abbraccio fresco e bagnato, godendosi quel poco di venticello che la sua pelle umida riusciva a catturare. Presto avrebbero avuto di nuovo troppo caldo per le effusioni e a lui pesava oltremodo non poter godere delle piccole tenerezze di Ermal, ora insistenti, ora centellinate come per capriccio.

Il suo pensiero indugiò subito su Alfonso, figlio bastardo della dinastia alla quale il Papa stava per voltare le spalle, e un brivido gli corse giù per la spina dorsale, arrestandosi alle caviglie e rendendogliele molli.

“E Alfonso? In che situazione versa Alfonso?”, domandò, riprendendo alla lettere le parole che Ermal aveva usato per riferirsi al casato dal quale Alfonso discendeva per rendere ancor più palese quanto retorica fosse in realtà la sua domanda.

Sul viso di Ermal passò un’ombra, ma non riuscì a fare a meno di curvare la bocca in un minuscolo sorriso carico di compassione per quel figlio di Napoli che, festeggiato con tutti gli onori per cementare un’alleanza, veniva ora guardato con astio e sospetto proprio dalla famiglia che l’aveva accolto nel suo seno.

“Alfonso se la caverà”, dichiarò. “È una brava persona e sono sicuro che il Papa farà tutto quanto è in suo potere per garantirgli un’uscita dignitosa dal matrimonio con Lucrezia. Si inventerà qualche storiella da fargli sottoscrivere e poi lo rispedirà dalla sua famiglia con le tasche piene, puoi starne certo”, concluse, stampandogli un bacio umidiccio sullo zigomo mentre uno stalliere si girava dall’altra parte e fingeva di non vedere quel peccato che si andava consumando sotto i suoi occhi semplici di contadino.

Ermal sembrava così sicuro di sé da non lasciare spazio ad alcun dubbio.

_ Fabrizio sperò con tutte le sue forze che avesse ragione. _

Qualche settimana dopo, invece, divenne chiaro a Fabrizio che le sue preghiere, le sue speranze, non erano servite a niente. Leggeva l’inevitabile nel viso di Corella che, dolce e duro insieme, era solito restare imperscrutabile e silenzioso come se sul collo lo spagnolo non si portasse una faccia ma una tomba, ma in quel periodo faticava a mantenersi maschera e corazza.

Lo leggeva nei suoi improvvisi scatti d’ira, nelle ombre che sempre più gli facevano infossare nel cranio i begli occhi grigi, nella piega disperata che a volte prendeva la sua bocca di inoppugnabile fattura catalana. Lo leggeva nell’andirivieni concitato di Michele per i corridoi, ora a colloquio dal Santo Padre, ora quasi supplice nelle stanze di Cesare, a cercare di fargli cambiare idea sulle sorti di Alfonso d’Aragona, Duca di Bisceglie e Principe di Salerno, che Cesare intendeva sacrificare sull’altare della ragion di Stato.

Una di quelle frenetiche sere in cui Corella si adoperava nel suo consueto su e giù per salvare la vita di quello che aveva imparato a considerare un amico, Ermal era intento a sbrigare della corrispondenza e Fabrizio se ne stava accanto alla portafinestra che dava sulla balconata a sfogliare distrattamente un manoscritto rilegato in pelle fine che gli aveva fatto avere suo padre, dopo averlo comprato da un libraio che ogni mattina sistemava la propria bancarella vicino alla porta nord della città. Qualcuno bussò alla porta ed entrambi trasalirono. Prima di chiedere chi fosse Fabrizio mise mano allo stiletto appoggiato ad un essenziale tavolino da notte, ma per fortuna non ebbe bisogno di farne uso. Con somma sorpresa di entrambi, dietro la porta c’era Michele, con un’insolita inflessione nella voce e un occhio nero.

“Michele, per l’amor d’iddio, siete stato assalito?”

Il giovane spagnolo scosse perentoriamente la testa, mentre Ermal lo faceva accomodare su una grossa poltrona rivestita di velluto ormai spelacchiato e Fabrizio si faceva avanti con un panno imbevuto d’acqua e aceto per cercare di attenuare il gonfiore. Mormorò un ringraziamento, prima di esalare un profondo e grave sospiro che sembrò svuotargli il petto.

Michele Corella aveva sempre dimostrato più anni di quanti non ne avesse in realtà ma in quel momento, pensò Fabrizio, qualcosa nella sua espressione - stanca, rassegnata, supplice, abbattuta - gli ricordava terribilmente quella di un ragazzino che aveva visto appena aveva preso servizio nella Guardia Pontificia: aveva rubato una focaccia da un carretto e un soldato gli aveva sferrato un pugno così forte da compromettergli per sempre la vista.

“Che cosa vi è successo?”, gli chiese, e la voce gli sgorgò dalla gola persino più dolce di quanto non avesse preventivato. Il ricordo di quel ragazzino era ancora vivido nella sua mente e, sebbene Micheletto fosse ben lungi dall’essere tanto indifeso, Fabrizio non riusciva a non provare pietà per lui, per il suo volto tumefatto e triste che avrebbe potuto suscitare pietà persino nei suoi più accesi detrattori.

Michele prese in mano lo straccio che gli veniva offerto e cautamente se lo appoggiò, appallottolato, sull’occhio pesto.

“Io e Cesare abbiamo avuto...una discussione”, bofonchiò, visibilmente a disagio a parlare di un argomento tanto personale quando era abituato a non aprirsi mai con nessuno e a proteggere come un sepolcro umano tutti i segreti di Cesare Borgia, dalle confessioni più innocenti ai suoi irripetibili misfatti.

Ermal si appoggiò gravemente al bracciolo della poltrona, come se improvvisamente il suo corpo sempre pieno di energia si fosse svuotato. Negli ultimi tempi aveva cercato di parlare il meno possibile del futuro degli Aragona, tenendo a bada le illazioni con gli svaghi e passando più tempo di quanto non gli facesse piacere al fianco del Duca Valentino, per accattivarsene la benevolenza e dunque sopravvivere all’eventuale tracollo della dinastia che per oltre cinquant’anni aveva retto le sorti di Napoli. 

_ In quel momento, di fronte al viso martoriato di Corella, Ermal si rese conto che l’eventualità stava per trasformarsi orribilmente in certezza. _

“Dunque Alfonso è perduto…”, asserì in un sussurro che aveva il retrogusto della meditazione personale. Le viscere di Fabrizio si contorsero. Michele Corella serrò le labbra in una linea dura, che sembrava continuamente voler cedere al tremolio nervoso del pallido labbro inferiore, e sulla stanza calò un opprimente silenzio.

Che altre parole sarebbero servite?

 

***

 

Il destino, abietto e infame, non si era fatto attendere e aveva bussato alla porta di Alfonso d’Aragona una bollente sera di metà luglio, in una Roma accaldata e boccheggiante che spegneva le torce per non doverne sopportare il calore.

Aveva sfondato la porta, il destino bastardo, spiattellandogli in faccia la sua vulnerabilità e arridendogli nel momento del più estremo bisogno.

Alfonso aveva subito un’aggressione proprio sulle porte del Vaticano. Ombre assassine l’avevano trafitto con le loro lame, pestato con i loro stivali, eppure... _ eppure Alfonso era sopravvissuto. _

Era sopravvissuto e - per la corte, per il mondo, per Lucrezia e Sancha - era stato chiaro sin da subito chi fosse la mente dietro quello spaventoso delitto, chi avesse allentato i cordoni della borsa per armare mani di boia in quella città in cui ognuno poteva passare inosservato e i pellegrini affollavano sempre le strade e le scalinate vaticane, ormai quasi parte anche loro dell’arredamento urbano.

Fabrizio l’aveva intravisto una sola volta dopo l’ignobile aggressione: la porta della stanza in cui, convalescente, veniva amorevolmente curato da sua moglie e sua sorella e dai migliori medici era rimasta socchiusa e Fabrizio vi aveva gettato lo sguardo poiché a tutti era proibito avvicinarlo. Lucrezia l’aveva notato e gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo disperato con i begli occhi arrossati dalla fatica, che sembravano porre una sola, angosciata domanda:  _ “che cosa ne sarà di mio marito?” _ . Fabrizio non aveva saputo darle risposta e nemmeno un virtuale conforto. Una guardia fedelissima agli Aragona aveva chiuso la porta con un tonfo e gli aveva intimato di andarsene.

  
  
  
  


Fabrizio non sapeva da quanto tempo era lì, nascosto dietro ad un armadio, nella penombra, immobile come una statua. Respirava piano, prendendo boccate leggere dell’aria viziata, e le gambe avevano iniziato a dolergli per la forzata immobilità. Quando riuscì a captare il suono ovattato dei passi fuori dalla porta, però, si rese conto che presto avrebbe potuto tornare a muoversi, respirando senza centellinare l’aria e ingoiare tutta la polvere che nel tempo si era accumulata nell’anfratto che aveva scelto come nascondiglio.

Né Lucrezia, né Sancha sembravano essersi accorte di lui. La guardia che l’aveva fatto entrare si era già data alla macchia con la borsa colma di ducati.

Per un istante si rilassò, traendo un respiro più profondo che gli bruciò nei polmoni, acre dell’odore di polvere stantia e medicine. Ascoltò le vibranti proteste delle guardie fuori dalla porta che venivano congedate senza cerimonie e lo scarno discorso che Michele Corella, scivolato nella stanza come un fantasma, pronunciò per convincere Lucrezia e sua cognata a lasciare la stanza di Alfonso poi, quando lo sentì richiudersi pesantemente l’uscio alle spalle, emerse dal suo nascondiglio facendolo sussultare.

Michele, comunque, si ricompose immediatamente.

Alfonso dormiva placido nel suo letto, ancora mortalmente pallido ma da poco tempo decretato fuori pericolo. Debolissimo, in ogni caso, come riportato dalle indiscrezioni che filtravano da sotto lo spesso uscio di legno scuro, così debole da potersi a malapena portare alla bocca il cucchiaio della minestra.

Per un po’ Fabrizio e Corella se ne rimasero in silenzio a contemplare la sua esile figura, ipnotizzati dal ritmico alzarsi e abbassarsi del suo petto smagrito sotto le coperte leggere, nessuno dei due realmente capace di dare inizio ad una conversazione, per quanto penosa.

Entrambi sapevano perché si trovavano lì.

_ Alfonso doveva morire e il Valentino aveva ordinato a Michele di eseguire la sentenza che aveva pronunciato a suo danno, sordo ad ogni rimostranza e lontano da qualsivoglia cristiana magnanimità. _

Fu Corella, in ogni caso, a levare a Fabrizio l’imbarazzo di essere il primo a parlare. Lo salutò a bassa voce, chinando appena il capo in un gesto che tra loro non era mai stato necessario ma che in quel momento sentiva di aver bisogno di compiere, come fosse un rituale. Un saluto, pensò Fabrizio, che somigliava moltissimo ad una richiesta di perdono anticipato, seppur velata.

“Michele”, si ritrovò a dire, quasi stupito dalla propria spavalderia, “vi prego di ritornare sui vostri passi. So che non siete una cattiva persona e che quello che state per fare, probabilmente, vi tormenterà fino alla fine dei vostri giorni…”

Micheletto, il cui viso appariva ancor più spigoloso nella penombra bollente rischiarata appena dal minuscolo fascio di luce che attraversava le imposte serrate, raddrizzò le spalle leggermente incurvate, chinando il capo da un lato e abbandonando le braccia muscolose lungo i fianchi.

“Vi prego, smettetela. Voi non potete esserne certo. Nemmeno io posso”, aggiunse, e nella voce c’era lo spettro di un sogghigno amaro.

Fabrizio scosse la testa, coprendo con larghe falcate la poca distanza che li separava. Michele estrasse istintivamente il pugnale, ma lo rinfoderò quando si accorse che il giovane era disarmato. Non c’erano spade alla sua cintola, né lama alcuna nelle sue mani. Candido come un martire, pensò, e una lacrima gli pizzicò nell’angolo di un occhio.

_ Non si concesse il lusso di lasciarla cadere, in ogni caso. _

“No, smettetela voi, Michele. Ho visto la vostra bontà quando avete deciso di salvare la vita di Ermal, in balia dei soldati di Caterina, perciò non mentite a voi stesso dicendo che non siete un uomo buono. Potete decidere di salvare un altro uomo, adesso, esattamente come avete salvato Ermal. Perché con Alfonso dovrebbe essere diverso?”, gli chiese, posandogli la mano sul braccio con determinazione. Corella la scansò, come se quell’improvviso contatto fisico avesse dovuto incenerirgli la pelle da un momento all’altro.

“Non avete ancora capito, Fabrizio? Ah, no, certamente no...voi siete un idealista e io vi invidio per questo”, sussurrò, e le piacevoli note di basso riempirono la stanza facendola vibrare. “In questa faccenda, purtroppo, la mia volontà non ha alcun peso”, sentenziò.

_ Allora non siete altro che il cane da guardia che il mondo crede che voi siate _ , avrebbe voluto dirgli il capitano, ma la voce gli morì in gola.

“Alfonso è vostro amico”, riuscì debolmente a sussurrare, e di nuovo tra i due calò un silenzio ghiacciato.

“Mangiare e bere assieme è convivialità, non amicizia”, fu la risposta di Micheletto, mormorata anch’essa a fil di voce. Un’infame bugia, l’ennesima che aveva raccontato per Cesare.

“È questo che siete andato ripetendovi per avere il coraggio di trovarvi qui in questo momento?”

Fabrizio non fece nulla per mascherare la delusione che provava nei suoi confronti e, quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono, si accorse che negli occhi grigi di Michele era intrappolata una muta supplica. Quando lo spagnolo si fu stancato di quel gioco terribile, atto solo ad instillargli un senso di colpa dai cui artigli fatali era sempre riuscito a sgusciare via, estrasse di nuovo il pugnale e quella volta lo puntò dritto alla bocca dello stomaco di Fabrizio, che non sembrò retrocedere nemmeno di fronte alla vuota minaccia di una morte che certo non sarebbe arrivata per mano sua, non quel giorno.

“Non siete costretto, Corella…”, abbozzò per l’ultima volta, e Michele scosse la testa come un toro ferito nell’arena.

“Andatevene, per carità. Vi considero mio amico, Fabrizio. Andatevene, non voglio sporcarmi le mani del vostro sangue…”

“No, certo che no, lo fareste solo se fosse il vostro Cesare a chidervelo.”

La mano di Micheletto tremolò sull’impugnatura decorata del pugnale. Era sul punto di dire qualcosa quando, inaspettatamente, Fabrizio Mobrici alzò le mani in segno di resa e indietreggiò lentamente verso la porta chiusa e, col cuore pesante, si apprestò ad abbandonare Alfonso d’Aragona al suo tetro destino.

“Ho un debito nei vostri confronti, Michele, poiché avete salvato Ermal da una morte orrenda per mano nemica, perciò io non vi ho mai visto qui. Ora me ne andrò. Dite ad Alfonso che ho cercato di salvarlo ma che i miei tentativi sono stati vani. Poi ve la vedrete voi stesso con la vostra coscienza.”

Quando il capitano ebbe lasciato quella stanza in cui aleggiava ancora il tanfo del sangue rappreso, Michele Corella si accorse che respirare gli era diventato più agevole.

Un giorno gli avrebbe detto che non l’avrebbe ucciso nemmeno su ordine di Cesare, poiché con il tempo gli era diventato caro. Come Lorein, come tutte le altre persone che al primo capriccio di Cesare Borgia si era lasciato alle spalle ricacciando il dolore in un angolo remoto della propria anima.

E nel momento in cui Alfonso aprì gli occhi e gli sorrise, ben sapendo per quale motivo il più fido compagno del suo peggior nemico si trovasse al suo capezzale, Michele si rese conto che non avrebbe mai potuto spingersi a tanto con una singola menzogna.

_ Sarebbe andato a piedi nudi all’inferno, se Cesare gliel’avesse comandato. _

_ Fabrizio sembrava esserne quasi più consapevole di lui.  _

_ “Lo fareste solo se fosse il vostro Cesare a chiedervelo”, gli aveva detto. Sì, indubbiamente aveva ragione. Non c’era nessuno nella sua vita che valesse quanto Cesare. Se così non fosse stato, in quel momento lui si sarebbe trovato da tutt’altra parte, a disquisire di arte e filosofia con Lorein nei fitti boschi del Valentinois...e invece era lì, a compiere peccato mortale per ordine di Cesare Borgia. _

Con un impercettibile sospiro, Michele si accomodò sul bordo del letto, armeggiando silenziosamente con la catena che di lì a poco avrebbe spezzato la giovane vita di Alfonso d’Aragona, e parlò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Era d’uso tra medioevo e prima età moderna tentare di eliminare gli avversari a mezzo di lettere avvelenate o sporcate con il pus prelevato dalle eruzioni cutanee causate dalla peste, così da non lasciare traccia del proprio misfatto.


	11. Primavera, 1501

Primavera, 1501

  
  
  
  


Faenza brillava di ocra e di grigio nella luce del mattino, invitta e superba, che se avesse avuto un volto avrebbe ricordato a Fabrizio il viso astuto di Caterina Riario-Sforza, con lo stesso sorriso beffardo e gli occhi increspati di rughe minuscole.

Trovarsi di nuovo lì fece scattare nella sua memoria uno strano senso di  _ dejà-vu _ . Avevano lasciato Roma nel tepore dell’autunno, quando Re Luigi aveva mandato a Cesare parte del suo immenso esercito per portare a termine la conquista della Romagna, e in brevissimo tempo avevano schiacciato sotto le suole dei loro stivali i Colonna e i Savelli, ostili al progetto del Valentino. Fabrizio non ricordava nulla di quelle battaglie, se non che erano state brevi e senza incidenti, e confidava che per Ermal fosse lo stesso. D’altronde, forte di un contingente di quindicimila uomini, per Cesare era stato facile spezzare due clan e, subito dopo, vedere Pesaro e Rimini inchinarsi al suo cospetto, supplicando di essere guidate da mani più salde di quelle degli Sforza e dei Malatesta. 

Più volte Fabrizio si era chiesto da dove prendesse vigore la fiamma della conquista che ardeva nell’animo di Cesare Borgia, ma non era mai riuscito a trovare una risposta che gli sembrasse al contempo plausibile e soddisfacente. Ermal, che in quel periodo frequentava il Valentino piuttosto assiduamente, aveva lasciato cadere un’ipotesi a mezzo di un proverbio che Fabrizio non aveva mai sentito prima e che suonava vagamente come _“il fanciullo che non avrà ricevuto amore dal proprio villaggio finirà con il bruciarlo per sentirne il calore”_ ***** ma per quanto il capitano si fosse sforzato di fare propria quell’immagine mentale non era mai riuscito a vedere in Cesare un povero figlio illegittimo vessato da tutti, alla ricerca dell’approvazione del mondo.

Invero, credeva piuttosto che Cesare stesse mettendo in atto una vendetta inesauribile ed implacabile, immotivata, nei confronti della Vita e che, liberandosi della porpora cardinalizia, si fosse liberato anche di tutti i freni che imbrigliavano e costringevano la sua sconfinata ambizione. Molti credevano al suo progetto di mettere fine ad un’Italia bellicosa e disunita, mentre Fabrizio non faceva altro che camminare al suo seguito in punta di piedi, avvolto dall’opprimente cappa della sua ombra.

_ Come Michele Corella. _

_ Come Ramiro de Lorqua e gli altri generali. _

_ Come tutti, del resto, se gli camminavano abbastanza vicini. _

Quando era arrivato novembre, piovoso e ghiacciato, quasi tutte le rocche a difesa di Faenza erano cadute e la città era rimasta sola, forte soltanto della devozione che provava nei confronti del suo signore-bambino, un ragazzo che non poteva avere più di sedici anni ma che, forse per la sua giovane età, ispirava nei suoi sudditi un amore che da quando erano giunti in Romagna non avevano mai visto: molte città, stremate dall’avidità dei loro comandanti, si erano consegnate al Borgia con la stessa lieta aspettativa di chi attende una rivoluzione e, a dispetto delle sue mire sangunarie, Cesare si era dimostrato un signore ben più degno dei precedenti - per quanto a Fabrizio fosse costato ammetterlo, vista l’opinione non esattamente lusinghiera che aveva di lui. Pochi giorni dopo aver montato il campo, Cesare aveva ottenuto un incontro con Astorre Manfredi, Signore di Faenza: tutti si erano stupiti nel veder arrivare una specie di bambino inquattato in un’armatura cerimoniale e armato di tutto punto, con languidi occhi color dell’ambra e lunghi capelli ondulati di un colore quasi indefinibile nella luce plumbea dell’autunno. Erano biondi, ma ad ogni cenno del suo capo nuove sfumature comparivano tra i suoi riccioli e a Fabrizio si strinse il cuore al pensiero di quanto il duca-bambino somigliasse ad Ermal quando si erano conosciuti, nei cortili dell’università di Pisa. Quel giorno non si era giunti a nessun accordo e, nei mesi a venire, battaglie-lampo e schermaglie terribili avevano seguitato a svolgersi con scadenza regolare sotto le mura della città.

Di battaglia in battaglia, di rissa in rissa, il volto di Cesare somigliava sempre più a quello di un Cristo in croce, spezzato e prostrato, di certo ancora bellissimo tuttavia segnato dalla vita di campo. Condottiero di uno dei contingenti più vasti che avessero mai marciato su suolo italiano, il Duca Valentino aveva iniziato ad accusare il colpo di quella che avrebbe potuto essere la più bruciante delle sconfitte, quella definitiva.

_ Per mano di un bambino.  _

_ Per mano di una città sola contro un esercito il cui numero superava di poco quello degli abitanti. _

A nulla era valsa la piccola missione di spionaggio atta a sollevare la città contro il suo Duca del cui comando il Valentino aveva investito proprio Ermal: Fabrizio era stato contrario a quella sortita notturna dall’esito incerto, ma la determinazione del suo compagno aveva avuto la meglio sui suoi dubbi e sulle sue paure.

_ Come avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti? Non aveva potere di proibire ad Ermal alcunché, nemmeno se la paura gli scioglieva le viscere e gli comprimeva i polmoni. _

_ “L’amore per Astorre Manfredi non riempie le pance faentine” _ , aveva detto, curvando le labbra in un sorriso ai limiti del canagliesco,  _ “ma le nostre provviste sì” _ . Poi si era avvolto in uno spesso mantello scuro, aveva salutato Fabrizio con un tenero buffetto sul naso e si era avviato con un gruppo di uomini scelti verso la città, dalla quale era tornato senza aver raggiunto lo scopo un paio di notti dopo, incorrendo nelle ire di Cesare che, frustrato, aveva seguitato per settimane e guidare cariche vane in cui il numero dei morti aveva iniziato a superare di gran lunga quello dei vivi.

Poi, inaspettatamente, il suo animo si era placato. 

L’inverno aveva fatto ghiacciare i cannoni e, certi giorni, l’aria era così fredda che persino respirare era doloroso, così Cesare aveva ordinato il rientro al quartier generale di Cesena, lasciando soltanto un contingente di mercenari ormai insensibili addirittura alla morsa pungente dei geloni a presidiare una Faenza ridotta alla fame e soffocata dalla neve e dalla nebbia.

Cesena, in poco tempo, si era trasformata in una piccola corte, animata da balli, spettacoli e gare atletiche che non mancavano di lasciare la popolazione quasi stordita da tanta munificenza. Il tempo dell’austerità e della schiavitù era finito. Ora c’era Cesare Borgia e persino i villani sentivano di poter aspirare ad essere qualcosa in più che semplici muli da soma.

Ermal aveva ripreso a disegnare e a comporre canzoni e poesie, sebbene nel cuore della notte si svegliasse più volte con in gola l’urlo terribile che gli provocavano gli incubi, stringendosi contro Fabrizio e lasciandosi confortare dalle sue braccia sempre bollenti e dal battito sereno del suo cuore. La breve parentesi invernale a Cesena aveva permesso loro di riavvicinarsi e di parlare come non facevano da tempo. Una di quelle notti in cui nessuno dei due riusciva a dormire avevano trascinato tutte le coperte di fronte al camino acceso e, per la prima volta, avevano stilato un bilancio degli anni passati al fianco del Borgia, in una guerra che sembrava sempre sul punto di finire ma che in realtà riprendeva sempre, con maggior violenza di prima.

“Credi che ne valga ancora la pena?”, gli aveva chiesto Fabrizio nella luce tremolante delle candele.  _ Credi che ne valga ancora la pena di considerare condivisibile il sogno di Cesare? _

Ermal aveva scrollato le spalle magre e aveva appoggiato la testa sul suo grembo, puntando lo sguardo sul soffitto a cassettoni decorato con affreschi ormai sbiaditi, antiquati. Ci aveva messo un po’ a rispondere, ma alla fine le parole gli erano scivolate fuori dalla bocca con naturalezza, senza che lui si arrovellasse per strapparsele fuori dalla gola una ad una.

“Credo che lo saprò soltanto quando Faenza sarà capitolata...semmai capitolerà. Perché se conquistiamo Faenza allora il sogno di Cesare merita di avere un seguito. In caso contrario ti darò ragione, ti dirò che non ne è valsa la pena. Concedimi, però, di vedere prima dove questa guerra andrà a parare.”

Ma la guerra non sarebbe andata a parare da nessuna parte e avrebbe lasciato il suolo intriso di sola morte e disperazione, come tutte le altre guerre. Persino quelle combattute per i più nobili fini causavano soltanto desolazione, perché la guerra di Cesare Borgia avrebbe dovuto essere diversa? 

Fabrizio non aveva mai avuto il tempo di rispondere a quell’interrogativo, comunque. La sera successiva era stato organizzato un banchetto in onore di Ramiro de Lorqua - di recente promosso governatore della Romagna - che era addirittura riuscito a trovare dolce compagnia malgrado la situazione non favorisse certo gli incontri galanti. 

Fu Ermal ad accorgersi per primo che tra Ramiro e il suo giovane accompagnatore c’era del tenero, ravvisando nel catalano lo stesso sguardo che aveva lui quando era in compagnia di Fabrizio. Il ragazzo che gli aveva rubato il cuore era giunto con le ultime legioni di Luigi XII in autunno, mercenario nato in una terra poco a nord della Germania. Aveva un fisico imponente ma armoniosamente proporzionato, grandi occhi blu che somigliavano a quelli di un bambino appena nato e una bocca larga, incline al riso, dalla quale uscivano parole in un fiorentino stentato, imbastardito di romagnolo e di catalano. Fabrizio ed Ermal si erano congratulati con Ramiro, lieti di vederlo felice al fianco di qualcuno che non fosse un cortigiano o un giovanotto dalla dubbia reputazione, e lui non aveva fatto che tessere le lodi del suo amante, raccontando loro di come avesse imparato in fretta il catalano cosicché potessero comunicare in una specie di dolcissimo codice cifrato tutto loro, fatto di risolini e tenerezze sussurrate a mezza voce quando tutti si voltavano dall’altra parte...o fingevano di farlo.

Poi, anche l’inverno era finito, e i suoi artigli di neve e ghiaccio si erano ritirati dalla terra per fare spazio ad un più mite accenno di primavera anticipata. Era successo poco prima del carnevale. Quando i timidi raggi del primo sole avevano iniziato a riscaldare il fertile suolo della Romagna - che era sì una ridente terra dell’abbondanza, ma non certo un luogo piacevole in cui svernare - anche l’animo di Cesare Borgia si era riscaldato, ed eccolo di nuovo guidare i suoi uomini sotto le mura di Faenza, ma con una nuova strategia in mente.

Nessuno la conosceva, ma persino Ermal e Fabrizio gliela leggevano negli occhi, un lampo di dorata determinazione che gli esplodeva inaspettatamente dietro le iridi nei momenti più disparati.

Fabrizio aveva avuto paura, a quel punto. Aveva avuto paura di andare a morire in una mischia senza precedenti, senza esclusione di colpi, senza onore e senza regole.

Per un po’ era stato così. 

Per un po’ era stata guerriglia e olio bollente e pece greca, ma poi la città aveva finito anche le scorte di quelle.

E dunque eccolo lì, vivo e vegeto, a guardare dal basso verso l’alto gli imponenti bastioni di Faenza in una giornata di dolce sole di fine aprile. All’inizio del mese avevano preso possesso di alcuni edifici a ridosso delle mura, riducendone delle porzioni a brandelli, ma dopo qualche giorno - e qualche sconfitta - Cesare aveva deciso di impegnarsi in un nuovo colloquio con Astorre Manfredi. Era stato un colloquio privato, ma il Duca Valentino doveva aver usato le parole con una maestria tale da far impallidire Cicerone stesso, perché la guerra contro Faenza sembrava terminata.

Una mano sulla spalla fece trasalire Fabrizio, che si voltò di scatto perdendo il filo dei propri pensieri. Era Ermal, vestito del suo miglior sorriso e con le redini del proprio cavallo in mano, i riccioli lasciati finalmente liberi di brillare nella luce gialla e azzurra senza l’elmo ad imprigionarli.

“Cesare mi ha chiesto di accompagnarlo in una cavalcata con il Duca Manfredi e i suoi. Ancora qualche giorno e Faenza firmerà la resa”, disse, senza nascondere la propria soddisfazione ed esibendo per la prima volta da mesi - forse da anni, si sorprese di notare Fabrizio - le meravigliose fossette che gli si formavano ai lati della bocca quando rideva di gusto. Nei suoi occhi sembrava esserci scritto “ _ visto? Che cosa ti avevo detto?” _ e una parte del capitano non riusciva a fare a meno di gioire con lui, pur non pensandola allo stesso modo; era solo che la felicità di Ermal era contagiosa e a Fabrizio non dispiaceva esserne contagiato dopo tanta distruzione. Annuendo, chiese ad un servo di fargli sellare il cavallo e, insieme, si unirono a Cesare, Micheletto e un paio d’altri nella cavalcata verso i campi a nord della città, dove Astorre Manfredi attendeva con un esiguo seguito. Tra i suoi uomini, spiccava per grazia e giovinezza il suo fratellino Giovanni Evangelista, esile come un fuscello e con gli stessi occhi d’ambra liquida del Duca.

Quando il baio scuro di Michele Corella si affiancò al suo, Fabrizio tirò istintivamente le redini del proprio cavallo per tenerlo a distanza. Quando piantò le iridi in quelle di Michele, si accorse che nel piombo fuso, di solito algido come le schegge di un diamante, c’erano consapevolezza e comprensione.

Da quando Michele aveva assassinato Alfonso d’Aragona Fabrizio aveva cercato di girargli al largo, per quanto possibile, e ogni loro incontro si risolveva inevitabilmente in un silenzio carico di tensione e di imbarazzo, ma Michele si era sempre dimostrato abbastanza rassegnato a quella condizione perché uno dei due potesse anche solo pensare di ristorare la loro amicizia ormai compromessa.

“Michele”, lo salutò freddamente, e Corella gli rivolse l’accenno di un sorriso. Aveva un viso tutt’altro che brutto, Corella, forse eccessivamente spigoloso e cupo per essere definito armonioso, ma i suoi sorrisi non avevano mai mancato di metterlo a disagio: c’era qualcosa di lupesco nel modo in cui scopriva i denti e le gengive in quell’azione che gli era piuttosto aliena e insieme ostile, che sembrava contribuire a tenere gli altri esseri umani a debita distanza da lui.

Un brivido percorse la spina dorsale del giovane capitano e gli toccò concentrarsi per non perdere la presa sul suo cavallo inquieto.

Il resto della compagnia se n’era già andato al trotto sostenuto e Fabrizio avrebbe fatto altrettanto se Micheletto non si fosse sporto dal proprio destriero per afferrarlo per il retro del farsetto, impedendogli di andarsene. 

“So che portate sulla coscienza il peso della morte di Alfonso d’Aragona”, iniziò, senza indugiare nei preamboli. “Ma vi chiedo di assolvervi da un crimine che non avete commesso: la sua morte non ricade su di voi, ma ricadrà su di me e me solo. Perciò, vi prego, smettetela di essere in collera con voi stesso per non essere riuscito a fermare la mia mano, perché non ci sareste riuscito nemmeno invocando gli angeli. Non dipendeva da me e lo sapete bene. Dunque smettetela di colpevolizzarvi, non vi ho mai considerato mio complice...e sono sicuro che nemmeno Alfonso, dovunque il suo spirito si trovi, vi considera tale.”

La voce sembrò incrinarglisi sul finale e Fabrizio si ritrovò a chiedersi quante volte avesse provato quel discorso, in solitudine, per riuscire a parlare senza nemmeno prendere fiato e senza aspettarsi replica alcuna perché, con una speronata ben assestata, fece partire il cavallo al galoppo, lasciandolo indietro senza attendere che parlasse a sua volta.

Infine, anche lui piantò gli speroni nei fianchi del suo animale e seguì il variopinto gruppo che procedeva verso i boschi, la bocca serrata in un attonito silenzio.

_ Molte cose si aspettava da Michele Corella, ma tra queste non era contemplata l’assoluzione. _

 

***  

 

Il venticinquesimo giorno di Aprile, Faenza capitolò. La resa concessa dal Valentino fu più che onorevole e l’entrata in città salutata con pacata gratitudine per quella gentilezza.

Nel tardo pomeriggio, un servo dalla faccia larga e sudata mandò a chiamare Fabrizio e gli chiese che si recasse, in segretezza, a fare una passeggiata con il Duca Manfredi.

A lui non era mai, mai piaciuta la politica, con i suoi intrighi e i suoi giochetti raramente puliti, ciononostante non riuscì a negare al duca-bambino una richiesta tanto -  _ apparentemente -  _ innocente.

Per paura di incappare in una trappola, comunque, tenne la spada alla cintura, ben nascosta sotto al mantello con il cappuccio che il servo di Astorre Manfredi gli aveva provveduto, raggiungendo il giovane sul limitare di un boschetto ormai quasi del tutto abbattuto per far spazio a nuove colture e piccole casette che si ergevano come un minuscolo arcipelago nel mezzo di quel mare di verde. Anche lui era in incognito, con i bei capelli così caratteristici ben nascosti sotto ad un cappellaccio da contadino e quando il suo servo si congedò iniziò a camminare lentamente, buttando là un paio di convenevoli e fermandosi sovente a contemplare quelli che erano stati i suoi campi, in un silenzio che gli faceva curvare le belle labbra piene all’ingiù.

Di nuovo, nelle orecchie di Fabrizio risuonò il monito di suo padre:  _ in guerra non si vive, si può solo sopravvivere.  _ Astorre Manfredi aveva tutta l’aria di un sopravvissuto.

Passeggiando con gli stivali che affondavano nel terreno morbido si persero in discorsi futili, che avevano il sentore del tutto e del niente, il più giovane prendendo tempo e Fabrizio attendendo con pazienza che arrivasse al punto, perché in politica non esistevano gli incontri casuali ed indubbiamente era stata proprio la politica a condurli lì, su una specie di sentiero sterrato bucherellato di pozze fangose dalle quali facevano capolino le radici nodose dei pochi alberi che ancora non erano stati abbattuti per trasformarsi in arato.

Il viso del piccolo Manfredi restava per Fabrizio un enigma. Ora restava immobile come quello di una sfinge, imperturbabile e ieratico, ora veniva attraversato da una miriade di minuscole espressioni, ognuna sostenuta da uno stato d’animo differente.

Forse era un giovane dio pagano degli inganni, il duca-bambino. O forse, semplicemente, era un ragazzo della sua età come tutti gli altri, preda degli umori altalenanti e schiacciato dal peso di un ruolo che per forza di cose aveva dovuto assumersi nonappena aveva imparato a reggersi sulle proprie gambe ****** .

“Credete che Messer Cesare rispetterà i patti che lui stesso ha approvato e sottoscritto?”

La domanda giunse così diretta e inaspettata che Fabrizio incespicò nei propri stivali e dovette esibirsi in una specie di giullaresca piroetta per non rovinare a terra. Il sole aveva iniziato a picchiare più forte e le pozze di fango si stavano rapidamente asciugando sotto ai suoi raggi bollenti e il duca Manfredi appoggiò la schiena contro al tronco di un albero per staccarsi il terriccio ormai secco dalle calzature, incalzando il suo interlocutore con un’occhiata interrogativa da sotto le lunghe ciglia traslucide.

“Io non...non sono la persona giusta alla quale porre questa domanda, Astorre. Non conosco il Valentino bene come altri del suo seguito”, farfugliò, ma il ragazzo liqudò le sue deboli rimostranze con un vago gesto della mano.

“Lo so. Ho visto come guardate Messer Cesare, capitano... _ avrò anche l’aspetto di un bambino, ma negli anni ho imparato che a volte osservare gli altri ci salva la vita _ ”, disse, tamburellando contro la corteccia segnata dall’estrema vecchiezza con le lunghe dita pallide, dalla punta lievemente larga e schiacciata. “Nei vostri occhi non arde la stessa passione feroce che brucia nel cuore degli altri suoi luogotenenti. Non lo guardate con la stessa ammirazione. È proprio per questo che ho voluto parlare con voi invece che con Messer Corella, Vitellozzo Vitelli o con il ragazzo con i riccioli”, asserì, riferendosi ad Ermal con quell’ultima definizione.  _ Il ragazzo con i riccioli. _ Le labbra di Fabrizio si curvarono in un impercettibile sorriso. “Voi sarete senz’altro sincero con me.”

Il più grande sospirò. Nell’aria c’era odore di muschio e di umidità, ma presto il calore del sole l’avrebbe spazzato via, sostituendolo con quello delle foglie rinverdite e dei fiori che avevano iniziato a comparire timidamente sugli alberi.

“Non vi nascondo che ho paura”, sussurrò, e Astorre Manfredi sollevò la testa di scatto, in un gesto nervoso che a tratti ricordava i movimenti sincopati dei daini e dei cervi braccati dai cacciatori.

“Conosco perfettamente la sensazione, Capitano Mobrici, ma vi posso assicurare che non vi cagionerò alcun male.”

Quando sorrideva, il duca-bambino somigliava moltissimo agli angeli e ai beati dipinti nei soffitti a volta delle chiese, sopra gli altari maggiori. Roma pullulava di tanti Astorre Manfredi dipinti in foggia di martiri e di arcangeli della buona novella.

“Allora di cosa avete paura voi, Astorre?”

“Di tante cose, tant’è che temo che la mia virilità ne resterà compromessa se ve le elencassi tutte. Voi, invece? Di che cosa avete paura, capitano?”

Fabrizio non dovette nemmeno ingegnarsi per trovare una risposta.

_ “Di Cesare Borgia” _ , disse, quasi senza pensare.

Astorre sorrise amaramente e il suo sorriso modesto rivelò una schiera di piccoli denti storti e acuminati, simili a quelli di un lattante.

_ Solo gli stolti non temevano Cesare Borgia. _

La risposta alla sua prima, terribile domanda venne espressa senza che ci fosse bisogno di parlare oltre.

Quando Fabrizio ritornò in città, lo sciame di soldati stava già spostando l’accampamento e i fedelissimi di Cesare stavano prendendo possesso della rocca tra gli sguardi dei curiosi venuti ad assistere a quell’inaspettato cambio di reggenza.

Alcuni avevano espressioni arcigne e indignate sui visi induriti dalla fame, altri si limitavano a scrutare quell’andirivieni con aria guardinga, come topolini intenti a guardare un gatto pulirsi il pelo.

Cercò Ermal nella corte d’onore ma non lo trovò. Dal loggiato veniva la voce di Michele Corella che impartiva ordini in catalano al piccolo contingente di spagnoli, e dai camminamenti di ronda i latrati dei mercenari tedeschi, più simili a grugniti che a parole.

Un servo magro come un chiodo gli sbattè contro e si profuse in un inchino eccessivamente ossequioso, ma Fabrizio liquidò quell’onta scuotendo la testa e chiedendogli dove potesse trovare Ermal. Il servo si grattò gli sporchi capelli neri come la pece e poi gli indicò uno scalone di pietra che portava al piano superiore e ai corridoi interni. Doveva essere lì.

Non ci mise molto a trovarlo, a quel punto. La sua voce si levava sopra le altre, armoniosa anche quando era alterata. In una stanza piccola e spoglia, dalle pareti bianche come quelle di un convento, era impegnato in un concitato discorso con uno degli ambasciatori che da Bologna avevano raggiunto Faenza, preoccupati per le sorti della loro città vista la prossimità territoriale con la guerra. Il bolognese aveva le mani abbandonate lungo i fianchi e i grandi occhi - sotto ai quali spiccavano borse di notevoli dimensioni - smarriti come quelli di un ragazzino, sebbene i pochi capelli che aveva sulla testa e la quantità di rughe rendessero palese che avesse ormai raggiunto un’età ragguardevole.

Soltanto quando il bolognese prese congedo Fabrizio si infilò nello spiraglio della porta socchiusa, mentre Ermal gli dava pensosamente le spalle e lanciava sguardi carichi d’apprensione fuori dalla finestra.

“Ermal…?”, lo chiamò a bassa voce e lui si voltò di scatto, gettandogli le braccia al collo ancor prima che avesse il tempo di parlare, senza curarsi dei soldati che camminavano su e giù a pochi passi da loro e che avrebbero potuto girare l’angolo in qualsiasi momento, divenendo così testimoni del loro sfrontatissimo peccato.

“Dove sei stato? Ti stavo cercando!”

Il capitano aggrottò le sopracciglia, genuinamente perplesso da tanta solerzia, e quando Ermal si sciolse dall’abbraccio e puntò l’indice contro al suo petto in un agitato  _ j’accuse _         - nelle ore precedenti aveva addirittura pensato di fargli pagare la preoccupazione provata con un manrovescio o uno spintone, ma poi si era ricordato di suo padre, dei suoi occhi di inflessibile onice mentre spintonava sua madre di fronte al suo seguito di donne inorridite ed era ritornato in sé, spaventato dalla forza con cui la crudeltà di suo padre aveva infettato anche lui come un morbo inguaribile - lo guardò interrogativo.

“A che cosa devo questa premura?”

“Sei sparito per ore! Ti ho mandato a cercare ovunque e non c’eri! Ho temuto che fossi caduto vittima di un’imboscata, considerato il clima che si respira in città!”

Fabrizio arrossì.

_ Era davvero rimasto con Astorre Manfredi così tante ore? Il tempo era letteralmente volato. _

Non aveva mai visto Ermal così spaventato, con il viso stravolto dalla paura e dalla stanchezza e le lacrime che si raccoglievano ai lati degli occhi, rendendoli simili a minuscoli laghetti increspati dal vento.

Era bello anche così, come avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti? 

Il cuore gli sussultò in petto e si ritrovò a stringerlo di nuovo tra le braccia, temerario, lasciando che le sue deboli proteste morissero nell’incavo del suo collo.

“Perdonami”, sussurrò nella massa indomita dei suoi riccioli, ed Ermal emise un grugnito esasperato.

“Dove sei stato? Odori di terra bagnata.”

Ermal, Ermal, Ermal, pensò, così attento ai dettagli, così miracolosamente portato per essere il miglior diplomatico della loro generazione.  _ Ermal, che vedeva e sentiva quello che gli altri non avevano l’ingegno per vedere o sentire e che per quella ragione era riuscito ad attraversare indenne persino il brusco cambio di alleanze del Papa. _

Per un attimo Fabrizio considerò davvero l’idea di dirgli la verità e tenere così fede al giuramento che avevano pronunciato prima di partire per la Francia, la promessa di non nascondersi più niente, ma poi si rese conto che l’avrebbe irrimediabilmente deluso. Che gli piacesse o no, Ermal era davvero devoto alla causa di Cesare, persuaso dall’idea che anche per la disunita e bellicosa Italia avrebbe potuto prospettarsi il futuro di grandezza che a suo tempo aveva glorificato le monarchie nazionali di Francia e d’Inghilterra, era davvero innamorato dell’idea di costruire uno stato che mai più avrebbe dovuto subire invasioni esterne e smembramenti continui. Sapere che proprio lui, lui che aveva promesso ad Ermal lealtà assoluta, aveva sconfessato la causa in cui tanto credeva di fronte ad un nemico appena piegato - perché era esattamente quello che aveva fatto mettendo in dubbio le buone intenzioni di Cesare Borgia - l’avrebbe distrutto. Venne scosso da un brivido al pensiero che forse ammettere la verità avrebbe addirittura potuto compromettere la loro relazione.

_ Così, armato delle stesse buone intenzioni di cui è proverbialmente lastricata la strada per l’inferno, decise di mentire. _

“Sono stato a fare una passeggiata...avevo bisogno di riflettere. Ho perso la cognizione del tempo”, disse, affondando ancor di più il viso nei capelli di Ermal.

La frase restò per un momento sospesa nell’aria stantia della rocca di Faenza, pesante come un macigno.

Ermal finse di credergli, abbandonando la testa sulla sua spalla con un lungo sospiro sollevato.

 

***

 

Poco dopo l’alba color pesca del ventisettesimo giorno di aprile, Astorre III Manfredi e suo fratello Giovanni Evangelista partirono per Roma, a rendere il loro devoto omaggio a Sua Santità scortati da alcuni degli uomini di fiducia di Cesare e da un manipolo di soldati di ambo le parti.

La folla raccoltasi intorno ai cancelli della città pianse nel vedere il suo piccolo duca sconfitto partire alla volta di Roma e persino ad Ermal si strinse il cuore nel vedere i due ragazzini che si allontanavano in silenzio, ora benedicendo straccioni con le mani allungate, ora raddrizzandosi sulla sella dei cavalli per dare a quel forzato addio una parvenza di dignità.

Cesare gli aveva assicurato che sarebbero stati trattati con tutti gli onori, come chiarificato nel trattato che aveva firmato con i maggiorenti di Faenza, ma non riuscì a non chiedersi se sarebbe stato davvero così.

I suoi dubbi erano fondati, in fin dei conti: l’anno dopo, i giovani Manfredi vennero brutalmente strangolati nei loro letti in castel Sant’Angelo e gettati nel Tevere come letame, come a suo tempo era accaduto a Juan Borgia.

Nessuno li avrebbe pianti, comunque.

Della loro famiglia ben pochi erano rimasti in vita per piangere la loro scomparsa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Proverbio africano, http://makambaonline.com/index.php/2016/09/18/african-proverb-day-18092016/#.Wsyj39RuYdU   
> ** Astorre Manfredi, infatti, divenne Duca di Faenza a soli tre anni, a seguito dell’assassinio del padre e dalla cacciata della madre dalla città. Per una panoramica sull’assedio di Faenza in dettaglio si veda http://www.historiafaentina.it/Storia%20Medioevale/1500_1501_cesare_borgia_assedia_faenza.html


	12. Resto dell'anno, 1501

1501, resto dell’anno

  
  
  
  


Giugno splendeva di sole e di afa, l’estate secca che faceva morire anzitempo la verde erba degli incolti e crescere storto e rachitico il grano, ma la guerra non era finita. Se c’era stato un tempo in cui si era illuso che un giorno Cesare si sarebbe fermato, in quel momento Fabrizio aveva ben chiaro che no, non l’avrebbe fatto. Nessuna conquista l’avrebbe soddisfatto. Nessuna vittoria l’avrebbe saziato, nemmeno l’annichilimento completo di tutti i suoi nemici, reali o fittizi. Come poteva bastare ad un Borgia la sola Romagna? 

_ “Chi non si piega ai Borgia viene semplicemente spazzato via” _ , aveva detto una sera Ermal ad uno spaurito diplomatico della ristorata Repubblica di Firenze, e Fabrizio aveva avuto paura che dietro al suo minuscolo sorriso che nulla aveva di amichevole si nascondesse l’anima infetta del Duca Valentino, i cui artigli erano affondati così tanto nella carne di Ermal da toccargli addirittura il cuore, scalfendone forse irreparabilmente l’intrinseca purezza.

Quando il diplomatico se n’era andato a tarda notte, dopo aver perso la maggior parte dei suoi spiccioli in una lunga partita a carte, Fabrizio aveva affrontato Ermal a viso aperto, con lo stomaco contorto di rabbia e di dolore.  _ “Non credi di esserti allargato troppo, con quell’affermazione?” _ , gli aveva detto, soffocando sotto ogni sillaba un ringhio feroce. Ermal aveva curvato la bocca in una specie di broncio da ragazzino e, aprendo le braccia come a voler sottolineare l’inevitabilità della propria risposta, gli aveva detto  _ “Non sono forse stato sincero?” _ . La loro conversazione era stata bruscamente interrotta dall’arrivo di Cesare, alticcio, che aveva farfugliato qualcosa e trascinato fuori Ermal con sé passandogli amabilmente un braccio dietro le spalle e tirandoselo dietro senza lasciargli il tempo di protestare. 

_ Quella notte, Fabrizio si era messo a letto con cuore pesante e, quando Ermal era rientrato, l’aveva sentito stendersi al suo fianco, dandogli le spalle. _

Malgrado l’afa opprimente, Fabrizio si accorse che il sudore che gli stava colando dalla fronte era ghiacciato. Ogni volta che ripensava a quella notte percepiva una fitta attraversargli il petto, che gli spaccava il cuore in due. Per la prima volta si era reso conto di quanto il suo rapporto con Ermal venisse giornalmente messo alla prova dalla differente concezione che avevano del mondo: il diplomatico e il soldato, la politica e l’onore, e in mezzo c’era Cesare Borgia, il principe che sgomitava per conquistarsi una terra tutta per sé.

_ Il principe promesso, e alla cui promessa Ermal credeva ciecamente. _

Si passò una mano stanca sugli occhi e schiacciò le palpebre, per allontanare da sé per quanto possibile i pensieri più spaventosi.

Quando li riaprì, il messo che aveva portato loro la notizia della scomunica del Re di Napoli gli stava rivolgendo occhiate apprensive.

“Vi sentite bene, mio signore?”, gli chiese, immobile sui talloni, con la pergamena del bando ancora a mezz’aria nel gesto di porgergliela. Fabrizio annuì, ringraziandolo per la premura e afferrando il rotolo sigillato.

Presto Luigi XII avrebbe chiesto a Cesare di marciare su Napoli...che cosa ne sarebbe stato di Ermal a quel punto? Certo, si era accattivato i favori del Valentino e del Re di Francia con i suoi modi cortesi e la lingua squisitamente tagliente, ma sarebbe bastato?

Quando lo trovò intento a ritrarre due soldati che giocavano ad un incomprensibile gioco da taverna con le pietre colorate, glielo chiese.

Ermal fece scivolare con noncuranza il braccio attorno alla sua vita, seguitando con gli occhi a studiare la scena che stava imprimendo su un foglio sgualcito.

Non era cambiato niente tra loro, apparentemente, malgrado il famoso episodio che al solo pensiero faceva ancora tremare le ginocchia di Fabrizio incontrollabilmente: il più giovane era rimasto sempre lo stesso, disegnava, rideva, suonava...a volte leggevano ancora insieme, o componevano canzoni e poesie cercando di combinare le loro differenti sensibilità in qualcosa che risultasse gradevole all’orecchio. Ma quanto sarebbe durata tra loro quell’apparente e imperturbata serenità? Era forse il preludio alla tempesta?

Una volta, non ricordava quando, proprio Ermal gli aveva detto che la tempesta va soltanto guardata mentre passa, mettendosi al riparo ed osservandola dietro spessi vetri, ma come avrebbero potuto farlo quando si trovavano irrimediabilmente nell’occhio del ciclone?

Istintivamente, Fabrizio fece scorrere la mano nei suoi riccioli e il più giovane si lasciò sfuggire un mormorio di apprezzamento, buttando indietro la testa ed esortandolo a continuare. I due soldati erano troppo concentrati sulle loro pietruzze colorate per badare a loro, così Fabrizio esaudì il suo muto desiderio.

“Hai saputo di re Federico d’Aragona?”, gli chiese mentre gli grattava gentilmente lo scalpo.

Lui annuì piano. Aveva le mani sporche di carboncino e doveva essersi portato una mano al viso perché una spessa riga nera partiva dall’angolo della sua bocca e finiva sulla conchiglia perfetta del suo orecchio.

“Lo sanno tutti. Sua Santità non ci ha messo molto a spargere la notizia.”

Fabrizio spostò nervosamente il peso da un piede all’altro.

“E tu?”

_ E tu che cosa farai adesso che Napoli sta per cadere? _

Le labbra di Ermal si incresparono in un piccolo sorriso.

“Sei preoccupato per me?”

“Non dovrei?”, gli chiese, sollevando un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa.

Il sorriso di Ermal si allargò un poco.

“Ho preso precauzioni per non finire come Re Federico”, disse. “Non mi ritengo intoccabile, ma nemmeno mi sento in pericolo. Cesare ha stima di me, come io ne ho di lui. Attraverseremo indenni anche questa”, asserì, stringendo più forte il braccio attorno a Fabrizio.

C’erano molte altre cose che il capitano avrebbe voluto chiedergli -  _ che cosa ne sarà della tua famiglia e del tuo titolo? Quando ti sei lasciato trascinare nell’assurda pretesa di Cesare di diventare re? Perché sei così calmo di fronte agli eventi che ci stanno travolgendo?  _ \- ma l’unica che gli uscì di bocca fu una banale considerazione, così scontata che Ermal avrebbe persino potuto giudicarla offensiva.

“Quando Re Luigi darà il comando, dovremo combattere contro i soldati aragonesi...molti di loro sono uomini di tuo padre.”

Ermal abbassò di colpo lo sguardo, come se le parole di Fabrizio gli avessero inferto una sciabolata in pieno stomaco, e il capitano si sentì morire. Poi, inaspettatamente, ritornò a guardare i mercenari e le loro pietruzze, la mano libera appoggiata al foglio scarabocchiato.

“Sempre che mio padre non si sia già dato alla macchia...conoscendolo, potrebbe averlo fatto. Non mi giungono lettere da casa da almeno due anni e alle ultime nemmeno ho risposto.”

Fabrizio intensificò le sue carezze, con il senso di colpa che ristagnava da qualche parte nel fondo della sua anima e a tratti gli mordeva le caviglie.

_ Aveva promesso ad Ermal che avrebbe inseguito le sue chimere fino ai confini del mondo, e invece non si sentiva quasi in grado di proseguire oltre la Romagna, oltre il sogno mai saziato di Cesare Borgia di conquistare tutto quello che poteva in una sola vita, di non fermarsi mai. _

“Non ti senti mai ostaggio delle circostanze, Ermal?”

Il più giovane spostò lo sguardo su di lui ma Fabrizio non riuscì a capire quali emozioni si agitassero dietro le sue iridi del colore della notte, così profonde da poter fagocitare il mondo intero, così dolci da sembrare quelle di un bambino, trasparenti come specchi e stellate come fosse appena venuto al mondo.

“No, non più”, sussurrò.

Fabrizio cercò di gratificarlo con un sorriso incoraggiante, ma finì a stirare le labbra in una specie di smorfia sghemba che del sorriso conservava soltanto l’intenzione. 

“Siediti”, gli disse Ermal tirandolo per un braccio e sorridendo al suo posto, “aiutami con il mio disegno.”

Il capitano non riuscì a dirgli di no.

 

***

 

Non gli era mai capitato di restare nelle retrovie durante una battaglia. Le retrovie erano, per definizione, il posto per i codardi, per gli ubriaconi e per i derelitti, eppure...eppure a lui ed Ermal era toccata in sorte quella posizione.

Le retrovie.

Smontò da cavallo e con un gesto noncurante si versò addosso un secchio colmo dell’acqua che avrebbe dovuto essere destinata all’abbeveraggio dei destrieri e delle mule, lavandosi via il sudore che gli si era appiccicato con tenace ferocia alla faccia e gli faceva patire ancor di più il caldo campano.

Capua era caduta. Erano serviti un tradimento e sette giorni d’assedio: un tempo breve, tutto sommato, considerato che Forlì e Faenza da sole avevano richiesto mesi di guerriglia e deprivazione sistematica dei rifornimenti prima di cedere.

Ermal gli posò una mano sulla spalla e, con un cenno, indicò gli ultimi ritardatari che si stavano riversando nella città ormai conquistata, attirati dal tanfo della morte e degli incendi che si erano propagati attraverso le stalle e le botteghe. Con un grugnito affaticato, Fabrizio si issò di nuovo in sella al proprio animale e in silenzio i due proseguirono verso la città.

_ La carneficina era evidente anche da fuori le mura. _ Reprimendo un brivido, il giovane si ritrovò a ringraziare qualche santo per averlo protetto da quella crudeltà, lasciando lui ed Ermal a marcire assieme ai reietti dell’esercito francese, lontani dal massacro.

Nell’afa estiva era l’odore della morte, dolciastro e ferroso, a colpire le narici ancora prima della vista delle migliaia di corpi che erano stati ammonticchiati alla bell’e meglio a decomporsi sotto la luce abbacinante del sole. Civili e soldati accatastati come le pietre nel cantiere di una cattedrale, che andavano putrefacendosi nelle strette vie della città deserta, dove solo i cani randagi resistevano, contendendosi i visceri e banchettando con carne umana.

Un grosso cane dal manto castano corse incontro a Fabrizio e, con fare giocoso, abbandonò una mano umana vicino alle zampe del suo cavallo. In quel momento il capitano provò profonda pietà per i sudditi del Regno di Napoli e sentì il disprezzo che provava nei confronti del Valentino risalirgli l’esofagonella forma di un conato di vomito.

Vomitò, e il cane che gli aveva portato la mano mozzata gli rivolse un’occhiata obliqua e perplessa, lasciando penzolare la lunga lingua rosa da un lato, prima di riprendere in bocca il suo trofeo e andare a fare le feste a qualcun altro.

Ermal, che cavalcava alle sue spalle con un fazzoletto a coprirgli il naso e la bocca, sentì di dover fare lo stesso, ma riuscì a trattenersi. Non riuscì però a non chiedersi quando e semmai sarebbe riuscito a togliersi dalla mente tutta quella distruzione, tutta quella morte che, sebbene ordinata dal Re di Francia, era stata compiuta nel nome di un solo uomo: Cesare Borgia.

Mentre quel pensiero gli attraversava la mente, proprio uno dei servi del Valentino si fece loro dappresso, con le mani insanguinate e le grosse labbra livide. Era alto, leggermente gobbo, e aveva stanchi occhi di un castano spento che ricordavano quelli di un cavallo.

“Messeri”, disse, chinando la testa frettolosamente, “il Duca reclama Messer Ermal. E voi, capitano, siete atteso da Don Miguel.”

Chinò la testa di nuovo prima di far loro strada. Era spagnolo, perché solo gli spagnoli si riferivano a Michele Corella chiamandolo “don Miguel” o “Miguel”. Fabrizio strinse le labbra in una linea dura, facendo cozzare le arcate dentali una contro l’altra.

_ Che cosa poteva volere Cesare da Ermal? E che cosa voleva Corella da lui? _

Ermal si avviò per la stradina lastricata, con le pietre lisce ancora scivolose di sangue e di fluidi dall’odore pungente. A Fabrizio non rimase che seguirlo, tenendo gli occhi bassi: non sarebbe riuscito a guardare di nuovo il raccapricciante spettacolo di tutti quei poveri corpi straziati.

  
  
  
  


Il pavimento del palazzo risuonava sinistramente sotto la suola dei suoi stivali, spogliato delle proprie bellezze e svuotato come l’interno di un melone quando gli vengono cavati i semi. Per un attimo considerò l’idea di girare sui tacchi e di non incontrare Michele Corella, ma il pensiero che avesse chiesto di lui mentre gli venivano ricucite le ferite lo fece desistere immediatamente dal progetto di non starlo nemmeno a sentire. In fondo, non molto tempo prima, erano stati amici. Una parte di lui era fermamente convinta di doverglielo, quell’incontro, quantomeno nel nome della loro antica amicizia. Un’altra parte, invece, quella che ultimamente aveva insistito di più, tornò a chiedergli che cosa ci facesse ancora lì se nemmeno approvava le strategie di guerra del suo comandante.

_ Per Ermal _ , si ripeté,  _ sono qui perché Ermal è qui. Lo sto facendo per lui. _

Se la sua coscienza avesse potuto prendere vita propria e palesarglisi di fronte in forma d’uomo avrebbe sicuramente alzato gli occhi al cielo a quell’ultima affermazione.

Coscienza a parte, il capitano infilò la stretta scalinata in pietra che portava al piano superiore e seguì l’odore dei medicinali e dell’aceto fino alla stanza in cui era alloggiato Michele, in un letto traballante tra le coperte inzuppate del suo stesso sangue.

“Fabrizio, siete venuto”, disse stringendo i denti e licenziando il dottore che aveva appena finito di ricucirgli un grosso squarcio dai bordi irregolari sul retro della coscia. Non era l’unica ferita che gli era stata inflitta, in ogni caso: una spada gli aveva trapassato la spalla da parte a parte e gli era stato inferto un lungo taglio sul fianco, appena sotto le costole.

“Sono stato molto combattuto”, ammise. “Non volevo venire.”

Gli occhi grigi di Corella si incupirono, assumendo la tonalità del mare in burrasca.

“Lo immaginavo”, mormorò. Un sorriso amaro gli nacque sulle labbra e, immediatamente, vi morì. “Vi ho mandato a chiamare per chiedervi com’erano le retrovie.”

Fabrizio piegò la testa di lato in un’espressione accigliata.

“Vi prendete gioco di me, Corella?”

“No, affatto. La mia è una domanda seria, capitano, voglio davvero sapere come sono le retrovie.”

“Potreste provarle voi stesso. Non c’è la stessa concitazione delle prime linee, e molti soldati sono ubriachi marci per tutta la durata della battaglia. Altri si nascondono perché sono troppo sobri.”

Corella si lasciò sfuggire una risata appena accennata, ma immediatamente si piegò su sé stesso in preda agli spasmi. Fabrizio gli allungò un bicchiere d’acqua e lui lo buttò giù tutto d’un fiato, il viso contratto in una smorfia di dolore.

“Magari le proverò, un giorno”, sibilò tra i denti stretti per contenere quella fitta terribile. “Però se a voi fa piacere restarvi, non avete che da chiedere. Farei di tutto per fare ammenda nei vostri confronti, Fabrizio, credo di avervelo ben dimostrato con questa cortesia.”

Michele non sapeva perché gli importasse tanto della considerazione che Fabrizio Mobrici aveva di lui, ma sentiva quel bisogno di essere accettato e benvoluto da lui radicato in quel che restava della sua anima. C’era stato un tempo in cui gli era bastato Cesare, solo Cesare, sempre Cesare, poi era arrivato Lorein e con lui una nuova consapevolezza: la vita non valeva la pena di essere vissuta, se non c’era nessuno a cui interessasse qualcosa di lui. Si sentiva come un’ingenua ragazzina che si struggeva per amore di un avventuriero e languiva in un sentimento senza speranza, ma nonostante ciò non riusciva a porre un freno alla marea che lentamente lo stava travolgendo. Si chiedeva spesso se fosse diventato un sentimentale, invecchiato anzitempo dalle azioni che aveva compiuto per Cesare e su suo ordine, ma giungeva sempre alla stessa conclusione; non era invecchiato, era semplicemente divenuto più saggio.

_ Non era certo che quello fosse un bene, però. _

“Di quale cortesia state parlando, Michele?”, lo interrogò Fabrizio, misurando la stanza a lunghe falcate. Dieci passi ad est, dieci passi ad ovest. Una finestra. Un armadio divelto dalla furia dei fanti svizzeri. Detriti. Schegge di legno scuro e intarsiato, pezzi d’arredo sbrindellati.

Corella fece per mettersi a sedere sul materasso, ma non ci riuscì. Un’imprecazione in catalano gli sfuggì dalle labbra cesellate, sulle quali era apparsa una cicatrice a forma di mezzaluna pallida che Fabrizio non ricordava di aver mai visto.

“Ho chiesto io che voi ed Ermal veniste lasciati nelle retrovie”, mormorò, portandosi la mano al fianco e imprecando ancora una volta, sottovoce. “Sapevo che la presa di Capua si sarebbe rivelata una strage senza onore, perciò...ho voluto risparmiarvelo. A voi più che a lui, perché è verso di voi che ho un debito, Fabrizio.”

Il giovane capitano scosse la testa.

“Voi non avete nessun debito con me”, disse a bassa voce. Micheletto Corella si appoggiò alla testiera del letto, esausto. La ferita alla spalla aveva ricominciato a sanguinare e il sangue gli colava giù per il braccio in rivoletti rosso acceso, gocciolando sul pavimento dalla punta delle sue dita callose.

“Ho un debito verso la vostra coscienza. Lasciate che lo paghi, Fabrizio.”  

 

***

 

Roma era bella in settembre, quando la febbre malarica aveva smesso di imperversare e tra le vie cominciava a soffiare la brezza leggera che arrivava da Ostia, dal mare, e portava con sé l’odore delle vigne e della speranza.

Roma, sempre Roma. Non importava quanto lontano il Valentino li conducesse, era sempre a Roma che ritornavano, ogni volta rinnovando la promessa di non continuare in quelle inutili e dannose campagne militari, ogni volta rinnovando la promessa di una nuova pace...e ogni volta credendoci un po’ meno della precedente.

Fabrizio alzò lo sguardo al cielo terso, sgombro di nuvole, che gli ricordava la superficie azzurra e liscia di un grosso lapislazzulo, e sentì le dita di Ermal percorrergli pigramente la schiena nuda. Le campane di tutta la città iniziarono a rintoccare le ore, alcune con suono grave e bronzeo, altre stridule come vocette di bambine.

Era una giornata troppo bella per pensare alla guerra.

Tirò Ermal a sé e gli stampò un bacio rumoroso sulla guancia velata di barba scura, sulla quale la notte prima aveva posato baci ben più lascivi. L’aria fresca della notte di settembre aveva fatto l’amore con loro e li aveva cullati in un sonno lungo e ristoratore, dal quale erano emersi a mattino già inoltrato.

Fabrizio si ritrovò a chiedersi da quanto tempo non dormiva così bene e la risposta, inutile dirlo, non gli piacque affatto.

Era stato un periodo turbolento, quello appena trascorso, con Vitellozzo Vitelli che ringhiava alle porte di Firenze in cerca della soddisfazione per la quale si era unito a Cesare - aveva giurato di distruggere la città quando, due anni prima, suo fratello Paolo era stato giustiziato pubblicamente all’interno di Palazzo Vecchio per un presunto tradimento - e la città che, pur di liberarsi delle sue indisciplinate truppe, aveva servito Piombino al Duca su un piatto d’argento a patto che richiamasse il suo luogotenente e la lasciasse in pace. Cesare l’aveva fatto, Vitelli era tornato in Romagna con la coda tra le gambe e lui aveva gongolato in segreto, fiero di essere riuscito a piegare una delle città più orgogliose della Penisola con un semplice schiocco di dita.

Piombino, infine, l’aveva assegnata alle cure del convalescente Corella, facendo ritorno a Roma per raccogliere i frutti della sua conquista e farsi nominare dal Papa Duca di Romagna, finalmente possessore unico di un territorio che aveva provveduto lui stesso a piegare al proprio volere.

Appena ritornati a Roma, con gli abiti ancora impolverati, Fabrizio ed Ermal avevano fatto sosta nella villa in cui si erano stabiliti i Mobrici dopo che il padre di Fabrizio era stato congedato per anzianità dalla Guardia Pontificia, con tutti gli onori e una discreta rendita. Messer Mobrici era andato incontro al figlio con passo pesante e il cipiglio da soldato, gli aveva preso il viso sporco tra le mani e gli aveva baciato la fronte con tenero orgoglio, sazio dei racconti che circolavano nell’Urbe delle grandi battaglie alle quali suo figlio aveva preso parte. Poi si era diretto verso Ermal e gli aveva preso le mani tra le sue: una strana luce gli era brillata negli occhi mentre lo salutava con amorevole calore ed Ermal aveva capito che Messer Mobrici aveva compreso la natura della relazione tra lui e suo figlio e che in quella stretta di mani ci fosse tutto quello che a voce non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di esternare. Poi, mentre si avvicinava per baciargli le guance, gli aveva sussurrato all’orecchio  _ “Siete un bravo ragazzo, Ermal. Prendetevi cura di mio figlio in vece mia, quando io me ne sarò andato” _ e il giovane era arrossito violentemente, ma aveva annuito.

La madre di Fabrizio, eterea come una fata o una ninfa, si era tenuta in disparte, il lungo abito rosa che svolazzava attorno alle sue caviglie nel venticello leggero.

Dopo quei familiari convenevoli, Messer Mobrici li aveva accompagnati nelle vigne, delimitate ad ovest da un piccolo frutteto e ad est da un orticello al centro del quale troneggiava un ulivo dal tronco bitorzoluto e storto, come la spina dorsale di un mendicante malandato. Il vecchio capitano aveva voluto sapere tutto delle battaglie combattute in Romagna e in Campania, incalzando i suoi due giovani interlocutori con domande tecniche e dilungandosi in saggi commenti sull’arte della guerra, fischiando di approvazione quando venivano nominate armi che non conosceva e il cui potenziale era infinitamente più distruttivo di quello di una spada, di una lancia o di una picca, e scuotendo il capo miseramente quando non concordava sulle scelte del Duca Valentino o le giudicava troppo avventate, troppo lente o troppo prevedibili.

Avevano lasciato la villa dei Mobrici soltanto dopo cena, sazi ed esausti, ma il tempo per riposare era stato poco: c’era stata la proclamazione di Cesare a Duca di Romagna, il fidanzamento di Lucrezia con Alfonso d’Este, c’erano stati banchetti e luoghi in cui erano attesi, spettacoli, saltimbanchi e troppo vino.

Quando finalmente erano riusciti a trovare un po’ di tempo per loro stessi avevano salutato quelle poche ore di solitudine con gioia e, malgrado la stanchezza accumulata nei mesi che avevano preceduto il loro rientro a Roma, avevano volentieri sacrificato qualche ora di sonno prezioso per fare l’amore. Presto il Palazzo Apostolico era stato pervaso dalla melodia degli amplessi - non erano stati i soli, quella notte, a dedicarsi al piacere - e per lunghe ore il Vaticano era parso trasformarsi in un bordello.

All’alba, solo i pochi che ancora osservavano il voto di castità erano in piedi.

“Mi piacerebbe ritornare alle terme sotterranee”, disse Ermal in un soffio, riportando Fabrizio alla realtà. “Non abbiamo più avuto modo di andarci...e farebbe bene ad entrambi fare un bagno come si deve.”

Fabrizio si lasciò sfuggire una risatina.

“Stai velatamente dicendo che il mio odore non è tra i migliori che tu abbia sentito negli ultimi tempi?”, sogghignò, guadagnandosi una pacca giocosa sul didietro.

Lasciò scorrere lo sguardo sul giardino di aranci che il Papa aveva fatto giungere direttamente da Xàtiva e il cui profumo saturava deliziosamente l’aria e poi annuì, cercando di richiamare alla memoria quella prima, lontana volta in cui aveva visto Ermal nudo, con la pelle che scintillava d’acqua bollente e i riccioli schiacciati sulla sommità del capo in splendide spirali castane, perfette.

_ Avrebbe volentieri barattato tutti gli anni che gli restavano da vivere soltanto per ritornare a quel preciso istante, quando la guerra era solo una possibilità lontana e il sogno di Cesare non si era ancora fatto strada nel cuore di Ermal, trasformandolo in un uomo così diverso dal ragazzo che aveva attraversato per la prima volta le vie di Roma con occhi spauriti e bellissimi, fermando il cavallo per poter toccare con mano le rovine che spuntavano nelle macchie d’erba alta, superbi ruderi di un passato glorioso. _

Era forse quel passato che rivedeva in Cesare? Ravvisava in lui il  _ Caesar _ che aveva fatto a pezzi la Repubblica, sognando per Roma la grandezza di un impero? 

Quando uscirono a dorso di un paio di ronzini presi in prestito dalle stalle papali le strade li accolsero in un turbinio di suoni e colori. Un vinaio gobbo stava facendo assaggiare un profumatissimo rosso ad un paio di serve dai cesti straripanti e in lontananza si sentiva un mercante gridare.

Quel giorno ad accoglierli ci pensò una prostituta dagli occhi languidi, blu, e la bocca dipinta di un rosso acceso, che grazie alla lauta ricompensa fece deserto dei clienti meno facoltosi e lasciò l’intera vasca sotterranea tutta per loro. Fabrizio aggiunse qualche altra moneta e un paio di ragazze fecero trovare per loro oli profumati e morbidi teli per il bagno.

Non ci fu alcun imbarazzo tra loro mentre si liberavano dell’inutile ingombro di vestiti e si calavano nella vasca, i cui antichi marmi spiccavano ancora per il loro colore verde, dalle bianche screziature simili a cicatrici che somigliavano tanto a quelle che Ermal aveva sulla schiena.

Lentamente, senza fretta, si lavarono a vicenda con gli strani oli dal profumo ambrato, avvolti da una nuvola di vapore aromatico che li faceva sentire come dentro ad una bolla, vicini e protetti, nascosti dallo sguardo di un mondo brutale che dell’umanità faceva banchetto, lasciando a camminare per le strade sudicie soltanto brandelli d’anime.

_ Stringendo Ermal a sé, Fabrizio si chiese com’era possibile amare quando fuori infuriava, terribile, la tempesta. _ Poi il più giovane si abbandonò ad un lungo sospirlo, strusciandosi languidamente contro di lui, e Fabrizio trovò la risposta.  _ Perché senza amore non era possibile sopravvivere, ecco perché. E lui era sicuro che se qualcuno gli avesse strappato Ermal dalle braccia in quel preciso istante ne sarebbe morto, travolto inevitabilmente dalla marea della Storia. _

Una volta, quando Alfonso d’Aragona era ancora vivo e tutta la compagnia soleva radunarsi nei giardini a suonare e filosofeggiare, Cesare aveva detto che per sopravvivere sarebbe stato opportuno non amare, suscitando l’indignata protesta di sua sorella e l’ilarità grottesca di Sancha d’Aragona.

Michele era rimasto in silenzio e l’aveva guardato con i suoi tristi occhi di mare in burrasca, forse con la bocca piena di parole che alla fine aveva preferito tenere per sé.

Quella volta Fabrizio, però, aveva concordato con lui.

_ Per sopravvivere sarebbe opportuno non amare, si era ripetuto più volte. _

Eppure lui non riusciva a fare a meno di Ermal, del suo odore, della sua rassicurante presenza, della sua bocca tanto bella alla cui bellezza faceva da contraltare una lingua più letale di uno stiletto.

Non paghi della notte appena trascorsa, fecero di nuovo l’amore, in piedi come animali, maleducatamente, nella loro bolla profumata.

Chi faceva l’amore educatamente? L’amore educato, soleva dire Ermal, è l’amore di chi non si ama.

Mentre i loro gemiti si perdevano nel vapore che odorava d’ambra liquida e di fiori d’oriente, Fabrizio pensò che lo amava da morire, che lo amava come non aveva mai amato nessuno prima.

Gridò ancor più forte.

_ L’amore educato, in fondo, è l’amore di chi non si ama. _


	13. 1502

1502

  
  
  
  


All’inizio dell’anno, Lucrezia Borgia andò sposa ad un altro Alfonso. Il matrimonio fu celebrato con una pompa tale da far impallidire i ludi imperiali, con gli spettacoli abilmente orchestrati e organizzati da Cesare Borgia, anfitrione d’eccellenza. Lui stesso si esibì per quella sorella che troppo spesso aveva sottratto all’amorevole seno della Felicità, dando prova di eccellenti doti di cavallerizzo - lanciò due cavalli al galoppo e si divertì a saltare dall’uno all’altro più e più volte, senza mai mettere un piede in fallo o mostrare segni di cedimento - e di torero. Molto spesso, da quando suo padre era stato eletto Pontefice, i cortili vaticani erano stati lavati con il sangue dei tori che amava stancare e infilzare impietosamente, ma superò sé stesso ai festeggiamenti in onore di sua sorella massacrandone sedici in un solo pomeriggio, vestito d’oro dalla testa ai piedi come un idolo pagano a grandezza naturale, rifulgente nella luce del sole di gennaio, con il freddo pungente che sembrava non riuscire a scalfire la sua innegabile potenza.

Quando Lucrezia finalmente si lasciò Roma e le sue terribili crudeltà alle spalle, fu tempo per Cesare, Ermal e Fabrizio di partire alla volta di Piombino, governata apparentemente senza incidenti dal convalescente Corella, che nelle sue lettere - incalzato dalle domande del Valentino - era costretto ad ammettere che la ferita alla coscia continuava a tormentarlo, sebbene con meno costanza dei primi tempi. Non partirono da soli, comunque, ma muniti di uno dei più ingombranti carichi d’Europa: Sua Santità il Papa.

Alessandro VI, non più nel fiore degli anni, viaggiava al loro fianco stipato dentro una carrozza ben difesa, la mole imponente quasi compressa nel veicolo e la grossa voce dall’inequivocabile accento spagnolo che si levava sopra le altre come il ruggito di un vecchio leone ancora abbastanza forte da guidare il branco.

Quando raggiunsero Piombino, il Papa quasi faticò a rimettersi in piedi, perché le soste che si erano permessi erano state poche e il peso dei suoi settantadue anni - unito alla stazza di un bue da tiro - si faceva sentire sulla articolazioni già provate dai reumatismi.

Piombino, notò immediatamente Fabrizio, era umida e salmastra, una regina del mare ricoperta di alghe e incrostata da millenni di sale e di vento.

Pioveva, e seguitò a piovere per tutta la durata del loro soggiorno, rendendo il palazzo in cui risiedeva Michele in qualità di governatore un luogo tetro e inospitale, come una palude nel cuore di una notte senza luna.

Febbraio era freddo e nell’aria aleggiavano nuovi progetti di conquista. Cesare aveva parlato di Camerino, una piccola signoria nelle Marche governata dalla già scomunicata famiglia Varano, e di Urbino, la città di cui era duca Guidobaldo da Montefeltro, che tante battaglie aveva combattuto al loro fianco. Fabrizio aveva tentato di dissuadere Cesare dal progetto ricordandogli l’antica alleanza del papato con la famiglia Montefeltro, ma il Valentino non aveva voluto sentire ragioni, addirittura deridendolo per il suo slancio nei confronti di Guidobaldo e definendo le sue rimostranze  _ “uno sciocco sfoggio di sentimentalismo da romanzo cavalleresco” _ .

Fabrizio ricordava il Duca Guidobaldo come un giovane uomo dall’indole pacifica e dai capelli lisci e castani che gli ricadevano sulle spalle in lunghi fili scuri, che di mestiere faceva la guerra soltanto per necessità pecuniaria ma che al fragore delle bombarde preferiva - a differenza di Vitellozzo Vitelli o di Giampaolo Baglioni - la serena quiete delle sue colline e la tenera compagnia della moglie Elisabetta, per quanto le malelingue non facessero altro che sputare ai quattro venti che lui fosse impotente e lei  _ virgo intacta  _ malgrado tutti gli anni passati insieme come marito e moglie. Avevano avuto poche occasioni di dialogo, ma Fabrizio aveva avuto modo di saggiare i suoi gusti in fatto di poesie e le loro sparute conversazioni erano state tutte impregnate d’arte, poiché la sua sensibilità in tal senso era a dir poco straordinaria. Andare in guerra contro di lui, sì, ma con quale onore? E dove ricercare l’onore che tanto lodavano i poeti antichi, in tempi selvaggi come quelli che stavano vivendo?

Ermal si era dimostrato solidale con la sua causa, ma purtroppo anche lui invano. In quanto a Michele, le sue rimostranze erano state così blande da essere del tutto accostabili al timido pigolare di un pulcino appena nato, con le piume ancora ricoperte dalla sottile patina dell’uovo.

Quella notte, nel palazzo tormentato dagli spifferi, l’unico che avesse dormito sonni tranquilli era stato Sua Santità, il cui russare poderoso aveva scosso l’aria come il rombo di un tuono.

  
  
  
  


“Come fai a non avere paura?”

Gli occhi di Ermal erano puntati sul mare dalle tinte fosche, i cui spruzzi poderosi raggiungevano persino la finestra della loro modesta camera, spinti dalla forza bestiale delle onde che si infrangevano contro gli scogli, contro il litorale roccioso che aveva lo stesso colore del mare e in esso sembrava scomparire, incessantemente morso dai flutti.

_ Quando era bambino non gli piaceva il mare in tempesta, troppo pericoloso per nuotare, così gonfio e rabbioso che a tratti gli ricordava suo padre, ma in quel momento non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalla massa d’acqua furiosa che si stagliava contro il cielo coperto. _

_ Paura di cosa, avrebbe voluto chiedergli, paura di cosa, Fabrizio? Ma sapeva già che la risposta sarebbe stata una variante ormai trita e ritrita del motivetto “delle mire di conquista di Cesare Borgia”. _

_ Ne aveva? All’inizio no. All’inizio aveva ravvisato in Cesare il grandioso re di una gloriosa nazione, ma era stato prima di vedere la carneficina di Capua. In quel momento, sebbene più che mai convinto della bontà del progetto, Ermal sentiva vacillare in sé la convinzione che Cesare Borgia avrebbe potuto essere un buon principe per l’Italia tutta, ma non era pronto a concedere a Fabrizio una resa tanto rapida, non era pronto a chinare il capo e ad ammettere che forse, forse i suoi dubbi sull’indole del Borgia erano più che fondati. _

_ Amava Fabrizio con tutto sé stesso, tuttavia non sarebbe riuscito ad oltraggiare il proprio orgoglio in quel modo. _

“Non ho mai detto di non averne”, si limitò a dire con aria di sufficienza, quasi fosse un’ovvietà. Mentre faceva diligentemente a pezzi una sgualcita foglia di limone, sentì Fabrizio sbuffare.

“Però hai fiducia in Cesare…”

Non era una domanda, bensì un dato di fatto. Ermal si ritrovò a chiedersi per la prima volta se dopo gli avvenimenti di Capua conservava ancora la propria fede nel Duca Valentino, convenendo con sé stesso che stava perseguendo l’obiettivo di Cesare con la tenacia che il suo orgoglio e la sua ingenuità - la stessa ingenuità che credeva di aver abbandonato quando, appena tredicenne, aveva lasciato la casa paterna per proseguire gli studi in Diritto a Parigi - sembravano infondergli inesauribilmente nonostante tutto.

“Sì”, mormorò infine, “anche se tu credi fermamente che sia fiducia malriposta. Lo accetto, Fabrizio, e non mi importa. Ma a te importa, non è così?”

Il vento, pur già sostenuto, si fece più incalzante e le antiche persiane di legno martoriato dal sole e dalla salsedine gemettero sui propri cardini arrugginiti.

_ Quando la bufera passerà,  _ pensò Fabrizio,  _ quante di queste saranno rimaste intatte, nello stesso stato in cui si trovavano prima?  _ Quel pensiero fulmineo gli parve una perfetta e terribile metafora dei tempi in cui lui ed Ermal stavano vivendo, e dovette reprimere un brivido mentre sentiva il cuore sprofondagli in petto.

“Temo che Cesare possa portarti via da me”, ammise in un sussurro roco.

Ermal rivolse finalmente su di lui i begli occhi scuri, cerchiati da spesse ombre violacee che lo facevano apparire ancor più pallido nella luce grigia di quel pomeriggio di pioggia.

“E come potrebbe? Nemmeno Dio riuscirebbe a portarmi via da te, Fabrizio”, disse a bassa voce,allungando la mano per intrecciare le lunghe dita curate con quelle del compagno.

_ Compagno di studi. Compagno di armi. Compagno di vita. _

_ Nessuno, né eterno né mortale, sarebbe mai riuscito a separarli. Di quello e di poco altro Ermal Meta conservava la certezza. _

Fabrizio gli rivolse un sorriso colmo di stanchezza.

“Spero che il Signore non sia orgoglioso quanto te, o prenderà il tuo affronto come una sfida.”

Il più giovane, pur apprezzando il suo sforzo, si scoprì incapace di ridere. Ci provò, ma la sciocca risata che riuscì ad emettere suonò falsa addirittura alle sue stesse orecchie e sentì un nodo formarglisi nello stomaco.

 

***

 

La guerra tornò presto a sconvolgere la loro vita, come predetto nel poco tempo  _ \- troppo, troppo poco -  _ che avevano passato a crogiolarsi nella vista del mare invernale che offriva la fortezza di Piombino. Ermal subì una piccola ferita durante una schermaglia e, mentre Fabrizio lo medicava amorevolmente sebbene anche lui fosse ormai diventato una mappa di contusioni e graffi più o meno spaventosi, più volte si morse le labbra per non parlare, per non lasciare che la sua bocca lo tradisse raccontandogli dei dubbi che gli laceravano l’anima. Se Fabrizio se ne accorse, non lo disse mai. Lo aspettò, con pazienza, e l’avrebbe aspettato fino alla fine dei suoi giorni, ben sapendo che forzargli la mano sarebbe equivalso a scontrarsi contro la muraglia della sua testardaggine.

Gli disse solo che lo amava.

Glielo disse molte volte, con la paura che gli faceva galoppare il sangue nelle vene, ricoprendolo di baci.

Camerino, infine, soffocò nel sangue dei signori che la governavano, sterminati uno dopo l’altro dalle impietose mani di Michele Corella, un perfetto Angelo della Morte ammantato di nero, con le labbra rosse come una daga insanguinata e gli occhi di ghiaccio e di fuoco.

Quando aveva tentato di fermare la sua mano che si abbatteva sull’inerme Alfonso d’Aragona, Fabrizio si era chiesto se sarebbero stati gli occhi di Michele l’ultima cosa che avrebbe visto e, in cuor suo, si era augurato di no. Quelli di Ermal avrebbe voluto vedere, sì, i suoi occhi neri che teneramente lo accompagnavano nel suo ultimo viaggio: occhi intoccati dalla crudeltà del mondo, come quando era bambino e suo padre non si era ancora rivelato essere un mostro, occhi che Fabrizio non aveva mai visto ma che era riuscito a costruire mettendo insieme i frammenti di tutti i suoi sorrisi. Occhi che non avevano subìto il fascino maligno di Cesare Borgia, occhi che non avevano mai visto la guerra.

_ Occhi che non avrebbe mai visto, perché quello che era stato era stato, e indietro non si poteva ritornare. _

Quando anche l’ultimo dei Varano fu sepolto e la città venne dipinta a festa nei colori della Casa Borgia, Fabrizio e Michele si ritrovarono inaspettatamente soli, proprio di fronte alla chiesa ai cui piedi era morto il più giovane dei figli di Giulio Cesare da Varano.

“Non vi chiedete mai se è necessario?”, si lasciò sfuggire Fabrizio, grattando una minuscola macchia cremisi dal selciato con la punta dello stivale. Corella esitò a lungo prima di parlare, gli occhi grigi che percorrevano senza posa la lunghezza del campanile, da cima a fondo, in un saliscendi da capogiro che dissimulava perfettamente i suoi pensieri.

“Ho smesso da tempo di pormi una simile domanda”, disse, ma il suo sguardo, nel quale albergava una sconfinata e insondabile tristezza, raccontava una storia diversa.

_ Quando avete acconsentito a privarvi della vostra anima per Cesare, Michele? _

_ L’avete fatto per amore? _

Fabrizio avrebbe voluto davvero porglierle, quelle domande, ma la sua naturale ritrosia lo convinse che sarebbe stato inutile, così desistette. 

Michele gliene fu grato.

Poco tempo dopo, anche Urbino cadde, abbandonata nottetempo dal suo amato signore e costretta a concedersi al Valentino come una giovane donna costretta a vendersi per sfamare una famiglia in povertà. Fu dopo la conquista di Urbino che al desco di Cesare Borgia iniziò a sedere Niccolò Machiavelli, uno dei diplomatici della sempre più preoccupata Repubblica Fiorentina, singolare personaggio che per il magnifico eloquio attirò immediatamente su di sé l’attenzione di tutti, ometto dai modi cortesi ma venati di un certo naturale nervosismo, come fosse la corda di un arco perennemente sottoposta a sforzo e sul punto di strapparsi. Sebbene avesse soltanto un anno in più di Fabrizio sembrava precocemente invecchiato, malaticcio, con la pelle che rifulgeva pallida nella luce delle candele e si tendeva fino allo spasimo sugli zigomi pronunciati, conferendogli il peculiare aspetto di un teschio rivestito di cuoio lucidato.

Benché il suo compito principale alla corte del Borgia fosse quello di tastare il terreno per rassicurare Firenze sulle sue mosse future, ben presto anche Machiavelli cadde preda di quel sentimento che animava tutti quelli che orbitavano attorno a Cesare, che sembrava un magnete naturale per le aspirazioni di tutti, una lavagna intonsa sulla quale ognuno di loro disegnava a gesso le proprie aspettative, e messer Niccolò di aspirazioni ne aveva quasi più di tutti loro messi insieme. Entusiasta, continuò a tardare il suo rientro in patria, estasiato anche lui da quel novello  _ Iulius Caesar  _ che non gli pareva vero calcasse la terra nell’esatto momento storico in cui la stava calcando anche lui.

Ad Ermal, inutile dirlo, Niccolò Machiavelli piaceva. Inizialmente Fabrizio era titubante ad unirsi - ovviamente su insistenza di Ermal - alle loro sortite a cavallo nei dintorni di Cesena o alle cene che si protraevano fino al mattino, farcite di grandiosi discorsi sul futuro e lunghe dissertazioni filosofiche riguardo alla politica, alla morale e alla sequela di qualità che doveva possedere un regnante per poter essere definito un  _ buon regnante,  _ ma presto si abituò alla presenza del fiorentino, alle note vibranti della sua voce e agli imperiosi scatti che lo facevano salire in piedi sulle scranne e declamare a lungo gli elogi dei grandi statisti del passato.

Una di quelle notti interminabili annaffiate di vino e di filosofia, Machiavelli si stese sul pavimento decorato, sollevando le gambe su uno scranno e osservando i denti della forchetta - una novità francese che Fabrizio ed Ermal erano stati fra i primi a sperimentare - come se al solo guardarli sarebbe stato capace di comprendere la verità ultima dell’esistenza. Ermal sorrise di quella stranezza, cionondimeno anche lui si stese sul pavimento, facendo in modo di formare con Niccolò una linea retta. Quando a Fabrizio venne chiesto di fare lo stesso, finirono con il raffigurare una strana stella storta, una raggiera che occupava buona parte della stanza e che strideva con l’arredamento spartano, nel quale un tale sfoggio di eccentricità sembrava del tutto fuoriluogo.

“Michele Corella”, disse infine il fiorentino a mezza voce, cercando di buttar giù un sorso di vino; da quella posizione non ci riuscì e il colletto della camicia pesante gli si tinse di violetto. “Voi lo conoscete bene, Fabrizio, vero? Mi ha detto che siete amici.”

Fabrizio sollevò un sopracciglio. Machiavelli non poteva vederlo, ma era sicuro che se ne fosse accorto. 

“Non può avervelo detto, Niccolò. Lo conosco abbastanza bene da sapere che è troppo riservato per parlare di sé, specie con uno sconosciuto dalla posizione ambigua.”

“Siete un uomo scaltro. Ma ne ricorderò”, disse, allungando pigramente un braccio verso il soffitto e aprendo e richiudendo ritmicamente le dita della mano, quasi per accertarsi che fossero ancora tutte al loro posto. “Ma siete amico di Corella, non è così? Oppure lo eravate. Sì, lo eravate. L’ho intuito dal modo in cui voi parlate di lui e lui parla di voi...c’è una sottile vena di nostalgia nel vostro tono di voce, ed anche nel suo percepivo la stessa cosa...differenti visioni del mondo, suppongo.”

“Differente moralità.”

“Ah, lo immaginavo. Voi siete un uomo dalle qualità mirabili, Fabrizio, ma lasciatevelo dire: la vostra accezione di moralità è antiquata rispetto a tempi come i nostri, e so che ne siete consapevole...ma ne siete anche orgoglioso, se non l’avete ancora abbandonata, quindi non vi chiederò di difendere i vostri valori come fossimo ad un processo, ché di processi ne ho visti troppi e sono stati tutti parimenti noiosi”, ridacchiò, forse ricordando un episodio particolare di un qualche processo tenutosi a Firenze o alla corte di Francia, dove aveva soggiornato per diversi mesi qualche tempo prima.

“Dove volete andare a parare, Niccolò?”, intervenne Ermal, “il vostro eloquio è certo sorprendente, ma ora mi state intossicando di parole più del vino. Siamo tra pari, parlate liberamente.”

“Forse non voglio andare a parare da nessuna parte, ma è innegabile che la figura di Michele Corella mi affascini oltremodo. Vive quasi una simbiosi perfetta con Cesare da quanto, più di dieci anni? Sono amici, eppure Cesare lo tratta da scagnozzo...e lui sembra stare comodo in quella posizione mediana, dove riceve l’affetto di Cesare ma al contempo anche ordini e capricci. Senza contare, poi, che è per sua natura il più fervido sostenitore delle sue imprese, lo strenuo difensore dei suoi progetti.  _ Essere l’araldo dei sogni di qualcun altro richiede quasi più coraggio che perseguire i propri…” _ , mormorò, come se tutto quello sproloquio fosse stato rivolto a sé stesso piuttosto che ad un uditorio, così quando Ermal gli rispose trasalì, dimentico che nella stanza avesse compagnia.

“Richiede anche molta fede, non credete?”

“Questo è fuor di dubbio, amico mio, ma anche voi sembrate aver fede nel  _ Principe” _ , asserì, utilizzando l’appellativo con il quale soleva riferirsi generalmente a Cesare Borgia, “eppure non vi fate portatore delle sue brame, non nel modo così tenacemente feroce con cui lo fa Michele, non in modo così sanguigno e primitivo…”

Ermal aggrottò le sopracciglia, spezzando la loro stella per mettersi a sedere con le ginocchia strette al petto e prendendo una lunga sorsata di vino. Suonò una campanella e un coppiere dall’aria esausta li raggiunse con una brocca nuova, che lasciò sul pavimento con proprio sommo stupore.

“Continuo a non capire dove vogliate andare a parare, credetemi”, borbottò. Non era abituato a non indovinare immediatamente le intenzioni dei propri interlocutori e si ritrovò a chiedersi se quella mancanza di prontezza fosse una conseguenza del vino che aveva bevuto o se semplicemente derivasse dalla naturale oscurità del Machiavelli che - contrariamente a quanto predicasse in materia di chiarezza dell’eloquio - spesso finiva con  l’esprimersi in maniera così oracolare che Ermal dubitava riuscisse lui stesso a capire che cosa stesse dicendo con esattezza.

Il fiorentino aprì la bocca per parlare, ma Fabrizio fu più veloce di lui. Issandosi a sedere con un movimento agile e fluido, rivolse al segretario della Repubblica di Firenze un’occhiata obliqua.

“Quello che messer Niccolò sta cercando di dire è che  _ farsi carico esclusivo del sogno di qualcuno presuppone amore,  _ Ermal. Amore incondizionato e totalizzante”, sussurrò, e le labbra di Machiavelli si curvarono in un sorriso sornione. Lo sguardo di Fabrizio si fece più scuro, sfidando quello del suo interlocutore, i cui occhi infossati riflettevano la luce pallida delle candele di sego. “Mi chiedo cosa state scrivendo di lui nei diari ***** che tenete, Niccolò , perché non riesco a figurarvi come un osservatore imparziale.”

“Forse ho scritto che Michele Corella è un uomo che ha amato troppo, non è evidente che sia così? O forse non ho scritto assolutamente nulla, chissà, non potete esserne sicuro”, concluse, con un bieco ghigno ad imbruttigli il viso già di per sé non esattamente gradevole alla vista. Finalmente, anche lui si alzò a sedere e finì in un solo sorso quel che restava del vino rosso nel suo calice.

Era vino spagnolo, da una copiosa riserva che Cesare aveva spezzettato tra i suoi luogotenenti e segretari in occasione del Natale, di un vibrante colore violaceo e dalle tinte fruttate che, a suo dire, recavano in sé tutto il calore della Castiglia. A Fabrizio non piaceva. Preferiva la ferma corposità del Chianti, o i vinelli delle bancarelle romane, pigiati dalle uve che crescevano in filari ordinati tutto intorno all’Urbe e portavano in città il dolce idillio delle campagne laziali.

Machiavelli si congedò quando l’alba aveva già iniziato ad inondare la stanza della sua luce rossa, che feriva gli occhi ed accendeva i colori degli oggetti, che sembravano prendere fuoco nell’esatto istante in cui un raggio di sole li toccava.

Il coppiere si era già addormentato da tempo, con la schiena appoggiata all’uscio e la testa reclinata su una spalla, una brocca di vino intonsa nelle mani.

  
  
  
  


L’anno aveva proseguito la sua folle corsa verso la fine, la primavera si era tramutata in estate e l’estate in un autunno freddo e secco, ventoso e senza piogge. Avevano conquistato San Marino poco dopo la caduta di Urbino, ma il prezzo da pagare era stato tanto alto che l’esercito si era ritrovato a sguazzare nella cronica mancanza d’uomini, così Cesare - forte dell’appoggio di Machiavelli - aveva imbonito la superba Firenze e aveva strappato alla Repubblica alcuni dei suoi valenti soldati, tramutandoli in carne da cannone per il suo folle sogno.

Folle, sì, com’era stato folle da parte del Valentino far rapire dai suoi spagnoli una donna sposata che aveva intravisto - spaventata a morte, i capelli scarmigliati e la veste sdrucita - ai piedi di Elisabetta Gonzaga quando avevano marciato su Urbino. Monna Dorotea Malatesta-Caracciolo aveva grandi occhi nerissimi e soltanto un uomo senza cuore avrebbe potuto restare indifferente di fronte alla sua innocente, prolungata agonia. In qualità di amante e prigioniera, Cesare la relegava in stanze ricchissime, facendosi vivo soltanto la notte, quando i suoi gemiti rochi echeggiavano per il palazzo mentre svuotava dentro di lei le proprie voglie.

Una di quelle notti d’afa rovente, in cui nemmeno un alito di vento lambiva le tende di lino finissimo, Fabrizio si era chiesto che cosa pensasse Michele di quello che Cesare faceva ogni notte alla povera Dorotea, se fosse disgustato da lui o se semplicemente la cosa lo intristisse o addirittura lo lasciasse indifferente. Una volta aveva sentito uno degli spagnoli dire a voce bassa “Dove gli altri hanno un cuore, Cesare Borgia ha soltanto un buco vuoto” e il suo pensiero era inevitabilmente volato a Michele Corella che, checché il mondo andasse ciarlando, un cuore di sicuro l’aveva ancora.

_ Forse lontano, amorevolmente custodito dalle bianche mani di Lorein de Disieux, o forse proprio lì, sotto gli occhi di tutti, trafitto ancora e ancora dagli artigli neri di Cesare Borgia. _

La seconda opzione, malgrado fosse la più terribile, gli era parsa la più vera.

A quel punto aveva smesso di ascoltare i ruggiti del Duca Valentino e si era girato su un fianco, allacciando le gambe nude a quelle di Ermal e attendendo che la notte portasse con sé la brezza dal litorale. Ermal aveva mugolato qualcosa, prendendo goffamente il braccio di Fabrizio e avvolgendoselo attorno alla vita, poi aveva ricominciato a russare piano e il Capitano si era sentito in pace.

Per un po’ lo erano stati davvero, in pace, in quella corte bizzarra recante ovunque  stendardi con il toro dei Borgia ****** , in cui si parlava ogni sorta di lingua e ogni giorno un nuovo trionfante spettacolo veniva offerto agli ospiti, poi le prime, deboli nevicate avevano fagocitato anche quell’ennesima pace fittizia, e il mondo era sprofondato di nuovo nell’incertezza.

Era successo una mattina di novembre, con il nevischio ghiacciato che pioveva sulla città con la stessa costanza di una biblica Piaga e il vociare dei mercanti che mettevano al riparo le loro merci sotto tettoie di tela cerata, una mattina in cui Fabrizio si era svegliato ancor prima del suono delle campane e si era accorto, stupito, che Ermal non era accanto a lui nel letto, e la sua assenza gli aveva lasciato nel petto una sorta di brulicante agitazione. Si era alzato, avvolgendosi dentro una pesante veste da camera, e si era timidamente affacciato alla porta del suo studiolo, dove regnava sovrano l’odore delle carte e dell’inchiostro, trovandolo intento a fissare un punto imprecisato nel vuoto con i grandi occhi spalancati. Allarmato, gli aveva posato una mano sulla spalla, ed Ermal era quasi balzato dalla sedia per lo spavento.

“Che cosa è successo?”, gli aveva chiesto, cercando di non lasciare che la paura gli incrinasse la voce e deglutendo un boccone dal sapore della fiele. Ermal aveva sollevato lo sguardo su di lui, quasi in tralice, con le iridi così nere che a malapena si riuscivano a distinguere dalla pupilla.

“C’è una congiura in atto”, aveva mormorato. “Una congiura ai danni di Cesare”. Con lentezza sfiancante aveva allungato a Fabrizio un foglio sgualcito, che recava un sigillo che non era riuscito a riconoscere. 

Quando, tra i nomi dei congiurati, aveva letto quello di Ramiro de Lorqua, il cuore gli era sprofondato in un abisso, esplodendogli nelle orecchie col fragore di una bombarda.

  
  
  
  


Si erano conosciuti a Pisa, Fabrizio e Ramiro de Lorqua, un Venerdì Santo in cui nessuno dei due aveva voluto presenziare alla Santa Messa. Non si erano piaciuti immediatamente, quello no, erano troppo giovani per comprendersi l’un l’altro, troppo acerbi per notare quanto le loro anime fossero affini, ma non avevano mai disdegnato la reciproca compagnia, e per un anno lunghissimo avevano seguitato ad incontrarsi fuori dalle aule, passeggiando per la città e dissertando a lungo sui temi più disparati.

Ramiro, così altero e lontano da sembrare l’abate di un monastero remoto, o l’immagine vivente di un santo, con gli occhi costantemente proiettati verso un mondo che non aveva nulla di materiale e le orecchie aperte sulla realtà viva e presente,, pronte a captare qualsiasi sussurro. Ramiro, un uomo fatto di carne e di sogni, con la lingua tagliente e il membro più grosso di tutta Roma.

Cesare fissò tutti i presenti nella stanza, gli occhi che ardevano come le braci che scoppiettavano nel camino acceso. Ermal era stato esentato dal presenziare a quella riunione che aveva tutta l’aria di un processo senza l’imputato: era troppo amico di Ramiro per essere davvero imparziale.

“Domani lo farò trarre in arresto”, disse solo, la voce dura e fredda, priva di ogni umana emozione. Messer Machiavelli annotava compulsivamente appunti su un fogliaccio macchiato d’inchiostro e Michele teneva gli occhi bassi, rigirandosi nervosamente uno stiletto da manica tra le mani.

Fabrizio si alzò dalla scranna improvvisamente divenuta scomoda, e il Valentino lo seguì con lo sguardo.

“Cesare, come potete essere sicuro di questa informazione? Conoscete Ramiro. Non farebbe mai nulla per danneggiarvi”, disse,. La voce gli scivolò fuori dalla bocca in note che somigliavano tanto a quelle di una supplica.

Cesare Borgia si passò la mano nella folta massa di capelli scuri, indugiando a lungo nella piega del collo, poi scosse la testa con un moto quasi stizzito.

“Quanto poco dimostrate di sapere del mondo, Fabrizio! Nessuno è incorruttibile”, affermò, la bocca piegata in una smorfia di disgusto, “nemmeno Ramiro. L’avranno lusingato, questo è certo, anche voi sapete bene che ama le lusinghe. Ma dovrei forse restarmene con le mani in mano e dimostrare ai miei nemici che sono un debole? Perché se è questo che pensate, potete tornarvene immediatamente a Roma, Capitano, di combattenti come voi ne ho che avanzano.”

Fabrizio si lasciò sfuggire una risata amara.

“E dove, Cesare, a Firenze?”, replicò, prima di lasciare la stanza. Machiavelli, che aveva osservato la scena, sollevò un sopracciglio e poi riprese a scrivere.

_ Il destino di Ramiro de Lorqua era segnato. _

  
  
  
  


All’alba del giorno di Santo Stefano le campane di tutta Cesena suonavano a morto. Fabrizio aprì le imposte per guardare la fiumana di persone che si riversavano in città, ansiose di avere la testa di colui che chiamavano tiranno infilzata su una picca. Il vociare era quasi assordante e un terribile mal di testa lo colse. Ermal, seduto a gambe incrociate tra le lenzuola sfatte, gli rivolse un’occhiata supplicante.

“Ti prego, chiudi. Non voglio...non voglio…”,  _ non voglio vedere mentre lo ammazzano come un cane,  _ avrebbe voluto dire, ma la voce non gli resse e un singhiozzo gli squassò il petto. Fabrizio richiuse le imposte con rapidità, e sulla stanza calò un buio spettrale.

“Ho cercato di difenderlo”, mormorò, “Ma Cesare è stato irremovibile. Niccolò chiama la sua crudeltà  _ Ragion di Stato _ , ma come può accusare Ramiro senza uno straccio di prova? Del grano rubato non è una prova, Ermal”, disse, quando si accorse che l’altro aveva aperto la bocca per parlare, “e la presunta tirannia di Ramiro...via, pensaci. Non ha forse applicato alla lettera i dettami di Cesare in materia di giustizia? La sua esecuzione non ha alcun senso…”

Ermal scosse la testa. Presto avrebbero dovuto chiamare un servo per riaccendere il camino, l’aria si stava facendo gelida.

“Forse per Cesare ce l’ha”, mormorò. “Ora, ti prego, rimettiti a letto con me. Ho bisogno di dormire.”

Nessuno dei due, però riuscì a prendere sonno. Dalle imposte chiuse filtrò il rullare dei tamburi e Fabrizio si fece un rapido Segno della Croce.

_ Signore, abbi pietà di Ramiro. Era un brav’uomo _ , disse fra sé, sperando che Dio stesse ascoltando le sue mute preghiere.

Quando infine la folla gridò, accompagnando l’ultimo respiro di Ramiro de Lorqua con il proprio soddisfatto odio, Ermal si voltò di fianco e vomitò i miseri resti della cena sul pavimento.

Il mattino dopo, Fabrizio sentì il bisogno di fare due passi. Ermal declinò la sua offerta: aveva pianto tutta la notte, gridando nel guanciale di piume tutto il dolore che non avrebbe mai potuto esternare altrimenti. 

Non c’erano elogi funebri per Ramiro, e non ci sarebbe stata alcuna amorevole veglia sul suo corpo ricomposto, sul quale gli amici avrebbero potuto piangerne la prematura dipartita in dignitoso silenzio, uniti in un dolore sordo e muto, inesprimibile.

Invero, l’unica veglia che spettava al cadavere di Ramiro de Lorqua era quella crudele e impietosa del popolo di Romagna, fatta di sputi e ingiurie, scherni e maledizioni.

Povero, povero Ramiro: Fabrizio era convinto che lui, con quella congiura, non avesse nulla a che fare, sebbene i suoi piccoli occhi incolori sembrassero da sempre essere custodi di un qualche segreto. Era devoto a Cesare, in un modo differente da Micheletto Corella, certo, ma pur sempre spinto dalla medesima forma di amorevole venerazione, ugualmente appassionato. No, si ripeté per l’ennesima volta, Ramiro non avrebbe mai procurato a Cesare un simile male, né volontariamente, né involontariamente.

Il giorno prima voci pettegole si erano rincorse tra le spesse mura della fortezza: si diceva che poco dopo essere stato sottoposto a brutalissime torture, de Lorqua avesse barattato la propria confessione per un salvacondotto che avrebbe permesso al suo giovane compagno di ritornare nella sua terra natìa incolume, ma che il ragazzo per la disperazione avesse scelto di porre volontariamente fine alla propria vita nell’esatto istante in cui il boia calava impietosamente l’ascia sul collo di Ramiro.

Una sferzata d’aria ghiacciata ferì Fabrizio quando finalmente si ritrovò nella corte d’arme, il suolo ricoperto da una fanghiglia gelata e sporca che gli inzuppava gli stivali e rendeva ogni passo un azzardo. Lentamente, si avviò verso le stalle. Lì avrebbe trovato un luogo sicuro in cui spendere per l’amico qualche lacrima. Svoltato l’angolo, però, una voce leggera che intonava un madrigale in catalano lo strappò alle proprie elucubrazioni.

Era Michele, che alternava alle dolci strofe singhiozzi flebili e soffocati.

_ Stava cantando il madrigale preferito di Ramiro. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I diari del Machiavelli, così come i rapporti spediti alla Repubblica di Firenze, diverranno l’ossatura per la stesura della sua opera più nota, il trattato “Il Principe”.
> 
> ** Sebbene abbia subìto svariate modifiche negli anni, il blasone dei Borgia ha sempre recato un toro e i colori di famiglia sono sempre stati il giallo e il rosso.
> 
>  
> 
> Questo capitolo reca una dedica speciale, non solo a tutti voi che mi state seguendo in questo viaggio, a volte folle, attraverso la più sanguinosa parentesi del Rinascimento italiano, ma anche - e in particolar modo - a Valentina e Milena, senza il cui smodato affetto avrei riscritto questo capitolo sette volte e forse non l'avrei pubblicato mai.  
> Siete la luce dei miei occhi, tutti voi.


	14. Estate, 1503

1503, estate

  
  
  
  


Gli ultimi sussurri della primavera andavano lentamente amplificandosi nelle grida dell’estate, che rifulgeva di vita e di sole, di fiori e di grano come in un perfetto e antiquato quadro d’idillio. Fabrizio tirò appena le redini del cavallo e l’animale, un pacifico baio dal manto color della notte, si arrestò immediatamente con uno sbuffo sommesso. Ermal era rimasto indietro, osservando da lontano i lavori di ammodernamento della rocca di Montefiascone dove, dopo tanto peregrinare, Cesare aveva deciso di fermarsi e concedere a tutti il riposo di cui avevano bisogno, complice anche la recrudescenza di una malattia che l’aveva colpito qualche tempo prima e che a volte lo lasciava prostrato per giorni, febbricitante e con dolori così forti alle gambe da riuscire a malapena a levarsi dal letto ***** .

Era forse mal francese? Fabrizio ricordava che Vitellozzo Vitelli, indubbiamente afflitto da mal francese, soffriva spesso di dolori alle gambe di simile natura, accompagnati dalla stessa febbre e spossatezza che assaliva occasionalmente Cesare - che, nonostante l’apparente gracilità fisica se comparata alla tozza fisicità di Vitellozzo, era molto più bravo di lui a dissimulare quanto in realtà quegli strani accessi di stanchezza lo debilitassero - ma non poteva essere sicuro che il Borgia avesse contratto lo stesso morbo visto che non ne aveva mai parlato apertamente.  _ Forte era chi forte sapeva apparire, era sempre stato così. _

Ricordando il Vitelli, con il quale non aveva avuto che sporadici contatti nei più intensi mesi di battaglia, Fabrizio si sentì pervadere da uno strano sentimento, che fondeva in sé paura, ribrezzo, incertezza e nostalgia.  _ L’anno precedente si era concluso nel sangue, e nel sangue non aveva potuto che aprirsi quello presente. _

Scoperta la congiura ai suoi danni e fatto giustiziare Ramiro de Lorqua con accuse praticamente senza fondamento, Cesare aveva provveduto a spazzare via in un solo colpo il resto dei congiurati, con una mossa che per Machiavelli rappresentava il punto d’arrivo dell’ingegno politico di un uomo mirabile e per il resto del mondo una delle più atroci bassezze della storia dell’umanità fino a quel momento. Poco prima della fine dell’anno, con il fuoco della determinazione che gli bruciava negli occhi e conferiva loro una peculiare tinta dorata, aveva affermato senza mezzi termini che tutti i Signori italiani compresi quelli che nemmeno erano al corrente della congiura in atto lo disgustavano profondamente. Con un moto di capricciosa stizza aveva sbattuto la coppa di vino contro al tavolo, e aveva sentenziato  _ “Vivono per tradirsi l’un l’altro e pretendono di fare fronte comune per cospirare ai miei danni. Sono solo sanguisughe e, come tali, io li schiaccerò”.  _ Tutti avevano capito che in quel momento il loro comandante - con gli occhi spiritati che sembravano sempre rivolti ad un domani lontano e l’olezzo di guerra e di morte che emanava anche sotto ai costosissimi profumi di cui faceva largo uso - non si stava riferendo semplicemente a Vitellozzo Vitelli, ai fratelli Orsini, a Giampaolo Baglioni e Oliverotto da Fermo, ma ai detentori di Signorie - a volte piccole, a volte minuscole - di tutta la Penisola. Sguardi curiosi e preoccupati erano volati da ogni capo della lunga tavola imbandita, ma nessuno aveva osato emettere un fiato. Solo Machiavelli aveva sorriso, soddisfatto come un gatto, e il suo sorriso giallastro era rimasto a lungo impresso nell’aria satura d’ogni odore della stanza.

Gennaio era giunto, e con esso la carneficina: Cesare aveva vinto per l’ennesima volta. Lui era vivo, mentre i congiurati giacevano strangolati sul pavimento gelido del castello di Senigallia, con la bocca spalancata dalla quale scivolavano ancora fuori rivoletti di saliva densa e schiumosa e le brache inzuppate di urina.

Già da tempo, ancora prima che quel massacro venisse programmato, il viso di Michele Corella era diventato la maschera di una tragedia dalle imprevedibili conseguenze, ma quando Cesare aveva dato l’ordine aveva ugualmente passato la catena attorno al collo di quelli che una volta chiamava amici, senza apparente rimpianto.  _ Un morto in più, un morto in meno...cosa poteva fare alla sua coscienza quell’ennesima strage che non avesse già fatto uno qualunque degli omicidi precedenti? _

Senigallia aveva segnato una svolta nella percezione che il mondo aveva di Cesare Borgia: se prima signori e regnanti lo temevano, dopo i fatti di Senigallia avevano iniziato a provare per lui una sorta di viscerale terrore, che gli aveva alienato le simpatie di molti - già pure fioche, in qualche caso. Senigallia fungeva da sottile, impalpabile linea rossa tra un prima e un dopo, ma Fabrizio non riusciva a comprendere bene nessuno dei due.

_ Da dove erano partiti? Dov’era finito il giovane che per amore era salpato da Civitavecchia e da lì era stato catapultato in una vita della quale solo in minima parte aveva scelto il percorso? E dov’erano diretti, ora che il mondo guardava a Cesare con una sorta di attonito disprezzo e molti dei partiti a lui favorevoli si stavano lentamente ma inesorabilmente dalla sua figura velata di mistica crudeltà?  _ Tutto questo si chiedeva mentre, con lo sguardo basso, fissava il proprio volto riflesso in una pozza d’acqua verdastra. Si riconosceva, certo, era sempre lui, un uomo che aveva ormai tagliato il traguardo dei trent’anni e il cui viso non era cambiato molto dall’ultima volta in cui le sue suole avevano calcato le strade sporche di Pisa. C’era una ruga sulla sua fronte, un’increspatura sottile che da ragazzo non possedeva, e aveva i capelli tagliati di fresco, sparsi sul capo in ciocche nerissime e disordinate, ma la guerra non sembrava aver impresso sul suo corpo vigoroso il marchio terribile dei patimenti. 

Cesare, Michele, Ramiro, tutti loro avevano guardato la guerra plasmare i loro corpi, facendoli invecchiare e smagrire anzitempo, ma lui no. Conservava la freschezza della gioventù, come Ermal del resto, e i saggi occhi di un vecchio. Quelli, soltanto quelli, tradivano la sua età.

“A che cosa stai pensando?”

Fabrizio si accorse solo in quel momento che era rimasto immobile come una statua per un tempo indefinito. Scosse lievemente la testa e accennò ad Ermal un sorriso.

“Al tempo, alla guerra...a moltissime cose, in realtà”, disse con un vago gesto della mano e riportando immediatamente lo sguardo sui ponteggi che correvano lungo tutto il perimetro del castello di Montefiascone, spartano e imponente tra i campi vestiti d’estate, imbionditi dal grano che cresceva rigoglioso, organizzato in riquadri perfetti che spezzavano la monocromia dell’erba verde scuro.

Ermal smontò da cavallo e, con un gesto imperioso, allontanò dal proprio viso una grossa ape che, senza darsi per vinta, gli ronzò attorno ai capelli ancora per un po’ prima di volare via.

“Non eri proprio tu che dicevi che è uno spreco di felicità pensare alla guerra in tempo di pace, Capitano?”, lo rimproverò bonariamente, lanciandogli un’occhiata divertita. Con i nemici di Cesare sconfitti, anche lui aveva potuto finalmente tirare un sospiro di sollievo. A volte, il dolore per la perdita di un amico come Ramiro ancora risuonava sordo nel suo petto, ma Ermal aveva imparato sin da bambino a convivere con sofferenze più grandi di lui. 

“Credi sia davvero tempo di pace?”

Il più giovane lanciò a Fabrizio un’occhiata simile ad un fendente, lo striscio piatto di una lama che rifletteva il sole di giugno, abbagliando chiunque lo stesse guardando. Fabrizio si rese conto troppo tardi che lo stava osservando con l’adorazione che si riserva alle reliquie dei santi, e facilmente dunque si lasciò abbagliare.

“Non lo so. Forse stavolta è la volta buona...continuo a pensarlo, sai? E, ogni volta, Cesare annuncia puntualmente che vuole conquistare altre terre, abbattere altri tiranni...ma a me non dispiacerebbe restare qui”, sussurrò, accarezzando con la mano l’erba che in alcuni punti gli arrivava all’altezza delle anche, “o a Nepi, o in una di quelle fortezze romagnole che si adagiano sul mare…”

Il capitano lo abbracciò da dietro ed Ermal emise un delicato sospiro di piacere. Il caldo era ancora attenuato dalla dolce brezza che si levava dai campi, portando con sé l’odore ancora acerbo dei cereali e del foraggio destinato agli allevamenti, e si ritrovò a pensare che sì, Ermal aveva ragione, sarebbe stato bello rimanere lì per sempre, stretti nell’abbraccio di una primavera senza estate e senza inverno, di un eterno calore cui non avrebbe fatto seguito alcun gelo, di un sole raramente nascosto da bianche nuvole vaporose.

_ Sì, sarebbe stato bello rimanere, senza guerre da combattere, senza altro sangue da versare in nome di un uomo che voleva troppo. _

“Dove vorresti andare, se ora fosse finalmente pace? Dimmi un luogo, uno qualsiasi...e io farò del mio meglio perché possa essere tutto per noi”, gli sussurrò tra i capelli, odorandovi l’olio con cui lui stesso glieli aveva frizionati la sera prima, durante un lungo bagno. Rosmarino e timo e miele, l’odore di Ermal, la dolcezza mascherata con una forza quasi soprannaturale, l’odore della libertà e l’odore della famiglia.  _ Ermal era la sua casa, il rifugio dal quale osservare la tempesta imperversare.  _ Gli si accoccolò addosso e inspirò forte. 

Ermal si lasciò sfuggire una piccola risata. Era bello indugiare così, senza fretta, nelle più ardite fantasie.  _ Fantasie, solo fantasie, perché la frenesia di conquista di un uomo come Cesare Borgia non conosceva limite alcuno, e nessuno dei suoi compagni sarebbe vissuto tanto a lungo da vedere di nuovo la pace. _

“Non lo so, riesci a crederci? Abbiamo passato così tanto tempo a spostarci, che ora non avrei idea di dove rimettere radici...o di come fare. Però mi piacerebbe vedere il mare...o l’acqua, a ben pensarci, l’acqua in generale…”, mormorò, quasi figurandosi una casa per loro.  _ Vicino all’acqua, _ pensò,  _ sì, vicino all’acqua. Di vive pietre grigie e bianche, che nella luce del sole brilli come un faro, calda, con molti tappeti.  _

Lo disse a Fabrizio e lui bocciò l’idea dei tappeti, perché portavano polvere e pulci. Parlarono di abbellirla, allora, con qualche arazzo bretone o delle Fiandre, con quei fili che sembravano sciogliersi l’uno dentro l’altro e scomparire nell’intrico del disegno, e di comprare qualche statua dai fiorentini, una di quelle statue alla moda che riprendevano lo stile degli antichi. Ne parlarono a lungo, in piedi su quella dolce collinetta che offriva loro la visuale completa della rocca, ridendo occasionalmente del vociare degli operai, o della strana inflessione nel tono della voce di quello strambo toscano che Cesare aveva voluto al suo fianco, mastro Leonardo da Vinci, un anziano inventore che creava modellini di legno che avrebbero costituito il punto di partenza di un nuovo modo di far la guerra...almeno in teoria, considerando che messer Leonardo raramente trasformava quei modellini - che somigliavano invero a balocchi per bambini e che lui amava presentare su cartonati dettagliati del paesaggio nel quale avrebbero dovuto entrare in azione - in vere macchine da guerra e da assedio.

Si bearono delle loro fantasie d’una lontana vita felice finché le campane non suonarono il mezzogiorno e l’aria cominciò a farsi più densa e calda, facendoli sudare entrambi dentro i loro farsetti colorati mentre il miraggio della loro casetta di pietra, con gli arazzi e i marmi, veniva spazzato via dal vociare sempre più vicino degli operai, dalla vita che scorreva lenta e veloce insieme in quella rocca dispersa nelle campagne laziali, dalla voce dolce e triste di Corella che accennava ad un motivetto melanconico a labbra serrate.

Per più di un mese rimasero lì, a guardare il grano che cresceva e l’erba che da rigogliosa si seccava piano piano nella calura estiva, soffocata giorno dopo giorno dall’afa opprimente.

_ Poi, inaspettatamente, il 18 agosto di quell’anno dannato, Alessandro VI, ventiquattresimo Papa della Chiesa di Roma, spirò. _

_ Era l’anno del Signore 1503. _

 

***

 

Il cavallo, esausto, correva senza posa, schiumando dalla larga bocca, e Fabrizio sapeva che presto sarebbe collassato. Era una notte di luna piena, una notte bollente, di zanzare e moscerini che si appiccicavano alla pelle umida del viso e del collo e restavano impigliati nei cappelli, negli sbuffi delle maniche, nelle brache umide di sudore salato.

Cesare ciondolava come un manichino abbandonato sulla groppa del proprio palafreno, a malapena tenuto in sella dalla poderosa forza delle sue sole cosce. A volte Michele, alla testa di quel disperato gruppo, si voltava per guardarlo e serrava le mascelle in espressioni colme d’apprensione. Fabrizio pregò, ma nemmeno era sicuro per quale motivo lo stesse facendo. Per l’anima di Rodrigo Borgia? Improbabile. Se l’oltretomba che attendeva i defunti era come lo descrivevano i monaci che predicavano quotidianamente il pentimento per le strade, l’anima di Rodrigo già da tempo arrostiva per mano dei diavoli. Per la propria anima, forse, pregava, o soltanto per la sua vita e per quella di Ermal. Perché il Papa era morto e bastava un solo, misero soffio per spegnere la fiamma che così potente aveva brillato sulla candela di Cesare, facendo credere al mondo che un bastoncino di sego fosse in realtà una stella.

Quando raggiunsero l’Urbe, la città sembrava sull’orlo del baratro. I tafferugli si trascinavano sin dal giorno in cui Sua Santità era morto e le strade puzzavano di viscere e di sangue come a Capua. Come a Forlì, come in tutte le altre città che Cesare aveva cinto d’assedio.

Presero strade secondarie per raggiungere il Vaticano, cionondimeno riuscirono ad imbattersi nei resti mortali di chi, da un giorno all’altro, era diventato sgradito alla popolazione. Un cadavere ben vestito giaceva in posizione semiseduta su di un muricciolo, accanto ad un cumulo di rifiuti, il sangue e il cervello che gli colavano fuori da un largo foro nel cranio, giù, sulla faccia da assiduo frequentatore di case da gioco, bordelli e buone tavole.

Cesare si dimenò sul cavallo e lo spronò con le ultime briciole d’energia che gli erano rimaste in corpo, un corpo consumato dagli incessanti anni di campagne militari ma ancora bruciante del desiderio che prova ogni uomo di restare in vita. Essere visti gironzolare per Roma in tempi d’anarchia, nei fatti, equivaleva a morire d’una morte atroce, come quella che era toccata in sorte all’uomo che si erano appena lasciati alle spalle, i cui grandi occhi opachi ancora recavano tracce d’orrore.

Quando finalmente si barricarono nei palazzi di Cesare, con la folla che vociava in lontananza, il Borgia ebbe giusto il tempo di dare disposizioni sul tesoro di suo padre prima di perdere i sensi e venire affidato alle cure di Ermal, mentre Fabrizio si abbandonava ad un sommesso ringhio di disperazione.

_ “Se Cesare cadrà, tutti noi cadremo con lui.” _

Mai, per Fabrizio, c’era stata premonizione più vera di quella. 

Michele, come un’alacre ape impazzita, volava da un capo all’altro della città in rivolta, cercando di assicurarsi con tutti i mezzi possibili di tenere tutti loro al sicuro. Mai come in quel momento i suoi occhi grandi e grigi erano sembrati occhi di bambino, occhi spaventati che per la prima volta contemplavano la vastità di un mondo senza una guida, senza un appiglio.

_ Senza Cesare era il suo, di mondo, ad andare fin troppo velocemente alla deriva. _

Una di quelle notti senza sonno e senza pietà, Cesare delirò in modi così bizzarri che i medici che lo seguivano ne rimasero inorriditi. Gridò, ululò anzi, il nome di Lucrezia, dimenandosi e lacerando con le lunghe unghie la pelle della mano di Ermal che, come Michele gli aveva chiesto, lo sostituiva al suo capezzale mentre lui era impegnato in una corsa contro il tempo per garantirsi la lealtà di quanti ancora riponevano in Cesare le proprie speranze per il futuro. Fabrizio si sedette accanto ad Ermal e, pazientemente, staccò la mano che artigliava brutalmente la sua, schiacciandola delicatamente contro al materasso per impedire al Valentino di cavarsi gli occhi, o peggio, di cavarli ad Ermal in un accesso di quel delirio spaventoso.

“Tempo!”, gemette infine, piantando su di loro le iridi acquose, incorniciate da una fitta rete di capillari rossi che somigliavano a fiumiciattoli insanguinati, “Ho bisogno di tempo!”

Fabrizio non riuscì a fare a meno di scuotere la testa.  _ Non era di tempo che abbisognava Cesare Borgia, no, ma di un miracolo. _ Ermal gli scoccò un’occhiata indignata da sotto le folte ciglia umide, imperlate di lacrime e di sudore che brillavano come minuscole gemme nella penombra, preludio di morte e devastazione.

“Ti prego…”, mormorò.  _ Ti prego, Fabrizio, lascialo in pace. _

  
  
  
  


Nei giorni che seguirono, fu sempre più evidente di quanto il Borgia fosse rimasto solo nella sua lotta per restare a galla senza l’appoggio del Papa. Con il soglio di Pietro vacante era impossibile avere certezze e Cesare non poteva contare su una rete familiare solida, dal momento che Jofré era chissà dove con la sua sposa aragonese ****** dopo aver combattuto per loro, invano, contro i bellicosi Orsini, e Lucrezia era a Ferrara, imbrigliata nell’ennesimo matrimonio senza amore. Che cosa avrebbero potuto fare per lui due fratelli lontani?  _ Nemmeno Roma riusciva a reggersi sulle proprie fragili gambe senza la sicura guida di un Pontefice, come avrebbe fatto Cesare che - per quanto straordinario - non era altro che un uomo? _

Prigioniero di quelle quattro mura, Fabrizio sentiva montare dentro una paura indescrivibile, un senso di vuoto e di perdita incolmabile, come un’enorme massa di terrore e nulla che gli risucchiava l’anima nelle lunghe notti in cui lui ed Ermal non chiudevano occhio, le spade abbastanza vicine da poterle afferrare all’occorrenza e il caldo soffocante che li intrappolava nella sua cortina miasmatica, dall’odore rancido di fogna e di morte. Se Iddio li graziava con qualche ora di riposo, in ogni caso, i loro sonni sporadici erano tormentati da incubi.

Sovente Fabrizio sognò Ermal morire, nei modi più disparati e atroci, e svegliandosi di soprassalto non poté far altro che piangere sommessamente nel suo scarno petto bianco, lasciando che il battito del suo cuore gli ricordasse che era ancora vivo, che entrambi erano vivi.

_ Ma in guerra non si vive, si può solo sopravvivere. _

Ermal sognò che le  _ loro _ terme, quelle in cui per la prima volta avevano contemplato i loro giovani corpi nudi, crollavano su sé stesse, le larghe vasche da bagno colme di sangue denso, quasi nero, che gli afferrava le caviglie come se avesse volontà propria e lo trascinava verso il fondo, sempre più lontano dalla luce, lontano da Fabrizio, lontano dalla Vita stessa. 

_ Roma gridava in preda al panico, e loro con lei. _

Cesare combatté contro la febbre con ogni fibra del suo essere, il toro quasi sconfitto che si dibatteva trafitto dalle lance dei  _ matadores _ ma non si piegava alla loro volontà di annientarlo, e scalciava e sbuffava, determinato ad uscire vivo dall’arena, e riuscì nella titanica impresa dopo più di una settimana di delirio e di dolori. Non poteva permettersi il lusso di soffrire, non quando il gigantesco castello di sabbia che aveva costruito con la sola forza delle proprie mani stava per crollargli sul capo dalle fondamenta. C’erano alleati da blandire, nemici da sorprendere e Cesare si destreggiava abilmente nelle trame politiche di un’intera penisola che tratteneva il fiato malgrado le forze gli venissero meno più spesso di quanto non fosse disposto ad ammettere e gli occhi gli si chiudessero quando proprio non era il momento, le gambe che vacillavano quando non dovevano vacillare.

Nel momento stesso in cui Cesare Borgia muoveva i suoi primi, timidi passi da puledro fuori dalle coltri sudate, Ermal si metteva a letto e vi passava giorni interi, in un dormiveglia agitato da sogni terribili e memorie antiche come il mondo.  _ La prima scudisciata che suo padre gli aveva inferto, quando era ancora un bambino e la sua schiena era ancora intonsa, il sorriso dolce e triste di sua madre che iniziava piano piano a svanire tra le pieghe di un Tempo tiranno, il sapore dolce della pelle di Fabrizio sulla sua lingua le prime volte che lo aveva assaporato... _ sentiva di bruciare di febbre anche lui, come Cesare, ma la stanchezza rendeva il suo corpo sordo persino alla malattia. Non fu nient’altro che una parentesi di pochi giorni, in ogni caso, e Fabrizio vegliò su di lui con la costanza di una balia premurosa, imboccandolo con cucchiaiate di minestra annacquata e asciugandogli la fronte sudata con un panno fresco, passando la mano tra i suoi sporchi riccioli scarmigliati e cantandogli qualche vecchia nenia che gli aveva insegnato sua madre ogni volta che lo sentiva gemere nel suo personale limbo stretto fra il sogno e la realtà, fra il dolce oblio dei ricordi  _ \- il sapore di un’albicocca ammaccata che Fabrizio aveva colto per lui tra i filari della Romagna, le pagliuzze dorate negli occhi di Astorre Manfredi, le prime conquiste al fianco di Cesare, quando tutti si sentivano invincibili e Ramiro lanciava per aria il suo vistoso cappello piumato, il suo canto che si perdeva nelle loro risate argentine -  _ e una realtà pesante e claustrofobica, come se un beccamorto poco esperto avesse chiuso sulle loro teste un pesante sarcofago di marmo, inamovibile, mentre loro erano ancora vivi.

Si riprese da quel torpore vorticoso a notte inoltrata, erano passati cinque giorni e la sua gola era arsa, così arsa che quando Fabrizio gli portò un bicchiere d’acqua lui chiese la brocca intera e la buttò giù in due sorsi.

Fabrizio gli chiese di rimanere a letto ancora qualche giorno ma lui, testardamente, rifiutò: non era il momento di riposare. Non finché erano ancora tutti vivi, non finché il Valentino era ancora vivo e il suo sogno troppo grande viveva ancora con lui...viveva con tutti loro.

In realtà non fu semplice tenere accesa quella fiammella fioca in una notte di tempesta, ma Ermal ci provò con tutte le sue forze. Fecero la conta di uomini e armamenti, invitarono ambascerie per prendere accordi, scesero persino a compromessi, ma infine la situazione sembrò incanalarsi di nuovo nel flusso instabile e capriccioso della fortuna, sicché tutti poterono ritornare a respirare.

Infine, venne il momento per i cardinali di eleggere un nuovo Pontefice.

Fabrizio si trattenne a stento dallo sguainare la spada quando proprio Giuliano Della Rovere si fece portavoce dei suoi confratelli e si presentò al cospetto di Cesare, profumato come una puttana e ammantato di porpora e oro. Ermal, invece, mantenne fede alla propria inclinazione di diplomatico e sfoderò in sua presenza il suo miglior sorriso, che quasi faceva impallidire la figura - sebbene ancora imponente - di Cesare, ritta su uno scranno imbottito e fiera malgrado fosse evidente che le condizioni in cui versava non fossero le migliori.

Della Rovere parlò e parlò, stordendoli di ossequiose manfrine che puzzavano d’imbroglio e convincendo Cesare a restare da soli. Michele divenne immediatamente rigido come un morto, un’ombra scura dentro il farsetto nero come la notte, cionondimeno non riuscì ad imporre al Duca Valentino la propria volontà di non lasciarlo solo nella mani di una serpe come Della Rovere e dovette arrendersi alla prima, gelida occhiata storta del suo amico e signore, chiedendo al resto dei presenti di seguirlo fuori dal parlatoio.

Per un po’ lui ed Ermal gironzolarono fuori dalla spessa porta chiusa, scambiandosi occhiate preoccupate ad ogni alzata di voce da parte di uno dei due contendenti - perché di quello, infine, si trattava, contendersi il potere: non era un segreto che Giuliano Della Rovere pianificasse da anni di posare le secche terga sul Soglio di Pietro e il Borgia, malgrado versasse in una situazione disperata, poteva garantirgli l’appoggio giusto per sedersi sulla seggiola più ambita della cristianità - ma ad un certo punto fu chiaro anche a loro che non avrebbero cavato un ragno dal buco standosene lì a svolazzare come passeri imbizzarriti, perciò si ritirarono come aveva fatto il resto della loro magra compagnia e attesero, in un silenzio carico di tensione, di veder passare Della Rovere e i suoi per i cortili, segno che quella trattativa a porte chiuse si era conclusa.

Alcuni dei servi che avevano scortato il Cardinale fino ai cancelli raccontarono di averlo visto raggiante.

A quel punto, e solo a quel punto, Ermal Meta lasciò cadere la maschera e si concesse un breve, feroce pianto.

_ Era dunque così che finiva il sogno di Cesare Borgia? Impigliato nelle gonne color porpora di un cardinale senza scrupoli, come un pesce senza speranza nella rete d’un vecchio pescatore? _

 

***

 

“Che cosa vedete quando alzate lo sguardo su di me, Ermal? Siate sincero, vedete il volto di un uomo sconfitto? Vedete il volto di una vittima o di un carnefice?”

Cesare sedeva tra i cuscini, il viso pallido e tirato rischiarato dal tramonto rosa e violetto, il crepuscolo estivo che si faceva strada all’orizzonte tra i colli di Roma. Il giovane diplomatico mosse uno dei propri pezzi sulla scacchiera e sentì le gambe incrociate formicolargli spiacevolmente a causa di quell’immobilità protratta. Erano impegnati nella stessa partita ormai da così tanto tempo che persino lui faticava a pianificare le mosse, fiaccato dalla frenesia di quei giorni che, se avesse dovuto raccontarli, avrebbero inevitabilmente finito per raggomitolarsi in una matassa annodata malamente dalla quale sarebbe stato pressoché impossibile estrarre un singolo filo.

“Vedo il vostro Sogno, Cesare, non la vostra disfatta”, disse, sollevando appena gli angoli della bocca in un piccolo sorriso. “E nel vostro Sogno rivedo il mio, e quello di Michele, e di tutti quelli che vi hanno seguito fino a qui.”

Era sincero, stranamente, quasi incapace di mentire. Che bisogno ce n’era? Pensava esattamente le cose che Cesare voleva sentirsi dire, e il Borgia le beveva avidamente perché rispondevano ad ogni suo singolo bisogno. D’altronde chi, se non i suoi più stretti sostenitori, potevano dargli forza quando questa gli mancava così terribilmente? Ed Ermal era, almeno negli intenti, più determinato che mai a mantenere intatta la propria fede nel futuro che Cesare aveva auspicato, e che lui stesso aveva combattuto per creare.

“Ed è un sogno intatto, amico mio?”

I suoi occhi acquosi si specchiavano in quelli trasparenti di Ermal, ugualmente esausti, ugualmente determinati. Entrambi alternavano momenti di sconforto a momenti di euforia, ma nessuno dei due riusciva a dare a sé stesso una chiara direzione.

_ Che cosa fare? Disperare o combattere? Annegare o continuare, strenuamente, a nuotare? _

“Sì, Cesare, il più delle volte lo è.”

Il giovane Borgia sembrò soddisfatto da quella risposta, perché le sue labbra screpolate e pallide si curvarono in un sorriso affilato mentre con la mano smunta faceva la propria mossa e mangiava uno dei pezzi del proprio avversario sulla scacchiera di legno lucidato.

Una serva volteggiò loro intorno, raccogliendo alcune sete finissime dai bauli.

Così era stato deciso dal Sacro Collegio che presiedeva, come stabilito dal Diritto Canonico, l’Urbe in assenza del Papa: Cesare avrebbe dovuto lasciare la città per garantire un conclave scevro da condizionamenti, e allo stesso modo quasi tutte le grandi famiglie che da secoli si scannavano per il predominio su Roma, sul mondo. Alcune l’avevano già fatto, chi in silenzio chi in pompa magna, e i pochi che restavano erano intenti a preparare i bagagli per ritirarsi nelle rocche campagnole.

“Una volta, se non ricordo male, avete accennato che vi piacerebbe vivere da qualche parte vicino al mare, o sbaglio? Forse qualcuno me l’ha riferito, se non siete stato voi in prima persona a rendermi partecipe del vostro desiderio, in ogni caso, vi prego di dirmi se sono in errore.”

Ermal sollevò un sopracciglio, il lungo dito indice immobile sul pinnacolo della sua torre d’avorio smaltato pronto a scattare per mangiare uno dei pezzi del Valentino, e a Cesare sfuggì dalle labbra una fioca risata nel vederlo in quell’assurda posa da statuetta.

“Sì, l’ho detto. Ma non credo di averlo mai detto a voi, no.”

“Non importa. Muovete la torre e poi prendete le carte su quel tavolo. Le vedete? Dentro l’astuccio di cuoio rosso.”

Ermal fece come gli era stato comandato e quasi crollò in ginocchio quando scoprì che dentro quelle carte c’era l’intestazione, a suo nome, di un castello romagnolo e del suo borgo, dal quale si godeva di una splendida vista sull’Adriatico.

“Perché?”, riuscì a chiedere soltanto, con un filo di voce.

Il Duca Valentino scrollò le spalle, ravviandosi con una mano la folta criniera di capelli scuri.

“Perché io ricompenso sempre con abbondanza gli amici. E voi, da tempo, siete uno di loro. Dunque mettetevi il vostro castello in tasca e tornate a sedervi, basta con i sentimentalismi. Si addicono alle donnicciole annoiate, e noi non rientriamo in nessuna di queste due classificazioni, per nostra fortuna. Di cosa stavamo parlando, prima?”

“Dell’Oneirocritica di Artemidoro.”

L’uomo annuì. Spostò un altro pezzo sulla scacchiera, ma la partita era ben lontana dalla fine.

Ermal non sapeva nemmeno che cosa dire, così lo ascoltò in silenzio mentre si lasciava andare a vaneggiamenti sulle stelle e sui rivolgimenti della sorte, mentre il sole di settembre calava alle loro spalle e vestiva Roma di sangue e d’arancio.

  
  
  
  


Nello stesso istante in cui Ermal si scopriva signore di un castello, Fabrizio attraversava a lunghe falcate il loggiato che correva tutt’intorno al palazzo, i piedi che dall’agitazione non sembravano nemmeno toccar terra e gli occhi che bruciavano, abbacinati dal sole. Michele Corella lo aspettava sotto le spesse fronde di un grosso castagno, che forse per uno scherzo del destino si trovava nel mezzo d’un giardinetto incolto, e sul suo viso si allungavano le ombre delle rose rampicanti, meravigliosamente tinte d’oro nella luce bollente del tramonto. Indossava una logora camicia bianca, slacciata sul petto smagrito, ché gli abiti buoni doveva averli già lasciati nelle mani dei servi incaricati di preparare i bauli in vista della partenza per la fortezza di Nepi.

“Michele”, lo salutò con un cenno del capo. “Posso chiedervi il motivo di tanta urgenza? In tempi come questi l’urgenza è sempre foriera di cattive notizie.”

Corella sollevò su di lui lo sguardo acceso dalle mille tinte del crepuscolo, scuotendo il capo in un inequivocabile segno di diniego.

“Non oggi, credetemi Fabrizio, non oggi. Sono venuto a dirvi che non verrete con noi via dalla città, tutt’altro. Rimarrete qui, Cesare ha disposto così per voi.”

Il volto di Michele appariva invecchiato a causa di tutti gli strati di stanchezza posatisi nel tempo sulla sua pelle scurita dal sole, la sua figura quasi spettrale ed emaciata quanto quella di Cesare, che faticava a rimettersi dalla malattia. Le foglie del vecchio albero avevano già iniziato a perdere la verde freschezza estiva, agonizzando nella cocente aria dell’Urbe e nelle giornate che andavano sempre più accorciandosi, in attesa delle prime piogge che avrebbero fatto gonfiare il tevere ed evacuare interi quartieri di baracche minacciando la piena.

“E perché mai questa non dovrebbe essere una cattiva notizia, Corella? Il Sacro Collegio non è favorevole a Cesare, voi lo sapete meglio di me, e dunque non è favorevole né a me, né ad Ermal…”, disse, e la sua frase rimase in sospeso, come se non avesse finito esattamente di dire quello che pensava, ma che in realtà gli fossero di colpo sfuggite le parole giuste per proseguire. Roma sembrava essere andata in pezzi nell’istante stesso in cui Alessandro VI aveva esalato l’ultimo, penoso respiro e le sue spoglie mortali erano diventate il ricco banchetto delle mosche che affollavano le sue stanze da letto.

_ Polvere eravamo, cibo per gli insetti diventeremo,  _ pensò Fabrizio, e quel pensiero bastò a fargli gelare il sangue nelle vene, come se sulla Città Eterna fosse appena calato il più rigido degli inverni.

“Non accadrà nulla a nessuno dei due”, affermò Corella, e la sua voce giunse alle orecchie di Fabrizio da un punto lontano e imprecisato, così si accorse che la testa aveva iniziato a girargli vorticosamente. Accusava il colpo di troppo tempo passato senza poter nemmeno boccheggiare, se ne rendeva conto, ma non aveva le forze per indugiare nel miraggio di un’intera notte di sonno. “Ho fatto in modo di tenervi lontani dal pericolo.”

L’uomo si schiarì la gola per riordinare il caotico vortice dei propri pensieri, ma dai suoi occhi scuri traspariva una sola domanda:  _ è forse giunta la fine di Cesare Borgia, il Duca Valentino, l’uomo che ha distrutto per creare e che ora si ritrova a navigare nel mare dell’incertezza senza uno straccio di garanzia per le mani? _

“Non vi comprendo, Michele. Che cosa significa che avete fatto in modo di tenerci lontani dal pericolo?”

“Fidatevi di me un’ultima volta, ve lo chiedo per favore. E poi, credetemi, non volete sapere come ho fatto, o che cosa ho fatto...non importa, in fin dei conti, quel che importa è che ora sarete mondi, nettati, liberi dal peso di aver seguito Cesare. Lo faccio nell’eventualità che…”, disse, ma la voce non gli resse. Fabrizio si ritrovò, inaspettatamente, a stringergli le spalle nella goffa imitazione di un cameratesco abbraccio, mosso a pietà da quel sorprendente sfoggio di dubbio, che mai prima di allora aveva ravvisato negli sguardi e nei gesti del più fedele tra i sostenitori del Valentino.

“Lo fate nell’eventualità che il conclave non si risolva in favore di Cesare e che venga eletto un Papa a lui ostile”, disse, finendo la frase al suo posto.Gli occhi trafitti dalla luce del sole morente e gli scarmigliati capelli fiammeggianti rendevano Michele Corella più simile ad un demone che ad un uomo, così soprannaturale ma al contempo così dolorosamente terreno, combattivo ed esausto insieme, meraviglioso e terribile come l’Arcangelo di cui portava il nome. Annuì silenziosamente e Fabrizio non poté far altro che stringere più forte la presa attorno alle sue spalle.

“Voglio proteggervi da questa, seppur lontana, possibilità. Quindi accordatemi la vostra fiducia ancora una volta, Fabrizio, malgrado io non possa più fregiarmi dell’avere la vostra stima”, disse quando lo scansò di lato, la pelle percorsa dai brividi per quel contatto che non aveva cercato e che tuttavia era stato fondamentale nel permettergli di non cedere alla disperazione, al pantano dell’incertezza che lentamente lo risucchiava, mostrandogli un futuro del quale nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di distinguere i contorni. Raramente Corella si era sentito così in intimità con un altro essere umano, con qualcuno che non fosse Cesare, e quella sensazione di familiarità e pura, nuda comprensione, lo atterrì.

Fabrizio capitolò in quel momento intriso di una quasi sacrale gravità, annuendo.

_ Se servirà a proteggere Ermal, Michele, avete la mia fiducia _ , sembrava dirgli quel silenzio quasi più eloquente di un’intera arringa e Corella sentì che poteva finalmente ritornare a respirare: era da troppo tempo che non lo faceva.

“Bene, allora dovrete ascoltare le mie istruzioni e seguirle alla lettera, Fabrizio, perché è l’unico modo che avrete di uscire da questa storia puliti, semmai tutto dovesse andare a rotoli.”

 

***

 

Il corteo sfilava superbo per le strade di una Roma quieta, troppo quieta dopo i giorni di anarchia che avevano fatto seguito alla morte del Pontefice, che pure assisteva curiosa a quell’opulenta disfatta. Cesare Borgia non era uomo da permettere che il mondo ridesse di lui, nemmeno nella sconfitta, e così aveva preparato per i romani una parata in grande stile che, nello scintillio delle armature e nell’allegro fischiettare dei flauti, l’avrebbe condotto fuori dalla città, per permettere che il Sacro Collegio dei Cardinali si esprimesse in autonomia in merito al futuro di Santa Madre Chiesa. Tuttavia, non c’erano per lui i fasti del trionfo, né le cortigiane che si scoprivano i seni bianchi di burro e di latte nel vederlo attraversare le strade sotto una pioggia di petali e di fiori, il capo cinto d’alloro e la schiena ritta come quella d’un Achille in erba com’era successo quando era tornato vittorioso dalla sua campagna militare in Romagna. C’era stupore, sì, ma era lo stupore di una popolazione frantumata ed impaurita, silenziosa, timorosa come uno sparuto gruppo di lepri nella morsa di una muta di segugi, e Fabrizio ed Ermal seguivano con gli occhi quella processione infinita d’uomini e carri dalla balconata del palazzo che Michele Corella - ben lungi dall’essere in bancarotta - aveva comprato per loro, nella speranza che le acque si calmassero e le lunghe trattative che Cesare aveva intavolato con i cardinali spagnoli e francesi portassero buoni frutti e nessuno di loro dovesse patire per gli anni passati ad inseguire la sua lontana chimera.

Quando Michele gli aveva chiuso il pugno attorno alla pesante chiave d’ottone di un palazzotto che una volta era appartenuto alla sua famiglia, Fabrizio aveva trovato il coraggio di chiedergli perché l’avesse fatto, e lui gli aveva sorriso. Sorrideva così di rado, Michele Corella, che le sue labbra avevano quasi faticato a sollevarsi, sempre strette in una linea dura che intrappolava la maggior parte delle cose che avrebbe voluto dire, ma che non trovava il coraggio di lasciare uscire dal fondo della gola.  _ “Perché voi avete cercato di fare di me un uomo migliore” _ , aveva detto, _ “e io ve lo devo”. _

Era così che si erano congedati, mentre le campane di Roma suonavano le ore con i loro tonfi pesanti, simili al suono dei passi di un gigante.

_ In pace, dopo tutta quella guerra, dopo tutta quella morte. _

Ermal aveva accolto la notizia del loro trasferimento senza protestare - invero, Fabrizio si era immaginato urla e strepiti - e, mentre montavano in sella ai loro cavalli per prendere possesso della loro nuova abitazione aveva guardato Fabrizio negli occhi e aveva detto _ “a Parigi uno dei miei insegnanti di diritto soleva dire che la politica è come il gioco delle carte: bisogna sempre tenere ben presenti gli assi nella propria mano e, se necessario, abbandonare il tavolo solo per farvi ritorno la sera successiva, con una strategia migliore e più monete nella saccoccia _ ”. Fabrizio non aveva capito immediatamente le implicazioni di quello scarno discorso ma poi, improvvisamente, come un’illuminazione, la verità gli era piombata sul capo come un diluvio d’estate:  _ non tutto era perduto. _ Il loro ritiro, a quel punto, gli era parso più sopportabile e s’era domandato se nei giorni seguenti sarebbe stato davvero necessario dormire con una daga sotto al cuscino.

Quando il bizzarro corteo orchestrato dal Valentino sparì dietro le mura della città, Ermal e Fabrizio rimasero sulla balconata per un po’, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri. Fu Ermal a spezzare quel silenzio quasi doloroso, prendendo la mano di Fabrizio e stringendola nella propria con fervore fino a fargli scricchiolare le ossa.

“Che cosa credi che succederà, adesso?”, gli domandò, i folti ricci scompigliati dal venticello che si levava da est e odorava dell’acqua rancida del Tevere. Fabrizio si accorse che non aveva una risposta da dargli: per quanto gli costasse ammetterlo a sé stesso, brancolava nello stesso buio in cui brancolavano Cesare e i suoi fedelissimi, e il suo stomaco si contorse al pensiero di non poter alleviare in alcun modo la pena di Ermal, di non poter essere per lui colonna portante, saldo pilastro, albero maestro a cui aggrapparsi mentre la nave rullava tra i flutti impazziti dalla burrasca.

“Non lo so”, si lasciò sfuggire in un sussurro, e con la coda dell’occhio vide il suo compagno trasalire.

“Forse c’è ancora speranza. Dobbiamo confidare nei cardinali che sono ancora legati a Cesare...il Sacro Collegio non potrà chiudere gli occhi di fronte al fatto che il Re di Francia lo sostiene ancora.”

Le parole di Ermal erano venate da un sottile tono interrogativo, figlio e prodotto di un’incertezza con la quale non era abituato a confrontarsi, come se cercasse inutilmente conferme inconsistenti come l’aria, ma che gli avrebbero consentito di andare avanti senza pagare ogni giorno il prezzo troppo alto della tortura della titubanza.

_ Dimmi che ho ragione, Fabrizio. Dimmi che ho ragione, e tutto andrà per il verso giusto. _

“E non lo farà, stanne certo. Ma finché non riceveremo notizie fauste, ci ritireremo qui e faremo come ha detto Michele: spariremo. Il tempo aggiusterà ogni cosa, te lo prometto.”

Il più giovane sorrise, ma il suo sorriso era così amaro che a vedersi provocava dispiacere. Fabrizio lo tirò a sé per la vita, affondando il viso nei suoi capelli il cui profumo così peculiare non aveva mai mancato di alleggerirgli l’anima.

_ Anche i suoi ricci, però, avevano l’odore stantio del dubbio. _

L’ennesima notte passò in bianco. Fabrizio si appisolò per qualche minuto ma si riebbe immediatamente, preda di visioni mostruose. Una notte, a Cesena, quando costruivano fortini di coperte accanto al camino e si cullavano l’un l’altro per non sentire le acuminate zanne dei terrori notturni conficcarsi nella loro pelle accaldata, aveva chiesto ad Ermal se per sopravvivere ad una guerra interminabile fosse bastato loro di amarsi, amarsi con ogni fibra del proprio essere, amarsi finché ne avevano la forza. Ermal aveva appoggiato la fronte contro la sua e le punte dei loro nasi si erano toccate, poi gli aveva soffiato un bacio a fior di labbra ed aveva reclinato il capo sulla sua spalla, come in una blasfema scena di Pietà cristologica.  _ “Se l’amore bastasse a sé stesso, mio dolce Fabrizio, non ci sveglieremmo la notte in preda agli incubi” _ , aveva detto, con un sorriso malinconico ad increspargli le belle labbra. Più tardi, Fabrizio le aveva baciate fino a renderle viola e gonfie, assaporandovi il gusto acido della battaglia. Davanti allo spettacolo di una Roma addormentata, invece, non riuscirono a fare null’altro se non tenersi le mani come fossero ancore di salvezza, come naufraghi aggrappati ad un singolo spuntone di roccia, ascoltando il rumore delle foglie che fremevano nel vento e i latrati occasionali dei cani che si accendevano nei vicoli deserti, tra le viuzze in cui le taverne da giorni rimanevano sprangate e i bordelli tiravano a campare con le briciole.

Infine, sull’Urbe sorse l’alba gialla e rosa e lilla, portando con sé nuovo consiglio.

Per Fabrizio, quell’alba significava la prospettiva di una vita nuova, una vita senza guerra,  _ una vita senza l’ombra costante di Cesare Borgia a soffocarli. _ Per Ermal, invece, nelle cui iridi scure bruciava ancora il fuoco della determinazione che ancora accendeva lo sguardo di Micheletto Corella mentre lasciava Roma in sella al proprio cavallo, poco dietro la lettiga di Cesare, non era che l’alba - insieme infinitamente dolce e infinitamente amara - di un’attesa che avrebbe potuto durare per sempre.

Solo a quel punto presero coraggio e si baciarono nell’aria che andava piano piano prendendo il colore del mare, e all’alba di quel nuovo interminabile giorno fu per loro come baciarsi per la prima volta, scoprendo l’uno il nuovo gusto dell’altro, leccando via il sapore degli uomini che erano diventati e sostituendolo con un sapore nuovo, di statica consapevolezza.

Ma il mondo è pieno di battaglie il cui esito è già deciso ancor prima che vengano combattute e, nelle poche settimane che seguirono, molte delle città conquistate dal giovane Borgia ritornarono al dominio dei loro antichi tiranni, cadendo una dopo l’altra sotto i colpi dell’artiglieria dei loro deposti signori.

Non c’era nessuno a fermare quello scempio, nessuno ad arginare il ritorno di quei signorotti esiliati ma mai calpestati del tutto, e ad Ermal e Fabrizio non restò che contemplare i miseri resti di quello per cui avevano combattuto - l’uno volente, l’altro nolente - venire fagocitati dalla cupidigia di chi non si era rassegnato a cedere il proprio posto alla forza nemica, ben sapendo che Cesare Borgia e Michele Corella stavano facendo altrettanto, asserragliati nel loro esilio forzato nella rocca di Nepi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Le febbri continue e improvvise fanno parte del corollario di sintomi del secondo stadio sifilitico, che possono presentarsi a distanza di tempi lunghissimi dall’insorgere del primo stadio della malattia. In epoca rinascimentale, la sifilide veniva comunemente chiamata “mal francese”, poiché si era presentata per la prima volta in Italia con la calata di Carlo VIII nel 1494. I francesi, di contro, la conoscevano con il nome di “mal napoletano”, perché i primi ad esserne contagiati erano stati proprio i soldati francesi che avevano combattuto a Napoli.
> 
> ** INVENZIONE DELL’AUTRICE poiché, in realtà, per tutto il 1503 Jofré si trovò a Roma, e lasciò l’Urbe solo quando Cesare fu costretto ad abbandonare la città per ordine del Sacro Collegio dei Cardinali, seguendolo a Nepi assieme alla madre, Vannozza Cattanei.


	15. 1504, Libera nos a malo, parte prima

1504,  _ Libera nos a malo,  _ parte prima

  
  
  
  


Il carcere di Tor di Nona svettava nel cielo azzurro di maggio con la sua invalicabile mole di crudo mattone rossastro e, sollevando lo sguardo sui suoi bastioni robusti che sembravano affondare nel terreno come antichi alberi spogli, Fabrizio sentì un groppo formarglisi in gola e mozzargli il respiro. Da quando il vento aveva così drasticamente e inesorabilmente cambiato direzione, lui ed Ermal avevano sovente temuto di finire inghiottiti nella bocca di quel gigantesco mostro che aveva il proprio presidio sul lungotevere e nel fiume rigettava i cadaveri maciullati di tutti coloro che, per un motivo o per l’altro, non erano stati abbastanza forti da sopravvivere alle sue fauci affamate di carne umana.

Il suo pensiero volò ad Ermal, così pallido e magro da somigliare ad una bianca campanula che si era intestardita a crescere nel bel mezzo d’un intrico di rovi, e la paura sembrò per un attimo spezzargli le ossa, facendolo chinare sulla sua mula in preda ad uno spasmo.

Tor di Nona sembrava osservarlo attraverso la moltitudine di occhi minuscoli che si aprivano sui camminamenti di ronda che circondavano tutto l’edificio e Fabrizio poteva sentire l’alito rancido di quella mostruosità solleticargli le radici dei capelli, facendoglieli rizzare in testa come migliaia di spilli.

_ Ma come erano giunti a tanto? Come erano arrivati a temere per le proprie vite e la propria libertà, quando solo pochi mesi prima Cesare aveva lasciato Roma alla testa d’un festante corteo di saltimbanchi e soldati, al sicuro dentro una lettiga foderata di velluto e decorata di sottile e preziosissima foglia d’oro? _

A settembre dell’anno precedente, Roma aveva esultato all’elezione di un nuovo Papa, proclamato tra grida di giubilo così forti da rimbombare come tuoni nelle intercapedini dei vecchi infissi pieni di spifferi del Palazzo Apostolico: era il ventiduesimo giorno del mese e  il vecchio cardinale Francesco Piccolomini era assurto ai vertici dell’umanità stessa con il nome di Pio III, un nome che voleva essere insieme portatore di speranza per la Chiesa e una precisa dichiarazione d’intenti: pace, morigeratezza e timore d’Iddio avrebbero fatto da cornice ad una Riforma senza precedenti, che avrebbe dovuto risanare la Chiesa sin nelle proprie fondamenta.

_ Se Rodrigo Borgia, Papa Alessandro VI, era stato il prodotto di una Chiesa che permetteva ai suoi principi di vivere come laici tra puttane, amanti, caccia e gioco d’azzardo, Francesco Piccolomini si era ripromesso di eradicare per sempre il seme malato che l’aveva generato, rendendo la sua Chiesa la vera espressione del Cristo Risorto. _

Ermal e Fabrizio avevano accolto la notizia con un sospiro di sollievo ed una nota di apprensione insieme: Piccolomini era stato per anni il grande avversario di Rodrigo Borgia, tuttavia era stato un avversario facile da piegare, incline com’era all’introspezione e alla riservatezza, perché la sua naturale avversione per la mondanità l’aveva portato ad allontanarsi sempre più dalle fini e crudeli trame della politica, riservando la propria spinosa invettiva soltanto al pulpito e ad accorate omelie colme di un sincero sentimento, lo stesso sentimento che aveva deciso di indossare nel momento in cui gli erano stati fatti calzare i paramenti da Imperatore della Cristianità.

Pio III, dunque, uomo che incarnava in sé le virtù teologali. Un debole, secondo Cesare, stando a quello che aveva scritto nell’unica lettera che avesse mai spedito ad Ermal da quando si era ritirato a Nepi. Fabrizio aveva guardato Ermal negli occhi e gli aveva chiesto se era davvero così, se Piccolomini era davvero un debole, se il tempo dell’incertezza era veramente finito. Ermal aveva ripiegato con cura la lunga lettera di Cesare e vi aveva posato sopra un pesante fermacarte d’ametista, la pioggia che batteva il proprio incessante stillicidio contro le pesanti imposte chiuse, e Fabrizio aveva notato quanto le sue unghie fossero consumate e le cuticole attorno ad esse strappate e sanguinolente: Ermal non aveva mai avuto la compulsiva abitudine di mordersi le unghie, ma l’agitazione accumulata sin dalla morte di Rodrigo Borgia l’aveva indotto a trastullarsi con quel malsano passatempo, nel quale investiva concentrazione ed energie quasi fosse una salvifica missione divina. Delicatamente, aveva preso le sue mani torturate tra le proprie e le aveva baciate piano, con la delicatezza di una piuma accompagnata nel suo incessante vagare da una brezza leggera. A quel punto, Ermal gli aveva regalato il timido accenno di un sorriso, ma non aveva voluto rispondere alla sua domanda.  _ Francesco Piccolomini è una minaccia per noi? O è il debole burattino mosso da mani altrui, facilmente manipolabile da una volpe della risma di Cesare Borgia? _

Fabrizio aveva dovuto cercare da solo risposte a quella domanda, ma non ne aveva trovate, non ne aveva avuto il tempo. 

Dieci giorni dopo l’elezione di Piccolomini, nell’ennesima giornata di pioggia battente e umido vento freddo che si appiccicava ai vestiti e penetrava fin dentro le ossa, una giornata anonima e del tutto identica alle dieci che l’avevano preceduta, Fabrizio si era ritrovato erede di un feudo e detentore di quel bistrattato titolo nobiliare che era stato elargito ai suoi eroici avi ma mai tenuto in vera e propria considerazione:  _ suo padre era morto _ . Senza clamore alcuno o pompa, si era accasciato mentre passeggiava tra le sue vigne e molte ore dopo alcuni servi avevano riportato il suo cadavere sporco di terra bagnata alla sua sposa, che si era portata una mano alla bocca incorniciata da rughe minuscole e aveva soffocato nel palmo morbido e liscio le sue grida di dolore, così strazianti che uno dei servi che avevano recuperato il corpo aveva pianto come se il morto fosse stato uno dei suoi più stretti parenti.

Il funerale era stato celebrato nella piccola cappella di famiglia, ubicata in un monastero poco fuori le mura dell’Urbe, da una anziano monaco molto amico di suo padre, un campanaro quasi sordo dai liquidi occhi azzurro cielo, occhi buoni e allegri persino in una circostanza così dolorosa. Occhi di santo, occhi come Fabrizio ed Ermal non ne vedevano da tempo, abituati allo sguardo tagliente di Cesare Borgia e a quello canagliesco dei suoi luogotenenti, o a quello grigio e malinconico di Micheletto Corella. Fabrizio, che ancora faticava a credere di essere di colpo diventato il capo di una famiglia sul punto di sgretolarsi, aveva indossato per l’occasione una grossa collana d’oro appartenuta a suo padre, incastonata di miniature smaltate nei colori della famiglia Mobrici, il rosso e l’azzurro, il sangue e il mare, Roma guerrafondaia e la pacifica Calabria, ed Ermal aveva passato tutta la cerimonia funebre ritto al suo fianco, splendido nei suoi abiti listati a lutto. La madre di Fabrizio, la cui nobiltà aveva radici antiche e profonde ancor più di quanto non lo fossero quelle dell’uomo che aveva sposato, non aveva pianto, non in presenza di tutte le persone che avevano affollato la cappella e l’avevano riempita di affetto e sincero cordoglio, e subito dopo l’inumazione del marito aveva palesato al figlio la volontà di ritirarsi nel monastero di San Sisto, come si conveniva ad una vedova perbene. Lui non aveva potuto far altro che accettare e, quando due giorni dopo era partita, aveva pianto calde lacrime annusando il suo persistente profumo tra gli abiti che lei stessa gli aveva chiesto di donare a quei pochi istituti cittadini che avevano preso a farsi carico delle doti delle ragazze in età da marito più indigenti, che senza una dote adeguata non avrebbero potuto aspirare ad un matrimonio quantomeno decente, problema che affliggeva buona parte della popolazione che affollava la Città Eterna.

Aveva pianto ricordando le lunghe passeggiate attaccato alle sue gonne di seta, tra i giardini profumati, quando il sole bolliva la pelle e soltanto tra l’erba era possibile catturare la tanto agognata frescura. Aveva pianto al pensiero di non rivederla mai più se non attraverso spesse grate nere, che di sua madre non avrebbero potuto che offrirgli la visione di un’ombra.  _ Aveva pianto, ed Ermal l’aveva stretto a sé, sussurrandogli all’orecchio che non era rimasto solo, che non sarebbe mai rimasto solo. _

“Finché in me ci sarà un alito di vita, Fabrizio, io resterò al tuo fianco”, gli aveva sussurrato, raccogliendo nel farsetto di nero velluto lucido le sue lacrime, e aveva giurato a sé stesso che - contro ogni rivolgimento della sorte - avrebbe mantenuto fede a quella promessa.

“Fermatevi, Messere. Per avvicinarvi a Tor di Nona dovete identificarvi, non ve l’hanno detto?”

Fabrizio si ritrovò catapultato nel presente di colpo, con un cerchio doloroso che gli stringeva la testa e i denti che gli dolevano dal troppo digrignare. Si chiese per quanto tempo era rimasto lì, immobile sulla soglia delle raccapriccianti carceri pontificie, chino sulla sua mula come un vecchio ormai stanco, un pellegrino provato dal troppo viaggiare, ma nemmeno le campane gli vennero in soccorso per aiutarlo a venire a capo di quella questione. Decise, così, di non preoccuparsene e, seppur intimorito dalle lunghe picche delle guardie e dai loro grugni che erano tutto fuorché amichevoli - somigliavano, si rese conto, alle facce disumane dei mercenari del Nord quando li aveva visti riversarsi come un’infetta marea sulla città di Roma, in quel lontano 1494 in cui il compianto Carlo VIII aveva cinto l’Urbe d’assedio con i suoi cannoni e il suo esercito sconfinato, costringendo Rodrigo Borgia all’umiliazione di trattare da ospiti dei nemici - smontò dalla groppa della propria cavalcatura con un movimento agile, da cavallerizzo navigato.

“Fabrizio Mobrici”, disse, poi ricordò di colpo che al proprio nome, dal momento che suo padre era morto, avrebbe dovuto anteporre un titolo al quale non era del tutto abituato, e si schiarì la voce fingendo noncuranza. “Conte Fabrizio Mobrici, capitano della Guardia Pontificia per grazia di Dio e di Sua Santità.”

Le due guardie chinarono il capo con una specie di sogghigno beffardo, ridendo dell’altisonante fiumana di parole sgorgate dalla bocca di quell’uomo dagli abiti semplici, troppo semplici per appartenere ad un aristocratico, che era arrivato lì a cavallo di una mula. Nonostante le premesse poco incoraggianti gli concessero di passare, di attraversare il piccolo cortile che portava al corpo principale e alle celle, cammino che Fabrizio percorse con il cuore gonfio e pesante, gli eventi che turbinavano attorno a lui in un vortice che sembrava sempre più rinchiuderlo nella sua morsa spietata.

Dopo la morte di suo padre aveva dovuto occuparsi della moltitudine di faccende, carteggi e conti relativi all’amministrazione delle vaste proprietà che la famiglia possedeva in Calabria, cosicché della gestione delle questioni più strettamente legate alla loro sopravvivenza immediata era rimasto a farsi carico soltanto Ermal, che si adoperava in tutto e per tutto nell’assicurare loro un futuro che non dipendesse soltanto dalla benevolenza o meno del Pontefice, per quanto Pio III si fosse dimostrato piuttosto morbido nella linea da seguire nei confronti di Cesare Borgia e di tutti coloro che l’avevano seguito nella conquista della Romagna: invero, aveva addirittura richiamato a Roma il Valentino, ma l’accoglienza della città era stata così tiepida che il suo rientro era passato quasi in sordina. Con una missiva consegnata nottetempo, Cesare aveva fatto sapere ad Ermal che avrebbe atteso per incontrarli, posticipando la riunione di quelli che erano stati i suoi generali ad un momento più propizio, quando le acque si fossero calmate e la sua posizione fosse stata chiarificata del tutto.

_ Quel momento, però, non era mai arrivato. _

Poco dopo la metà di ottobre di quello sciagurato e infausto 1503, Papa Pio III si era spento tra i sussurri velenosi del Palazzo Apostolico, nell’inquieto viavai dei cardinali, consumato come il moccolo di una candela da una lunga malattia già evidente all’inizio del suo pontificato - durato appena ventisei giorni - e, dopo un conclave durato il tempo di un battito di ciglia, Giuliano Della Rovere aveva preso il suo posto come Pontefice, con il nome di Giulio II.

Quando Fabrizio aveva appreso la notizia, aveva trascinato Ermal per la vita fino alle esigue stalle che erano riusciti a ricavare nella piccola corte centrale del palazzotto che Michele aveva donato loro a garanzia di un intoccabile tetto sopra la testa, e aveva sellato con le proprie mani i loro cavalli, quasi incapace di parlare a causa del cuore che gli esplodeva in gola, sbattendo come un maglio contro lo sterno e nelle vene, ma blaterando qualcosa a proposito della loro a lungo pianificata fuga, muovendosi su e giù per quei recinti improvvisati come un predicatore visionario trascinato dalla travolgente passione delle sue estasi mistiche. Ermal l’aveva bloccato dentro un abbraccio da soldato, ancorandolo al terreno con una forza datagli più dalla determinazione che dai muscoli, e Fabrizio era rimasto così basito da quella sua ferma presa di posizione da non riuscire a rifilargli altro che un’occhiata instupidita.

_ “Non devi avere paura” _ , erano state le sue parole, pronunciate con il tono grave di chi sa di stare facendo un salto nel buio. _ “Della Rovere è diventato Papa solo perché Cesare ha voluto così. Confido in lui, sa quello che fa, e non dubito che presto potremo andarcene da Roma, sì, ma non come fuggiaschi braccati dal loro passato, ma di nuovo come quando l’abbiamo lasciata la prima volta, da uomini liberi…”  _ , aveva proseguito, annuendo al proprio stesso discorso come se cercasse, al contempo, di infondere coraggio a sé stesso e a Fabrizio, ma Fabrizio - ben lungi dall’essere stupido, o cieco - si era accorto della luce sinistra che brillava nel nero dei suoi occhi, così scuri che gli era sembrato di osservare il cielo in una notte senza luna.

_ “Non eravamo uomini liberi neanche allora, Ermal” _ , gli aveva sussurrato, appoggiando pesantemente la fronte alla sua spalla ossuta,  _ “perché Cesare ci aveva ricattati per fare in modo che lo seguissimo nell’impresa che oggi ci ha condotti qui. Perciò smettila di mentire a te stesso, smettila di dire che è stata una nostra scelta…” _

Quando aveva avvertito il freddo tocco delle mani del più giovane sui suoi fianchi, Fabrizio non era riuscito a trattenere un lungo sospiro che gli aveva fatto fremere le narici ed era risuonato esausto nei cortili deserti e silenziosi. Ermal l’aveva stretto forte, sempre più forte, finché entrambi erano rimasti quasi senza fiato. No, non era stata una libera scelta quella di seguire Cesare, eppure Ermal continuava a credere nella luce ormai affievolita di quel condottiero che nella breve estate della propria vita era stato una leggenda e che, com’è destino per una leggenda, andava scomparendo nelle incomprensibili increspature di un Tempo rabbioso e crudele, che ai boccioli aveva sostituito amare spine e alla primavera della gloria l’oblio di un inverno stecchito, in cui il ghiaccio soffocava ogni speranza, ogni alito di vita, ogni desiderio di rivalsa.

_ “Non importa, Fabrizio, ora non importa. Voglio solo che tu sappia che io ho bisogno della tua fiducia, ho bisogno di sapere che credi ancora in me. Ho bisogno di credere in Cesare o impazzirò, perché rinunciare alla mia fede in lui significherebbe vanificare gli anni che abbiamo passato a combattere, vanificare tutto quel sangue versato...Dio mi perdoni, era sangue innocente, Fabrizio, lo sappiamo entrambi. E se perdessi la mia fiducia in Cesare i fantasmi di Capua, di Faenza, di tutti quei castelli che abbiamo conquistato, verrebbero a tormentarmi anche nelle ore di veglia” _ , aveva mormorato, e la sua voce si era incrinata tra i singhiozzi sommessi. 

In quel momento, Fabrizio aveva preso la decisione più sbagliata, mosso da un amore che resisteva persino sotto i colpi della tempesta che aveva sconvolto le loro vite, che aveva resistito alla guerra e alla fame, alle differenze e alla paura: _ gli aveva accordato la sua fiducia. _ Gli aveva creduto, in fede, aveva riposto in lui - e così, indirettamente, nell’acume politico di Cesare Borgia - tutte le proprie speranze. L’aveva fatto zittendo la parte più razionale di sé, spegnendo l’intelletto e lasciando agire, in sua vece, il cuore, ben sapendo che quella che aveva preso sarebbe stata una decisione fatale. Gli aveva creduto e l’aveva assecondato, ascoltando attentamente il racconto di come Cesare avesse appoggiato e caldeggiato la candidatura di Della Rovere e di quale splendido futuro si prospettasse per loro, a guardare il mare da quel piccolo castello che proprio Cesare gli aveva donato nelle fertili campagne Romagnole, fazzoletti verdi che disegnavano una linea sinuosa e languida come la schiena di un amante addormentato tra l’orizzonte celeste del cielo e le serene tonalità di blu, sempre più scuro via via che l’occhio si allontanava dalla costa, del mar Adriatico, sorridendo con lui di quei desideri che già erano in odore di malinconico ricordo, lasciando che parlasse fino a quando non gli era mancata la voce dalla commozione.

_ Mio dolce, dolce Ermal,  _ aveva pensato,  _ come posso non credere alle tue parole, quando suonano così teneramente convincenti? Come posso non credere al tuo fervore così sincero, quando guardandoti negli occhi leggo il bruciante desiderio di credere, credere anche tu, che questo futuro ci aspetti dietro l’angolo? _

Ebbene, com’era facilmente prevedibile, quei desideri erano rimasti tali, intrappolati nel metafisico mondo delle idee, sospesi in un limbo lontano tra la memoria e la promessa.

D’altronde, senza il dono della chiaroveggenza, com’è possibile prevedere che la fine è vicina?

Fabrizio, colto da un’improvvisa stanchezza, si appoggiò pesantemente ad uno dei pilastri che sorreggevano camminamenti sopraelevati per la sorveglianza del largo cortile interno, spoglio e squadrato, che conduceva a quello che era il vero e proprio ingresso di quell’inferno in terra che era il carcere di Tor di Nona. Un cortile silenzioso, nel quale nessuno dei carcerati aveva il diritto di mettere piede, confinati ogni ora di ogni giorno in celle minuscole e sovraffollate, con la sola compagnia di ratti rabbiosi e derelitti dai denti neri e marcescenti. I più impazzivano dopo qualche mese o qualche anno tra quelle quattro mura. Molti non sopravvivevano all’inedia, alle epidemie o all’endemica carenza di cibo.

Come avrebbero potuto prevedere,un anno prima, che Tor di Nona sarebbe stato per lungo tempo lo spauracchio con il quale Giuliano Della Rovere li avrebbe tenuti ancorati al proprio giogo, perennemente sospesi sull’invisibile corda dell’incertezza?

_ No, non avrebbero potuto, ecco la sola ed unica risposta che Fabrizio poteva darsi, che la Storia poteva dargli. _

Non avrebbero potuto e, quando al Valentino era stato strappato il Governo della Romagna, dopo infinite promesse che si erano risolte in un unico grande tradimento, ed era stato incarcerato per i numerosi crimini commessi nei frenetici anni della conquista, ad Ermal e Fabrizio non era rimasto che barricarsi nel loro palazzo nella speranza che Della Rovere si fosse dimenticato di loro, troppo preso ad occuparsi del governo della sua Chiesa e ad istituire un processo-farsa contro Cesare Borgia e Michele Corella, ormai colpevoli agli occhi del mondo intero di indicibili nefandezze.

Certo, Cesare non era uomo da perdersi d’animo, e Micheletto era tutto fuorché uno sprovveduto: dopo quella prima incarcerazione erano fuggiti entrambi, riparando in luoghi sicuri e separati, Michele asserragliato in una fortezza e Cesare a mendicare l’aiuto dei suoi vecchi alleati per riconquistare quella Romagna che tanto aveva fatto per piegare al proprio volere. Ma a nulla erano servite suppliche e minacce, Cesare restava ospite e ostaggio presso il fratello Jofré, mentre Michele era stato ricondotto a Roma in catene all’inizio di quel mese, il suo olezzo di fuggiasco coperto dal profumo intenso e inebriante dei narcisi in fiore.

Il terribile ricordo dello sconforto negli occhi di Ermal ridestò bruscamente Fabrizio da quella funesta scampagnata sul viale delle memorie e si accorse che stava, letteralmente, dormendo in piedi, complice la cronica carenza di sonno che ormai lo tediava da anni. Si ripulì alla meglio del rivoletto di saliva che gli era colato giù per il mento con la manica della camicia, il dito medio che quasi faticava a sollevarsi sotto il peso dell’anello di famiglia che era ormai costretto ad indossare, come molte volte sua madre l’aveva ammonito sin dal giorno in cui sul viso di suo padre era stato chiuso il pesante coperchio di marmo del sarcofago, decorato spartanamente con una croce immacolata, il suo nome e una data.

_ “Ora sei il Conte Mobrici, figlio mio, non Fabrizio, non un capitano. Per quanto Sua Santità non abbia ancora revocato formalmente il tuo incarico, ricorda sempre che ora hai una posizione, hai un ruolo, e sei la somma guida del poco che resta della nostra famiglia” _ , gli aveva detto, infilandogli al dito quell’ingombrante banda d’oro scintillante, ornata con lo stemma dei Mobrici lavorato a sbalzo sull’oro freddo con una tecnica antica come il mondo. Fabrizio non aveva potuto fare altro che accettare quel ruolo, impossessarsene suo malgrado, come aveva fatto per anni sguainando la spada per un uomo nel quale non riponeva né le proprie speranze, né la propria fiducia. Si era lasciato trascinare dalla corrente un’altra volta, lasciando che la piena del Tevere lo travolgesse e trascinasse la sua vita lungo il proprio imprevedibile corso, pregando per non restare imprigionato in una palude di pantano.

_ Non era forse quella che stava vivendo la sua personale palude? _

Il portone di Tor di nona si spalancò per lui con un cigolio malevolo e il conte - conte, sì, per quanto ancora gli facesse un certo effetto pensare di sé stesso in quei termini - si ritrovò di fronte ad un rozzo tavolaccio di legno macilento, sbeccato, dietro al quale sedeva una guardia dal viso tondo e rubizzo, la testa completamente priva di capelli e la barba scura, incolta. L’occhio destro era vitreo e scolorito, assente, e una lunga cicatrice attraversava la palpebra e il sopracciglio fino alla fronte madida di sudore, per terminare nel calco del nodo che doveva aver tenuto insieme i fili che avevano ricucito le sue carni squarciate. Quando si presentò, la guardia gli rifilò un’occhiata torva con l’occhio buono, mormorando qualcosa di incomprensibile tra i denti. Dalle feritoie filtrava poca luce e l’ambiente era rischiarato dalle poche candele quasi consumate infilzate alla meglio in un grosso lampadario in ferro battuto che pendeva dal soffitto, l’aria così viziata e pesante da essere quasi irrespirabile.

“Chi cercate, messere?”, gli disse infine, scorrendo con il dito i nomi - vergati con mano incerta - su un rotolo di carta ruvida, gialla e porosa con un bastoncino di sanguinella.

“Sono qui per Michele Corella”, si limitò a dire Fabrizio, sperando che la sua voce mantenuta salda ad arte potesse ispirare una certa, seppur vaga, idea di autorità. Era stato Ermal a suggerirgli quel trucco quando, di buon mattino, lui gli aveva comunicato la propria decisione di vedere Michele...almeno per l’ultima volta. Si erano separati con un lungo bacio e infinite raccomandazioni ma, nonostante il palese intento di Ermal di minimizzare la loro disperata situazione dietro una parvenza di normalità, Fabrizio aveva lasciato il loro palazzo con il timore ad agitargli il petto.  _ Quante volte aveva creduto che le guardie di Della Rovere avrebbero sfondato i loro cancelli e li avrebbero trascinati via con la forza, per rinchiuderli nelle malsane segrete di Tor di Nona o strangolarli nottetempo e gettare i loro corpi martoriati nel fiume? Quante volte quel pensiero era stato sul punto di farlo impazzire? Quante volte, nella sua mente, aveva visto Ermal morire? _

“Il prigioniero non può ricevere visite, messere”, asserì la guardia scuotendo il capo, mostrandogli un sorriso storto e beffardo che gli tagliava il viso in due.

Pronto persino a quell’eventualità, Fabrizio si slacciò dalla cintura un sacchetto di monete, che fece tintinnare ostentando sicurezza su quel bancone improvvisato, costruito con lo stesso legno di scarto con cui venivano assemblati i patiboli.

“Confido che ora potrà”, disse, mentre la guardia strabica contava quegli ori leccandosi avidamente le labbra.  _ Mercenari,  _ pensò,  _ tutti oggigiorno sono disposti a vendersi al miglior offerente, persino coloro che non sono dediti al mestiere delle armi. _

L’uomo fece a Fabrizio un cenno d’assenso.

“Seguitemi. L’uomo che cercate si trova nelle segrete”, asserì, cercando di far trasparire tra le righe un unico messaggio:  _ è facile entrare nelle segrete di Tor di Nona, messere, ma credetemi, il difficile è uscirne. Vivi, almeno. _

 

***

 

Quando sentì il lontano rumore dell’uscio della cella che grattava contro il crudo pavimento, Michele Corella si raggomitolò istintivamente su sé stesso, gli abiti stracciati che a malapena coprivano lo scempio che i carcerieri avevano fatto del suo corpo, punendo il suo ostinato silenzio con ferri arroventati e strumenti dei quali nemmeno era riuscito a registrare la forma precisa. Eppure a quel rumore che ormai associava, inevitabilmente, alla tortura, non seguirono percosse, né sputi, né scherni, ma una voce familiare e calda che gli ricordava le giornate sprecate a far nulla sotto l’ulivo che si ergeva solitario nei cortili dell’Università di Pisa.

“Fabrizio?”, chiese, perché faticava a vedere, complice l’ombra e un gonfio livido giallastro che gli impediva di aprire completamente un occhio. Cercò di levarsi in piedi, ma le gambe lo ressero solo per metà, costringendolo ad accasciarsi pietosamente contro al muro ricoperto di muschio e tossire in preda ai crampi.

“Sono io, Michele, sono io”, disse Fabrizio coprendo con due falcate la distanza che li separava e tendendo verso di lui con solerzia il braccio. Dopo che l’ebbe aiutato a rimettersi dignitosamente ritto, si concesse un minuto per osservare, attonito, cosa quella manciata di settimane a Tor di Nona avessero significato per il suo corpo già indebolito dalle fatiche sopportate per difendere il suo moribondo signore quando Rodrigo Borgia se n’era andato: sotto la frusta camicia sporca erano ben visibili i marchi delle torture che aveva subìto e la sua pelle una volta olivastra era diventata una pallida tela dipinta di lividi e sangue rappreso. Il cuore gli sprofondò nel petto di fronte ad una tale dolorosissima visione e sentì l’ormai fin troppo riconoscibile solleticare delle lacrime che si raccoglievano negli angoli dei suoi occhi, minacciando di inondargli il viso di lì a qualche isante.

Ma no, no, non avrebbe sopportato passivamente di cadere succube di quei patetici sentimentalismi, non quando proprio di fronte a sé poteva chiaramente vedere quanto l’essere vivo, l’essere ancora integro nel corpo e nello spirito, fosse un lusso che a pochi di loro era stato concesso.

“Fabrizio, per l’amor del cielo, che cosa ci fate qui? Non dovete compromettervi. Avete fatto un errore a venire a sincerarvi delle mie condizioni…”

La voce di Corella da stentorea si era fatta flebile. Flebile e roca come il tintinnare d’un campanello arrugginito, fiaccata dal dolore e dagli stenti, soffocata dall’umidità gelida che permeava la cella minuscola nella quale era incatenato come un animale, con solo una coperta tarmata e logora ad impedirgli di morire assiderato e un unico pasto di pane secco, nero, e acqua a tenerlo in piedi tra una sessione di brutale tortura e l’altra.

Fabrizio scosse la testa, aiutando Michele a mettersi nuovamente seduto e scivolando con lui sul pavimento di pietre sbeccate e terra battuta, traendo una lunga boccata di quell’aria dall’odore pungente, peggiore persino del tanfo che aveva sentito sul campo di battaglia: nelle carceri di Tor di Nona, sotto l’odore del piscio, del vomito e del sangue raggrumato, strisciava silenziosamente il puzzo rancido di una disperazione senza requie, di condanne così crudeli che i detenuti più invisi al Papa - Michele faceva indubbiamente parte della nutrita schiera di prigionieri politici che Giulio II aveva abbandonato a morire in quella fogna quasi per capriccio - avrebbero cessato di scontare soltanto quando avessero varcato, da morti, le soglie dell’inferno.

“Non dovete preoccuparvi per me, ho fatto in modo di essere discreto”, disse, cercando di tirare le labbra in una smorfia che almeno somigliasse ad un sorriso.

Michele piegò la testa di lato e sul suo viso martoriato spuntò un’espressione di supponente sufficienza.

“Della Rovere ha spie dappertutto, Fabrizio, sarà già al corrente del fatto che siete qui sotto con me, a disquisire amabilmente dei bei tempi andati e, lo penserà di certo, a trovare un modo per farmi evadere...di nuovo.”

Fabrizio ci aveva pensato, davvero, ci aveva pensato di pianificare un modo per tirare Corella fuori di lì, fuori da quel buco di morte e di martirio, tanto che lui ed Ermal avevano passato giornate intere chini sulla planimetrie di Tor di Nona alla ricerca di una breccia, una falla, uno spiraglio attraverso il quale aiutare quell’antico amico - perché, malgrado gli errori e le atrocità del passato, entrambi sentivano di avere un profondo debito nei suoi confronti - a ritrovare almeno la perduta libertà. Subito però anche quell’effimera speranza, che pure era servita ad innescare in loro una nuova scintilla di vita, era scivolata via come scivolano i granelli di sabbia verso il fondo di una clessidra, inevitabilmente e inesorabilmente, impotenti contro il corso degli eventi: era stato uno degli informatori di Ermal a portare loro la notizia che Della Rovere aveva fatto di Tor di Nona una fortezza impenetrabile, ben memore di come Michele si fosse già preso gioco di lui con una rocambolesca evasione, quadruplicando i turni di guardia e assumendo schiere e schiere di manovali che riparassero in brevissimo tempo i danni strutturali dell’edificio che, prima di allora, non era stato soggetto a grandi interventi di manutenzione. Così facendo, l’aveva reso a prova di tutto e tutti,  _ forse persino di Cesare Borgia in persona, _ e per Ermal e Fabrizio era stata bruciante la delusione di dover, per l’ennesima volta in quel solo maledetto anno, chinare la testa e ammettere la sconfitta. Per Ermal, soprattutto, Ermal idealista e sognatore, Ermal che coltivava segreta nel cuore la speranza...ma così insegna l’arte della sopravvivenza: quando è necessario farlo, batti in ritirata, perché combattere fino allo stremo delle forze si risolve - il più delle volte - in una carneficina senza vincitori, ma soltanto vinti.

_ Sopravvivenza sì, a tutti i costi, e loro stavano sopravvivendo. Chi meglio, chi peggio, chi nascosto dietro le spesse mura di un castello guadagnato col ferro e col sangue e chi in bella vista dentro una fossa di serpenti. _

“Mentirei se vi dicessi che non è stato il mio primo pensiero, Michele, quello di scoccorrervi. Ma la situazione si è rivelata più disperata del previsto…”

Michele sorrise, un sorriso dolorante al quale mancava uno dei bei denti candidi, ridotto ad una scheggia sanguinolenta infilzata dentro la gengiva sbiancata dal digiuno forzato, che somigliava ad un mostruoso osso supplementare.

“L’arguzia della Vita ancora mi sorprende, sapete?”, disse, soffiando una risata sterile come un ramoscello d’inverno. “Non trovate anche voi che quello che avete appena detto sia una splendida metafora del nostro destino, Fabrizio? Negli ultimi anni, la situazione in cui versavamo non ha fatto altro che essere sempre troppo disperata per porvi un efficace rimedio…”

Fabrizio non riuscì a non sorridere amaramente di quelle parole.

“Come se fossimo stati dimenticati da Dio, giusto? Come i primi martiri gettati in pasto ai leoni nelle arene…”

“Siamo martiri, dunque, Fabrizio, secondo voi? Vittime del destino? Oppure siamo artefici della nostra rovina?”

Per un attimo l’aria gelida, umida e ferma delle celle sembrò condensarsi in un unico blocco di ghiaccio, dalle schegge così appuntite da squarciare la pelle con tale facilità da somigliare in tutto e per tutto ad uno stiletto di eccellente fattura, tagliente e letale.

“Non vi state riferendo a me, o ad Ermal, o a Ramiro, o agli altri...state parlando di voi stesso. Ma lasciate che vi chieda, dunque, credete davvero di essere stato voi l’artefice del vostro destino? Credete che sareste qui sotto a marcire e morire d’inedia, se il fato avesse scelto di farvi vivere una vita senza Cesare Borgia?”

Micheletto sembrò sorpreso di quella domanda così intima, che giunse inaspettata come un nemico alle spalle e, se il suo viso non fosse stato così pesantemente segnato dai lividi, Fabrizio si sarebbe accorto del rossore che gli imporporava le guance smunte, rianimando per un poco quel guscio vuoto che sedeva malamente contro al muro consumato dall’umidità, malfermo persino sulle proprie stesse terga.

“Ma così non è stato e la mia strada e quella di Cesare si sono incrociate...avrebbe senso speculare su un’eventualità mai realizzata quando tutte le cose per le quali ho  _ \- per le quali abbiamo -  _ combattuto sono distrutte? No, non ne avrebbe, perché non servirebbe a cambiare l’innegabile verità che io morirò qui dentro e Cesare...oh, Dio, Cesare vivrà una vita da fuggiasco. Libero all’apparenza ma invero in catene. Esiste destino peggiore di quello?”

_ Libero all’apparenza ma invero in catene. _

_ Non era forse così che vivevano tutti coloro che ancora conservavano il privilegio di non essere imprigionati in una segreta maleodorante o che non fossero già finiti, in qualche modo, ammazzati? _

“No, Michele, credo che non ci sia destino peggiore. Però non riesco a togliermi il pensiero che sarebbe più facile per voi vuotare il sacco, dare ai vostri carnefici quello che vogliono...perché è per questo che vi torturano, ho sentito dire, perché confessiate loro tutti i crimini che hanno affibbiato a Cesare…”

Corella spostò il peso da una natica all’altra, ma nel farlo si portò una mano al fianco e un’espressione sofferente gli sconvolse il viso.

_ Mio Dio, Michele,  _ pensò Fabrizio,  _ che cosa vi hanno fatto? _

“Ma sapete bene che non parlerò”, disse, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per mascherare quanta sofferenza gli stessero causando in realtà le ferite mai curate e ancora fresche, che rendevano le sue lunghe notti un incubo senza fine, eterno e tutto tediosamente uguale, senza possibilità d’appello.

“Sì, non ho mai nutrito dubbi a riguardo…”

“Bene. Perché se voi foste al mio posto sono certo che fareste lo stesso. Vi lascereste strappare la lingua con dei ferri roventi dai vostri carcerieri incappucciati piuttosto che infangare oltremodo il nome di Ermal, ed è esattamente quello che sto facendo io per Cesare.”

_ Per amore, dunque, solo per amore Michele Corella lasciava che mani crudeli e strumenti ancor più terribili aprissero ogni giorno nuovi solchi nella sua carne, fino a fargli perdere i sensi per l’insopportabile dolore? Fabrizio se lo chiese, ma nemmeno in un frangente così disperato ed estremo trovò il coraggio di porre all’uomo seduto al suo fianco quella fatidica domanda. _

Immaginò sé stesso al suo posto, a difendere strenuamente l’ultimo baluardo della propria speranza, a fare scudo con il proprio corpo sbriciolato alla fuga perenne dell’uomo che amava, conservando dentro di sé l’illusione di saperlo vivo e al sicuro da qualche parte e facendone tesoro preziosissimo da utilizzare come scappatoia ai momenti in cui la sua mente ormai infiacchita cedeva sotto i colpi brutali dei suoi torturatori. Un dolore sordo gli pulsò dietro le tempie quando si rese conto che quella possibilità era non solo reale, ma anche spaventosamente vicina.

“Ho paura, Michele, non posso nascondervelo”, si ritrovò a dire, seppur con ben più che una sola punta d’imbarazzo. “Ho paura perché è dalla morte di Rodrigo Borgia che sento che ogni minuto in più che passo là fuori, al fianco di Ermal, rintanato ma non segregato, sia una gentile concessione di  _ altri... _ e io non so che cosa fare”, mormorò. Anche se non l’aveva detto ad alta voce, era chiarissimo a quali  _ altri _ si stava riferendo: Giuliano Della Rovere, naturalmente, il Papa. 

Corella allungò una mano per confortarlo ma, incerto, lasciò che questa rimanesse a mezz’aria tra loro, scheletrica e sporca, senza riuscire a colmare l’esigua distanza che li separava. Quando si decise a muoversi, fu solo per ritirarla e chiudersela in grembo assieme all’altra, sotto le cui unghie spezzate era ben visibile la traccia rugginosa del sangue rappreso.

“Vi conosco abbastanza bene da sapere che tipo d’uomo siete, Fabrizio, e non vi mentirò: il vostro naturale idealismo è un pregio, certo, ma ormai dovreste aver abbondantemente compreso che in guerra non esiste condotta onorevole, ma soltanto trucchi per portare a casa la pelle”, asserì a bassa voce. A Fabrizio parve che faticasse a respirare, tra una parola e l’altra, e si chiese quanto realmente da vicino stesse guardando la morte in faccia, quanto attorcigliati si fossero i fili che lo portavano inevitabilmente verso la propria fine. “Alla luce di questo, non posso che esortarvi a fuggire. Convincete Ermal, sellate i cavalli più veloci che avete e abbandonate la città, cercando di eludere il più possibile le spie del Papa. Non siete più al sicuro qui a Roma, perché presto Della Rovere piomberà anche su di voi, potete starne certo, ecco il suo crudele  _ modus operandi _ : vi lascerà languire ancora per un po’ nella bonaccia, creando per voi l’illusione di una sicurezza che non mancherà di farvi fare una mossa sbagliata, un qualsivoglia passo più lungo della gamba, e a quel punto chiuderà la sua trappola attorno a voi, perché questo è il gioco che ha orchestrato...è stato solo tramite la sua astuzia di perfida faina che è riuscito a manipolare Cesare. Io c’ero, non avete fonte più attendibile di me.” 

Fabrizio prese una lunga boccata di quell’aria acquosa e rancida, che ad ogni respiro sembrava di ingoiarla a sorsate, e osservò distrattamente la concitata corsa di un ratto che terminò in un’intercapedine tra i mattoni triturati dal tempo e dalle intemperie.

_Fuggire era stata_ _la sua prima idea quando Della Rovere era stato eletto al Soglio di Pietro, ma Ermal aveva ostinatamente deciso di credere in Cesare, aveva riposto ogni sua speranza in un uomo ormai finito, eppure Fabrizio non se la sentiva di biasimarlo per quella scelta, perché se anche lui avesse davvero sostenuto il Valentino avrebbe fatto lo stesso. Biasimava, semmai, Cesare per aver fatto credere loro che il mondo da lui teorizzato fosse possibile, che al suo fianco ogni cosa fosse possibile. Come potevano abbandonare Roma di nascosto quando ogni singola finestra, ogni fessura, ogni occhio od ogni orecchio poteva essere direttamente collegato con quel diabolico satiro che il Sacro Collegio aveva nominato capo della cristianità?_

“Semmai riuscissimo a lasciare Roma, dove potremmo andare, Michele? In quale luogo potremmo mai riparare?”, mormorò, e la sua voce tradì un’amara rassegnazione che gli bruciava sulla lingua come una cucchiaiata di acre aceto novello. Non gli era mai appartenuta la rassegnazione, a dir la verità, ma quali altri assi avrebbe potuto pescare dal mazzo mentre disputava quella macabra partita a carte contro la Vita? Ne erano forse rimasti? “Il Papa potrebbe bollarci come ricercati, o mettere addirittura una taglia sulla nostra testa...l’ha fatto con voi e Cesare, ne eravate al corrente?”, Michele scosse la testa appena, in un gesto di diniego, “E potrebbe persino farci scomunicare, o accusarci apertamente di sodomia...a quel punto credete che per noi esisterà un posto sicuro?”

“Potreste imbarcarvi per il Nuovo Mondo…”

Fabrizio sospirò. Era stato Ermal a ventilare quell’ipotesi proprio qualche settimana prima, ma dopo un’attenta analisi si erano resi conto che anche quella di rifugiarsi nelle Indie non era altro che un’effimera fantasia, un’idea impraticabile.

“Le navi per il Nuovo Mondo partono solo dalla Spagna e sarebbe estremamente rischioso per noi affrontare un viaggio verso la Penisola Iberica con un mandato di cattura pendente, soprattutto se supportato da un premio in denaro...per non contare gli innumerevoli rischi della traversata. E non provate a dirmi che dovremmo almeno tentare, perché se dovesse capitare qualcosa ad Ermal a causa della mia avventatezza io...”

La voce gli mancò di colpo al solo pensiero. Corella gli rivolse uno sguardo preoccupato e, di nuovo, lo colpì un accesso di tosse. Quando finalmente si riebbe, il suo viso emaciato era imperlato di sudore.

“Perché non chiedete asilo al Regno di Napoli? Ermal ha una posizione lì, non potrebbero negarvelo…”, propose.

“Non dite sciocchezze, vi supplico, Ermal preferirebbe finire i suoi giorni qui dentro piuttosto che ritornare nelle terre di suo padre…”

Alle sue parole fece seguito un lungo, tetro silenzio, inframmezzato qua e là dalle risate sguaiate di un gruppo di guardie intente a giocarsi la paga ai dadi, mentre in lontananza un prigioniero subiva martiri indicibili e gridava, scorticandosi la gola, tutta la sua disperazione.

Più volte Michele socchiuse le labbra spaccate dalla sete, e altrettante le richiuse, incapace di dare voce ai pensieri che si rincorrevano nella sua mente stremata, così vicina al crollo da faticare a formulare un pensiero coerente.

“A volte penso che quando Cesare s’incapricciò di avere Ermal nella sua schiera di diplomatici avrei dovuto convincerlo a desistere e a lasciarvi entrambi in pace. Fu Sancha ad offrirgli la chiave per raggiungere il suo scopo, so che ne siete perfettamente consapevole, e fui io, come sempre, ad eseguire le sue volontà. Vorrei non averlo fatto, credetemi, e ogni giorno mi pento di avervi trascinati nella stessa cloaca in cui siamo finiti noi, ma mai avrei potuto prevedere che l’esito dell’impresa di Cesare, del suo volo d’Icaro, ci avrebbe portati a questo”, sussurrò infine, tutto d’un fiato, abbassando lo sguardo sui propri piedi sporchi e scalzi come quelli di un Cristo sul Calvario.

Volo d’Icaro aveva chiamato quella folle corsa alla conquista del destino, volubile come il cuore d’una cortigiana dagli innumerevoli amanti e che dunque, a ragion veduta, sceglie di concedersi solo a coloro dei quali si invaghisce, incantata dai loro gioielli e dalle loro lusinghe. Il tragico volo di un uomo che si era nutrito di ambizione e che, su fragili ali plasmate nella cera e cucite insieme dalla vanità ***** , aveva tentato di possedere ciò che nessun uomo avrebbe mai potuto:  _ tutto.  _ Ogni cosa aveva bramato Cesare Borgia, l’amore di suo padre, l’ammirazione e il timore reverenziale del mondo intero, terre e città, castelli e titoli...tutto aveva voluto, sì, tutto, ma alla morte di Rodrigo Borgia il suo sogno troppo grande era collassato su sé stesso, seppellendo tutti loro sotto strati di macerie.

“Smettetela di biasimarvi, Michele, non è mai dipeso da voi.”

L’uomo gli scoccò un’occhiata obliqua e stanca, poi scosse appena la testa.

“Sapete, quando tutto ha cominciato ad andare male mi sono ritrovato a fare un bilancio, come fanno i vecchi quando sanno che stanno per andarsene, quando sentono che la vita li sta abbandonando, e ho compreso fino in fondo quanto questa affermazione sia errata, Fabrizio. Quando uccisi Alfonso d’Aragona vi dissi che non era una mia scelta, ma mentivo...mentivo a me stesso, più che a voi, certo, ma una menzogna resta una menzogna indipendentemente dalla persona alla quale è indirizzata. L’ho fatto, come ho fatto ogni cosa da quando ne ho memoria certa, per compiacere Cesare, nel nome di Cesare, per spianare la strada ai suoi sogni. L’ho fatto consapevolmente, e ora me ne rendo conto. Forse perché sto per morire…”, concluse, cercando di imitare alla bell’e meglio un sorriso.

Fabrizio chiuse gli occhi per un istante, sentendo il mal di testa farsi sempre più pressante contro la fronte, contro il naso, contro le tempie.

_ Sì, era per amore che Michele Corella si era sporcato le mani di sangue, ora non poteva che averne la certezza. _

Ma che importanza aveva saperlo, quando tutto era già compiuto? Quando tutto era già tracciato e scritto, forse persino scolpito nella pietra? 

No, decise, non aveva importanza alcuna.

E, quando si congedò da Michele, Fabrizio in cuor suo già sapeva che non l’avrebbe visto mai più.

 

***

 

Dopo quell’incontro, i giorni erano trascorsi per Ermal e Fabrizio uguali a tutti quelli che li avevano preceduti, lenti e silenziosi, a volte allietati dalla melodia che Ermal sapeva cavare dalle corde del suo liuto, a volte soltanto dal rumore del vento che faceva fremere le foglie degli alberi che circondavano il palazzo, una verde cortina che teneva lontani gli occhi indiscreti e permetteva loro, a volte, di provare a respirare.

Facevano l’amore con la passione di chi teme che ogni giorno possa essere l’ultimo, senza privarsi del piacere di godere ad alta voce quando la servitù era stata congedata e Roma dormiva e scopava e si ubriacava, distante e lieta di quel nuovo Papa che il giorno della sua elezione aveva lanciato monete sulla folla, come un bonario re dai forzieri straripanti che con l’oro e le lusinghe comprava l’affetto del volgo e la propria serenità.

Di fuggire si era parlato ancora, ma con gli stessi toni con cui si parla di un’utopia. Insieme avevano parlato ancora del castello in Romagna, accarezzandosi con languida tenerezza nella stanza che profumava di sale e di sudore, nudi com’erano venuti al mondo e abbandonati tra quei flutti giganteschi che spazzavano via ogni cosa, che abbattevano muri e strade, impietosi, letali e impossibili da fermare.

Poi, quando il mese stava per volgere al termine e ammassi di nubi grigie avevano inghiottito il bel celeste del cielo, un messo a cavallo si era presentato al loro portone e, parlando con quel tono solenne che contraddistingueva i messi pontifici, aveva consegnato a Fabrizio un messaggio ufficiale del Papa.

Vergata in splendide lettere panciute e morbide dalla cancelleria di palazzo c’era una convocazione di fronte al Sacro Collegio dei Cardinali.

Fabrizio rimase a lungo immobile sulla soglia quando il messaggero girò il cavallo e ritornò da dov’era venuto, in un tripudio di pennacchi verdi e stoffe costose. Osservò senza parlare il palazzo dove da tempo lui ed Ermal vivevano, in una zona della città così ritirata da sembrare già campagna, con la sua facciata anonima e le finestre dal gusto ormai antico, retaggio di un mondo ormai scomparso, ornate con piccole statue di stucco consunto che una volta avevano raffigurato grassi uccelletti ma che ora sembravano soltanto sfere grigiastre e sfregiate, assaporando quella decadenza che aveva preso ad avere l’odore rassicurante di casa, e non riuscì a fare a meno di chiedersi se, dopo l’udienza del Sacro Collegio, a quel palazzo avrebbe fatto ritorno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * “On Frail Wings Of Vanity And Wax” è il titolo del primo album della band emocore Alesana, pubblicato nel 2006 per la Tragic Hero Records.


	16. 1504, Libera nos a malo, parte seconda

1504,  _ Libera nos a malo,  _ parte seconda

  
  
  
  


_ In guerra non si vive, si può solo sopravvivere. _

Non faceva altro che ripeterselo, Fabrizio, mentre con gesti forzatamente lenti lisciava compulsivamente le pieghe del suo farsetto nero e oliva, il battito del suo cuore - anche quello lento, troppo lento, troppo pesante - che scandiva con minuzia ogni secondo che lo separava dal momento in cui si sarebbe trovato di nuovo faccia a faccia con Giuliano Della Rovere.

Giuliano la volpe, Giuliano il lupo, Giuliano la bestia, l’orco feroce che tanti anni prima aveva cercato di mettere le lunghe mani rapaci addosso ad Ermal. Se avesse potuto _ \- semmai avesse trovato un modo -  _ Fabrizio avrebbe con piacere lavato nel sangue quel torto così osceno, liberando per sempre il mondo da quell’astuta faina travestita da uomo, ma chi l’avrebbe mai potuto salvare dalla forca, qualora si fosse macchiato dell’assassinio di un papa? Malgrado l’evidente inattuabilità del suo piano di vendetta, il pensiero della sua spada che trafiggeva le secche carni di Della Rovere gli accese sul volto un mezzo sorriso, che mutò in forma e colore quando si rese conto che Ermal aveva allacciato le dita alle sue in un gesto protettivo, colmo di dolcezza.

“Davvero non vuoi che ti accompagni?”, disse, appoggiando il mento alla sua spalla e cingendogli la vita con il braccio ancora libero, saggiando quanto negli ultimi mesi la figura di Fabrizio si fosse fatta più asciutta e longilinea e decretando che avrebbe dovuto assolutamente convincerlo a mangiare di più, ché stava scomparendo sotto ai suoi stessi vestiti ormai troppo larghi per un corpo così sottile.

Sul palazzo aleggiava un’ombra sinistra e mortifera, una coltre di orrida melassa che rendeva i rumori troppo ovattati, il silenzio troppo opprimente, i movimenti troppo rallentati, come se il mellifluo fluido cattivo avesse inghiottito di colpo i piedi e le menti di tutti, conferendo all’atmosfera il languore tipico dei sogni.

_ Con la sola, insignificante differenza che quello non era un sogno, ma bensì un incubo, e che nessuno sarebbe mai venuto a svegliarli. _

Persino i servi avevano avvertito quel clima d’insolita quiete e non avevano esitato a levare le tende, quando era stato loro chiesto.

Fabrizio accarezzò delicatamente il dorso della mano di Ermal con il pollice, soffermandosi sul rilievo delle vene e percorrendone le diramazioni fino al polso ossuto. Quanto gli sarebbero mancate quelle mani, se Giuliano Della Rovere avesse deciso di rinchiuderlo a Tor di Nona in attesa di un processo che si sarebbe inevitabilmente concluso con la sua condanna a morte? Quanto gli sarebbero mancate le sue gambe, così lunghe e sottili anche se allenate dalle marce e dal troppo cavalcare, che amava accarezzare da cima a fondo in punta di dita quando erano nude e lascivamente posate sul suo grembo? Quanto gli sarebbe mancata la sua bianca schiena sporcata da una miriade di cicatrici, testimoni silenziose di umiliazioni e di dolore ma ugualmente meritevoli d’un amore incondizionato, che dimostrava ad Ermal baciandole una ad una prima di scendere su suoi bei glutei rosati?

_ Quanto ci avrebbe messo a morire di dolore e nostalgia, se l’avessero strappato via da Ermal? _

“Non sarebbe saggio se mi accompagnassi, ne abbiamo già parlato...e poi sai già che cosa devi fare, se non avrò fatto ritorno entro sera.”

Contro la propria spalla sentì il pomo d’Adamo di Ermal andare su e giù con un colpo, poi un lungo sospiro caldo solleticargli l’orecchio.

“Sì, ne abbiamo parlato e sì, so che se non farai ritorno tu desideri che io me ne vada e che cerchi rifugio da qualche parte, ma sai anche perfettamente che se Della Rovere dovesse farti del male io...io non riuscirei a perdonarmi”, disse, e un singulto trattenuto a stento gli incrinò la voce. “Sono stato io a voler rimanere qui, come potrei accettare passivamente che morirai per un mio sciocco errore di valutazione? Per la mia ingenuità e la mia cieca fede?”

Fabrizio reclinò indietro la testa, appoggiando la nuca nell’incavo del suo collo, rivolgendogli un’occhiata stanca dal basso verso l’alto e accarezzando con lo sguardo la sottile ombra di barba che gli cresceva sul mento e sulle guance, tanto nera quanto la sua pelle era color del latte.

“Eppure dovrai cercare di tenere fede all’impegno che ti ho chiesto di prendere. Non cercarmi e, soprattutto, non cercare vendetta. Sarebbe una battaglia persa in partenza, e io non voglio che tu muoia nel vano e fallimentare tentativo di ottenere soddisfazione da Della Rovere per la mia morte... _ preferirei morire mille volte ancora piuttosto che saperti sprecare così la tua vita, Ermal…” _ , sussurrò, premendo la punta del naso contro la morbida linea della sua mascella.

“Parli come se sapessi già quello che sta per succedere…”

L’uomo fece spallucce. Lo sapeva per certo? Ovviamente no, ma alla luce dei più recenti avvenimenti gli era sin troppo facile prevedere che cosa sarebbe accaduto una volta che i pesanti battenti del Palazzo Apostolico, che un tempo era stato la sua casa, si fossero chiusi alle sue spalle. Com’era stato per Cesare, ci sarebbe stata una trattativa, troppo simile ad un processo per non essere considerata alla stregua di un’udienza, e da lì...il nulla. l’oblio. Tor di Nona o forse, vista la posizione che suo padre gli aveva lasciato in eredità, Castel Sant’Angelo. E poi un sicario, oppure un’esecuzione pubblica. No, non poteva esserne sicuro, ma nemmeno poteva ignorare così clamorosamente che la fortuna non fosse propriamente dalla sua parte, non quando si apprestava ad affrontare un uomo come Giuliano Della Rovere. 

“Dobbiamo essere pronti a qualunque evenienza”, mormorò, e si accorse che Ermal se l’era stretto contro più forte.

“Io non lo sono, Fabrizio. Come potrei, quando sono io l’artefice della nostra miseria?”

“Smettila, davvero, smettila. Non torturarti oltre, eri in buona fede...se è il mio perdono che vuoi, non l’avrai, perché non c’è nulla per cui tu debba chiedere perdono, Ermal, perciò smettila, ti prego, e tieniti pronto a fuggire. Te lo chiedo per favore.”

Al più giovane, dopo un momento di smarrimento, non restò che annuire. Il mattino si preannunciava grigio, e forse avrebbe piovuto. Fabrizio si divincolò dal suo abbraccio e, con una specie di aggraziata piroetta, lo prese per mano e lo trascinò di fronte all’imponente finestra che dava sulla selva che nascondeva il portone scrostato del loro palazzo. L’aria era immobile, come loro, come la casa, come Roma, eccezionalmente silenziosa e statica nell’aria già torrida della fine di maggio, resa ancor più umida dalle nuvole che si ammassavano a ponente.

“Restiamo qui ancora un poco, vuoi?”, mormorò Fabrizio, ed Ermal lo strinse di nuovo a sé, incapace di venire a patti con il fatto che quella avrebbe potuto benissimo essere l’ultima volta.

 

***

 

Il Vaticano sembrava un grosso alveare impazzito, tutto intento a farsi in quattro per accontentare la sua nuova regina. 

Le uniformi della servitù erano state cambiate, gli arazzi graditi ad Alessandro VI gettati nel fuoco, gli affreschi con gli stemmi dei Borgia cancellati: che cosa restava della grandezza di una famiglia che, con la propria sola forza, si era imposta sul mondo con ferrea volontà e un singolare ingegno politico? Che cosa restava di Rodrigo, di Juan, di Cesare, di Lucrezia, o persino di Jofré? Che cosa restava, in quelle stanze, del mondo d’oro e lapislazzuli che Cesare voleva creare, del suo impero di sogni sorretti da stecchini così fragili da schiantarsi al suolo nonappena s’era alzato il vento?

_ Niente. Non restava niente. _

Quello stesso oblio, quello stesso nulla, Fabrizio lo lesse negli occhi dei cardinali riuniti, che lo attendevano immobili nelle loro scranne imbottite, riconoscendo alcuni dei volti che era uso intravedere quando Alessandro VI era ancora vivo e l’esistenza più dolce, più semplice. Altre facce, invece - alcune arcigne come la buccia di una mela rinsecchita, altre giovani e fresche e sbarbate - gli erano totalmente estranee, e la cosa non mancò di preoccuparlo oltremodo.

Il volto di Della Rovere, però, fu quello che scavò più a fondo nella sua anima, quasi strappandogli il cuore dal petto. Un volto tronfio e trionfante, sereno come quello di un cherubino o di un vecchio generale finalmente vittorioso, gonfio di boria sotto alle vesti lucide e radiose. Istintivamente Fabrizio si portò la mano alla cintola quando mosse i primi passi nello stanzone soffocato dal caldo e dall’odore penetrante della pittura ancora umida, salvo poi ricordarsi che - come da protocollo - aveva consegnato di propria mano le armi alle guardie che attendevano come statue fuori dalla porta che il Papa richiedesse i loro servigi. Quella consapevolezza improvvisa lo fece sentire nudo e minuscolo, tuttavia sperò che il suo viso non avesse tradito nessuna della miriade di sensazioni che stava provando in quel momento. Cercò di concentrarsi su qualcosa che gli permettesse di mantenere un’espressione quanto più neutra possibile - messer Machiavelli gli aveva spiegato che spesso era quella l’unica arma a disposizione di un diplomatico per cavarsi con eleganza dalle situazioni più scomode - e si focalizzò sul lento scorrere delle goccioline di sudore sulla sua schiena, percependole una alla volta infilarsi dentro le brache e asciugarsi rapidamente a contatto con il tessuto troppo pesante per quella stagione.

Inginocchiarsi e baciare il suo anello fu umiliante e, prestandosi a quell’atto ributtante, credette fermamente di aver commesso un sacrilegio contro Ermal, contro l’uomo che amava e che il Papa - quando ancora era un dissoluto porporato che viveva come un principe ad Avignone - aveva cercato di violare, forse proprio con quella stessa mano che Fabrizio aveva dovuto baciare.

Quando si alzò in piedi dopo quella spiacevole incombenza si accorse che sui volti dei cardinali presenti era comparsa un’espressione più rilassata, ammorbidita da quel gesto di - pur obbligata - sudditanza. Forse nemmeno loro desideravano grane, considerando tutta quell’afa e il rombo dei tuoni in lontananza. Forse avrebbero preferito essere ovunque anziché lì, pensò Fabrizio e, in un istante di involontaria ilarità, si accorse che quel “forse” sarebbe stato opportuno cancellarlo.

_ Certamente avrebbero preferito essere in qualsiasi altro luogo, magari a godere dei privilegi riservatigli dalla loro solida posizione in seno a quella Santa Madre Chiesa che nulla aveva né di santo, né di materno. _

Quando il mastro cerimoniere Burkhardt, che Fabrizio conosceva bene perché al servizio dei papi ormai da così tanti anni da essere diventato parte dell’arredamento del Palazzo Apostolico, gli chiese di indietreggiare e prendere il proprio posto al centro della sala, Fabrizio sentì la terra mancargli di colpo sotto ai piedi.

_ Eccola la resa dei conti _ , pensò, e si accorse che il sudore aveva iniziato ad imperlargli il viso, come agli sprovveduti cardinali che si erano accomodati nella stanza senza munirsi d’un ventaglio per darsi un po’ di sollievo durante la seduta.

Della Rovere sorrise e poi, sciorinando encomi alla famiglia Mobrici ed elogiando i capitani che essa aveva donato alla città di Roma, spogliò Fabrizio del suo antico titolo - capitano della guardia cittadina - e lo salutò conte.

Quando tutto quel parlare sembrò venirgli a noia d’improvviso, Della Rovere congedò i cardinali, e Burkhardt fece un cenno all’ormai non più capitano, indicandogli inequivocabilmente di seguirli attraverso la stretta porticina che conduceva ai corridoi.

Fabrizio, che non era rimasto per nulla incantato da quella pubblica manfrina, si chiese quanto tempo ancora Giuliano Della Rovere ci avrebbe messo a scoprire le proprie carte, a palesare i propri intenti, ma suppose che non ci avrebbe messo molto a venire a conoscenza della reale natura di quell’incontro. Attraversando nella scia del vecchio Burkhardt un corridoio dalle pareti decorate che una volta gli era stato indubbiamente familiare, Fabrizio sbucò nello studio privato del Papa, stranamente sobrio per appartenere ad un uomo come lui. Era forse rimasta l’impronta dello sfortunato Piccolomini tra quelle pareti stuccate e spartane che parevano quelle di un convento? Improbabile, perché Piccolomini era stato poco altro che un granello di sabbia nel piccolo deserto intrappolato dentro una clessidra, e di lui restava memoria solo negli annali pontifici.

_ Roma aveva la memoria corta, l’aveva sempre avuta. _

Giuliano Della Rovere sedeva dietro la scrivania - sgombra eccezion fatta per un’elegante penna, dell’inchiostro e un tampone, assieme ad alcuni candelotti di ceralacca bruna - con le mani giunte come fosse in atto di preghiera, ma il sorriso predatorio sul suo volto suggeriva una dispozione d’animo ben differente da quella di un devoto cristiano nell’atto di rivolgersi al Signore, e Fabrizio trasse una grossa boccata dell’aria stantia, che odorava di carta vecchia e di qualcosa di dolciastro e ammuffito che faticava ad identificare.

“Sedete, conte Mobrici, vi prego”, disse Giuliano, con quel tono di voce volutamente vezzoso che di solito si riserva ad uno stolto nemico ormai sconfitto, e Fabrizio fece quanto gli era stato richiesto, forse nella vana speranza di cavarsi sulle sue proprie gambe da quella situazione. _ O di cavarsene e basta, in un modo o nell’altro,  _ e a quel pensiero sentì un groppo fastidioso formarglisi in gola.

Il Papa chiese ad un servo di portare del vino e due calici, come se quell’occasione richiedesse  _ davvero _ un brindisi e una buona bevuta, e attese con un grosso sorriso tutto labbra che il suo ordine venisse eseguito, mentre Fabrizio spostava nervosamente il peso sulla seduta scomoda - non avrebbe dovuto esserlo, nei fatti, era un grosso scranno imbottito, ma nemmeno un materasso di piume può sembrare comodo se adagiato dentro la tana d’una fiera affamata - e permetteva alla sua mente crudele di mostrargli, riflessi negli occhi scuri e sinistri di Giuliano Della Rovere, gli apocalittici esiti di quell’incontro.

Quando il servitore versò loro vino dolce dei Castelli Romani da una larga brocca lavorata a sbalzo, il giovane esitò. Della Rovere scosse appena la testa, invece, e ne prese immediatamente una sorsata.

“So che siete abituato a vivere a stretto contatto con ben altro tipo di canaglie,  _ mio caro conte _ , ma come potete vedere non ho fatto avvelenare il vino”, disse, gesticolando platealmente verso il suo calice ancora intonso.

Fabrizio strinse le labbra in una linea sottile. Doveva forse essergliene grato?  _ “Santità, che dono prezioso che mi fate, servendomi un vino che non mi ucciderà tra atroci sofferenze!” _ , avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma in un angolo del suo cervello la voce di Ermal gli gridò di smetterla, di tacere, di mettere a frutto gli anni che aveva passato ad osservarlo e ad imparare l’arte della diplomazia, così decise - anche spinto dal naturale istinto di autoconservazione - di prendere un sorso di vino e basta, attendendo che fosse Giuliano Della Rovere a fare la prima mossa.

_ “Osserva, prima di agire. Ascolta prima di parlare. Parla poco, fallo bene, sii eloquente. Io mi fido di te” _ , gli aveva detto Ermal mentre si separavano, con le labbra che tremavano come mosse da un vento leggero, che solo lui poteva percepire. Fabrizio aveva annuito e, per la prima volta da tanto tempo, aveva sentito chiaramente che era sulle sue spalle ora che si reggeva il peso della loro sopravvivenza, come individui e come entità unitaria, da lui e lui solo dipendeva quel famoso “portarsi a casa la pelle” di cui gli aveva parlato Corella quando era andato a visitarlo nei sotterranei di Tor di Nona.

Il vino aveva un buon sapore, corposo e zuccherino. Il coppiere riempì di nuovo il calice del Papa e, ad un perentorio gesto della sua mano, girò silenziosamente sui tacchi e sparì dietro una porta di servizio. Fabrizio indugiò a lungo sul volto di lupo di Giuliano Della Rovere, che lo osservava con malcelato divertimento da dietro quel grosso calice di metallo, decorato con gigli d’oro e grassi putti che si rincorrevano tra gli steli sottilissimi dei fiori: per lungo tempo si studiarono e basta, preda e predatore, il silenzio rotto soltanto dai rumori lontani che provenivano dai giardini e dal sorbire rumoroso del Papa, che urtava le orecchie di Fabrizio come il fragore dello scoppio di una bombarda nel silenzio della notte.

Fu lui il primo ad arrendersi a quella calcolata strategia della tensione, però, in barba agli avvertimenti ricevuti appena una manciata di ore prima. Teneva le mani sotto al tavolo serrate in pugni strettissimi, e le dita ormai sbiancate gli formicolavano incessantemente, vogliose d’infrangersi contro il tenero osso del naso del Papa, tuttavia riuscì a mantenere una dignitosa parvenza d’autocontrollo quando si rese conto che colpire quello che avrebbe dovuto essere il più santo tra gli uomini avrebbe soltanto offerto alla sua anima una scorciatoia per raggiungere la sua destinazione ultima ancor prima del tempo, così si limitò ad agognare il giorno in cui quelle povere mani torturate gliele avrebbe strette attorno al collo, godendo dello spettacolo della vita che scivolava via dai suoi occhi acuti e scuri, visibilmente scaltri anche sotto il peso delle palpebre cadenti. 

“Perché siamo qui, Santità? Certo, in pubblico mi avete lodato, ma qui che cosa pensate di fare? Stringermi la mano e fregiarmi di un’onorificenza al servizio?”

Giuliano Della Rovere si abbandonò contro lo schienale del suo scranno, appagato, ripulendosi i folti baffi - che ancora recavano qualche traccia dell’antico nero tra la peluria canuta - dalle minuscole gocce di vino rosso che li imporporavano.

“Ho sempre pensato che foste un uomo impaziente, sapete? Ditemi, è forse un vizio che vi ha trasmesso Cesare Borgia?”

_ Cesare Borgia. _

Il nome che aveva dato adito a speranze ardite e fallimentari, il nome dell’uomo che nel poco tempo in cui si era fatto strada a viva forza nella calca delle Signorie italiane aveva cambiato il mondo, suonò alle orecchie di Fabrizio come il minaccioso rintocco di una campana crepa, mozzandogli il respiro in gola.

Stirò lentamente le dita una ad una, saggiando il funzionamento di ogni singola falange per calmare i nervi, ma anche quell’esercizio servì a poco.

_ Serpe infida,  _ pensò,  _ che cosa vuoi da me? _

“No”, borbottò infine, “è un vizio che ho da prima di conoscere il Valentino.”

Della Rovere si lasciò sfuggire il fantasma di una risata.

“Bene, allora avremo modo di parlare più tardi di che cosa avete imparato o no dal Duca, visto che mi incuriosisce la sua sorprendente capacità di manipolare le masse e infiammare i cuori degli uomini...non trovate che sia stato oltremodo fenomenale in questo? No, non rispondete, forse ho già per mio conto una risposta, la volete sentire?”, finse di domandargli. Fabrizio non poté far altro che annuire e il Papa prese un lungo sorso di vino, versandoselo dalla brocca con un gesto elegante e frivolo, così vezzoso che sarebbe risultato agli occhi di chiunque sgradevole e sciocco da parte di un uomo di quell’età e in quella posizione. “Su di voi la malìa del Borgia non ha funzionato, dico bene?”, proseguì, con il sorriso che andava allargandosi tra i ciuffi di barba. “No, certo che no, voi non sognate così in grande, forse nessuno tra voi ha mai  _ davvero  _ sognato tanto in grande quanto Cesare...ma, tuttavia, l’avete seguito come l’hanno seguito gli altri. Vitelli, Baglioni, Orsini, Colonna...tutti accecati dalla sua luce fulgida”, concluse, lanciandogli uno sguardo ammiccante di cui Fabrizio non comprese né il senso, né il fine.

“Ebbene? È questo lo scopo di questo incontro, Santità? Interrogarmi su Cesare Borgia? Interrogarmi su quello che io sono accusato di aver fatto per Cesare Borgia?”

Gli occhi di Della Rovere fiammeggiarono.

“No, certo che no, conte Mobrici. Questo non è un interrogatorio, come vedete bene da voi questa non è la sede adatta allo scopo. Inoltre, nessuno ha mai accusato apertamente voi di nulla”, asserì, aprendo platealmente le braccia ed invitandolo a guardarsi intorno, alludendo al fatto che in vista non ci fosse alcuno strumento di tortura. “Tuttavia sono poche le persone che possono ancora fornire alla Santa Sede indizi sull’ubicazione esatta del nostro ormai celeberrimo latitante e voi, per vostra sfortuna, figurate tra esse.”

Fabrizio sentì il cuore sprofondargli in un abisso spaventoso e oscuro, glaciale.  _ Dunque era quello che cercava Della Rovere. Non era riuscito a piegare Michele Corella, integerrimo nel viscerale affetto che lo legava a Cesare Borgia, leale fino ad immolarsi per lui, e così cercava di spremere gli ultimi sopravvissuti del seguito del Valentino per piombargli addosso con la rapidità di un falco e fare della sua misera vita l’appagamento di un capriccio. _

“Non possiedo informazioni sull’attuale posizione di Cesare Borgia, Santità. Non sono la persona adatta a cui domandarlo, non l’avete detto voi stesso? Io non sognavo il suo sogno, non tratteggiavo il suo disegno”, disse. Nel pronunciare la parola  _ disegno  _ rivide le lunghe dita di Ermal impugnare il carboncino e sentì lo stomaco torcersi su sé stesso, il sapore del vino risalirgli l’esofago con il retrogusto metallico del sangue.

Il Papa sembrò prendere le sue parole con serafico stoicismo, incrociando le mani di fronte a sé e sorridendo di nuovo. Era chiaro che avesse in serbo qualcosa, Fabrizio ne era più che consapevole: per quanto quegli occhi di navigato bugiardo fossero più che in grado di nascondere persino il più turpe dei segreti, era impossibile per Della Rovere nascondere il palese compiacimento che stava provando in quel momento, quando uno ad uno piegava i suoi potenziali nemici e li riduceva al silenzio e all’immobilità.

“Sì, certo che lo so, conte Mobrici, non avrei speso così tanto del prezioso tempo delle mie guardie carcerarie a Tor di Nona per chiederlo a Michele Corella, altrimenti…”, disse, e l’ombra di una risata risuonò maligna tra quelle parole dalle terribili implicazioni. Fabrizio raddrizzò la schiena sulla scranna, la confusione che quasi gli annebbiava la vista. 

“Cionondimeno io continuo ad essere in questa stanza, invece che là fuori. Perché?”

“Perché mi rilassa parlare dei bei tempi andati con voi, Fabrizio, naturalmente. Serbo un ricordo in particolare di voi, nel mio palazzo di Avignone, così tanti anni fa. Sembravate un Adone”, mormorò, portandosi una mano al mento e lisciandosi la barba ruvida. “Così giovane e imbronciato...ma sempre incollato alle vesti del diplomatico del Regno di Napoli che Cesare portava con sé. Dovreste vedervi...come cambia il vostro sguardo in sua presenza! Vi illuminate come una stella d’inverno! Alla vostra età è difficile determinare la differenza tra amore e concupiscenza, ma nel vostro caso è sempre stato chiaro”, asserì. Nel suo tono di voce era palese il sarcasmo, palese il dileggio, crudele lo scherno. Fabrizio ne rimase atterrito e il suo cuore raddoppiò i battiti, vibrando come la corda di un liuto dietro le sue costole.

“Che cosa...che cosa state insinuando, Della Rovere?”

L’uomo disegnò un arabesco nell’aria con le dita curate, simile al volo di una farfalla e altrettanto aggraziato. Non gli importava che il giovane seduto di fronte a lui non l’avesse chiamato Santità, o la lampante irritazione mista a ribrezzo che traspariva dalle sue parole affettate: in quel giochetto crudele lui aveva vinto, naturalmente, era riuscito a piegarlo senza fatica o spreco d’ingegno. L’aveva colto in fallo, sì, punto sul vivo e da quel momento in poi, ne era sicuro, quella conversazione a porte chiuse si sarebbe risolta tutta a suo favore. Non ne aveva mai dubitato del tutto, certo, ma con coloro che avevano seguito Cesare Borgia - uno dei pochi uomini al mondo che gliel’avesse mai fatta sotto al naso - Giuliano era convinto che non si potesse stare del tutto tranquilli. Fabrizio Mobrici, invero, gli era sembrato fin troppo facile da piegare.  _ Forse,  _ gli sovvenne,  _ era parte della sua naturale inclinazione quella di piegarsi con facilità. _ Rise della sua stessa battuta di spirito, coprendosi la bocca con la mano e fingendo un colpo di tosse.

“Io non sto insinuando niente, mio caro conte, riporto solo i fatti. Fu proprio Cesare a suggerirmi di non far preparare per voi appartamenti separati, ricordate?”

Fabrizio incassò quel colpo accartocciandosi su sé stesso come un vecchio foglio di carta sgualcito. Ricordava quei terribili istanti come se fossero accaduti appena qualche giorno prima, ne ricordava l’umiliazione, e in essa risuonava argentina la risata di Sancha d’Aragona, principessa di Squillace.

“State trasformando un fatto vecchio come il mondo in un’accusa?”, sibilò, conscio che più in là non avrebbe potuto spingersi. Il viso di Della Rovere rimase immobile, congelato in quella ributtante espressione di trionfo che tanto Fabrizio disprezzava.

_ Sodomia. _

Un’aperta accusa di sodomia, supportata da prove e testimonianze - Fabrizio sapeva che ce ne sarebbero state moltissime a suo carico, perché anche se lui ed Ermal erano sempre stati discreti Cesare li aveva sbugiardati pubblicamente ad Avignone, senza sapere che la sua infantile ripicca un giorno avrebbe avuto effetti così devastanti - avrebbe significato una morte lenta e dolorosa, accelerata da mutilazioni di vario genere e uso di strumenti che nemmeno voleva figurarsi, ma in quel momento non riuscì nemmeno a pensare ad un santo che avrebbe potuto intercedere per lui presso l’Altissimo per sottrarlo ad una tale onta, ad una tale agonia.

_ Per sottrarvi Ermal, almeno, preservarlo, salvarlo. _

“Capite bene che non posso semplicemente lasciarvi andare, conte Mobrici, non mentre Cesare Borgia si aggira indisturbato da qualche parte, protetto dalle grazie di qualche signore…”, mormorò il Papa, scrollando le spalle in un gesto che sembrava voler dire “ _ è inevitabile, mio caro Fabrizio, accettate semplicemente le conseguenze del vostro passato e arrendetevi al futuro che io deciderò per voi”. _

“Se credete che Cesare tornerà qui perché io sono stato incarcerato, Della Rovere, vi state sbagliando. Non è tornato nemmeno per Corella, che gli è tra tutti il più leale, perché dovrebbe farlo per me?”

Sua Santità alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò. La campane di tutta Roma batterono all’unisono le ore, ma Giuliano non sembrò intenzionato a gettarsi ai piedi della croce per pregare.

“Non è  _ ancora  _ tornato, vorrete dire. Ma lo farà, statene sicuro, perché se io vi accuso di sodomia...non sarete l’unico imputato al processo, Mobrici, o siete tanto sciocco da credere che sarà soltanto il vostro nome a patire le conseguenze di azioni che certo non avete compiuto da solo?”

Fabrizio reagì a quelle illazioni levandosi rapidamente in piedi, così velocemente che ci mancò poco che la scranna sulla quale sedeva ruzzolasse a terra. Se avesse avuto la spada con sé, Della Rovere non avrebbe nemmeno visto il fendente arrivare. Gli avrebbe tagliato la gola, sì, e avrebbe avidamente spalmato il suo sangue guasto sulle pareti immacolate, ma purtroppo la sua spada era nelle mani di chissà chi, chissà dove, e nemmeno un tagliacarte spuntava tra le pile di fogli e pergamene che si ammassavano agli angoli della scrivania del Papa.

Per qualche tempo rimasero così, l’uno in piedi, con il fiato corto e il corpo scosso da tremiti nervosi, l’altro immobile nel suo scranno, a guardarlo dal basso verso l’alto con un’espressione presuntuosa e quasi divertita da quello sfoggio di passione, da quella mancanza di controllo, da quel viscerale bisogno di proteggere l’uomo che amava anche in una situazione tanto disperata, senza possibilità d’appello. 

Fabrizio passò in rassegna tutte le carte che avrebbe potuto giocarsi: negare, in prima battuta, convincere Della Rovere che era stato testimone di una burla in quel lontano 1498 e che tra lui ed Ermal non ci fosse che la stessa, incrollabile amicizia che poteva legare due uomini che erano stati compagni prima di studi e poi di armi, ma si accorse immediatamente che negare non sarebbe servito perché Della Rovere sapeva già tutto di loro ancora prima di orchestrare quella pantomima;  _ supplicare, forse, ma come farsi supplice quando non si ha nulla da offrire al proprio avversario? _ Il sangue gli pompava nelle orecchie con la frenesia di un cavallo lanciato al galoppo. Cercò di ricordare, allora, che cosa gli aveva insegnato Ermal, che cosa aveva imparato dai lunghi discorsi con quel genio immorale di Niccolò Machiavelli, ma la sua mente annebbiata faticò a rispondere a quel bisogno immediato di appigli, di certezze, di consigli riposti in qualche lontano cassetto e mai più estratti, messi da parte nella sicurezza che il regno di Cesare sarebbe stato imperituro. 

Si rimise a sedere. 

Giuliano Della Rovere puntò i suoi piccoli occhi luminosi in quelli di Fabrizio, in attesa di una risposta che non tardò ad arrivare.

“Vi supplico”, disse, a fatica, strappandosi ognuna di quelle umilianti sillabe dalla gola a viva forza, “non invischiate  _ altre persone _ in affari che non le riguardano.”

Il più vecchio finse indifferenza, ma in realtà quello scambio aveva iniziato ad intrigarlo. Aveva letto nello sguardo di Fabrizio - ora perso come quello d’un folle, ora determinato e lucido come quello di un uomo che sa di avere ancora qualche asso da giocare nel suo scarno mazzo - il lungo monologo interiore che l’aveva faticosamente riportato alla ragione, alla scelta di mettersi di nuovo seduto e trattare. Ma non gli bastava sapere che, effettivamente, il conte Mobrici  _ avesse  _ qualcosa con cui trattare, no. Gli importava sapere  _ che cosa  _ avrebbe messo sul piatto da gioco, in modo tale da poter lappare avidamente le briciole della sua magnanimità dalla mano che gli avrebbe di certo teso se la controfferta si fosse rivelata in qualche modo vantaggiosa.

_ Magari non per entrambi. _

_ Certamente non per entrambi. _

“Allora ditemi voi che cosa mi riguarda, Conte Mobrici, perché certamente il vostro...come chiamarlo? Ah... _ caro amico _ , ecco l’espressione giusta, si troverà suo malgrado a processo al vostro fianco. E saprete bene già da voi che i processi per sodomia sovente si risolvono in condanne dagli esiti piuttosto cruenti…”

Fabrizio sentì il clangore dei propri denti che sbattevano, con uno scatto nervoso, arcata contro arcata, con un rumore sordo e tremendo che gli ricordò lo schianto che aveva sentito la prima volta che aveva imbracciato uno schioppo ed aveva esploso un colpo contro la secca corteccia di un pino moribondo. Salvare Ermal, non doveva fare altro. Anche a costo della propria vita.

_ Ma a che prezzo? Che cosa avrebbe preteso da lui Giuliano Della Rovere per tenere Ermal fuori da quella storia? _

La mandibola gli doleva terribilmente, così come i denti che teneva ancora lievemente digrignati. Giuliano Della Rovere sentì un brivido di piacere nel vedere uno dei suoi nemici in quelle condizioni, disperato e alla sua mercé, e non riuscì a non compiacersene. Avrebbe chiesto perdono a Dio più tardi, in confessione, per quello sciocco peccato di superbia, ma nessuno avrebbe potuto portargli via quell’istante di soddisfazione.

“Che cosa volete da me, Della Rovere?”

Il Papa sorrise, congiungendo le mani di fronte a sé e disgiungendole rapidamente un paio di volte, assaporando la voce roca e graffiante del giovane di fronte a sé come si assapora un succulento taglio di carne o il più dolce dei vini. Nel suo sguardo color delle foglie d’autunno, così prostrato e sofferente, Giuliano Della Rovere vedeva riflesso un avvenire di prosperità e vittoria, un papato che la Storia mai avrebbe mai potuto lasciar inabissare tra i propri intricati arzigogoli.

_ Alessandro VI, Pio III, e molti altri prima di loro avevano già subito l’infausto destino dell’oblio ma a lui, Giulio II, mai sarebbe toccata in sorte una fine tanto tragica. _

Nello sguardo di Fabrizio Mobrici il Papa vide tutta la determinazione di chi sa di non aver null’altro da perdere che la propria vita, come a suo tempo l’aveva letta negli occhi di Cesare Borgia - stralunati dalla malattia - e in quelli di Michele Corella, così stanchi che sembravano essere sul punto di chiudersi da un momento all’altro.

_ Sentì nel cuore, allora, che aveva vinto. _

_ Di nuovo. _

“Voi che cosa siete disposto a darmi?”

  
  
  
  


Nello stesso istante in cui Fabrizio veniva chiamato all’arduo compito di decidere delle loro sorti sotto l’invisibile lama dell’ennesimo ricatto, Ermal Meta s’inginocchiava a pregare con fervore degno di un santo sotto una croce impolverata, sulla quale era raffigurato un cristo emaciato, dalla pelle verdastra e gli occhi cisposi, i cui angoli erano stati pesantemente compromessi dal rosicchiare dei topi.

Non ricordava nemmeno quando fosse stata l’ultima volta che aveva pregato così, ma suppose che il suo ultimo incontro con il Signore risalisse a quel lontano mattino d’ottobre in cui suo padre, di proprio pugno, l’aveva frustato nella corte d’arme, sotto una pioggia battente e gelata, imponendogli di contare ad alta voce il numero delle scudisciate che gli avrebbero segnato per sempre la schiena. Da quel momento la sua relazione con l’Altissimo era stata altalenante: a Parigi assisteva alle messe obbligatorie e si confessava ai frati durante la Quaresima, come tutti del resto, ma non aveva mai considerato quella specie di religiosità per gli occhi del popolo come una spiritualità reale, necessaria, appagante. Inginocchiato a pregare perché Fabrizio tornasse tra le sue braccia sano e salvo, invece, Ermal riuscì a vedere chiaramente perché tutto il mondo si affidasse costantemente alle amorevoli mani di Dio e si chiese perché non l’avesse fatto prima, o se farlo più spesso non avrebbe potuto apportargli un qualche tipo di beneficio.

Pregò intensamente, ad alta voce, componendo suppliche e recitando padri nostri e ave marie come se nella sua vita non avesse fatto altro, come se tutto il suo mondo dipendesse dalla passione, dall’accoratezza delle parole che rivolgeva al Signore.

Ma Dio, padre crudele, non accolse le sue suppliche e, quella notte, Fabrizio non fece rientro al loro palazzo.

I servi attesero per ore che giungesse l’ordine di andarsene, di abbandonare Roma com’era stato pattuito mentre Fabrizio esaminava i peggiori scenari che avrebbero potuto delinearsi dopo la sua convocazione alla presenza del Sacro Collegio, ma non arrivò mai.

In compenso, all’alba, furono necessari molti viaggi alla domestica per gettare via i miseri resti di quella grossa croce di legno, di cui non erano rimasti altro che brandelli acuminati.

 

***

 

Castel Sant’Angelo era un luogo tetro e silenzioso, dove restavano solo gli spiriti di tutti coloro che vi erano morti a gridare, ad implorare pietà e perdono, e i giorni somigliavano alle notti e ad esse si susseguivano in una progressione infinita e monotona, fatta di nulla e altro nulla ancora.

Fabrizio lanciò uno sguardo alle inferriate che bloccavano la sua finestra e disegnavano griglie allungate sul pavimento, poi si passò una mano tra i capelli e ritornò alla lettura della copia del  _ Philobiblion _ che aveva convinto Della Rovere a lasciargli leggere. Pensò ai fratelli Mafredi, ai loro languidi occhi di ragazzi, alle corde strette attorno ai loro lunghi colli bianchi per eliminare per sempre la minaccia del loro ritorno a Faenza, e il suo cuore sussultò dolorosamente.

Che morte inutile, la loro, visto che ormai anche Faenza era caduta persino senza il loro appoggio.

Il suo pensiero volò allora a Caterina Riario-Sforza, la Virago, che a suo tempo era stata rinchiusa nella stessa stanza nella quale ora si trovava lui, resa inabile a comunicare con il mondo esterno e confinata tra quelle mura dall’intonaco ingiallito e scrostato, con la sola compagnia di una dama muta e una serva tocca. Che pena terribile doveva aver patito una donna come lei, in una simile situazione d’impotenza! 

Le piccole lettere a stampa del  _ Philobiblion  _ iniziarono ad accavallarsi davanti ai suoi occhi, così Fabrizio si portò una mano al viso e se li stropicciò, chiudendo il libro con un gesto imperioso e abbandonandolo sullo scrittoio illuminato dalla luce del tramonto. Non ricordava esattamente quanto tempo fosse passato da quando Giuliano Della Rovere l’aveva fatto chiudere lì dentro in attesa di imbastire l’ennesimo processo farsa, settimane di sicuro, o forse mesi, perché la temperatura non aveva fatto altro che scaldarsi e scaldarsi e dal Tevere avevano iniziato ad arrivare sciami di zanzare che non lo lasciavano dormire. Come tutte le altre sere, presto sarebbe arrivato un servo a consegnargli la cena, e se ne sarebbe andato borbottando in uno stretto dialetto degli Abruzzi incomprensibile ai più.

Passandosi una mano tra i capelli, Fabrizio si chiese per l’ennesima volta se il progetto di Della Rovere non fosse quello di lasciarlo morire di inedia come stava facendo con Michele, che marciva nella merda dei ratti nelle segrete di Tor di Nona.

_ C’è sempre chi sta peggio,  _ si disse, ma quel pensiero non lo confortò per nulla, anzi non fece cha aumentare la morsa che gli stringeva lo stomaco. Si levò di scatto dalla sedia zoppa che - assieme ad un letto, un pitale, una toeletta e uno scrittoio - costituiva lo spartano arredamento della sua prigione e balzò agilmente sul piccolo davanzale della sua finestra: aveva scoperto che con una torsione parecchio atletica del collo poteva mettere la testa fuori dalle sbarre e, negli ultimi giorni, quello era stata l’unica attività in grado di farlo sentire ancora vivo. Insieme al pensiero di Ermal, naturalmente, Ermal, Ermal, Ermal, non faceva altro che ripetersi il suo nome in punta di labbra, una litania quasi funebre da stringersi al petto quando lo sconforto si faceva così forte da scavargli voragini nelle ossa.

_ Aveva lasciato Roma come gli aveva chiesto? Era fuggito al riparo, da qualche parte, senza voltarsi indietro? Perché era quello che avevano programmato, in fin dei conti, la soluzione migliore, l’unica possibile.  _ Nelle notti interminabili a Castel Sant’Angelo si svegliava ansante e sudato cullando la vana speranza che Ermal non avesse mai tentato di contattarlo, o peggio, di farlo scarcerare con qualcuno dei trucchi da baro che gli avevano consentito di destreggiarsi persino tra i repentini cambi di alleanza del Papa e del suo scellerato figlio, ma ogni volta un brivido ghiacciato gli correva giù per la spina dorsale quando si rendeva conto che Ermal, il suo Ermal, non si sarebbe mai arreso senza combattere.

Nemmeno la fine indecorosa del suo idolo, del suo uomo della provvidenza, avrebbe mai potuto estirpargli dall’animo quel tratto peculiare a volte autodistruttivo. Nemmeno quando si sforzava di  analizzare le situazioni e si risolveva di rimanere nell’ombra, di non muoversi, restava davvero con le mani in mano.

_ Mio sciocco Ermal _ , si disse, desiderando ardentemente che una forza ultraterrena gli recapitasse quel messaggio,  _ dimmi che non ti sei fatto ammazzare per me. Non sopporterei di essere l’artefice della tua fine. _

“Signore”, mormorò, mentre infilava con un movimento preciso e calcolato il capo tra due sbarre di ferro massiccio e un poco arrugginito, “fa’ che sia al sicuro, ti supplico. Ovunque, ma sano e salvo.”

La sagoma lontana del Vaticano si stagliava contro il cielo azzurro e arancio, infuocata dalla luce del tramonto. L’ultima volta che vi aveva messo piede, Fabrizio ne era uscito in catene.

Giuliano Della Rovere l’aveva piegato, ammansito con la promessa di lasciare Ermal fuori da quella storia, di non aprire contro di loro un processo per sodomia e allora lui aveva giurato e spergiurato, promesso confessioni, blaterato di crimini che non aveva mai commesso. Il papa gli aveva offerto una simbolica ultima cena nelle sue stanze private e mai, mai una volta aveva nascosto la propria soddisfazione nei confronti di quel repentino cambiamento nella sua disposizione d’animo, ma Fabrizio aveva ingoiato quell’amaro boccone continuando a ripetere a sé stesso che lo stava facendo per Ermal, che era l’unico modo che aveva di proteggerlo.

Era stato in quel momento che aveva realizzato pienamente quanto anacronistico e lontano dalla realtà il suo idealismo da romanzo cortese fosse, quanto poco quel modo di concepire la vita, i rapporti con gli altri, l’umanità stessa, avesse poco a che spartire con i tempi che stavano vivendo, con l’imperante filosofia dell’uomo contro l’uomo in un mondo di uomini che volevano essere grandi, primeggiare l’uno sull’altro a discapito di qualsiasi buon senso o decoro o moralità.  _ Lui non aveva mai voluto essere grande e aveva creduto che il suo desiderio di una vita semplice e quasi ritirata l’avrebbe salvato dalle grinfie di quanti si contendevano la supremazia sul resto degli uomini, ma si era sbagliato e riconoscere quell’errore marchiano gli costò una fatica quasi fisica. _

Nelle settimane che erano seguite alla sua incarcerazione, comunque, nessuno era mai andato a pretendere da lui una confessione. Nessun cardinale, nessun boia incappucciato. L’avevano semplicemente rinchiuso lì dentro, e tra quelle quattro mura lo lasciavano ad attendere la fine.

Così, perso nei propri pensieri, Fabrizio quasi non registrò il rumore della porta della sua cella che si apriva per lasciava entrare il garzone abruzzese con quel piatto oblungo di pane, ortaggi bolliti e formaggio vecchio che Santa Madre Chiesa gli concedeva di avere come frugale pasto.

“La Signoria Vostra un giorno si impiccherà in mezzo a quelle sbarre”, brontolò il servo, faticando a buttare fuori dalla bocca parole comprensibili. Le strascicò tutte, ma a Fabrizio poco importava della scarsa cultura dell’uomo che gli stava parlando e, girando di nuovo il collo, riuscì a riportare la testa all’interno della propria prigione.

“Vi preoccupate troppo per me”, gli disse, cercando di sorridergli. L’abruzzese scosse il capo, coperto da un cappellaccio floscio da contadino, e posò la sua cena sullo scrittoio poi, con noncuranza, vi posò accanto un libricino rilegato in pelle ormai consunta, dai fogli spessi e mal allineati, che Fabrizio strinse tra le dita con voluttà.

“Il libro che avete chiesto. Ma mi hanno detto di dirvi che di più non potete averne, Signoria”, borbottò infastidito, come se portare quel messaggio gli fosse costato un arto e un occhio. Fabrizio annuì, perché se l’aspettava che presto gli avrebbero levato anche quel piccolo sfizio, unica compagnia alle lunghe giornate solitarie nelle quali altro non poteva fare se non leggere, dormire, o contemplare le spesse crepe che si diramavano sui muri.

“Grazie”, fu la sua unica risposta, e l’uomo - come previsto da un canovaccio sempre uguale, che si ripeteva ogni giorno - se ne andò brontolando nella sua lingua natia, forse maledicendolo per le fatiche che era costretto a fare a causa sua.

Fabrizio ridacchiò di quel pensiero e, quando la porta della sua stanza si chiuse con un sonoro tonfo alle sue spalle, ritornò al davanzale, magheggiando di nuovo per mettere la testa di fuori e godersi sul viso il tepore del sole che moriva dietro i colli.

Mai l’aria malsana che si levava dal Tevere gli era sembrata così dolce e così familiare come in quell’istante, con il tramonto che bruciava su Roma e le libellule che si rincorrevano tra gli spessi steli d’erba incolta.

 

***

 

Era notte fonda quando fu svegliato da una cacofonia di rumori concitati che echeggiavano tra i corridoi della fortezza, che arrivava attutita alle sue orecchie a causa dei muri spessi come i tronchi delle querce secolari che correvano lungo le invalicabili mura dell’Urbe.

Una zanzara gli ronzava insistentemente intorno al viso sudato, spruzzato di lentiggini causate dall’esposizione al sole bollente di quella cocente estate romana, di malaria e di stenti. Un’estate identica a tutte le altre, ugualmente foriera di morte, ma alla quale Fabrizio guardava con nostalgia.

Si levò a sedere e la zanzara gli si posò sul naso, ma era troppo impegnato a tendere le orecchie anche solo per togliersela di dosso, preoccupato da quei clangori metallici e dalle inequivocabili grida che potevano suggerire solo un assalto o una rivolta. Il cuore gli rimbalzò in petto: possibile che Della Rovere fosse morto e quella fosse la sollevazione popolare, l’anarchia che ghermiva Roma ogni volta che un Pontefice ritornava al Creatore? La zanzara lo seguì mentre balzava in piedi, in sole maniche di camicia, e cercava di buttare di nuovo la testa fuori dalle sbarre per trovare all’esterno risposta ai propri dubbi, ma dall’eccitazione faticò persino a replicare quel movimento di torsione tanto familiare e finì con lo sbattere più volte la fronte contro il freddo metallo arrugginito prima di imbroccare l’angusto spazio tra una sbarra e l’altra e rendersi conto che Roma, ai suoi piedi, taceva.

Il Tevere scorreva placido e silenzioso nel suo letto di erba alta e immobile dalla quale si sollevavano occasionalmente lucciole solitarie, senza fare da sfondo alle scene d’indicibile violenza che diventavano comuni nel periodo che andava dalla morte di un Papa alla presa del potere da parte del Sacro Collegio, e quasi Fabrizio si sentì morire.

_ Ma allora che cosa diavolo stava succedendo? _

Provò a sbattere i pugni contro la porta della sua stanza-prigione per una, due, tre volte, ma il rumore inequivocabile di una schermaglia in armi - che si faceva sempre più vicino - rese quel suo disperato tentativo vano. Provò ad urlare, persino, ma l’unico effetto che ottenne fu quello di escoriarsi la gola a furia di gridare come un alienato, assordato dal fragore delle lame che si incrociavano e dai grilli che frinivano nei canneti.

Era giunto forse il tempo di morire? Non era nemmeno armato, come avrebbe fatto ad opporre resistenza ai conquistatori, qualora si fossero rivelati ostili?

Con la mente quasi in fiamme cercò di ricordare quali fossero gli acerrimi nemici di Della Rovere, quanti fossero ancora in vita, quanti di loro fossero a Roma, e si rese conto che fare una stima numerica di tutte le ostilità che un uomo del suo calibro avesse attratto negli anni sulla sua persona sarebbe stato, se non impossibile, estremamente arduo in un momento di tale agitazione.

Preso da un crescente panico, che gli serpeggiava nei lombi e risaliva velocemente su per lo stomaco, strappò con un gesto deciso una lunga scheggia di legno dalla testata del suo malconcio letto, ripetendosi che sarebbe stato pronto a qualsiasi evenienza.

_ Sì, sarebbe stato pronto a qualsiasi evenienza: infondo non aveva più nulla da perdere. _

 

***

 

Ermal fissò a lungo quell’uscio di legno e metallo, sbeccato e graffiato e scrostato, ascoltando i rumori della rissa che infuriava al piano di sotto con l’apprensione di un lupo che fiuta le tracce dei segugi. Il cuore che gli rimbombava nel petto faceva quasi più rumore delle spade, delle picche e delle mazze che cozzavano l’una contro l’altra in mille scintille e mutilavano arti, spaccavano ossa, rubavano vite.

Aveva commesso un’azione terribile e peccaminosa? Era sulla sua coscienza che avrebbe pesato tanta morte? Quel pensiero gli attraversò la mente e, con la rapidità di una cometa, gli sfuggì via, perché in quel momento non riusciva a focalizzarsi su altro che quella dannata porta, quella porta che doveva aprire in fretta se voleva tenersi stretto la pelle, quella porta che per tanto tempo gli aveva celato Fabrizio ma che presto glielo avrebbe restituito.

_ Sì, ma in quali condizioni?  _

Se lo chiese, ma cercò di sorvolare anche sopra a quel pensiero crudele e autolesionista, infilando con dita tremanti e rigide come bastoni una grossa chiave nella toppa. I primi due giri furono a vuoto e quasi disperò, credendo di aver strappato alla guardia agonizzante la chiave sbagliata, ma al terzo tentativo il meccanismo interno scattò con uno stridio rugginoso, che nei giorni a seguire avrebbe tormentato i suoi timpani come un’eco lontana ma ugualmente incancellabile. Quando finalmente riuscì con fatica a spalancare il grosso uscio, Ermal rischiò di venire tramortito da una bastonata.

Fabrizio lo squadrò in silenzio, piegato in avanti nella posizione di un predatore pronto all’attacco, stringendo tra le mani screpolate una grossa scheggia di legno, appuntita come una picca e, probabilmente, altrettanto letale se maneggiata con la giusta quantità di ferocia. Incapace di credere ai propri occhi - ché quello che vedeva di fronte a sé, con i capelli scarmigliati e una striscia di sangue rappreso sulla fronte sudata, era senz’ombra di dubbio Ermal - Fabrizio credette d’esser preda di un vile miraggio, un’allucinazione spietata, e strinse più forte tra le dita già martoriate dalle schegge la sua arma rimediata alla meglio dal poco arredamento che gli era stato concesso di avere in quella cella che fingeva d’esser stanza.

_ Ospite prigioniero, come un numero imprecisato d’uomini e donne prima di lui. _

“Ti prego”, mormorò Ermal, “posa quel bastone, Fabrizio, sono io. Sono venuto a prenderti.”

Negli occhi di Fabrizio sembrò balenare una scintilla azzurra, ed Ermal si chiese se non fosse soltanto il riflesso di una lucciola che incautamente volava fino all’unica finestra che rischiarava la stanza altrimenti immersa in una primigenia oscurità.

_ E il Signore disse: sia fatta la Luce,  _ pensò, mentre la bocca del suo stomaco si contraeva nello spasmodico bisogno di rigettare. Poi finalmente Fabrizio lasciò cadere la sua arma e gli corse incontro, stringendolo in un abbraccio che era tutto ossa sporgenti e puntute, coperte per quanto possibile dalla camicia che odorava di polvere e umidità.

“Sei qui. Sei vivo”, gli cantilenò all’orecchio, mentre Ermal gli cingeva la vita smagrita con le braccia cercando di trattenere il fiume di lacrime che già straripava dai suoi occhi infossati, cerchiati da pesanti ombre scure.

“Sono qui, Fabrizio, sono io. Ora sbrigati, mettiti questi”,gli intimò, sganciandosi dalla groppa un involto di anonimi panni, che aveva tenuto assicurati alla schiena con delle cinghie. 

Fabrizio piegò la testa di lato, quasi fosse la stramba imitazione di un cucciolo smarrito, poi aggrottò le sopracciglia e rivolse ad Ermal un’occhiata carica di rammarico.

“Ti avevo detto di lasciare Roma. Ti avevo chiesto di salvarti la vita e invece...invece che cosa stai facendo? E come, soprattutto?”

“Non è una storia breve e tu sei stato qui dentro per più di un mese...ma te la spiegherò quando saremo al sicuro. Te lo giuro. Non avrei mai potuto lasciare Roma sapendoti nelle mani di quel cane di Giuliano Della Rovere”, mormorò, stringendogli le guance scavate con le dita e posandogli un possessivo bacio sulle labbra secche, scottate dalle lunghe ore passate con la testa fuori dalle sbarre, a fingere di essere un uomo libero. Fabrizio, di nuovo, scosse la testa, dilaniato da un profondo turbamento: era sì grato ad Ermal per quella pazzia, ma come poteva sopportare di sapere che forse proprio quel passo falso sarebbe stato ad entrambi fatale, quando lui si trovava lì soltanto per evitare ad Ermal una fine atroce e indecorosa?

“E per farlo hai rischiato la tua vita. Esattamente come avevamo prestabilito”, ringhiò sarcastico, passandosi nervosamente una mano tra i capelli e guadagnandosi, da parte di Ermal, un’occhiata gelida, tagliente.

“Infilati i vestiti e smettila di fare il martire, Fabrizio”, lo incalzò. Alle sue parole seguì una breve pausa, il silenzio irreale spezzato dalle grida di una guardia papale che veniva infilzata a morte da una picca. “Ti supplico.”

“Io...io ero pronto a confessare persino l’inconfessabile, per saperti al sicuro”, sussurrò Fabrizio, con il cuore così pesante che era convinto di aver nel petto un macigno al posto del sangue e della carne. Gli occhi di Ermal si riempirono di tutte le lacrime che, nel lunghissimo mese che li aveva visti separati, aveva evitato di lasciare uscire, seppellendole nel fondo della propria anima mentre inviava missive e sperava in un miracolo.

Era stato appena una ventina di giorni prima che il miracolo era arrivato.

Messer Machiavelli gli aveva accordato un piccolo contingente fiorentino - che era penetrato nell’Urbe spezzettato e sotto mentite spoglie, senza dare adito ad alcun sospetto - in cambio di un favore. Un favore che Ermal aveva consentito a rendere, senza conoscerne né la natura, né le modalità, incapace di fare altrimenti di fronte ad un’occasione così stupefacente: come avrebbe potuto dire di no all’unica persona che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo a salvare Fabrizio? Qualunque fosse stato il prezzo da pagare, Ermal l’avrebbe pagato senza battere ciglio, senza il minimo accenno di esitazione, anzi con grata sollecitudine.

“Allora dovresti ringraziarmi per essere giunto qui in tempo per salvare la tua integrità”, asserì con voce rotta, e sentì le mani di Fabrizio posarsi sui suoi fianchi come solevano fare ogni volta che qualcosa non andava, solerti e presenti, callose e forti.

_ Come aveva potuto vivere così a lungo senza quelle mani? _

“Se verrò con te, Ermal,  _ e sai che lo farò _ , vorrei che tu comprendessi che ovunque andremo saremo braccati. Per noi non ci sarà mai pace, lo capisci questo? Io non voglio essere responsabile della tua rovina.”

Il più giovane si lasciò sfuggire una risatina amara, che contrastava quasi dolorosamente con il chiasso della battaglia che si stava protraendo a pochi passi da loro.

“So quello che sto facendo, Fabrizio, e so anche che è per colpa mia che tu ti trovi qui e non al sicuro, da qualche parte, in una fortezza a te fedele. Ma a questo posso porre rimedio,  _ voglio  _ porre rimedio: non possiamo cambiare il passato”, sussurrò, scuotendo la testa come a rimproverare sé stesso di un antico errore, “ma possiamo scegliere che cosa ne sarà del nostro futuro. Ogni strada che decideremo di percorrere sarà irta e Dio solo sa quanto piena di pericoli e incertezze, ma in questi mesi di immobilità dei quali io stesso sono stato cagione ho capito che se non saremo noi i primi a muoverci sarà la nostra fine. Tu eri già rinchiuso qui...e io non ho che te al mondo, perciò non posso sapere di averti lasciato morire qui dentro solo perché ero ebbro di sogni e non ho voluto salvarci quando ancora avevamo la possibilità di fuggire.”

Il monologo di Ermal colpì Fabrizio come un pugno nello stomaco, come la sua bellezza feroce e dolorosa, che scintillava dentro la giubba di cuoio rivestito di piastre metalliche e sul suo viso che sapeva di sale e di ferro. Si ritrovò ad annuire, sapendo che non c’era molto di più che potesse fare:  _ morire da solo, rinchiuso a Castel Sant’Angelo o morire con Ermal, lontani e liberi, insieme? Comunque fosse andata, qualunque cosa il destino avesse voluto riservare loro, abbandonare Ermal non era e non poteva essere un’opzione, non più, mai più. _

“Sei uno sciocco idealista”, lo ammonì, mente si infilava frettolosamente in un paio di brache di tela di sacco e un sorriso spezzato gli nasceva sulle labbra martoriate. “Credevo che queste caratteristiche appartenessero soltanto a me.”

Ermal non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridergli, e le lacrime si raccolsero come piccoli laghi nelle fossette ai lati della sua bocca d’angelo triste.

“Avete una cattiva influenza su di me, messere”, biascicò, poi sentì il rumore pesante di passi concitati sulle scale e il cuore gli sprofondò sotto gli stivali imbrattati di sangue.

Con un movimento rapido, girò sui tacchi e sguainò la spada, pronto a combattere, ma si rilassò quando si accorse che l’uomo apparso sulla soglia era uno dei suoi. Era un emiliano dal viso bonario e l’espressione perennemente allegra, con i tratti slargati tipici della popolazione dalla quale sua madre - una locandiera - discendeva, il popolo dei tartari ***** .

“Messeri, mi duole mettervi fretta, ma presto giungeranno rinforzi e saremo costretti ad abbandonare Castel Sant’Angelo…”, disse, con il volto arrossato dall’afa e dall’adrenalina. Aveva le mani lorde di sangue, ma non sembrava preoccuparsene eccessivamente.

Ermal annuì.

“I cavalli?”

“Li troverete dove abbiamo stabilito, messere. Mastro Andrea ha giurato di vigilare sulle vostre cavalcature a costo della vita, e con lui c’è anche Paolo che - come avete avuto modo di constatare voi stesso - è uno spadaccino notevole.”

Ermal si avvolse dentro un pesante mantello di grezzo filato ruvido, del tutto identico a quelli che indossavano i frati dell’Ordine dei Minori in inverno, e fece all’emiliano un cenno con la testa. Il giovane a sua volta chinò il capo e, spada alla mano, scomparve di nuovo verso il cuore della battaglia. Ermal, invece, afferrò Fabrizio per il polso - notò con sommo dispiacere che era diventato scheletrico - e lo trascinò per i corridoi di pietra, ben attento a scivolare come un’ombra contro i muri che avevano lo stesso odore del fiume.

“Dove siamo diretti?”, ebbe infine l’ardire di chiedere Fabrizio, quando già sguazzavano con le ginocchia nell’acqua stagnante che in parte allagava i sotterranei putridi, invasi di ogni sporcizia, verso l’illusione della libertà.

_ L’illusione di un uccellino in gabbia al quale il magnanimo padrone sostituisce la voliera, forse? _

Ermal sospirò, e le sue narici fremettero di disgusto sotto i colpi dei miasmi di quell’acqua che, persino alla fioca luce che trapassava le minuscole feritoie ritagliate nei bassi soffitti a botte, sembrava avere il medesimo colore del muschio.

“Non lo so”, mormorò. “Ci inventeremo qualcosa nonappena avremmo varcato i confini del  _ Patrimonium Sancti Petri. _ ”

_ In guerra non si vive _ , pensò Fabrizio mentre annuiva lentamente e intrecciava le dita a quelle di Ermal, sozze di quell’acqua guasta e della battaglia. Dall’interno di Castel Sant’Angelo non proveniva, ormai, nemmeno più il flebile rigurgito di un grido.  _ Si può solo sopravvivere. _

Ed era quello che avevano fatto, infondo, erano spravvissuti. Erano sopravvissuti a Cesare Borgia, alle sue innumerevoli campagne militari, al crollo del Regno di Napoli, alla peste, e persino a Giuliano Della Rovere.

Erano sopravvissuti, sì, a quanti di loro era stato concesso quello straordinario privilegio?

Non a Ramiro de Lorqua, né a Vitellozzo Vitelli, non agli spodestati Signori di Romagna, non a Rodrigo Borgia, ma a loro...a loro sì. Loro erano vivi.

_ Respirare, toccarsi, baciarsi, sentire finalmente le gambe muoversi...non era forse anche quella una forma di vittoria? _

“I tuoi uomini, Ermal...loro sono ancora al tuo servizio? Sono mercenari?”

Ermal scosse la testa e un ratto gli saettò tra le gambe, squittendo infastidito.

“Non sono mercenari, sono parte dell’esercito della Repubblica di Firenze, e ci ricongiungeremo con loro ad Urbino. Te l’ho detto, è una lunga storia, Fabrizio, ma perché me lo domandi?”

Fabrizio sorrise. Ermal non riuscì a fare a meno di notare quanto quel sorriso fosse differente da quello che gli aveva furtivamente lanciato soltanto poco prima, nella sua prigione, mentre si vestiva per fuggire: era un sorriso vero, luminoso,  _ colmo di speranza. _

_ Se Fabrizio si era concesso il lusso di sperare, allora poteva farlo anche lui. Un’ultima volta, pregando che anche quell’estrema speranza non venisse disattesa. _

“Perché ho in mente un posto in cui potremmo nasconderci, ma ci servirà supporto militare”, disse soltanto, arrancando nell’acqua putrida sulle gambe secche come fuscelli.

_ Dove? _ , avrebbe voluto chiedergli Ermal, ma all’ultimo si trattenne.

_ Non era da lui accettare passivamente di lasciarsi sorprendere, ma a Fabrizio avrebbe accordato il privilegio di stupirlo. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * La popolazione tartara è una popolazione dell’est Europa, distribuita tra Russia, Turchia, Repubbliche Baltiche, Siberia, Kazakistan, Uzbekistan e Mongolia. Nel Rinascimento era facile trovare parecchie persone appartenenti a questa etnia in Europa Occidentale, perché per tutto il medioevo la popolazione tartara era stata condotta in catene sui principali mercati di schiavi d’Europa e molti di loro, anche dopo l’affrancamento, non avevano più fatto ritorno alle terre di origine.


	17. 1507, epilogo, Et in terra Pax hominibus bonae voluntatis

1507, epilogo,  _ Et in terra Pax hominibus bonæ voluntatis _

  
  
  
  
  


Settembre profumava di uva e di estate e di autunno insieme, due stagioni mescolate in una fragranza che aveva l’odore salato del mare e del sudore, ma anche il più riflessivo aroma delle foglie ingiallite, della terra bagnata, della vendemmia bianca e porpora e delle sere lunghe e fresche che si riempivano di congetture su un futuro lontano.

Il dodicesimo giorno del mese di marzo in quell’anno del Signore millecinquecentosette, Cesare Borgia aveva esalato il suo ultimo respiro, da esule, combattendo i nobili ribelli di Navarra alle porte della città di Viana.

Era stato un giovane spagnolo a giungere alla porta del loro castello per avvertirli, stanco, sporco, fiaccato dall’interminabile cavalcata che dai Pirenei l’aveva condotto in Calabria.

Ah, la Calabria: era lì che Ermal e Fabrizio si erano ritirati, quando erano fuggiti da Roma alla testa d’un contingente fiorentino, nascosti dentro stracci nauseabondi e armati di ferri che nemmeno appartenevano a loro.  _ Braccati, fuggitivi, latitanti, così li aveva additati Giuliano Della Rovere _ , ricordò Fabrizio, mentre si portava una mano a schermare gli occhi per osservare meglio le cime desertiche delle montagne in lontananza.

La Calabria, la terra in cui le montagne declinavano gentilmente verso il mare in una lenta progressione di grigio e di verde e di blu, la terra dove i suoi avi erano diventati eroi, la sua terra, la terra che prima di allora non aveva mai nemmeno visto ma che aveva accolto lui ed Ermal come figli dilettissimi nel suo abbraccio di pietre e mattoni mentre aspettavano che l’esercito papale esondasse come la rabbiosa piena del Tevere e reclamasse le loro vite, com’era stato scritto nelle stelle al principio del Mondo.

Osservando quello che lo circondava - i filari di alberi da frutto, i campi, gli orti, i boschi che accarezzavano il letto del fiume Mesima, che scorreva placido dietro la rocca - Fabrizio non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridere all’idea che loro, insieme, avevano costantemente disobbedito alla legge del destino, che erano poco più che due delinquenti del fato che si erano impuntati per restare in vita nonostante tutto: perché l’avevano fatto, sì, l’avevano fatto quello sgarro alla vita, si erano aggrappati alle sue scoscese guglie con le unghie e con i denti, determinati a non concedere alla Fortuna di ridere della loro resa.

Ermal aveva finalmente lasciato scorrere libera la sua naturale attitudine di generale, come un novello Augusto coronato di riccioli e ammantato di bellezza, e quando l’esercito pontificio li aveva raggiunti - era successo sul finire dell’autunno di tre anni prima - aveva trovato ad attenderlo l’amara sorpresa di una compatta massa d’uomini - piccola, certo, ma con taluni accorgimenti era stato facile trarre in inganno il nemico sui numeri di quella difesa organizzata alla bell’e meglio e messa in piedi in un batter d’occhio al solo scopo di resistere ad oltranza - pronta a dar battaglia, che avrebbe venduto la pelle così cara da esser ricordata persino negli annali di città lontanissime, negli anni che avevano fatto seguito a quella breve guerra.

L’esercito mandato da Giuliano Della Rovere aveva tentato prima di assaltare le mura, poi di perforarle a cannonate, e infine di affamare il borgo, ma loro avevano resistito alla fame, al freddo, al sangue che era tornato ad imbrattare le loro facce e le loro mani, ai cannoni che sparavano giorno e notte, alle ossa spezzate, alle grida di dolore che risuonavano tra i cortili della fortezza come sorde campane che, a morto, suonano le ore. Non era stato facile, allora, per Ermal e Fabrizio distinguere tra quello che era stato prima della caduta di Cesare e quello che era stato dopo, perché il prima e il dopo avevano drammaticamente iniziato a somigliarsi, fondendosi in un unico marasma dai contorni indistinguibili: guerra, null’altro che guerra, mille Faenze e mille Capue, e anni che erano stati ad un tempo lunghi come secoli e brevi come un battito di ciglia.

Nella piovosa primavera dell’anno precedente, la guerra - giunta ad uno stallo che fiaccava spiriti e corpi - si era conclusa: era stato firmato un accordo di pace, che prevedeva l’esilio a vita sia di Ermal, sia di Fabrizio, da Roma, il loro ritiro da qualunque incarico politico e azione bellica, ma garantiva loro di conservare la vita e le terre che Fabrizio aveva avuto in eredità com’era da secoli, e tanto era bastato loro per accettare. Infondo a chi mai avrebbero dovuto dar battaglia, in quella posizione? Attorno c’erano solo villaggi posti sotto la protezione del loro castello e monasteri, sicché di guerreggiare tra di loro non se ne parlava, fortunatamente. Ermal aveva storto il naso alla clausola relativa agli impegni politici, ma confidava nella clemenza del tempo, perché Della Rovere era un vecchio e il tempo certo non sarebbe rimasto sempre dalla sua parte.  _ L’aveva detto ad alta voce, una sera, e tutti i presenti al piccolo banchetto che avevano organizzato per festeggiare quella pace insapettata avevano riso sguaiatamente, coccolati dalla tenera ebbrezza del vino novello, dolce, e dalle note un poco stonate che un musico efebico, magro come un chiodo, cavava dalla sua arpa guasta, tarmata. Poche settimane dopo, Ermal si era presentato da lui con un’arpa nuova, e l’aveva chiamato a suonare per loro durante tutta l’estate. _

Con lentezza avevano cercato di trasformare quell’immobile esilio in un ameno ritiro, adoperandosi entrambi per risollevare il borgo e i villaggi vicini dalla povertà e dalla fame causata dalla guerra, impiegando molti tra uomini e donne nella costruzione di nuove fortificazioni e di un sistema di canalizzazione delle acque che Ermal stesso aveva provveduto a progettare sulla base di alcuni antichi disegni di Leonardo Da Vinci che, chissà come, era riuscito a conservare tra le poche carte che teneva sempre con sé e custodiva come un piccolo tesoro, ricordo di una vita passata che mai più sarebbe tornata indietro, insieme ai grandi sogni e alle antiche speranze.

Avevano passato notti intere, notti che ribollivano della calura del giorno, a chiedersi che cosa fosse rimasto loro della grandezza di un tempo, dei sogni che volavano oltre le nuvole, oltre il Tempo, in un’utopia che ricordava un’orgia di cherubini, bevendo dolci sciroppi e meditando sul passato, giungendo infine alla conclusione che sebbene la Storia avesse la memoria corta, nessuno avrebbe mai potuto negare che Cesare Borgia, il Valentino, aveva davvero cambiato il mondo anche se il suo volo disperato, la sua corsa a perdifiato contro le insidie della fortuna, era durato poco più di una stagione.  _ Una fulgida primavera, per alcuni, per altri un lungo e tedioso inverno,  _ così aveva detto Ermal, posando il suo calice colmo di sciroppo alle rose e avvolgendo le gambe attorno alla vita di Fabrizio, lasciandosi sollevare e depositare tra le lenzuola come una novella sposina e passando il resto di quella nottata senza sonno impegnato in attività ben più piacevoli di quel nostalgico rimembrare.

Qualche giorno dopo era giunta loro una missiva recante sigilli muti, indirizzata ad entrambi, ma che nessuno dei due era riuscito per giorni ad aprire: chi altri avrebbe necessitato dell’anonimato per contattarli, se non Cesare Borgia? Era ancora vivo, nell’estate del millecinquecentosei, sebbene lo sarebbe stato ancora per poco, e Fabrizio aveva quasi dato in escandescenze all’idea che fosse proprio il Valentino l’autore di quella lettera, forse tanto spavaldo da reclamare Ermal - o entrambi - al proprio fianco, in un redivivo slancio d’ardore che si sarebbe rivelato essere l’ennesimo fuoco di paglia, come lo erano stati tutti i suoi tentativi di risalire fino alle vette del mondo da quando suo padre era stato messo a riposare nel suo sarcofago troppo stretto. Quando si erano fatti forza e avevano spezzato, insieme, quell’anonimo sigillo di ceralacca fuligginosa avevano scoperto però che l’autore non era Cesare Borgia, bensì Micheletto Corella, esule nella Repubblica Fiorentina e lì capitano dell’esercito nella miriade di piccole scaramucce che vedevano la Vecchia Signora ora attaccare Lucca, ora Pisa, per affermare il proprio dominio sulla Toscana intera. Michele scriveva loro parole di conforto e di speranza, lunghi paragrafi così lirici da ricordare ad entrambi i tempi della  _ Schola Pisanorum _ , delle composizioni poetiche recitate all’ombra dell’ulivo storto, delle corone d’alloro improvvisate e delle monete che tintinnavano nelle saccocce dei vincitori. Si congratulava del loro successo - della loro sopravvivenza, ad esser sinceri - e non lesinava lontane promesse di amichevole riunione, rimandando implicitamente quel momento alla benedetta morte di Giuliano Della Rovere.

_ Ma Michele Corella non avrebbe vissuto abbastanza per vedere il nemico di un tempo agonizzare nella vecchiaia, sotto il peso delle vesti papali che sempre più gli incurvavano la schiena: allora nessuno di loro poteva saperlo, ma l’araldo dei sogni di Cesare, l’uomo le cui ali avevano sostenuto il suo rocambolesco volo, sarebbe morto un gelido di mattino di febbraio, appena due anni dopo aver trovato asilo presso Firenze, pugnalato a morte da una masnada di spagnoli in un putrido vicolo di Milano. Giuliano Della Rovere gli sarebbe sopravvissuto altri cinque anni, senza mai concedergli la soddisfazione di vederlo piegato dalla stanchezza e dalla malattia, vecchio e vinto. _

_ Ad alcuno però era dato il dono della preveggenza, e della morte di Michele Ermal e Fabrizio avrebbero saputo con estremo ritardo, quando ormai il suo cadavere già andava putrefacendosi nelle viscere della terra, in una fossa comune dove giacevano criminali, vagabondi e puttane senza possibilità né di redenzione, né di conforto. _

  
  
  
  


La realtà reclamò prepotentemente Fabrizio quando un soffio di vento più audace di quelli che l’avevano preceduto gli fece volare via il cappello, facendolo rotolare attraverso il prato falciato di fresco. Dovette sbattere un paio di volte le palpebre per prendere di nuovo pienamente coscienza di dove fosse, o quando fosse, in che momento storico della sua vita stesse vivendo, e riuscì ad averne piena certezza soltanto quando Ermal appoggiò delicatamente la lunga mano sopra la sua e gli chiese a che cosa stesse pensando. Stringeva il liuto tra le braccia smagrite, pizzicandone appena le corde, e Fabrizio rimase colpito dalla sua bellezza come la prima volta che aveva posato lo sguardo su di lui. _Gli anni si contano in primavere,_ pensò, _ma la maturità si misura in inverni._ _Quanti inverni erano passati dalla prima volta che l’aveva visto? Quante vite ormai vissute lo separavano da quel giovane alto e allampanato al quale nemmeno aveva iniziato a crescere ancora la barba sul viso, così distante e ieratico, sferzato dal vento gelido di quel lontano gennaio pisano? Troppe,_ si disse, troppe perché riuscisse a ritrovare quell’imberbe ragazzino riccioluto nell’uomo che gli stava di fronte, nei suoi occhi che parevano stelle lontane, nelle sue lunghe gambe ripiegate sotto al corpo smunto, che aveva perso la morbidezza di un tempo per venire scolpito dalle privazioni e dalla fatica nel greco marmo delle cosce tornite e dei polpacci affusolati.

“Pensavo…”, iniziò, ma poi si interruppe quando sentì un peso familiare appoggiarsi alla sua schiena, e un sorriso gli strappò di bocca ogni parola.

Ermal levò uno sguardo al cielo azzurro e terso, scuotendo appena la testa e spostandosi un grosso ricciolo molle dalla fronte arrossata dal sole.

“Che cosa pensi di fare con lui, Fabrizio?”, mormorò, alludendo alla minuscola presenza alle sue spalle. Fabrizio si voltò cautamente per non svegliare il bambino che dormiva raggomitolato dietro la sua schiena e beandosi ancora una volta di quanto regolari fossero i suoi tratti e regale la sua boccuccia dalle labbra prominenti, che parevano sempre contratte nel broncio di un amorino insoddisfatto. Non doveva avere più di cinque anni, ma nei suoi occhi grandi e scuri, limpidi come un cielo d’inverno, era possibile scorgere quella saggezza terribile e quasi ultraterrena che si può trovare soltanto nello sguardo stellato e distante di chi si è fatto strada nella vita sgomitando, tra mille patimenti.

_ Aveva gli occhi di Ermal, eppure era poco più che un estraneo. _

Era stata una coppia di vecchi contadini a trovarlo, malnutrito e mezzo assiderato, aggrappato ad uno spuntone di roccia per non scivolare nel fiume ingrossato dalle nevicate che avevano imbiancato i monti al principio dell’anno precedente. Senza porsi troppe domande, i due anziani villici l’avevano avvolto dentro un mantello di lana grezza e l’avevano portato alla fortezza ancora assediata, ché di bocche da sfamare nelle loro povere case già ce n’erano in abbondanza, e sobbarcarsi l’onere di un ennesimo ragazzino li avrebbe fatti sicuramente andare in malora, visto lo stato pietoso dei campi con la guerra alle porte.

Fabrizio, allora, non aveva potuto fare altro che avere pietà di quel bambino spaurito, dal corpicino rinsecchito e affamato, tutto occhi e ossa, coperto a malapena da logori abiti totalmente inadatti all’insolito rigore di quell’inverno di gelo e di bufera. L’aveva nutrito e fatto lavare tra urla e strepiti, l’aveva vestito e poi accomodato in una piccola stanza lontana dai fragori dei cannoni, con il camino sempre acceso, ed infine aveva chiesto ad Ermal che cosa avrebbero potuto farsene di lui. Con la guerra che ancora imperversava e che non si sarebbe conclusa che a primavera, però, c’era stato ben poco da fare, se non appurare che il piccolo ospite del castello non spiccicava parola e che dunque non avrebbe potuto aiutarli a risolvere il mistero delle proprie origini. Fabrizio si domandava spesso da dove venisse o di chi fosse figlio, se fosse orfano o se avesse famiglia, ma nel borgo nessuno aveva saputo dire con certezza se fosse uno di loro o se venisse dai villaggi vicini, né se effettivamente l’avessero mai visto prima circolare nelle zone prossime alla rocca, perciò le indagini si erano arenate in una pozza di fango finché la pace con Della Rovere non era stata firmata, e solo allora Fabrizio aveva potuto agevolmente diramare dispacci all’interno della propria giurisdizione, che comprendeva anche una serie di sparuti villaggi dispersi tra le montagne dalla quale era quasi certo che quel bambino senza nome provenisse. Invano aveva tentato di trovare la sua famiglia - sempre che ce ne fosse stata una - e nessuno era mai andato a reclamarne la paternità, e così i mesi erano passati: Ermal, che i primi tempi aveva quasi mal tollerato la presenza di quel minuscolo ospite al loro desco, aveva iniziato a leggergli novelle fiorentine e semplici filastrocche giullaresche, e per la prima volta quel bambino emaciato e silenzioso aveva sorriso - a quel sorriso mancavano due piccoli denti, che di lì a poco sarebbero spuntati dritti e candidi come due torri di guardia - e aveva incominciato a ripetere qualche parola che aveva sentito uscire dalla bocca di Ermal, illuminandosi come la miniatura di un sole ogni volta che veniva elogiato o esortato a ripetere quello che aveva appena detto.

Era stato proprio Ermal a sollevare la questione del suo nome, una volta che l’estate era sbocciata sui prati, facendo maturare la frutta e seccando gli acquitrini: il loro piccolo ospite non aveva idea di quale fosse il proprio nome - se interrogato in merito, scrollava le spalle da uccellino e seguitava a far scontrare tra di loro in una parvenza di duello due differenti pezzi degli scacchi - perciò gliene sarebbe presto servito uno, visto che ogni giorno sembrava imparare una parola nuova e iniziava a comporre da solo frasette poco articolate, che aiutavano le balie e i servi a comprendere di che cosa avesse bisogno.  _ “A tutti serve un nome, Fabrizio” _ , aveva esordito Ermal di punto in bianco, mentre entrambi lo guardavano giocare sul pavimento di pietra nuda con dei sassolini levigati e colorati, che si divertiva a lanciare il più lontano possibile. Fabrizio aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia e si era reso conto che non aveva idea di quale nome imporgli, perché il tempo di pensare a tali frivolezze con una guerra in atto e un borgo intero da ricostruire era stato così poco che nemmeno l’aveva percepito scorrere. Era scivolato via e basta, gli era sfuggito dalle mani, e Fabrizio aveva assistito impotente ad un’onda terribile di malinconia che l’aveva investito in pieno petto, facendolo quasi crollare su sé stesso come una trave di legno ormai marcito.  _ “Non lo so…” _ , aveva mormorato, e solo allora si era accorto che stava piangendo per tutta quella vita sprecata, andata, non vissuta. Ermal l’aveva stretto a sé, cullandolo in una lenta danza sul posto, finché non l’aveva sentito sospirare, e per qualche giorno la questione era passata sotto silenzio. Poi, quando da Firenze era giunta la lettera di Michele Corella, finalmente Fabrizio aveva preso una decisione e al loro piccolo ospite - che ormai ospite già non era più - era stato messo il nome di Michele.

“Sto ancora meditando sul da farsi, Ermal”, mormorò, come se stesse venendo trascinato via senza peso e senza volontà dalla sola corrente dei propri pensieri, “ma penso che ormai sia chiaro che nessuno verrà mai alla nostra porta a reclamarne la paternità, o la maternità…”

Ermal si strinse nel farsetto. L’aria odorava di fiori tardivi e di uva, e degli aghi dei pini abbarbicati sulle montagne, tenacemente aggrappati al loro pendente fazzolettino di terra.

“Lo riconoscerai come tuo?”, chiese, e di nuovo pizzicò appena le corde del suo liuto. Il piccolo Michele, alle spalle di Fabrizio, si stiracchiò, ma ritornò immediatamente al suo sonnellino senza emettere un fiato.

“Quando Della Rovere sarà sigillato nella propria tomba di marmo, scriverò al nuovo Pontefice per attestare che il bambino è mio figlio, sì. Non prima. Della Rovere è ancora una minaccia.”

Il più giovane allungò le gambe fasciate dalla calzabraca scura davanti a sé, facendo leva sulle braccia per spostarsi accanto a Fabrizio senza doversi alzare: era reduce da una febbriciattola che, per quanto lieve, l’aveva lasciato piuttosto spossato, come se da giorni non avesse fatto altro che convivere con i postumi di una lunga nottata passata chiuso dentro una taverna. 

“Quando Giuliano Della Rovere sarà morto, ti riporterò a Roma”, asserì, buttando indietro la testa ed esponendo il flessuoso collo pallido ai raggi d’oro e d’ambra del sole di settembre. Fabrizio gli scompigliò i capelli con la mano, indugiando appena sulla fronte: era calda, ma non avrebbe saputo dire se per via del sole o della febbre.

“Forse. Può darsi. Ma tu non promettermi nulla, abbiamo scoperto a nostre spese che le promesse sono più incostanti della luna...Roma è sopravvissuta a secoli di tragedie, pestilenze e inondazioni: sopravviverà alla nostra mancanza”, disse infine, scrollando le spalle come un discolo strafottente, incurante.

“Ma tu puoi sopravvivere alla mancanza di Roma, Fabrizio? È la tua casa, infondo, non ti biasimerei se tu volessi ritornarci…”

Per un po’ Fabrizio rimase in silenzio, ad ascoltare il gentile frusciare del vento tra i frutteti e il rumore assordante dei propri pensieri. Che cosa era stata Roma, per lui? La sua casa di bambino, certo, ma anche un luogo che presto aveva dovuto lasciare per completare i propri studi, e al quale era tornato soltanto per venire risucchiato in un vortice di violenza che ancora, la notte, gli afferrava i polsi e lo trascinava giù, sempre più giù, fino al più oscuro abisso infernale. Roma era la città dei Borgia e dei tori, del circo crudele che a molti aveva strappato la felicità e a molti la vita, la città dei peccati e delle carceri e delle torture, la città dell’opulenza che si specchiava nella miseria, la Città Eterna che ad ogni nuova luna esplodeva in tumulti che troncavano vite ed idoli, ma che risorgeva inevitabilmente dalle proprie ceneri come una fenice ormai navigata, abituata a sguazzare nel sangue e nelle ruberie.

No, Roma non era la sua casa, tanto quanto non lo erano state Forlì, Cesena, Faenza, Ancona...non di pietre e strade e terra era fatta la sua casa, ma di carne e di sangue, e di braccia e di gambe. Se ne rese conto soltanto in quel momento, mentre il vento gli accarezzava il viso e in lontananza si sentiva un gregge di pecore belare, condotto da un pastore che cantava una litania popolare, e quella consapevolezza gli scaldò il cuore e glielo spezzò a un tempo.

“Tu sei la mia casa, Ermal”, sussurrò in punta di labbra, con un filo di voce.

_ Ora lo sapeva. _

Ermal sorrise.

Il pastorello attaccò a fischiettare un motivetto allegro, che echeggiò per le campagne silenziose come il fantasma di un antico ricordo, mentre su quel borgo lontano da tutto iniziavano ad allungarsi le prime ombre della sera.

 

***

 

Fabrizio osservava da lontano i lavori di ristrutturazione delle mura della rocca, che procedevano spediti nonostante sulle cime delle montagne avessero iniziato ad ammassarsi nuvoloni grigi. Una fitta alla tempia gli ricordò che il terribile mal di testa che si trascinava dalla sera precedente non gli era ancora passato, e che avrebbe dovuto dormire molto di più se avesse avuto almeno l’intenzione di arrivare alla ragguardevole età alla quale era arrivato anche suo padre prima di essere richiamato a sé dal Signore.

Scacciò quel pensiero come fosse una mosca fastidiosa, facendo scempio della propria chioma con un imperioso gento della mano. Il vociare degli operai e il rumore rugginoso e stridulo che facevano le carrucole mentre sollevavano sulle impalcature i grossi blocchi di pietra levigata gli martellavano nel cranio, rimbalzando da una parte all’altra del suo cervello come palle di cannone impazzite, ma non sarebbe rientrato, non ancora. 

Una delle donne che lavoravano al cantiere gli porse una coppa di vino e Fabrizio la ringraziò, prima di sedersi su una grossa asse di legno e trangugiarlo tutto senza nemmeno registrare che sapore avesse, se e quanto fosse annacquato. Chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la schiena al muro polveroso alle sue spalle, lasciando che tutti i rumori si fondessero in un unico assordante marasma e ammutolisse i suoi foschi pensieri.

_ Stava andando tutto bene _ , finì col ripetersi per l’ennesima volta, contraendo la mascella e pizzicandosi la base del naso tra il pollice e l’indice in un moto di frustrazione,  _ stava andando tutto così bene. _

La lettera di messer Niccolò Machiavelli era giunta di domenica, dopo la messa del mattino, per mano di un giovane messo fiorentino dai lunghi capelli biondi e fradici, incollati al viso affilato in ciocche spesse e dritte. A Fabrizio era balzata subito all’occhio la sgraziatezza delle sue gambe storte, con le ginocchia che spogervano fino a toccarsi, fasciate dentro una calzabraca che sembrava gridare tutte le asperità del viaggio che aveva compiuto dalla Toscana fino alle campagne calabresi, in quel nulla verde sperso tra il mare e il cielo. Non aveva detto molto sulla missiva che stava consegnando, prima di ritirarsi a riposare, aveva soltanto detto che Messer Niccolò pregava Ermal di ricordarsi che  _ “ogni concessione elargita esige il pagamento di un tributo” _ con la sua voce monocorde e inespressiva, che a Fabrizio aveva ricordato il latrare sempre uguale dei segugi francesi, o il rumore che fanno le ruote di un carretto su una stradina sconnessa. Ermal aveva annuito e, inaspettatamente, si era ritirato nel suo studio per leggere quelle poche righe venute da lontano e che, sebbene facesse del suo meglio per dissimularlo, l’avevano colpito come uno schiaffo in pieno viso. Fabrizio era rimasto stupito da quel suo comportamento e, per un lunghissimo istante di agonia, il panico gli aveva paralizzato i pensieri, frantumato le ossa, accartocciato le viscere.

Per giorni interi quella lettera era stata la muraglia che li divideva, l’argomento di cui non parlare, l’eresia da evitare, la peste da lasciare fuori dalla porta, ma poi - ed era stato inevitabile - Ermal si era visto costretto a vuotare il sacco sul suo contenuto, sforzandosi di non lasciar trapelare nessuna delle emozioni che si agitavano come grossi pesci intrappolati in una rete dietro le sue iridi d’inchiostro.

_ “Messer Machiavelli mi ha chiesto di accompagnarlo in una missione segreta presso la Serenissima Repubblica di Venezia ed io, ovviamente, non posso rifiutarmi” _ , aveva detto, separando bene una parola dall’altra e scandendo ognuna di esse come avrebbe fatto di fronte ad un bambino un poco tardo o ad un anziano ormai reso sordo dall’età. Fabrizio aveva avuto paura, allora, perché quello strano modo di parlare - come se il suo uditorio fosse duro di comprendonio e dunque gli fosse necessario utilizzare un eloquio spropositatamente lento e calcolato - Ermal lo sfoderava soltanto quando a sua volta aveva paura, o nelle situazione di estremo nervosismo o imbarazzo, e di sicuro quella non era stata una situazione imbarazzante.  _ “Non puoi farlo, Ermal, siamo vincolati da un trattato con il Papa in persona” _ , aveva esclamato dunque Fabrizio, incapace di canalizzare i propri pensieri quel tanto che bastava a trovare qualcosa di più arguto da dire. Ermal aveva aperto le braccia in un gesto che era di rassegnazione e di esasperazione insieme e poi, con una sola manciata di parole, l’aveva trafitto al petto:  _ “Qualunque cosa tu dica o faccia, Fabrizio, non posso sottrarmi ai miei doveri. Questa faccenda riguarda me e me soltanto, perciò rispetta la mia decisione e stanne fuori”. _

Il semplice atto di rimembrare quella frase fu sufficiente a far accapponare a Fabrizio la pelle. Tra i molesti rumori del cantiere riusciva a percepire ancora la determinazione nella voce di Ermal, la gelida caparbietà con cui aveva liquidato le sue rimostranze, e l’occhiata altera, quasi rabbiosa, che era seguita a quelle parole infelici. La donna che gli aveva offerto il vino gli chiese che cosa non andasse, ma Fabrizio non la degnò di una risposta articolata  - grugnì, soltanto, o emise un suono che tanto somigliava ad un grugnito - così lei ritornò a rimestare una densa zuppa di cereali nel paiolo di rame, che avrebbe servito gli operai insieme a del pane scuro e un po’ di formaggio nonappena fosse giunta l’ora del pranzo. 

Per tutto il giorno l’umore di Fabrizio rimase nero e, mentre osservava distrattamente i lavori di restauro della fortezza - che risaliva ad un’epoca ancora precedente l’invasione normanna e raramente aveva subito ristrutturazioni importanti nel corso dei secoli -, seguitò a chiedersi perché Ermal gli avesse riservato un simile trattamento. Si era forse pentito di averlo aiutato ad evadere da Castel Sant’Angelo? Si era forse pentito di essersi servito di un contingente fiorentino per combattere la guerra contro Giuliano Della Rovere? E in che cosa consisteva la missione a Venezia? Più volte aveva chiesto ad Ermal spiegazioni, ma il più giovane si era trincerato dietro un ostinato quanto immotivato mutismo, disertando persino le sue letture con il piccolo Michele che, ad onor del vero, sembrava soffrire del repentino mutamento nella disposizione d’animo di Ermal, che aveva chiuso il mondo intero fuori dalla sua vita senza degnare alcuno di uno straccio di motivazione.

_ Stava andando tutto bene, stava andando tutto bene, stava andando tutto bene. _

Non faceva altro che ripeterselo, come una litania o un salmo.

_ Stava andando tutto bene. _

  
  
  
  


“Tu hai la febbre.”

Ermal si rigirò nel letto, che quella notte gli sembrava scomodo come una pietra nel bel mezzo di un roveto, e si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo che nulla aveva né di signorile, né di adulto. La brezza umida del mare che penetrava nelle intercapedini degli antichi infissi lo faceva rabbrividire e sudare, e la testa gli girava vorticosamente malgrado non fosse nemmeno ritto sulle gambe ma semplicemente sdraiato nel suo letto, in un groviglio di coperte e di cuscini di piume.

“Non ho la febbre”, disse, stringendo le labbra pallide e screpolate in una linea sottile. Abbassò le palpebre e sentì la mano callosa e calda di Fabrizio posarglisi maternamente sulla fronte imperlata di sudore, scostando dolcemente i capelli e ravviandoli con la punta delle dita. Per un istante dimenticò Machiavelli e Firenze, con i loro complotti travestiti da buone azioni, e si focalizzò sul calore della mano di Fabrizio, sulla tenerezza del suo gesto, sull’odore di muschio e di pietra della fortezza e su quello salato che veniva dal mare e gli accarezzava le narici spinto dal vento.  _ Casa _ , pensò, e frammenti di immagini lontane, del tempo della spensieratezza, si rincorsero dietro le sue palpebre. Ma quando riaprì gli occhi, vide il naso adunco di messer Niccolò e i suoi occhi neri troppo, troppo astuti, che sembravano guardare aldilà del futuro stesso, oltre gli astri che per loro capriccio plasmavano la vita sulla terra, e il minuscolo sorriso che gli era nato sulle labbra vi morì.

“Bruci, Ermal. Smettila di negare. Da quanto tempo non ti senti bene?”

Il più giovane si scansò appena e quel movimento minuscolo e innocuo bastò a provocargli una scarica di dolore bruciante in tutta la schiena. Sì, era vero, la febbre lo tormentava, ma non avrebbe fornito a Fabrizio ulteriori pretesti per dissuaderlo dal compiere il suo dovere.  _ Aveva promesso a Machiavelli qualsiasi favore in cambio di un manipolo di soldati e mai si sarebbe sognato di lasciare che una sua promessa suonasse come vana lettera, non quando lui e Fabrizio avevano un bisogno così disperato di alleati, perché Giuliano Della Rovere era in vita e ancora non mostrava segni di cedimento, e tanto era sufficiente a metterli in pericolo. _

“Da questo pomeriggio”, mentì. Non seppe dire se Fabrizio gli credette - o se almeno finse di credergli - perché la stanza era avvolta dalle tenebre e anche stendendosi su un fianco non sarebbe riuscito a guardarlo negli occhi. “Ma le mie intenzioni non cambiano, Fabrizio, partirò con Niccolò Machiavelli. Ho dato la mia parola.”

Fabrizio fece schioccare la lingua contro il palato. L’idea che Ermal partisse da solo alla volta di Venezia, per di più in una missione che per stessa ammissione del diplomatico fiorentino doveva restare segreta, lo atterriva e gli braccava l’anima come un cacciatore paziente da giorni all’inseguimento della preda tanto agognata.

“Non avresti dovuto chiedere aiuto a Firenze per salvarmi”, sibilò, in preda alla frustrazione. _ Perché non era stata concessa loro la pace, dopo tutto quello che avevano passato? Se Iddio aveva in gloria persino uno spirito come quello di Cesare Borgia, così corrotto e oscuro da gettare una sinistra ombra su tutto quello che toccava, allora perché non aveva risparmiato loro quell’ennesimo commiato forzoso? _

Domandarselo all’infinito, in ogni caso, non sarebbe servito a nulla, se non ad acuire il suo senso d’impotenza di fronte agli eventi.  Avrebbe dovuto farci l’abitudine, considerando la piega che aveva preso la sua vita da quando Papa Alessandro VI era morto, ma ancora faticava a rassegnarsi ai capricci del destino.

Ermal scosse appena la testa a quelle parole, ma nonostante il movimento fosse stato minimo la stanza iniziò a girargli vorticosamente intorno, in un turbinio di tenebre che lo facevano sentire come un fantino impigliato nelle staffe di un cavallo imbizzarrito.

“Non scherzare, Fabrizio”, disse, mentre stringeva i denti per non lasciar trapelare quanto male stesse in realtà. “Era l’unico modo che avevo per salvarti, l’ultima carta che mi era rimasta da giocare. Avrei forse dovuto lasciarti morire? No, perché non passa giorno senza che io mi tormenti per aver trascinato anche noi a fondo assieme al Valentino, e io non sono stato abbastanza furbo da prevedere quali devastanti conseguenze avrebbe avuto la sua caduta, perciò di proteggerti...ora che Cesare Borgia è morto”, confessò, con solo un filo di voce a sostenere parole che pesavano più dei macigni, “mi sento persino in colpa per aver creduto nel suo progetto, per aver sognato il suo sogno…”

Sentì Fabrizio farsi improvvisamente rigido al suo fianco, come un corpo morto irrigiditosi nell’ultimo alito di vita. Parlare di Cesare Borgia non era mai stato, per entrambi, tanto difficile come in quel momento, quando tutto era ormai perduto, quando i sogni erano svaniti, la fioca luce della sua candela già spenta per sempre. Cesare, il  _ Caesar  _ condottiero, lo stratega sopraffino, il raffinato cortigiano, non esisteva più: aveva smesso di esistere nel momento stesso in cui l’appoggio paterno gli era mancato, quando da principe senza terra era diventato poco più che un illustre nessuno, un prigioniero esule che scontava i propri numerosi peccati rinchiuso in una fortezza nell’arido cuore della Spagna. Quando alla rocca nascosta dai monti era giunta la notizia della sua morte, sia Ermal, sia Fabrizio, l’avevano accolta come una liberazione, per quanto nessuno dei due avesse avuto l’ardire di confessarlo all’altro. Sapere che il Duca Valentino era morto aveva significato per entrambi levarsi dalle spalle ormai provate un inutile fardello, un involto pesantissimo che non sarebbe servito che a rallentare la loro corsa verso una lontana serenità. Ermal - Fabrizio ne era rimasto colpito - non aveva versato per lui nemmeno una lacrima perché - oltre che incolpare oltremodo sé stesso - gli imputava la maggiore responsabilità dell’odissea che li aveva quasi visti entrambi soccombere per mano di Giuliano Della Rovere, in quel mollecinquecentoquattro afoso e concitato, spaventosamente breve e tediosamente interminabile insieme. E non aveva mai dimenticato che non era certo stato grazie a Cesare Borgia se erano riusciti ad uscirne entrambi vivi, sebbene nei primissimi giorni successivi all’incarcerazione di Fabrizio Ermal avesse nutrito ancora, segretamente, la speranza che Cesare, l’uomo che in una sola stagione era riuscito a plasmare il mondo a propria immagine e somiglianza, avrebbe marciato su Roma alla testa di un esercito d’oro e di bronzo, per reclamare come proprio ciò che sulla Terra gli spettava per diritto di conquista.  _ Quando anche quell’ultima chimera si era schiantata al suolo e frantumata ai suoi piedi, ad Ermal non era rimasto che fare appello a tutte le proprie forze e farsi mendicante e supplice di fronte alla Repubblica di Firenze, così aveva iniziato a covare nei confronti del Borgia una sorta di rabbioso e irrazionale risentimento che ancora stentava ad abbandonarlo. _

Più volte gli era capitato di domandarsi che cosa fosse rimasto dell’ardente, fulgida parabola di Cesare Borgia, e la risposta era sempre stata che nulla rimaneva, se non l’amarezza di un sogno mai realizzato, mai consumato, soffocato nel pieno del proprio splendore da mani crudeli e assassine, ma da tempo aveva smesso di avere pietà per lui, o anche solo per sé stesso.

Con fatica, si voltò di fianco per scorgere il profilo scuro di Fabrizio nella densa ombra che li avvolgeva, e con le dita cercò la sua mano. Quando la trovò e la strinse si accorse che il suo cuore aveva ricominciato a battere, perché sottrarsi all’amore di Fabrizio, al calore del suo corpo, era per lui una tortura peggiore di qualunque afflizione. E quando Fabrizio lo attirò a sé e affondò il viso nei suoi capelli, Ermal non riuscì a fare a meno di tirare un lungo e agognatissimo sospiro di sollievo.

_ L’avrebbero superata. Sarebbero usciti indenni da ogni cosa, insieme. _

“Non voglio che tu parta con Machiavelli”, lo sentì sussurrargli all’orecchio, con la voce irrochita dal sonno e dall’immensa tristezza che gli pungolava le viscere come un carceriere crudele.

_ Nemmeno lui avrebbe voluto lasciare il loro castello sperduto nel nulla, dove nemmeno un villico aveva mai osato chiedere pubblicamente perché il loro Conte non avesse al proprio fianco una Contessa e tutti amavano Fabrizio per il suo cuore generoso e per l’immensa mole di opere pubbliche che sollevavano interi clan familiari dalla miseria, ma Fabrizio non avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Non avrebbe dovuto sapere che quella partenza era solo l’ennesimo sacrificio che la Fortuna cieca e malevola li aveva chiamati a compiere, perché non avrebbe sopportato sentire l’unico uomo che avesse mai amato dire ad alta voce che allora la sua vita non valeva il prezzo che era stata pagata. Non l’avrebbe sopportato, perché avrebbe dato volentieri la propria, di vita, per lui cento e mille volte, l’avrebbe barattata per conservare quella di Fabrizio, e sentirlo pronunciare simili fesserie l’avrebbe ferito più profondamente d’un colpo di schioppo sparato da distanza ravvicinata. _

“Andrà tutto bene”, riuscì a mormorare, cercando di imprimersi nella mente il suo profumo. Odore di casa, di vita, d’amore. Un odore che era stato ad un passo dal non poter sentire mai più, e che presto gli sarebbe stato di nuovo portato via.

“Ma hai la febbre. Come posso lasciarti andare, sapendo che hai la febbre?”, fu l’accorata protesta di Fabrizio, ed Ermal sorrise di quello sciocco tentativo di fargli cambiare idea che tanto somigliava all’apprensione di una madre.

“Passerà”, sussurrò.

Se Fabrizio disse qualcos’altro nei pochi istanti che seguirono, Ermal non riuscì a sentirlo. 

Il sonno l’aveva vinto.

Quella notte sognò cavalli dagli occhi di brace - occhi fin troppo simili a quelli di Cesare Borgia, che tutto bramavano e di ogni cosa avevano fame -  e tutti i diavoli dell’inferno: tra di loro, Giuliano Della Rovere gesticolava verso di lui in modo osceno, leccandosi le labbra prominenti come una cortigiana intenta ad ingraziarsi un aristocratico, e quando il sole inondò la stanza di luce e gli trafisse le palpebre, Ermal si fece minuscolo contro al petto di Fabrizio, sperando che le sue deliranti visioni oniriche non posassero su un terrificante fondo di futura verità. __

 

***

 

Machiavelli non era cambiato molto dall’ultima volta in cui Fabrizio l’aveva visto, appollaiato come uno strano uccellaccio spennato alla tavola del Duca Valentino: il suo volto aguzzo non recava ancora i segni del tempo inclemente e, com’era stato la prima volta che l’aveva visto, gli fu ancora difficile stabilire quanti anni avesse. Notò però che i capelli stavano andando diradandosi progressivamente sulla fronte, e che sulle scarne guance sormontate da zigomi taglienti cresceva incolta una rada barba rossiccia, con i peli che spuntavano dalla pelle dritti come stiletti. Assieme a lui erano arrivati in Calabria qualche fiorentino e un francese, che Fabrizio era sicuro di aver già visto nel codazzo di nobili che circondava Luigi XII quando era entrato in Capua vincitore, ma che non aveva dato segni di averlo riconosciuto. Non se ne fece un cruccio, in ogni caso.

La scarna combriccola si trattenne alla rocca per un paio di notti, in modo tale da ragguagliare Ermal sulla - a loro dire - delicatissima missione che si accingevano a compiere, ma a Fabrizio fu impedito di partecipare alle loro conversazioni, che tennero a porte chiuse nello studiolo di Ermal, recentemente ridecorato da un maestro umbro che replicava la maniera fiorentina.

Per Fabrizio furono due giorni di estenuante lotta contro sé stesso, contro l’istinto che gli gridava di impedire ad Ermal di partire, di proteggerlo, contro la marea di dubbi e oscure profezie che gli affollava la mente.  _ Quell’orrenda sensazione di essere sempre in bilico su un ramo sottilissimo, sul punto di spezzarsi sotto al suo peso, l’avrebbe mai lasciato?  _ Se lo chiese, mentre osservava il piccolo Michele giocare assieme alla balia con il coperchio di una botte e con un orecchio cercava di carpire i pochi suoni che poteva udire provenire dallo studiolo in cui la compagnia fiorentina era riunita, ma si rispose che no, finché Giuliano Della Rovere fosse stato vivo quella costante paranoia non sarebbe mai andata via, insieme alla costante paura di perdere Ermal per qualche motivo, di perdere tutto quello che insieme avevano costruito.

Michele gli rivolse un minuscolo sorriso mentre la balia si sollevava energicamente le sottane e inseguiva il tappo della botte rotolato chissà dove e, al pensiero di perdere anche lui, il cuore di Fabrizio si sbriciolò.

Quella notte non riuscì a chiudere occhio. Si strinse contro Ermal con tutta la forza che aveva, sperando che quell’abbraccio fermasse per sempre il tempo, che congelasse il resto dell’eternità in quella notte infinita. 

Ma la magia è affare di fattucchiere ed eretici e così, malgrado le sue disperate preghiere, l’alba giunse, rosa e brillante, portando con sé l’odore del mosto e dei fichi neri. 

Per Fabrizio, guardare Ermal mentre lentamente tornava ai propri sensi dopo una lunga notte di sonno era sempre stato come assistere ad un’apparizione miracolosa, come bearsi della visione della bellezza che cercavano i pittori e i poeti, una bellezza che raramente le muse concedevano loro di afferrare, ma in quel mattino di fine settembre il loro dolce rituale gli sembrò una dolorosa e prolungata agonia.

Ermal sbatté le palpebre, prima di sorridergli delicatamente e nascondere il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. Così i lunghi istanti prima della sua partenza passarono, tra languide carezze morbide come il delicato frusciare della brezza marina tra le foglie degli alberi e dolci baci dati in punta di labbra, senza parlare, perché di parlare in quel momento davvero non ce n’era bisogno.

_ Ce n’era mai stato bisogno, tra loro? _

Non si curarono di quanto tempo avessero passato così, quando Ermal decise a malincuore che era giunto il momento di prepararsi, Fabrizio tentò di blandirlo, di tenerlo stretto a sé ancora per un poco -  _ “Un istante soltanto, ancora uno, ti prego” _ , gli disse, e l’occhiata penosa e triste che ricevette come risposta fu abbastanza da cavargli il cuore dal petto - ma fu tutto inutile, e alla fine dovette arrendersi.

I preparativi furono brevi, dato che la compagnia avrebbe viaggiato leggera e tutti sarebbero stati protetti da identità fittizie, come aveva istruito Machiavelli. Con il momento del commiato sempre più vicino, Fabrizio sentiva crescere in sé una paura antica, primigenia, che lo irretiva e gli schiacciava i polmoni come una crudele mano di gigante, e faticò moltissimo a rimanere immobile e in silenzio mentre i cavalli venivano sellati e le bisacce riempite con qualcosa con cui riempirsi lo stomaco fino alla prima locanda disponibile. Il cuore gli martellava dietro lo sterno come il maglio di un fabbro, con tonfi pesanti che gli riempivano le orecchie e scandivano il poco tempo che lo separava dalla partenza di Ermal.

“Se ti dovessero scoprire…”, accennò infine, incapace di trattenersi oltre, afferrandogli il braccio e costringendolo a voltarsi per guardarlo negli occhi, “io non potrò proteggerti. Non...non posso sopportarlo.”

Ermal gli sorrise appena. Le paure di Fabrizio erano anche le sue, ma se gliel’avesse detto non avrebbe fatto che alimentare il fuoco del timore che lo divorava dall’interno, incenerendogli l’anima... _ incenerendo l’anima di entrambi. _

“Confida in Niccolò, Fabrizio, è un diplomatico capace. Affido a lui e alla Repubblica di Firenze la mia incolumità”, disse, alzando la voce in modo tale che tutti i presenti potessero essere testimoni delle sue parole. Machiavelli, che era impegnato a scorrere un plico di carte sigillate tra le dita, sollevò lo sguardo e si portò una mano al cuore, chinando appena la testa.

“La vostra fiducia è ben riposta, non dubitate”, affermò, ma Fabrizio - ormai temprato dai mille rovesci della Dea Bendata - scosse impercettibilmente il capo, per nulla rassicurato da quelle promesse che alle sue orecchie suonavano vane, vuote, inutili.

“Ermal, ti prego. C’è ancora tempo. Puoi ancora…”

_ Puoi ancora tirarti indietro,  _ avrebbe voluto dire, ma dalla scura determinazione nel suo sguardo, Fabrizio capì che non sarebbe stato saggio proseguire oltre. Ermal sembrò ringraziarlo di quell’insperata cortesia e, quando uno dei fiorentini annunciò che era giunta l’ora di partire, inspirò forte l’odore di casa, per imprimerselo nelle narici e lasciarsene cullare nelle lunghe notti che avrebbe passato viaggiando sotto mentite spoglie verso Venezia, verso paludi e calli e canali, verso le nebbie che la notte risalivano dal mare e rendevano la laguna un luogo di spettri e di superstizioni.

Salutò il piccolo Michele per primo, sollevandolo da terra per abbracciarlo e portare con sé la sua esile forma di bambino, scolpita a viva forza nel suo cuore. Mai avrebbe pensato di potersi affezionare tanto ad un essere fragile e minuscolo, né mai avrebbe pensato di trasmettergli quello che lui aveva imparato,  _ mai avrebbe pensato di fare - a suo modo - il padre, o di avvicinarsi così tanto a quello che un padre avrebbe dovuto essere per un figlio.  _ Sentire le sue braccine magre avvolgersi attorno al suo collo gli provocò un’ondata furiosa di malinconia, sebbene ancora non se ne fosse andato: quanto gli sarebbe mancato stendersi con lui sotto le fronde rigogliose dei frutteti per leggere? Quanto gli sarebbero mancate le sue sporadiche parole, la sua voce dolce di bambino che con parsimonia consentiva al mondo di ascoltare? Quanto gli sarebbero mancati i suoi sorrisi che, sebbene tra loro non corresse alcun vincolo di sangue, gli ricordavano tanto quelli di Fabrizio? Nei suoi occhi si fecero strada le prime lacrime, ma le ricacciò temerariamente indietro.  _ Se avesse pianto avrebbe dato a Fabrizio un motivo in più per stare in pena e quella, e sarebbe stato pronto a giurarlo di fronte al Creatore in persona, era l’ultima cosa che voleva. _

Quando posò di nuovo Michele a terra, il bambino corse verso le gonne della sua balia, nascondendosi tra gli strati d rassicurante tela verde oliva, sotto il protettivo sguardo di Fabrizio che sembrava non abbandonarlo un istante da quando i due vecchi villici l’avevano portato da loro. Infondo, Ermal lo sapeva, Fabrizio era destinato a quel bambino tanto quanto quel bambino era destinato a Fabrizio, e in cuor suo sperò che un giorno quel piccolo nessuno avrebbe potuto risvegliarsi suo figlio, con un cognome e un’eredità da mettere a frutto per un avvenire di agio e prosperità.  _ L’eredità dei Mobrici, certo, ma non la sua, che forse nemmeno era rimasta a lui e della quale nulla gli importava, se era quello il prezzo da pagare per vivere tutto il tempo che gli era stato concesso assieme all’uomo che amava. _

Si accorse che Fabrizio l’aveva stretto tra le braccia soltanto quando sentì il delicato peso del suo mento sulla spalla, e le sue grandi mani da soldato che gli percorrevano la schiena nell’imitazione di un abbraccio fraterno e cameratesco, anche a se a quel punto delle cose non c’era più nulla che potessero o dovessero nascondere ad alcuno.

Sorrise appena, a quel pensiero, allacciando le mani dietro la sua schiena ed imprimendosi anche la sua, di forma, come sigillo sul cuore, per affrontare una lontananza che già si prospettava lunga e ricolma di malinconia.

“Ti prego, non andare. O, se proprio non puoi restare, torna presto”, lo sentì sussurrare al suo orecchio. 

Il più giovane prese un respiro profondo, e la sua presa attorno ai fianchi di Fabrizio si fece più salda. Semmai avesse potuto esserci momento più giusto per dare sfogo a quelle lacrime che tratteneva con così tanta determinazione, sarebbe stato senza dubbio quello, tuttavia cercò di farsi forza per rinchiudere quell’inondazione, ancora una volta, in un luogo lontano, dove non potesse nuocere a nessuno.

“Ricordi quel trattato di filosofia greca, Fabrizio? Quello che sottraesti per me alla biblioteca personale di Ramiro de Lorqua e poi pagasti quel servo strabico per riportare indietro?”, gli chiese, e Fabrizio annuì. “Ecco, e ricordi anche che cosa diceva? Perché io ho conservato una copia di quel passaggio...diceva che il tempo è un inganno, ricordi?  _ Il tempo è un inganno crudele, Fabrizio.  _ Sarò a casa prima che tu possa giungere a notare la mia assenza”, azzardò.

Fabrizio proruppe in una minuscola risata che si collocava in un punto imprecisato tra l’amareggiato e il divertito, ma che malgrado tutto non mancò di scaldare il cuore di Ermal come un piccolissimo incendio, come ogni volta che Fabrizio dischiudeva appena le labbra e davanti ai suoi occhi si aprivano le porte del Paradiso.

“Perché continui a promettere invano, spergiuro? Dimmi solo che tornerai.”

“Tornerò, Fabrizio. Non permetterei mai alla Fortuna di separarmi da te senza averti al mio fianco.”

_ Mai, mai Fabrizio mio, morirei lontano da te,  _ pensò, ma il buonsenso gli impedì di dare voce e forma a quel pensiero che Fabrizio avrebbe agilmente interpretato come un nefasto presagio, così si limitò a prendere una boccata del suo profumo e a pregare di poterlo stringere di nuovo come in quel momento, a pregare di ritornare presto al tepore dolce e languido delle loro lenzuola, per invecchiare insieme nascosti dal mondo.

“Ermal, vi prego, è ora di andare”, si intromise Niccolò Machiavelli, appoggiandogli rozzamente una mano sulla spalla con uno sprezzo così totale dello spazio personale da lasciarlo quasi allibito. Ermal non poté far altro che sciogliersi dall’intricato abbraccio e posare, delicatamente, un bacio sullo zigomo di Fabrizio.

“Sarai sempre nei miei pensieri”, mormorò contro la sua pelle dorata, contro le sue lentiggini da bambino.

“Resta vivo, ti prego.”

_ Resta vivo, ti prego. _

_ Resta vivo, e torna da me. _

Quelle parole non fecero che riecheggiare nella mente di Ermal, mentre in sella al suo cavallo scuro seguiva la compagnia dei fiorentini sul sentiero che l’avrebbe condotto nel cuore delle montagne e, da lì, fino a Venezia, per vie impervie e sconosciute. Chissà se Venezia odorava d’Oriente, come scrivevano i cronisti, o se davvero le strade erano lastricate di monete d’oro, come aveva sentito dire da ragazzino, quando alcuni dei suoi compagni di corso a Parigi erano tornati da un lungo viaggio che proprio a Venezia aveva avuto il proprio culmine e centro.

Forse sarebbe stata una città come un’altra, magari anche più squallida di tante anonime cittadine disseminate lungo tutta la Penisola. Magari più insignificante di Cesena, di Forlì, o di Imola, o d’Urbino. Dopotutto, persino la Città Santa non era santa per niente, si ritrovò a pensare mentre con un colpo di staffe spronava il cavallo per raggiungere Machiavelli, che cavalcava chino alla testa del piccolo corteo. Quando infine lo raggiunse, si concesse un’ultima, fuggevole occhiata alla rocca, alla figura ormai indistinguibile di Fabrizio alle sue spalle, e finalmente si abbandonò ad un pianto silenzioso, nascosto dentro il largo cappuccio che gli celava il viso.

_ Tornerò, Fabrizio. _

_ Tornerò. _

  
  
  
  


La mano di Michele nella sua sembrava minuscola, e pallida, e gracile. Fabrizio non si era reso conto che lo stava tenendo per mano fin quando Michele non gli aveva strattonato il braccio, impaziente di mostrargli qualcosa che aveva trovato nel frutteto.

“Un attimo, ancora un attimo”, gli disse, quando il suo strattonare si fece più insistente, e i secondi divennero minuti. Michele sbuffò, irriverente, ma fece del suo meglio per restare immobile, per aspettarlo, per esercitare quella pazienza di cui tutti sembravano cantargli le lodi, ma che lui non aveva ancora compreso a fondo che cosa fosse, o perché proprio a lui fosse sempre rivolto il consiglio d’esser paziente e mansueto, ma mai agli altri.

In lontananza si udì una campana stonata rintoccare, e il corteo sparì dietro un’ansa del fiume. Fabrizio fissò a lungo quel punto lontano senza sapere che cosa dire, fare, o semplicemente pensare. Michele gli strattonò ancora una volta il braccio e soltanto a quel punto riuscì ad imporsi di distogliere lo sguardo, di tornare alla vita, di ricordarsi come si faceva a respirare.

_ Andrà tutto bene _ , si disse,  _ tornerà. Messer Machiavelli lo proteggerà, la Repubblica di Firenze lo proteggerà. _

Fu soltanto quando una domestica dalle generose fattezze di contadina gli porse un fazzoletto di lino fine con un sorriso triste che si accorse di avere il viso rigato di lacrime.

La presa della manina di Michele attorno alla sua si fece più stretta, come quella di un piccolo uomo pronto a dar battaglia.

_ Andrà tutto bene _ , si ripeté, chiedendosi quante volte ancora quella frase priva d’un vero fondamento avrebbe ribadito a sé stesso, per non lasciarsi consumare dalla paura come uno stoppino schiacciato dallo zoccolo d’un cavallo.

_ Tornerà. _

_ Tornerà. _

_ Tornerà. _

_ Tornerà… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RINGRAZIAMENTI: 
> 
> A Valentina e Milena, per l'affetto e l'amore incondizionato e le ore passate insieme su WhatsApp: grazie, perché ho trovato due nuove amiche, e questo vale molto più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Ad Elisa e Ivan, le costanti della mia vita, che tutti i giorni o quasi soffrono con me perché sono una pirla che sforna nuove idee per le fanfiction ad ogni ora, fermateme, ve prego. Ad Antigone2014, GioTanner, Frankie Demons, The Infamous Wine Bottle, J-Lock e a tutta la community MetaMoro di Tumblr: PIANTATELA DI FARMI PIANGERE, ANZI NO, VI VOGLIO BENE. Ed infine, a Federica, che con il suo capolavoro ha ispirato questa storia e che ogni giorno riempie il mondo di bellezza, rapaci e tartarughe.
> 
> Dal profondo del mio cuore, un sentititissimo ringraziamento a chiunque di voi abbia viaggiato con me, e sofferto con Ermal, Fabrizio, Cesare e Michele nel lungo percorso che ha concluso la fulgida stagione del Rinascimento Politico Italiano: senza di voi questa storia non avrebbe senso d'essere, ed io sarei più sola, più triste e meno sicura di me.
> 
> GRAZIE.   
> Alla prossima AU.
> 
> Camille

**Author's Note:**

> Questa AU si basa principalmente sugli eventi narrati con rara maestria da Federica Soprani nel romanzo "Corella, l'Ombra del Borgia" e ne riprende la struttura narrativa, nel rispetto dell'unicità dell'opera e della sua autrice.   
> Ogni imprecisione storica è da attribuirsi a me e me soltanto, così come le invenzioni (sostenute da note a piè di pagina) che mi sono sentita di introdurre per dare ai personaggi un background più simile a quello della realtà.
> 
> Non sarò costante negli aggiornamenti perché la tesi di laurea mi sta succhiando via l'anima e la voglia di vivere: spero possiate comprendermi e continuiate a leggermi con affetto malgrado io sia pessima con il timing.


End file.
